Random Stories
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Please don't read Chapter 6 if your offended by Rape stories or fanfictions. One of my reviewers has kindly pointed this out. The pairing will most likely be RoyEd. Review! PLEASE REVIEW! Completed at 70 Chapters! Enjoy!
1. Will You Miss Me?

**Note: ** _I'm gonna give a try at a dribble. hee hee. I'll just do random pairings from FMA. Most of them will probley be Roy/ Ed. It is my favorite pairing. hee hee. Sometimes there probley won't be any pairings at all. This will be one of the random dribbles. I get an idea, I'll write! hee heh. Well I hope you like my random dribbles._

**Will You Miss Me?**

He's been gone for two years now. I still can see his sunset amber eyes, and bright blonde hair in a loose braid. I still can hear him yelling at me for calling him short one to many times. I still feel his lips against mine, his skin against mine, and the passion. I never cried during these two years. For there was no body to cry over. He had simply disappeared, leaving me alone to my greif.

_Will you miss me once I'm gone?_

They say I've grown colder since his disappearence. I don't think so. I think it's colder out there, now that he's gone. I've went to the his grave. There's no body there. But there is a stone, it is the normal stone, but his brother did put the symbol I've always seen on his back on the stone. I feel no presents here. I feel no warmth. I feel nothing. Maybe I'm the stone.

_Will you cry for me? _

I won't cry. I don't need to cry. I am sane. I am not insane. They say I don't talk as much as I used to. They say I should talk more. But If I get close to everyone, they'll just leave me. They think I'm still waiting for him. They tell me that he's gone for good. I know that. I wasn't born yesterday. It's been three years since he disappeared. We never found a body. He's gone for good, well he's left me. I've talked to his brother a couple of times, but nothing ever long. He's gone. But not from my heart. How corny is that? Am I laughing to myself.

_Will you cry if I come back to you?_

Why is he here? Isn't he gone? Are these tears? My lips are trembling as he walked up to me. I'm acting like a school girl. He made a smart comment didn't he? The other's are staring at him too. I'm not imaging things, right? If they can see him to? "Colonel? I'm Back. Did you miss me?" He says as he walks closer to me. I embrace him, tears falling from my face, beging that it's not a dream, that he's really here with me. "Is it really you Edward?" I say horsely. He smiles, there's tears in his eyes too. "Yes, Roy. It's me. " He says quietly. I can tell he'd mature over the years. A tear drips down his face, I put my hand on his check and wiped off the tear with my thumb. I lean down and capture his lips in mine. It all seems like I awaken again and my golden angel has returned me.

_I guess I'll just find out for myself._

**Note: **_ Please Review if you want!_


	2. Short

**Short**

_Everyone always called Edward "Short"._

_It was a hobbie of the colonel. _

_Even when Ed was up to the Colonel's Shoulders._

_But after Ed went missing._

_And_

_After Al had returned to a normal human body._

_When people talked about Edward. _

_It was always "Oh, Your talking about Short Edward Elric?"_

_And when He came back._

_He was as tall as the colonel._

_Okay. An Inch taller._

_No one was calling Edward Short anymore._

_The Colonel lost for once._

**Note: **

Review?


	3. Kiss Me?

_I never saw a moor,_

_I never saw the sea;_

_Yet know I how the heather looks,_

_And what a wave must be._

_I never spoke with God,_

_Nor visited in heaven;_

_Yet certain am I of the spot_

_As if the chart were given._

_-Emily Dickinson_

**Kiss me?**

_I never wish for any thing more..._

Edward didn't run into the office. He didn't stomp into the office. He didn't yell. He walked quietly into the office. He looked like he had several thoughts on his mind. Hawkeye even commented to Havoc that Ed looked like he was looking for way to ask a question. Havoc said "Maybe Ed's sick?" There were already rumors, and Ed had just walked in. Edward stared at Mustang's office. He frowned. He's bright amber eyes were dulled into thought. No one knew what he was thinking.

_Would you love me?_

Edward opened the door and walked in. He closed the door quietly. He stared at the person he longed for. The black hair, the narrowed, but cold emotion, which only some could see, the wide smirk, and the dark eyes that mystified Edward so. The wonderful, uniform-covered body of Roy Mustang. Roy didn't hear Edward enter. Though he did hear the door open and shut. He assumed it was Riza with more paper work. "Put it next to the others." Roy said, almost automatically. Edward smiled and shook his head, and then he put on his cocky smirk and walked up to the desk.

_Will you hold me? Kiss me?_

Roy noticed the difference in footsteps. Roy looked up to be met with golden amber eyes. "Fullmetal?" Roy said it questionably if not unmistakable. "No, Edward. Colonel." Edward said as he leaned in and captured the Colonel's lips with his own, shocking the man. But what surprised Ed was that Roy kissed back and pushed him against the desk.

_Did I hear a Yes?_

_**Nothing Before, Nothing behind**_

_**The steps of faith**_

_**Fall on the seeming void and find**_

_**The rock beneath.**_


	4. Happy Birthday

_My heart is like a singing bird_

_Whose heart is in a watered shoot:_

_My heart is like an apple-tree_

_Whose boughs are bent with thickset fruit;_

**Birthday**

The area around the building was coated in a soft layer of snow. The snow glistened in it's luster agains the sun's light rays, that didn't really heat the world around the building. People say those who's birthday was on a day like this was lucky. Cause, it was lucky to be born on such beauty. A man with dark hair and dark eyes stared outside of the window at the cold snow that layed against the ground. He had a soft a small smile on his face.

_My heart is like a rainbow shell _

_That paddles in a halcyon sea;_

_My heart is gladder than all these _

_Because my love is come to me._

It was 8:00 P.M. when Edward came walking into the office. He opened the door and walked in. The crew poped on the lights and yelled "surprise!" Edward was startled at first and started laughing. Everyone was wearing a smile. "Happy Birthday Edward!" Riza and the crew cheered making the blonde blush and smirk. "Thanks guys. I forgot that it was my birthday." Edward said and recived some snickers. He noticed Roy Mustang smirking at him at the other side of the room.

_Taise me a dais of silk and down;_

_Hang it with vair and purple dyes;_

_Carve it doves and pomegranates,_

_And peacocks with a hundred eyes;_

There was a cake, made by Riza, chips and dip, vairites of sodas, and most of all friends. Edward was happy. He received presents from everyone but Roy. Edward didn't hold it against the man. Instead. Edward tried to ignore the handsome man who was watching him as he laughed with the crew. Ed did feel sad that Roy didn't come and talk with them. But was happy that he was there. Watching him. Not insulting him for once. Edward looked over to the colonel and smiled at him. Insted of smirking, Roy returned the smile, making Edwards stumach do flips and his heart rate speed up a little. He's never seen a true smile. But it decribed melted snow and the start of spring.

_Work it in gold and silver grapes,_

_In leaves and silver fleurs-de-lys;_

_Because the birthday of my life_

_Is come, my love is come to me._

Roy was to clean up after the party, since he planed it. Edward walked back into the office and started to help. Roy looked up and stared at the blonde boy. "You shouldn't have to do everything yourself." Ed said simply. "But it's your birthday. You shouldn't have to clean." Roy said coldly. The blonde smiled and looked up at Roy when he finished cleaning. "It's not my birthday anymore. It's after midnight, you baka of a colonel." Edward said with a kind smile. Roy blinked and smiled and walked up to Edward. "Can I give you a late Birthday present?" Roy said as he leaned in hovering his face over Edwards. "Sure." Edward said and then had his lips brushed against the colonel's. The colonel niped Ed's bottom lip to have entrance into the boy's mouth, he complied and opened his mouth slightly and unsure. The colonel's tongue battled against Ed's inside of Ed's mouth. They soon parted for air.

_"Happy Birthday, Edward." The colonel said as he encircled his arms around Edward._

**Note:** _It's my Birthday! yay! Review?_


	5. Hold Me

**This is for Yoh-chan! THANK YOU::Hugs and gives a cookie and a bowl of ramen to Yoh-chan: Hopefully this will be fluffy enough.**

_Just hold me._

_That's all I need._

_You holding me,_

_Next to a fire,_

_Your fire._

_I love your fire._

**Just Hold Me Close**

They were lying on the velvet flowery couch near the fireplace. The only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of the fire and the nighttime sounds of winter outside. Light breathing could also be heard. Edward was calmly sleeping cuddled up against Roy on the couch. Roy smiled lovingly at the blonde that he had his arm around. _Edward, you look like an angel when you sleep there like that. _Roy thought as he kissed the younger male's forehead.

"You are my golden angel. I'll never let you go as long as you sleep near my side. " Roy whispered out softly as he watched his angel sleep. "You are my light, as I am yours. I love you, my angel." Roy kissed the boy's lips lightly and drifted into his own sleep. Only to have his 'angel' open his sunset orbs and look up. Edward smiled as he looked at Roy, who was already dead asleep with a light smile across his face.

"Your my fallen angel, " Edward whispered and kissed Roy. Edward lay back onto Roy comfortably. "Goodnight, I love you."

The two slept on the comfortable couch, holding each other.

Unknowingly to them, two pairs of eyes watch through a window and took a picture.

_Hold me,_

_Till heaven falls._

_Hold me,_

_Till hell freezes._

_For I shall_

_Love you forever._

_Hold me..._

**Note:**

_I Love you Yoh-chan! Thanks for the food::Hugs Yoh-chan: This one was for you! _


	6. Trapped

**Trapped**

_Music, when soft voices die,_

_Vibrates in the memory-_

_Odours, when sweet violets sicken,_

_Live within the sense they quicken,_

_Rose leaves, when the rose is dead,_

_Are heap'd for the beloved's bed;_

_And so they thoughts,_

_When thou art gone,_

_Love itself shall slumber on._

He was there trapped and bound by chains on his wrists and ankles. He felt the shape-shifter's tongue in his mouth as the Shape-shifter ripped off his clothing and discarded them from him. Edward tried to scream, but he couldn't. He was helpless, and he hated it. He felt hot kisses run down his neck, and then the green haired shapeshifter bit into the base of his neck and sucked lightly, leaving a mark. Then Envy licked and kissed his chest, his body letting out an unwanted moan. He could feel the bastard smile against his skin as he removed his pants and boxers.

"No!" Ed cried out, his cries left unheard as Envy licked him sending shivers through out his body. "please stop..." Edward moaned only to have Envy kiss him again. Edward hated Envy's kisses. They were cold and harsh, unwanted. He felt Envy touch him. Unwanted tears fell down his face. His once neat braid, unraveled and messy clinged to his face. Edward panted, only turning on Envy more. Then Envy sliped himself into Edward, sending pain through out Edward's body. Envy thrusted hard and fast, not careing for the pain that he was giving the young Alchemist. Edward screamed in unwanted pleasure and pain.

When Envy climaxed, he left Edward bound to his bed. (Not Envy's bed. Ed was bounded to his own bed.) Edward was exhausted and violated. He could felling little cuts that Envy had given him bleed. He was pretty sure he was bleeding somewhere else too. His hair was a mess and clinged to his face. The chains left marks and cuts on his left wrist. Roy was the one who found the broken Edward on the bed in the morning. It torn him apart to see Edward that way. Staring at him with dulled amber eyes and unable or unwilling to talk to Roy. The only words that Roy heard from Edward was. "Help me, Roy." An a tear fell from Edward's eyes.

_In vain we call old notions fudge,_

_And bend our conscience to our dealings;_

_The Ten Commandments will not budge,_

_And stealing will continue stealing_

_- Lowell_

**Note: ** Your going to kill me. I did it. I got Edward raped. Ekkk. Hang me now, before Yoh-chan does. (jk) Review.


	7. Gone

**Gone**

_They are gone._

_What was left of my family is gone. _

_Winry. Al. Granny._

_All gone. _

Edward stood over the three gravestones that were close to his mother's. Tears refused to fall from the dim amber eyes. Edward couldn't understand how it happened or why. All he knew was that they were gone, and he was left alone. All alone. Nothing was going to bring them back. He knew that much. He looked at his newly fleshed right hand.

_We had just gotten back to normal._

_Why did you guys die?_

_Just when we were all happy?_

_Why?_

Two arms wraped around him. He looked at the inhuman flesh and sighed. "I'm sorry, chibi-san." the voice of Envy rang in his ears. Edward leaned against the body of Envy. "It's lust's fault. She didn't know our plans." Envy frowned as he rested his head on the top of the small blonde's head. "Yeah." Envy felt Edward shaking and held him tighter.

We had plans.

I was going to turn them Human too.

But now I can't.

Lust is gone.

So is the stone.

So is my heart.

It's not fully here.

Why does it hurt?

Always hurting?

Edward fell asleep in Envy's arms. Envy picked up the short blonde and took him back to his house and layed him on the bed. "Night,Aisubeki Chibi."

**Note:** _Envy/Ed. Hee hee. I didn't think I'd be able to do it. nn Oh! and I got the poems from a book that my mom owns. hee hee._


	8. Falling

**Falling**

_Heaven above is softer blue_

_Earth beneath is sweeter green._

_Something lives in every hue,_

_Christless eyes have never seen._

_Birds with gladder songs o'erflow,_

_Flowers with deeper beauty shine_

_Since I know as I know_

_I am His and He is mine._

Edward moaned as he turned to his side. Roy sighed from his seat. Edward was bedridden and very sick. Edward moaned and groaned all day. Turning from one side to another, clinging to a pillow. Al was a way and didn't know of his brother's sickness. So basically, Roy didn't know how Edward acted when he was sick. The little runt was hardly sick. But now Edward had a fever of 104.86 and wasn't fairing well at all. Then Edward started talking.

"I'm falling." Edward moaned out.

Roy looked over at Edward and saw him lying on his side in the middle of the bed. "No your not."

"Yes I am! I'm falling! Any minute now, I'm going to hit the floor."

"Then shouldn't you have hit the floor already?"

"No, I'm still falling, it's just really really far down."

Roy held back a laugh. "Right."

"Roy! I'm falling!"

"Ed, no your not. Your in the middle of your bed."

"I'm falling! It's like a big rabbit hole!" Edward had his eyes closed. "But I don't have a skirt to help me float!"

"..."

"Roy! Help! I'm falling!"

"No, Ed. You are not falling."

"It's like _Alice In Wonder Land_! I'm falling and I still didn't hit the ground!"

Roy didn't know how long he could keep from laughing. But he went and got Edward a drink and it cured the falling. Now Edward was sleeping peacefully until he started sleeping. "Are you coming over?" Roy heard Ed say. "What?" Roy said out loud. "Roy's birthday is on Friday." Roy started laughing. Friday was today, and yes it was Roy's birthday. He was spending his birthday helping the poor sick Edward. "The party's on Saturday then." Edward mumbled and Roy smirked. "So Ed. You planned a surprise party for me? " Roy said as he leaned over and kissed the sick boy's forehead. Then Ed cried out. "Roy, I'm falling again!" Roy fell over laughing.

_Who has seen the wind?_

_Neither you nor I._

_But when the trees bow down their heads._

_The wind is passing by._

**Note:** I got this Idea from my sister. I fell out of my chair laughing when she said she was falling. She was sick on my birthday and I had to take care of her. She said something about someone coming over on Saturday. Today hee hee hee. I wonder who it is.


	9. Memos

**Office Memo**

TO: Roy Mustang

FROM: Riza Hawkeye

SUBJECT: MEMOS

These memo's aren't for setting up dates. They are for us to use wisely, Cause we are on Speach restriction. You really shouldn't have yelled like that sir!

TO: Riza Hawkeye

FROM: Roy Mustang

SUBJECT: HELL!

How was I to know that Ed would do that?

Okay. It wasn't smart I know I know.

TO: Bastard Colonel

FROM: Edward

This sucks.

I rather Yell at you! I Hate this.

I hate you.

This is all your fault!

Now I'm on office duty! 

AND WILL YOU STOP STARING AT MY ASS!

To: Edward

From: Riza

I didn't need to know that the colonel was staring at your ass.

To: Short Edward

From: Handsome Roy.

But you were staringa at mine first! SO It gives me a right to stare at your ass. So where do you want to meet tonight? The usual spot for some coffie?

To: Edward & Roy

From: Havoc

Where's the usual spot? And no wonder Full metal's so short, drinking coffie, jezzz he needs more milk!

To Ed & Roy

From Riza.

GET TO WORK! OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT! NO MORE TALKING ABOUT DATES!

TO Havoc

FROM ED

LIKE HELL I'D DRINK THAT VILE DISGUSTING WHITE SUBSTANCE CALLED MILK! I RATHER DIE! AND WE'RE NOT TELLING YOU WHERE WE MEET! GO TO HELL!

To Mustang's office.

From The Presdent.

From this time forward. There will be no memo's nor speach coming from this office. Edward Elric and Roy Mustang, please disgust your problems somewhere else!

**Note:** Review?


	10. Pride

**Pride**

_What is pride?_

_Pride is a Verb and a Noun,_

_Pride is the hight opinion of one's worth._

_Pride is Sef-respect._

_Pride is a person or object one is proud of._

_Even to give pride._

_It's really just Selfishness._

_But then again, _

_What is that?_

I've always have pride, always will. It is one of my many set backs that sets off my huge temper. I could never be calm. I can, but only around people who are calm around me, and don't make fun of my height. That gets me in trouble. My height complex, which I am not really amighting to, only metioning, is a huge factor in my pride. I fear that I get it from that bastard, hymph. It doesn't really matter. Maybe my pride really started to grow when I became a dog of the military. Hell. I bet it was created there, because of that Bastard of a colonel.

But, I do hurt people with that pride. People close to me. Like Al. He doesn't deserve to be yelled at sometimes, maybe never. I hurt to many people close to me like that. Even now, while I'm looking at Colonel Shit, I'm hurting someone close to me. In turn, I hurt myself, by thinking like this. I'm stressed by my pride. It's one of my biggest weaknesses. My pride. It hurts me as much as it hurts those around me. I never really mean half the things I say. It only keeps me afloat, sometimes.

What am I to do? I'm lost in my thoughts. I'm confused, even as I yell at the colonel. I tell him to mind his own business. But then again, Al and I are his business, I just don't want it that way. I don't want people to think that we have to depend on them. Al told me that it's alright to depend on people, even a little. But when we do, they end up dead. I don't want the colonel to die, when I think about it. I don't want to depend on Al either, cause he might get killed, but yet he follows me where ever I go.

I wish he wouldn't. I am alway so scared when people get close enought to hit the bound that keeps Al's soul in that armor. Anyone can use Al as an advange for them against me. I've always known that Al's near impossible to beat unless you talk him into things or make him believe something that isn't true. Which is pretty easy at times. When I look at my surroundings, it makes me feel guilty. But half of the stuff we've done is my fault. No one can tell me otherwise.

Guilt, yet another thing hidden by my pride. Not alot of people can see my guilt. I hope Al doesn't see it. But my guilt is him. Every time I see him, I feel guilty. If there was anything I could have done and I didn't notice, I feel guilty. It's my fault that so many people died. Maybe if I never existed, Al wouldn't be the way he is now, Hughes would be alive with his daughter and wife, and the colonel wouldn't be such a bastard.

I guess I should stop thinking like this. If I don't, Al will start to notice that I'm lost. Heh, He probley already started noticeing. I'll just cover it up and blame the bastard of a Colonel.


	11. Mustang's Birthday

**Warning: Might turn into a lemon. I just warned you now, so don't compain later. Just because you didn't bother looking at the warnings. **

**Mustang's Birthday**

It was Mustang's birthday, even though he didn't want to amight that he was well,_ old_. They were throwing a party for him. There was drinks and snacks, and of course Edward talking to everyone but _him_. But Roy wouldn't be put down by that. He laughed evilly as he carefully spiked the fruit punch bowl and went back to talking with a glass. Mustang talked to Riza about how she shouldn't worry about so much paperwork and just be happy that he gets some done. "Sir, If I didn't get on your case, there would be none done." She had replied and made Roy pout.

Edward started giggling after his sixth cup of the spiked fruit punch, which he didn't know was spiked. "Oy Whasz in thiz?" Edward asked Riza and Roy, who was trying not to laugh, geely. "Fruit punch, Ed-kun, why?" Riza said obvious not to go near the fruit punch bowl now, while the others flocked to it. Edward smiled and was refiled of the punch by Havoc.

Edward's mind was very fuzzy by his 13th cup. He was looking for Mustang and smirked when he found him sitting by himself. Edward walked over to Mustang, who was also drunk as hell. Mustang seemed a bit spacey and didn't notice Edward walk up to him or sit on Mustang, facing him. In fact he didn't notice Edward intill Edward had pressed his lips against Mustangs. Mustang had returned the kiss and deepened it by niping on Ed's lower lip and gaining access into Ed's mouth. The taste of tropical fruits and strawberries danced on Mustang's tastebugs. Roy then picked up Edward bridal style, left arm under knees of Ed's legs and the Right arm encircled under Ed's shoulder. "Hey-" Ed was caught off from saying anything else with another kiss, and before anyone noticed, Mustang had taken Ed to his dorm.

* * *

Mustang laid Ed's back against his bed, not before taking off Ed's red coat. Roy kissed Edward again, and recived a kiss back. Roy then kissed from Ed's lips to the base of his neck, taking off Ed's over shirt. Roy sucked gentlely against the nape of Ed's neck, nipping lightly as Edward unbuttoned Mustangs top shirt. Roy's hot breathe against Ed's sensitive neck caused shiver's down the younger male's back.

Roy took off Ed's black under shirt and kissed the middle of his chest. Edward moaned when he felt Roy brush against him as he shifted each time he kissed a different area. Roy undid Ed's belt and zipper, and throw the leather pants into the cloth pile below them.

* * *

Riza smirked when she noticed the two males missing. She carefully started cleaning up the after party mess. _Oh well. Roy will have hell when Edward wakes up tomorrow next to him_. Riza looked at the other males who laied passed out on the floor and sighed.

* * *

Edward screamed in pleasure and pain as Roy entered him. Roy hesitated at first, but Ed erdged him to continue, which didn't take much. Roy thrusted in and out slowly before speeding up. Edward moaned loudly as the older male thrusted into him, occasionally kissing the back of the younger one's neck. Ed felt Mustang release into him. Soon the two were cuddled up close together, and poor Roy only dreaming that Edward dealed nicely with a hangover.

**Note:** _I'm sorry that it's not written as well as some of you would have liked. I just get so embarrssed or flustered by writing this and then I start laughing to myself or giggling and it just doesn't end up good at all. Please Review!_


	12. Hangover

**Hangover**

Sunlight entered the room through the window. The light lit up the rather dim room. The room was lightly decorated, nothing much. It was a dorm of the military. It wasn't worth decorating. Roy was awakened by the sun and had a slight headache. He smiled when he saw the sleeping blonde, who he hoped wouldn't wake up soon. 

Edward looked like an angel as the sunlight made his golden blonde hair glow and seemly have a halo. Which to Roy would seem misplaced if the boy were awake. But Edward looked so calm as he slept, unaware of his surroundings. Then Roy watched as Edward's eyes fluttered open for a second but immediately shut when he realized his headache. "Uggg" Edward groaned and covered his head with a pillow. "Fucking a..." Roy could hear Edward mutter several other curses. He snickered as he got up and dressed. "Where am I?" He heard Edward say. "My Room, Edo-kun" Roy said sweetly and placed a kiss on the boy's marked neck. "Mustang?" Ed muttered from under the pillow. "Yes, your really out of it?" Roy questioned Edward; all Edward could do is nod. "Ugggg I shouldn't have done that." Edward moaned and curled up into a ball.

Edward heard Roy snicker and Edward flipped him off. "Get me a pain killer!" Edward yelled and then clenched the pillow closer to his head and moaned. _I wonder if I should I hide when he realized what we did last night after his hangover? I wonder if he'll be more moody? Hmm?_ Roy thought as he went to the medicine cabinet and got the painkillers for Edward.

**Note:** _nn'' Heehee. Really when you have a hangover, you really can't argue. nn' Review and tell me what you want to be written! _


	13. Cookie!

Note: I can write any thing:Blinks: hmmm...okay!

**I want a Cookie too!**

Edward stared at the cookie that Mustang so carelessly waved in his face. Edward was hungry, and dinner was a long way off. "Damn it! Give me the Cookie!" Roy smirked. "No, Full Metal. Not intill you kiss me." Roy stated and waved the cookie around. "But I'm too hungry to kiss!" Edward whined and watched the cookie. "Oh, well, then I guess you don't want this cookie." Roy said and put the cookie between his teeth. Before Roy could even bite off a half of it. Edward leaned over and took the Cookie out of Roy's mouth and ate it.

"Oiii! that was my cookie!" Roy whined as Edward happily munched on the cookie. Edward swollowed and then kissed Roy on the lips. "There all done. " Edward said happily and grabed a book to read.


	14. Point of View

**Point of View**

Everyone tells me that they are sorry for my lost. No one says anything to me about what happened. They ignore me like I really ment nothing to the person who had died. The person I loved. Only Sorry that I lost that person.

It seems all to wrong. Unreal.

This shouldn't have happened. I saw it. It did happen.

I can no longer feel that person I loved.

No longer hear that voice.

Or taste that sweet skin.

I can no longer hear anyone around me.

I stare at the grave.

My vision flooded with tears.

Why did that person leave me?

I knew that person was greif stricken.

But to go as far as to leave me,

By taking their own life?

Why my love.

Did you leave me that way?

Should I follow you that way?

So

We can be together?

Forever?

Please,

Give me a sign.

I love you.


	15. feelings

**Feelings**

_I saw that blade,_

_The same blade that _

_Draws your blood,_

_Not just any blood,_

_your blood,_

_Not just your blood,_

_but mine as well,_

_Our fluids that_

_Supports our lives_

_vanish into a _

_Rainy stream on the floor,_

_I stand there_

_looking into _

_your dimming eyes_

_is mine dimming too?_

_I fall into a pit_

_of Darkness,_

_into numbness._

I stood there, watching my blood fall into the sink.

I was sliping into the numbness.

Barely aware of you watching me.

Where those tears in your eyes?

Do you still cry for me?

Even after all the pain I cause?

As I fall, is it you catching me?

Holding me?

Carrying me?

Barely holding on.

Don't want to hold on.

I feel wettness on my cheeks.

Are those my tears?

Really?

I think they are yours.

Does this make sence?

There are flashes of light in my darkness.

I don't want to be awaken.

I don't want your to hear my excuses pouring out of my mouth.

I don't want you of all people to tell me everything is fine.

I don't need you to do that.

I don't want your pity.

You could never love me.

I see pictures.

No, not pictures.

Movies of my life.

My pitiful life.

The life I have no control over.

But those movies make me want you.

It makes me want to live.

Right through all the deaths.

Into your arms.

But.

They will lock me up now.

Even if I live.

I don't want to live without you.

But.

You won't have me.

Will you?

I'm confused.

I need help.

I don't want help.

Let me die.

I feel tears.

So many tears.

Are they leaking out of my eyes as I live in my darkness?

Or do they melt into the darkness, never to be shed?

Why do these thoughts...

Go through my head?

Will they forgive me if I live?

Will they still love me?

Me, who is so lost inside of this darkness?

I look for a light.

I can't find one.

I don't have one.

I am alone.

Where is that person who save this life?

The life who didn't want to be saved.

The unloved one?

Why am I opening my eyes?

The light is blinding me.

I see your face.

The one who tried to save me.

I do see tears in your eyes.

Who thought you of all people would cry over me?

When I brought you so much greif?

Do I really mean that much?

To someone so kind?

To someone who's bossy?

Tears are falling out of my tearless eyes.

If there are tears falling our of my eyes?

That means their not tearless.

This hurts.

Seeing the hurt in your face.

I know I'm not smiling.

Like I would.

I have attempted death...

and failed.

You caused me to fail.

I've loved you.

I didn't want you to find out.

Now will you ask me that question I fear?

The one that will hurt in so many ways.

Why?

Why did I do what I did?

I hurt.

I hurt because I can't have you.

You know that right?

I hurt.

From to many losses.

But don't ask...

The exact reason...

I hurt...

It's to painful to say...

I fear that...

I'd die telling you.

Sorry.

Don't ask.

I won't answer.

I'll try again.

Sorry.

Sorry.

that's a rare one for me.

Don't ask

I'm tried.

I close my eyes.

You tell me not too.

I can't help it.

I'm tired.

Your beging me to keep them open.

Why?

Will you really miss me that much?

I can't hear you anylonger.

Don't make a confession.

I'm sorry.

I really do love you.

To bad you can't read my mind.


	16. Attack!

**Note:** _Both Orenji Yoh-chan and Shingo-sama have made this dribble. Yes they are this evil. _

**Roy had been minding his own business on his day off. He wasn't in his normal Military wear, cause it was his day off after all and who'd want to wear a uniform on their day off. But that didn't stop him from being attacked off guard. Roy should have known when he first saw the short Red-haired girl with green eyes that she wasn't normal. The girl's red hair was in a long braid, longer then Full Metal's braid (Roy noted), the girl worn long black baggie jeans, waist of her pants hugging her slim hips, pants and a V collared black blouse with sleeves that cut off at the elbows. Her braid was in a ribbon cross wrap, the ribbon was red. As for make up she had mascara and black eyeliner only. It made her look kind of scary. But Roy wasn't expecting her to attack him! Before he knew it He was tied up and being dragged unconscious to a very secret place.**

**Psychic Fan Girls Attack**

_Earlier that Day_

The girl that had walked through the door had a slender, elegant form and a soft, loving face with carefree hazel-green eyes. Her silky, dirty-blonde hair fell about her skin every time she took a step. She turned to them and wore a childish type of grin, and a spunky twinkle in her eye that showed she could be a complete tomboy as well. She adjusted her small, black-framed glasses on her petite nose, "Hello! SHI-CHAN!" she cried happily as she hugged the person in front of her. When she released the person from her grasp, she straightened out her ruffled, orange shirt. While she was at it, she also pulled on her black hip-huggers and tapped the head of her black boots on the hard wooden floor.

The other person was also female; she tried to have a scolding expression on her usually overzealous and overreacting personality. She was very short for her age, only 5'3", and easily got mad from anyone who called her short. But for being short she could pack a punch if you asked a friend. Her long red hair was in a long braid that reached the middle of her back and was in a cross ribbon. Ribbon started at the top of her braid and wrap crossed to the red hair tie, the ribbon was red. Her clothing was black, baggie jeans that hugged against her waist but bagged out at her legs. Her blouse had a V collar, Sleeves that ended at her elbows and was black. Her shoes were white which was the odd thing about her outfit. The shoes weren't completely white, they looked worn and old, and the back and side was sparkly silver. She was wearing very little make-up, only mascara and black eyeliner around her bright green eyes that held a spark of evilness in them. "Your late Yoh-chan! " The girl scolded.

"Shi-Chan! I'm so sorry!" Yoh-chan cried dramatically and the red head sighed and hugged her friend. "It's okay! I didn't mean to yell. I just wanted to get our planning done!" Yoh-chan immediately cheered up and smiled. "Okay!" Shi-Chan is really Shingo-sama, who only lets some people call her Shi-Chan, namely Yoh-chan. "Okay, who do you want to tie up, Ed, Roy, Envy, Havoc, Fury, Riza, or... Armstrong?" Shi-Chan said, "You only can pick one, I don't have enough room for everyone!" Yoh-chan whined because she wanted everyone, but Armstrong. " Okay I call Edward!" Shingo whined but then smirked. "Okay! I get Roy! Hee hee" But then stared at her friend as she started mumbling about how hot Edward was. "YOH! Lets go! We will meet back here! Make sure that Ed's with you!" Shingo said and left to find Roy.

_Location: Edward. _

Edward walked down the empty street, sighing contently. He looked up at the night sky and watched as they twinkled brightly in the dark sky. No one was around, and he though all was safe until he heard something snap behind him. He turned quickly his blonde braid whipped him in the process, only to see that nothing was there. He blinked and shrugged it off and turned back around, only to be greeted by someone he never expected.

The girl in front of him had a slender, elegant form and a soft, loving face with carefree hazel-green eyes, which peered out from behind her small, black-framed glasses that sat on her petite nose. Her silky, dirty-blonde hair fell about her skin as she inched closer to him. She stared at him and wore a childish type of grin, and a spunky twinkle in her eye that showed she could be a complete tomboy as well.

He took a step back and looked at her for a while before turning around and walking the opposite way in a rather face pace. Suddenly, strong arms grabbed him from behind and held him close. He looked up at the girl and growled in protest. "What the hell do you want?" He asked through gritted teeth. She smiled brightly down at him, "Hello! My name is Yoh Mikan! Are you Edward Elric?"

"Yes... I am… What's it to you?" He asked as he struggled against her hold. "Oh! The famous Fullmetal Alchemist!" She squealed as she hugged him tighter. "Please, please come with me!" She asked, jumping up and down. He immediately spun around to face her and growled once again. "No way in hell. I don't even know you!" He shouted as he pried free from her grasp and began to storm away. She pouted and jumped him from behind.

The last thing he remembered, was him hitting the ground and laughter, before all went blank... When he awoke, he found himself tied up in an unfamiliar area.

_Before and After Edward Woke Up_

Roy woke up and the first thing he noticed that he was in a basement, it was oddly nice for being a basement. There were two girls standing there and talking animatedly. Then the familiar red head noticed that he was wake. "Ahhh! Colonel Mustang! Nice to see that you're awake." The girl stood up and the first thing Roy noticed was that she was about Ed's size. Roy looked around and noticed that he was tied up to Edward on a velvet couch. Edward was out cold, unfortunately for Roy. Roy smirked when he thought of a 'short joke' for the red head. "My my! I didn't see you down there! You're so small compared to the couch. " The girl twitched. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT SHE CAN'T SEE TO TYPE OVER A KEYBOARD?" The girl yelled. "By the way, my name is Shingo Nihao. "

Roy raised an eyebrow. _Is she related to Fullmetal? _ "Do you think it's wise to tell your victim your name? I could report you to the -" Shingo smirked a 'Roy' smirk. "Who says we're letting you go?" Shingo looked over at Edward and noticed that Edward was starting to wake up.

Yoh smiled over at Shingo and nodded as a sign that she would take care of things. She plopped down next to the blonde and began to poke his head repeatedly until he finally woke up completely. "What..? Stop poking me, you freaking bi-" "Edward! You're awake! That's good, I thought I was too hard on you!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Heh, poor Edward." Shingo said with a giggle, her serious look went to her happy go lucky mode. "So Roy-kun, you don't have to worry, I'll be kind to you!" Roy kept his 'calm' look, but deep down was struck with horror as the short (Twitch) girl hugged him gently and then kissed him on the cheek. "You know what! Roy-kun! You and Edward always make such good couples in my fan fictions!" Shingo said in an excited voice. _What the hell? She was all moody now she's giddy! Maybe she has a short complex like Edward... _Shingo blinked at Roy's reaction.

Edward, who had over heard this, shot a glare at Shingo. "What are you talking about? And who the hell are you talking to..?" Yoh giggled and snuggled down next to him, twirling his blonde locks around her fingers. "You, silly! You know what we're talking about! Don't be scared!" She said, smiling up at him. He growled and went to snap a comment back at her before something caught his eye. "So… that's who you were talking to! I didn't think you'd be caught so easily, Colonel Mustang." He said coolly.

"This girl took me by surprise I'm afraid that she is very clever, not to mention might have a severe complex problem like a certain short blonde I know. " Roy said, insulting both Shingo and Edward at the same time. " I didn't have my gloves on me and I think she hit me with a metal bat. " Shingo growled and then smirked. "Actually I believe it was a pole I found in an alleyway! BUT! First! WHO ARE YOU SAYING HAS A SHORT ISSUE?" Shingo growled in her evil mode again.

Edward began to thrash from where he was sitting; throwing insults, threats, and curses at the older man. Yoh grabbed him and tried to pull him down, but failing miserably. "Who do you think you are, you bastard of a Colonel? When I get out of here, I swear I'm going to kill you!" He shouted, his cheeks growing red from how angry he was. Yoh eventually pulled him down and kissed the top of his head, which temporally froze him. She smirked and pulled him into a hug, cradling him like a small child. "Shh... It's ok, Ed-kun! Don't let that meanie Colonel bug you again!" She cooed.

"'If you get out of here.'" Roy said mockingly and smirked. Shingo smiled and went to get something. Then came back with a brush, make-up, and hair supplies. "As for punishment we shall put make up on Roy!" Shingo said with an optimistic tone. The red-haired girl placed the stuff on a lightly decorated table next to the two males. "You want to play too, Yoh-chan?"

Yoh grinned and looked over at Edward, who shook his head no with much enthusiasm. She looked over at Shingo and nodded eagerly. Edward groaned and watched as Yoh bounced over to her friend and eyed the make-up. "I get to do Roy's make-up and hair!" When she turned to Roy, she frowned. "That is... if I can grab it and do something with it. Why don't you take a lesson from Edward and make your hair nice and long! It'd be hot!" She said, playing with his black hair. Edward sniggered and eyed him. "Yea, Mustang. Be more like me."

Roy glared at the young blonde. "Yeah, when I'm 12 again, maybe I will. Oh and to mention short! And HELL NO to the make-up!" Roy said and started wiggling around. "I am a man! Not a woman! I'm sure it's okay to put it on Fullmetal! He's so feminine that it makes sense!" Shingo blinked. "Okay you get Roy." Shingo grinned and looked evilly at Edward. "Well Yoh! Since you get Roy's make-up and hair, I get Ed's!" Shingo laughs evilly and picked up the brush. "Yohie, if Roy had long sexy black hair, I'd be playing with it! I'm obsessed with playing with other people's hair!" Shingo smiled widely. "If that's okay with you! Yoh-chan?"

"Only you would notice that I'm feminine, Roy. At least I exercise and do something in my life." Edward shot at the older man. Yoh, who had to pin Roy down in order to apply a layer of ruby lipstick, looked over at Shingo and nodded. "Oh yes, of course! I don't mind! Though, I bet he'd be a lot easier to handle! Roy's is putting up a fight!" She exclaimed as she pushed Roy back down and tried to put on some deep burgundy blush. Edward looked up at Shingo and grinned nervously. "Uh... you won't do this to me, right? Besides, I like how I look!" He cried, actually starting to feel very afraid of these two crazed fan girls.

"Ohh, but Edo-Chan, that'd be no fun!" Shingo said as she pounced on the poor boy and took his hair tie. She gently unraveled his braid and started brushing his hair. She picked up some Anti-frizz that smelled like apples and put a dab into the palm of her hand. She then gently spread it through Edward's long honey-colored hair. Then brushed it again. "Hmmm how should I put this up?" She asked Yoh-chan and smirked at Roy's make-up job. Shingo then picked up two black ribbons from her pile of hair supplies. "Ya know Edo-Chan, as long as you don't fight like Roy. You won't get hurt!" Shingo said in a too happy tone as she brushed and parted his hair into two sections.

Edward sniffled as he looked over at Roy and Yoh. Yoh was now literally sitting on Roy's body and forcing the make-up on him. Edward nodded slowly and mumbled a 'yes' and allowed her to 'play' with his hair. Yoh, meanwhile, was on a rampage. She forced down the deep blue eye shadow and black mascara on his eyelashes. "Now stay still or else it'll poke your eye ball and make you cry!" She shouted at him, leaning down towards his face.

Shingo carefully put Edwards hair into two separated buns with a short pigtails coming out of middle of the buns. Then she picked up some of her gel like glitter and put it in the buns, making sure she didn't ruin her masterpiece. "Hmmm, " She tied one of the black ribbons on each of the buns. "There! All done!" Shingo declared victoriously.

Edward blinked and tried to look up at his hair, but failed at that attempt. He sighed and looked down at Roy and sweat dropped, seeing at his poor state. Yoh had small ponytails all around his head and had very heavy make-up on. He wore a scowl and looked up at Yoh, who was still looking through the cosmetics. She took a glance at Edward and grinned. "Aw! You look so cute, Edward! Daisuki-desu!" She cried. Edward blushed and looked around, grumbling.

Roy groaned and had long since given up. "Yohie! I still need to do his makeup!" Shingo whined and then picked up a light lipstick. "Yohie You did a very good job on Roy-Chan! Right Edo-Chan!" Shingo cheered happily as she put the light lipstick on Edward and then put down the lipstick and picked up a purple eye shadow.

Edward mentally kicked himself for not putting up a fight like Roy, but learned to deal with it. Yoh looked over at Edward and squealed. "Oh! Purple will look good on him!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down on Roy. "Won't he, Roy-Chan?" Edward groaned and then looked up at Shingo with hate-filled eyes. "I hate you... And what's up with 'Edo-Chan' it makes me sound stupid."

Roy hymphed and glared at Shingo. "You shouldn't call a tall person like me 'Roy-Chan'. It is only insulting you and Fullmetal. You should be calling me Roy-kun or Roy-san, or even Roy-sama. " Shingo clearly twitched and her expressions darkened scaring both Roy and Edward. "I CAN CALL YOU WHAT EVER I WANT! AND THAT IS SHINGO-SAMA TO YOU TOO! AND I AM NOT SHORT! Oh and Edo. YOU SHOULDN'T USE THE WORD 'HATE' TO EVERYONE! IT'S A STRONG WORD YA KNOW! IT COULD GET YOU INTO A LOT OF TROUBLE!" Edward's eyes were wide as the red haired girl continued ranting and quickly applied his make-up on. "Damn it! Guys are so cocky. You two are SO lucky that I'm a big fan."

Edward shot a glare at Roy and scowled. "You stay out of this Roy. It's your fault we got into this damn mess." Yoh jumped up from her seat and ran over to Edward, nuzzling her cheek with his. "Aw, it's ok, Edward-Chan! I still love you!" She chimed, grinning like an idiot. "Don't call me -Chan! It's -San! I should get the same respect as Roy!" He shouted, thrashing in his seat again. "Fine, fine. Edward-SAN." She rolled her eyes.

Shingo rolled her eyes and looked at Edward. "Well Edward-bozu, you are the same age as us, I believe." Roy lost his smirk. "Wait. Your 15. I GOT KIDDNAPED BY 15 year olds!" Roy shouted. The Redhead finished off Ed's make up with a pale blush and looked at Roy. "You couldn't tell?" Shingo said and stood up. "No, not really since everyone here but me is a small." Shingo glared at Roy and then smiled. "Roy-san, why do you say such cocky things?" She says smoothly.

**Note: **

_To be continued..._


	17. Attack Pt 2

**Recap:** _Shingo rolled her eyes and looked at Edward. "Well Edward-bozu, You are the same age as us, I believe." Roy lost his smirk. "wait. Your 15. I GOT KIDDNAPED BY 15 year olds!" Roy shouted. The Red-head finished off Ed's make up with a pale blush and looked at Roy. "You couldn't tell?" Shingo said and stood up. "no, not really since everyone here but me is a small." Shingo glared at Roy and then smiled. "Roy-san, why do you say such cocky things?" She says smoothly._

**Fan Girls attack Part Two!**

Yoh nodded her head excitingly, agreeing with Shi-chan. "Yea, why do you say such cocky things!" She asked, jumping down on Roy and nuzzling his cheeks. "Oh.. you know what, Shi-chan? I think I made Roy-kun look like a slut!" She proclaimed, poking Roy's nose. Edward busted out laughing and began to kick his legs. "R- Roy! You.. You slut!" Yoh blinked and laughed along with Edward, just now finding this funny.

Shingo fell down laughing. "Yohie! oh my god!" Shingo clenched her ribs and only kept laughing at Roy's expression. "I'm am not a slut! I'd be a man whore! Which I am not! " Roy yelled at Yoh, only making them laugh harder. "You're the one who confessed not us!" Shingo gasped as she calmed down. "well, At least we know Ed's innocent!" Shingo chiped as she got up.

Edward had tears forming in his eyes, not being able to control himself. "Roy! Yo.. Yo… You're a.. man… man..! MAN WHORE!" He fell over on the couch laughing, still kicking his legs. Yoh placed her head on Roy's chest and began laughing into it, not able to control herself as well. "When.. when did you lose your virginity, man whore?" Yoh asked, looking up at him. Yoh and Edward laughed harder.

Shingo blinked. "Yeah! When did you lose it?" Shingo sat next to Yoh. Roy growled. "I don't see why that is any of your business!" Roy growled at the girls and glared at Ed. " I am not a man whore. I only dated half of the girls in central and a third of the men. Thank you." Shingo clinged on to Roy. "When did you loose it! WHEN WHEN WHEN!" Roy growled. "WHEN I MET HUGHES!" Shingo started laughing and Roy glared at all of them, Anger hiding his blush.

Yoh fell onto Shi-chan and began laughing uncontrollably, tears falling from her eyes. "O.. Oh my.. Gosh! It hurts!" She exclaimed, clinging to Shi-chan shirt. She soon stopped and wiped a tear away. "Roy-kun, you're so funny!" Edward had also stopped laughing and glared at Roy. "I thought you lost it when you met me!" Edward screamed. Yoh blinked and busted out laughing again, burring her head in Shi-chan's chest.

Shingo tried to calm her laughing down, and patted Yohie on the back. "hee heehe It's okay Yoh. That just reminds us how old Roy really is!" Roy looked over to Ed. "Yes! I lost my virginity of rightousness! My Edo-chan! " Roy whined wanting to hug Ed. "Hey Ed-bozu, Wanna be untied? I'll make a deal with you!" Shingo said happily as she patted the insanely laughing Yoh.

Edward struggled against the ropes, not only wanting to hug Roy, but wanting to strangle him as well. "Yes! Untie me! But what's the catch." He asked, eying her. Yoh bounced back on top of Roy and kissed his forehead. "Aw! This is so cute!" She exclaimed, but soon got off of Roy when she noticed Edward was glaring at her.

"Okay! One you can't untie Roy, or else we'll knock you out and tie you upside down from the roof. Two you can't run away, don't try the door's locked. We have the key. Three. Don't. Kill. Roy! Do you know how hard it is to catch him?" The red-haired girl said waving her hands around. " Oh! No alchemy! No Killing us! And you have to go with any torment we give you! Deal?" Shing said as she played with the knot on the Ropes. Roy wiped his forehead on the couch. "What about me? Can't I be free too?" He whined.

Edward rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yea, yea! I get it!" Yoh eyed Roy and her heart immediately melted. "Oh! Poor Roy-kun! You're so sad, I'm sorry! Shi-chan! Let's untie Roy-kun, too!" She pleaded, running over to her and whispering in her ear with a wicked smile. When she finished, she blushed a bit and kept the same devilish smile on her lips, eyeing Edward and Roy suggestively.

She pats Yoh-chans head. "now now, I know you want Roy to molest Ed. But if we untie them both, my basement will be distroyed. so only Ed-bozu." Shingo said and untied Edward. "Besides, It was hard to tie up Roy! He wouldn't stop wiggling! Damn! It's like he can't sleep with out moving! And then he says distrubing things!" Shingo got up and finished untieing Edward. "Plus! Ed can always molest Roy this way!" Shingo said cheerfully and patted Yoh on the head once again.

Yoh nodded her head sadly and kissed Roy's head again. "I'm sorry, Roy-kun! I tried!" She went down to hug him, but was shoved out of the way by Edward. He glared down at Roy and a twisted smile came to his lips. "Time to meet your demise, Roy-kun!" He yelled, leaping on him and strangling him. Yoh leapt into action and pulled the young blonde off in the nick of time. "No! No killing, remember!" She kissed his forehead again and froze him once more.

Shingo huggs Roy. "yes no killing!" Shingo said and clinged on to Roy. "Get off!" Roy mubbled only to be kissed on the check by the insane red-head. She nuzzles Roy, making Edward insanly jelious. "Oh! Yohie! If Ed's this abusive out of bed, imagion how kinky he is in bed!" Shingo squees and huggs Roy tighter, "hee hee, Yes Edward is very kinky in bed." Roy says agreeing with the red-head.

Edward growled and blushed furiously. "Shut up Roy! But.. I'm a hell of a lot kinkier than you are." He said, glaring over at him. Yoh began to rock him back in forth, making Roy jealous as well. When Edward finally realized when Shi-chan was doing, he began thrashing in her hold. "LET GO OF ROY! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HIM!" Yoh kissed his cheek. "Oh, Edward! You know she's just playing!" She giggled, playing with the front of his shirt.

Shingo raises an eyebrow at Edward and Yoh, "Hee hee, Yoh, are you having a little to much fun? hee hee, Whats wrong, Edo-kun? hmm? You don't like it when I do this" Licks the side of Roys cheek just to get Edward angry. Roy blushes. "noo don't molest me!" Roy cries out as Shingo moves closer to Roy and touches his face. Shingo trying not to laugh evily.

Edward began to protest even more before he was pinned down to the ground and staring up at hazel eyes. "Oh, Ed-kun. You don't know how fun I can get once you get to know me." She said huskily in his ear. She nipped it and got Edward to blush once again. She went back down to her ear and began to whisper lowly, so no one could hear. _"Edward, I'm going to help! Just play along!"_

Shingo blushed as she looked at the two. "umm, Yoh, Are you going to rape poor Ed?" Roy glared at the blonde and was held back by the clinging red-head. "GET OFF OF MY EDWARD! OR I-" Roy's words were intrubed by Shingo covering his mouth with her lips. She broke the kiss and then squeed. "Oh My god! I kissed Roy! I can't believe I did that!" Shingo shocked Roy speachless.

Edward growled and looked up at Yoh. "I'm listening." He said through gritted teeth. Yoh grinned and leaned back down on Edward, whispering in his ear. "Alright, I'm not sure this will work, but.. oh just play along." She got back up and unbuttoned Edward's shirt, exposing his chest. He blushed and gasped when he felt a wet tongue run along the baseline of his jaw and down to his chest. "Y- Yoh!"

Shingo was surprized when she felt Roy rise from the couch and tackle Yoh. "Yohie!" Shingo got up and got Roy off of Yoh. "DON'T TOUCH MY ED! HE IS MINE! AND ONLY MINE NO TOUCHIE!" Roy shouted as he struggled against Shingo's hold. "I Think you played a little to much with Ed, Yohie-chan." Shingo said as she ducktaped Roy to a chair.

Yoh was on the floor, paralyzed and frightened to move. Edward looked over at her and grinned. "I think I get what you're talking about!" He exclaimed, just now getting the plan. He walked over to Roy and placed a small kiss on his lips, grinning. "Sorry, Roy-kun. But Yoh and I have a bargain." He walked over to the hyperventilating Yoh and picked her up, kissing her cheek. Yoh blinked and grinned, whispering. "You got the plan now?" Edward nodded his head and nuzzled her. "Of course I do, Yoh-chan."

Shingo blinks and then thinks. "aww poor Roy! You got put off!" Shingo says dramadicly and then huggs Roy. "Edward! how could you! " Roy whines. "Yohie-chan? What kind of Bargain?" Shingo tilts her head not fully grasping what the two were planing.

Yoh sighed and got up with Edward following close behind. She whispered into Shi-chan's ear, grinning the whole way. "I'm going to Roy jealous so he'll want Edward more! That's the reason why I wanted to untie Roy-kun, so when I made the moves, Roy would come and take over things while Edward was still kinky!" She leaned away and fell into Edward's arms, sticking her tongue out at Roy, and then turning to Edward. "You will be gentle, right..?" Edward smiled and nodded his head, burying his head in her hair.

Shingo pouted and smirked. "okay, one untied Roy, coming up!" Shingo cheerfully untied Roy, and watched as Roy tackled the pair again. Shingo watched as Roy tied up Yoh-chan. Then Roy smirked and looked over to Edward. "You have been a very very bad boy." Roy leaned in and kissed Edward letting his wondering fingers wonder over Edward's clothed body.

Yoh had animated tears flowing from her eyes. "Waaah! Roy-kun tied me up! Shi-chan!" She wailed, kicking her feet. Edward blushed and wrapped his arms around Roy, looking up at him. "Are you going to punish me, Roy-kun? I've been naughty." He said in a low voice, kissing the base of Roy's jaw.

Shingo sat on her couch and watched. "I'd untie you, Yoh-chan, but this is so hot!" Shingo muttered and watched as Roy smirked. "yes Ed, I'm gonna punish you!" Roy said and took the remining rope and tied Ed's wrists together and then a line of the same rope to a support beam, a metal pole. Then Roy removed the reminding part of Ed's shirt and licked around Ed's scares. Shingo blushed. "Umm Yohie,"

Yoh blinked and turned back to Edward and Roy, blushing. Edward moaned and grinned devilishly as he bent down so they were now eye level. He captured Roy's lips with his own and deepened it without a second thought. He nipped at Roy's bottom lip and asked for entrance. He opened his eyes and begged him through his eyes.

Roy willingly complied letting Ed's tongue enter his mouth, soon enough was reversed and Roy's tongue entered Ed's hot mouth rubbing the tongues against each other, lacing patterned on the top of the inside of Ed's mouth, only seperating for breathe. Shingo blinked her blush turning into a brighter red. "umm, Yohie, shouldn't we stop them?"

Yoh blushed and shook her head slowly. "No way in hell. I'm enjoying this. Besides, I've got front row seat" She said, grinning over at Shi-chan. Edward groaned and moved to Roy's ear, whispering huskily. "Why are you stopping? Is it too much for you, Roy-koi?" He asked, nipping his earlobe. He moved down to his neck and began to such on a small portion of skin, running his tongue over the mark he made.

Shingo heard Roy moan, and crawled over to Yohie. She watched as Edward marked Roy, and then Roy licking, kissing and sucking Ed's scared chest. She watched as Roy unzipped Ed's pants, then squeed. "no nononononnonononoo, Very hot! yes! " She clinged to Yoh hiding her face in Yoh's arm.

Yoh squealed and clung to Shi-chan's hand through the ropes, grinning. Edward moaned loudly as Roy took him inside of his mouth. Edward collapsed to the ground, even though his hands were bound. He adjusted his arms so they were now above his head and he was fully on the ground. "Roy.. Roy! Please, Roy!" He cried out in pleasure, enjoying every moment. He could feel himself harden inside of Roy's working mouth and tried to restrain himself, but to no avail. He released the warm liquid into Roy's wet cavern and shuddered as he did.

Roy swallowed every last bit of it, but continued to suck anyhow. Edward's eyes began to droop, and his breaths were short and uneven, along with his heart rate. Roy finally got back up and positioned himself on top of Edward, smirking. "Are you ready, Ed-koi?" He asked, dipping his head down and kissing Edward's lips lightly. Edward nodded his head and didn't say a word, knowing what was going to come anyways.

Roy undid his own pants and threw them aside. He repositioned himself back on top of Edward and spread his legs apart, staring up at Edward to make sure he had any second thoughts. When the males were in their places, Roy moved back up and looked into golden eyes. "Are you sure?" Edward rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, now hurry up!" He demanded. Roy obeyed and thrust himself into Edward, getting a stifled scream from the blonde.

Shingo hears the suffled screams and moans. She covers her eyes. "Yohie, how can you watch this?" She has a very bright blush on her face. Yoh giggled and looked down at her, wearing her same grin. "Simple, my dear friend! After all, it's LOVE!" She exclaimed, turning back to the scene. Shingo sighs and gets up. "I'm going to get something to drink." She says and goes up stairs, unlocks the door and goes to get a soda. Yoh blinked and screamed. "NO NO! NOT WHEN THEY'RE UNTIED!" She proclaimed, rocking back and forth in her chair. She looked down at the two and blushed. "Oh, not by the way they're going, they're not." Shingo came back, locked the door and sat back next to Yoh and handed her popcorn and a soda. Then opened her own soda and took a sip.

Yoh glared down at her. "You sick freak. I'm tied down to a chair here! Don't eat in front of me!" She yelled, kicking her feet. Shingo blinks, "Oh, I forgot that you were tied. " Shingo unties Yoh-chan and gives her some popcorn. Yoh grinned and dug her hand into the pocorn, popping them in her mouth at once and muching on them happily."Sankyuu, Shi-chan!" She chirped. "your wellcomed!" Shingo said as she poped some popcorn in her mouth and then took a sip of her soda.

"Roy! Oh God, Roy! Harder, faster please!" He screamed out, beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Roy obeyed once again and did as he was told. Edward arched his back and moved along with the rhythm. Suddenly, his eyes dilated and his breaths became even more short and uneven than it was before. Roy knew he was hitting his 'sweet' spot at this point, and continued hitting there repeatedly, not stopping for a second.

Shingo blushed and continued staring at the wall, eating some of the popcorn. "I can't believe they are doing this infront of us!" Shingo mutters and takes another sip of her soda. Yoh nodded her head and continued to watch, sipping her soda. "Yea, uh huh. Be quiet, Shi-chan. I'm watching the goods." She said, refering to the scene happening. Shingo sticked her tongue at Yoh and continued to sip her soda.

Roy, not being able to hold it in anymore, released himself deep inside of the blonde. He finally released the hold he had on him and exited Edward's body, collapsing on the ground next to him. Edward whimpered and moved his eyes to look at Roy, smiled weakly and closed his eyes, breathing deeply to try and calm himself. Roy reached up and untied Edward arms, which immediately wrapped around the older man's body, snuggling close to him.

Shingo yawned and got up from her spot to get a blanket for the two males. "that was hot, but still! I'm minor!" She covered the snuggling males with a blanket she found near the basement door. She watch Yoh finish off the popcorn and finish of her soda, then Yoh grabbed Shingo's soda and finished it off. "heeeey! That was mine!"

_**To Be Continued! **_


	18. Alone

**Alone**

Have you ever felt so alone, you can't discribe it? Or that your alone, but you sence someone near. You love that someone. But you'll never get close enough to feel them, only able see them. But seeing them isn't the same as feeling them. Pressing their warm soft skin to your cold skin, to make you warm.

If you can only see them, it only opens that empty hole inside of you. But that lonely feeling also opens a void of darkness in you seperating you futher from the person you want to feel, see, taste...

Then that void opens doubt about your exists and you start to wonder about things you really shouldn't. Like 'Why am I alive?' 'What do I live for?' or 'Should I live this pathdic life?' Then you seperate your self from that person you love, and more questions enter your empty mind, that really isn't empty; only soulless, but very thoughtfull and sad.

Then you cover up your emotions with Anger or politeness. Which don't blend and everything gets messed up. Then the void splits into two worlds; one of Self-hate; one of Self-punishment. Soon the world of Self-hate grows bigger; till it bursts. Then you yell at people for the littlest things, like when people comment on how you look, your age, how you act, or even tell you the right way of doing things. Which you don't listen to them anyways, cause you want to act like to don't care. Expeically when it's the person you love telling you what to do. Then you yell at them. Then you hate yourself for yelling at them, and start blaming them for everything. Then you start enlarging the world of self-blame.

Then you end up with that feeling of lonelyness that won't leave. No matter how hard you try to occupy yourself. Is that how you wanted to end up? Alone?

Then why not listen to me. After all. You love me. Right?

**Note: ** _Try to guess who's saying this! If you guess right, I'll write you a story! The frist one to get it right gets the story! _

_  
**Anime Monster**! lol! That's were all of Roy's gloves when? Hee hee. No wonder he was so easy to kidnap! mahahahhaha!_

_Oh! and Please Read the following:_

**Orenji Yoh-chan's **_Remembering You_!

**Yoh-chan's **_Drabbles for FMA Yaoi Pairings!_

**Harada Risa's **_A Superdooper happy Funtastic week_!

**Anime Monster's **_I'll be Fuhrer_!

**Psy. Ops's ** _Waking the Dead_!

_Thank you for reading! _

_Now take a guess! _

_Who do you think would say or think this? hmmm? Besides me! _


	19. Paper Flowers

**Flowers**

He folded the muti-colored paper like a fan and encircled the green fold-able wire around the middle of the tissue paper. A part of the wire was folded down-ward like a stem to a flower. Slowly, he pushed the indivisable paper up-ward creating something that looked like a flower. The colors of the tissue paper blended beautifly with a half a dozen other flowers just like it. He got up and picked up the half dozen fake flowers and slowly walked to the graveyard.

He frowned down at the stone, his blonde long bangs in the view of his face. He sighed and knees down infront of the grave. He letted his fingers trace around the all-so-fimilar symbol that he usually wore of the back of his coat, that he forgotten at home. He smiled at the grave fondly and then looked at the grave next to it. " First her, then you. " The whisper left his lips and he looked up at the sky. He then split the flowers into two groups. Each group had three flowers. He put one group in the vase of the symboled grave and then the other group into the vase of the other grave.

The young man stood up and heard foot-steps come up from behind him. "Edward. Let's go." The voice of an older male called out to him and Edward noded. He waited for the older man to leave first, then whispered a one-sided conversation.

"Ever since you left me all alone, I've been able to keep my temper. I don't feel the same with out you." The blonde looked behind him. "Roy's nice to me. I guess that's because I don't yell at him anymore. I don't have the energy to yell at him like I used to. I guess that's because your not here anymore. " Edward turned to go, then said. "Goodbye Al, I might not beable to visit for a while. Very busy, ya know." With that the youth left the graveyard to the male waiting for him near the road with a car waiting.

One the two gravestones were two names from the same family.

Trisha Elric

And

Alphonse Elric.

Edward didn't make another visit.

He knew he wouldn't.

The paper flowers blow with the wind, as if waveing, and forgiving. But weren't seen.

**Note: **

_Oh! If you take a guess for the last chaper (18) Please tell me your favorite FMA pairing! Also, Only One Guess! or OOG! _

_nn Thanks!_

_Review!_


	20. Running

**Running**

The slaming of heavy boots vibrates in sounds around the alley. Heavy panting, russling of clothing, and sounds of sobing also entranced the empty alley. The footsteps sounded one heavy, one light. Like one was made out of metal.

A young man ran down the pointless alley, tears flooding his vision. He didn't even remember why he was running. But he did know that he had to keep running. Soon the alley broke away into a street, where the young man triped over the cemented sidewalk, scraping his left elbow but not his right. He quickly got up and ran carelessly accross the street into a dark empty park. He colapesed near a tree in the middle of the empty,dark, damp, park. Sobs shivered through out his body. Images he didn't want to remember flooded his bleary vision.

_  
Blood,_

_Decay._

_Skulls,_

_Human bones,_

_Organs that weren't ment to be exposed, were._

_People taking pictures of the horrid seen. _

_The looks of horrid distaste or pleasure widing on some of the people's faces. _

_Miltary personal cleaning up remains. _

_The sadtic smirk turning into a hateful smile, of the saditic man, that He hated._

_Questions._

_Tons._

_Of._

_Questions._

_That will remain unanswered. _

Edward felt the presence of the man he didn't want to see nor look at. He looked at the dew ridden grass as the man walked up from behind him.

"Edward..."

Edward refused to answer the man, he only stood up and ran again.

The man's coal colored eyes held hurt, when Edward looked into them as he turned around to glare at the man.

"Leave me alone!"

Roy sighed and brushed a glove covered hand through his wind-blowen hair.

"Come on, Edward. Your brother will worry."

The boy shoke his head, unseen tears driping down his face.

"No! Go away!"

Before Edward could turn to run away further from Roy. Roy tackled the blonde to the lightly wet grass.

_A gun shot. _

_  
A man running._

_A clap._

_Death._

_Blood._

_Decay._

_Blood._

_Fresh blood._

_Not browned._

_Fresh blood._

_Not his._

_The killers._

_Death._

"**Stop** punishing yourself!" Roy cried out as Edward tried to get out of his grasp. "He killed people. He was going to get killed eventually. " Edward stopped struggling and he looked at the older man, Tears showing under red/ gold eyes. "It's my fault." Edward mubbled, more tears leaking from his face. Roy got off of Edward. The boy slowly sat up. "All my fault." the boy mubbled. Roy encircled his arms around the blonde. "It's okay." Roy mubbled into Edward's blonde hair that was slightly bloodstained and messy.

"no,_ It's not okay_."

Edward looked up at Roy who let him go and stood up. "Edward, stand up." Edward stood up, shoulders shaking lightly. "You will go home. Clean up. Rest." Roy said soidly. Edward looked at Roy and then looked away, unable to meet anyone in the eye. Then Roy took a gentle hold on Ed's chin and lift it up to look at him. "No one blames you. In fact, they thank you." Roy said before he captured the sobing boy's lips.


	21. Green

**Green**

_I like Green._

_After all, my hair is green._

_Green is my personality._

_It is my name._

_Well, heh, the meaning of my name._

_People say Green is for Greed._

_That's not true._

_Green doesn't fit Greed at all._

_In fact,_

_I say it looks bad on him._

_He's more of a black color._

_If I say so my self._

_No._

_Green is for Jelousy_

_or _

_Envy._

_That's what I am._

_Envy._


	22. Reward For Yohchan!

**Fluffy Story For Yoh-chan!**

**Aka: Deathy **

The room was dimly lite. There were sounds of people crying in the small Paylor room. A teenager, at least 17 years of age sat on a chair far from three coffins. His normaly bright gold eyes are a dull amber as he looks at the coffins that holds his only family members. Or was his only family members. Soon the people start to leave, Each saying their "Sorry" and how they "Loved" his missing family. Then They say "It will be Okay." When it's not.

Roy looked at the boy and kneeled down to his vision point. "Edward." The man being the only one left there besides the boy, could barely talk. He got to know the three dead people as well as his own family. Imagion if he had knowen them longer, like Ed.

The boy looked at him, lost. The never ending pools of amber seemingly swollowed Roy's dark-colored eyes. "Ed-kun. I know it's not okay now. But it will be." Roy said trying to comfort the boy. Roy closed his eyes and felt arms wrap around him. He slowly wraped his own arms around the sobbing boy. "I miss them, Roy. It's all my fault!" Edward wepted into Roy's chest as the older man only tighten their embrace. "It's not your fault! It's no one's fault but that, damned killer's. We'll get him, Ed. I promise." Edward looked up at Roy. "Thank you." Edward whispered into their light kiss that didn't want to brake as salty tears leaked inbetween the kiss.

**Note:** _This is a Reward to Orenji Yoh-chan For getting the correct answer! nn' I hope this is how you wanted it! _


	23. Sky

**Note: ** I wanna make a second Guess contest! nn Remember your only allowed to guess one name! Your reward will be a story of your pairings. So inculde the following:

_Pairings_

_Fluffy or non-fluffy_

_Character death or no Character death_

_What type of story? Ideas? _

_Lemon or No lemon_

I hope you all participate!

**Shingo-sama.**

**Sky**

_I like to look at the sky._

_As simple as it is._

_I'm complexed._

_I like looking at simple things._

_It helps._

_Calms my temping anger._

_Not that people notice. _

_I think a lot._

_More then some my age._

_I should be having fun._

_But I can't._

_I won't allow my self._

_Not at this age._

_Not soon._

_I have to many responceablies._

_Not enough time._

_I like to look at the sky._

_It's innocent_

_I'm not._

_No matter how much I want to be._

_I never can be._

_I saw something _

_I shouldnt' have_

_I saw hell._

_I've been through hell._

_Maybe._

_I cause Hell?_

_Who knows?_

_No one._

_That's who._

_No one knows me._

_I don't want them too._

_Someone died because they knew me to well._

_I don't want anyone else to die!_

_No more._

_Not even he can know me._

_If he can't. _

_No one can._

_That's how it is._

_Accept it._

**Note:**

_Who do you think is this? _

_Saying these things?_

_Any guesses?_

_Review! _

_Thanks! _


	24. Feelings for you?

**Feelings For You?**

_If I'd known you had feelings for me._

_I would have loved you like no other._

_I would have kissed you like no other._

Edward didn't know what he was going to say to Roy. He stood in the rain in front of the bastard's door, staring at every last details of the door. _I can't believe I love him. I wonder when these damned feelings started. I hate the thought of this. I hate admitting like this. _He was drenched in the rainwater, his blond bangs clenched to his wet face that held a blush of frustration. Unaware to him, the door that he was staring at had opened and the man of his dreams stood there.

_If I had known you felt the same way,_

_I would have held on to you,_

_Like my very life depended on it._

Roy stared down at the thought-lost blonde. He smirked as the blonde unknowingly stared on. "Fullmetal?" Roy said in his over-confident voice. Edward looked up at Roy, lost. Then the blonde blinked and shook his head. "Roy, I need to tell you something." Edward said, with a slightly lost tone in his voice. Roy blinked and let the blonde in and shut the door behind him. Edward took off his coat and put it on the coat rack, which Roy was amazed that Ed could reach. "Fullmetal, What do you need to tell me?" Edward had taken off his boots and then turned to look at Roy. "Not Fullmetal, Edward." Edward said shortly before he closed his eyes. Like he was counting to 10.

_If I had known that I would have hurt you,_

_I wouldn't have said anything._

_If I had known I wouldn't have said that,_

When Edward opened his eyes, Roy saw an emotion that he didn't quite understand. Not even in his old age. _Why is he looking at me like that? There's no way he can love a 'bastard colonel' like me. Can he? _ "Roy, I… ummm… I… urrr, I… lo…" Edward just couldn't get to say it. A blush flew over his cheeks making him look feminine. "I loooooo…" Roy blinked. "A lost for words Edward?" Roy said cunningly. Edward growled and marched up to the man leaning against the front door. Then Edward forcefully pressed his lips against Roy, shocking Roy.

_If I could fix that mistake_

_I made,_

_Would you let me?_

"I love you, Roy Mustang" Edward Whispered in the kiss. Which Roy took control over and softly kissed the young boy. The heated kiss started the first sparks. Soon Roy had lead Edward to the couch, taking the outer coat off of the boy. Roy placed soft kisses down the boy's neck. At Ed's collarbone he nibbled the sensitive skin, rewarded with a delicious moan from Edward, then Roy removed his dress shirt that he was wearing and throw it on the ground next to Edwards two shirts. Edwards's heart raced as Roy licked, sucked, traced, every little scar on his chest with his tongue.

_Do you regret your first time?_

_Because I was your first?_

_Was I too hard on you? _

Roy thrusted into Edward hard and fast. "Fa...ster!" Edward cried out as Roy thrusted into him, sweating with heat of the heart beats set. Roy thrusted faster and harder into the younger male. Edward moaned loudly in pleasure and pain as Roy entered and exited him, then re-entered him, repeating the process, each time going faster and harder, rewarding with kinky moans from the smaller male.

_You came back._

_You say, "I love you"_

_"I love you, too."_

_But,_

_You already knew that._

The blond lay against his lover. His eyes were closed and his breathing was soft and went in an up and down pattern. Roy smiled at the blonde that lay against his chest, softly sleeping. Roy kissed the top of the boy's head and whispered. "I didn't know you loved me. I love you too, Ed." Then shortly after, Roy also fell asleep

**Note: **_ This was for Marii for winning the contest on the story "Sky"_

_Congrats! _

_I will make another contest shortly._

_I hope I made this how you wanted. _

_nn'' I'm very undetailed in lemons._

_Sorry. _

_But I hope it was a good try. _


	25. Little Voices

**Little Voices**

_Some nights, I think i'm insane. I hear this voice, and it tells me very random things. The funny thing is, I'll talk back to it. Even though it's unlogical. Some nights it reminds me of my past. The voice is kind, sweet and caring, as far as I can tell. But there are nights when it scares me. I don't like talking back to that voice. I think it's a different voice from the careing voice. I'm sure of it. Even though these voices are my imagiation. I think. But Tonight it's the nice voice, talking to me sweetly. I'm laying on my soft bed and look at a bare wall, my compain, my brother isn't here. I don't know where he is. But the voice is talking, so I don't care._

_**Hello, dear, how are you feeling?**_

"I'm very good, Where did you go last night?"

_**I'm sorry, **_

" why do you talk to me?"

_**Cause you need me.**_

" I'm glad, your here."

_**Thank you, I'm glad too. **_

_It would continue that way, intil my brother comes into the room, or it was dawn.  
_

_I know it's a sign of insanity. _

_but it's a nice insanity._

_But the nights the evil voice comes. _

_I wish that i'm more sane, then insane. _

_Then the next day, I take it all back._

_The same thing happens. _

_Day on day._

_But one day._

_I woke up._

_And they were gone._

_No more voices._

_No more guilt._

_Nothing._

_Weird._

**Note:**

_The answer to "Alone"_

_is_

_"Al"_

_The answer to "Sky"_

_is_

_"Roy"_

_Conglats to the Winners!_

_Yohie _

_and_

_Marii!_


	26. Locked In

Started 

Friday, May 06, 2005

7:17:10 PM

**Locked In **

Edward whined, in the dark of the tight incased room. Roy sighed for the 10th time since they were locked in here. Edward glared in the dark at Roy. Edward's eyes seemed to glow like a cat's and slightly unnerved Roy. Roy attempted to glare back, but Edward couldn't see Roy's glare.

Roy sighed as he looked at the time on his watch. It was Ed's fault that they were in the dark. It was his fault they were in the storage closet for the rest of the night. Well at least they did get some food before everyone left for that night.

**Earlier that Day**

_Edward had just walked into the office to bump into a very, busy and bossy Hawkeye, who seemed already irritated. Edward had just said "Hi" and got a "Leave me alone or I'll shot you!" look. Which she gave and then left. Edward blinked and shrugged; then put on his 'mask', which he hid all of his feeling for Mustang with. He put on a cocky smile and entered the office, to find a nervous, and jumpy Mustang. _

_Which it was unusual for Mustang to be around. "Damn it, " Roy muttered, unaware of Edward. Roy continued to sign a paper, until Edward nearly tripped over a coffee table. Roy looked up slightly startled. "Fullmetal,"_

_**Then from there Roy slipped into his normal, "I'm a smart ass bastard" act. Then, we started yelling. Then Hawkeye came in...**_

_"DAMN IT! WILL YOU JACKASSES SHUT THE HELL UP!" Riza yelled looking extremely pissed off. Edwards's eyes wide and Roy whimpered, then Riza pulled out her gun and Edward and Roy hid in the closet. They heard the sound of a lock 'click'. Then laughter. Evil laughter._

_Then they spent the day in the closet, once in a while bickering at each other. _

Edward sighed as he glared at the man across of him. "If you didn't call me short, we wouldn't be in here. I'd be eating my 8th bowl of ramen by now. You know?" Edward complained. Roy smirked then moved, in a very subjective position. He was on top of a newly blushing Edward. "Well let's make our night in here good. " Roy said as he stole a kiss from the complaining Edward.


	27. Attack Part Three

**Note: ** _This story is now being written by Yoh, Shingo, and Anime Monster!_

**Envy was walking down an alley in Central looking for someone to bother. He perfered to find Chibi-San and make fun of him, watching him react to comments about his height was one of the funnest things the sin could do. Suddenly he stops when he sees a teenaged girl sitting on a trashcan playing Solitare.**

**The girl looked or atleast acted like she was 17 years of age. Her hair was a wavy brown fading gold color, and reached the middle of her back was tied back in a high pony-tail. Her bright green-gray eyes could be seen over rimless glasses that disappeared into her hair line. Her black jeans were slightly tighten over her high heeled boots, her black "pulp fiction" T-shirt could be seen from the open zippered sweater (black) that weighted heavily in the front pocket, best guesses were the heavy object was a simple portable cd player. **

**He shrugs and walks over to her. She plays the Ace of Spades. It had a red lipsticky kiss in the center. It looked like she had won. Restacking her cards she turned to Envy and said, "The kiss of death." Confused he asks, "Nani!"**

**"My Ace of Spades with the kiss, the kiss of death," she said simply dealing out the cards again. The Ace of Spades is the first card. "My lucky card."**

**Envy began to back away, there were just some people you didn't bother, and freaks that considered the death card to be their lucky card, were some of them. "Where do you think you're going?" she replied. "Ano, home, I think I hear my mom calling for me," Envy replied. "I hear nothing but the wind, Envy," she said as she threw a large gunny sack over him. She whistles as she walks over to Shingo and Yoh's. Knocking she waits for an answer. When one comes up she says, "I heard you guys were having a party. I brought a favor." **

**Fan Girls Attack Part 3**

The doorbell rang and Yoh jumped up from her spot, skipping over to the door and answering it. Her face lit up and hugged the person in front of her. "Anime-san!" She exclaimed, dragging her in. "So, did you get me a present? Huh? Did you, did you, did you?" She asked, bouncing up and down excitingly. "Shi-chan! It's Anime-san! She got me a present, right Anime-san!" She beamed over at her.

Shingo got up from her spot, quickly looked over to make sure Ed and Roy were still cuddling, but they were sleeping. She quickly glomped Anime-san. "HIYA!" She closed the door and relocked it. Shingo noticed the heavy looking bag and stared at it. "Ooooohhh What's in it!" Shingo said in wonder, wanting to open the bag.

Anime-san sit down the bag for Shingo and Yoh to open. Envy pops out looking freaked and screams from the top of his lungs. "NANI! WHERE THE HELL AM I!" This wakes up a very angry Ed and very shocked Roy.

Edward groaned and turned over, looking at Envy. His golden eyes widened before jumping up and running behind the couch and peeking over the top. "Envy? What the hell!" He screeched, pointing over at him. Yoh blinked and glomped Envy, jumping up and down. "Yay! Envy-kun! Envy-kun! Yay! Thank you Anime-san!" Yoh squealed, nuzzling Envy's cheek with hers.

Roy quickly got up and put on his boxers and pants. Then went behind the couch with Ed. Shingo also glomped with the very shocked and over excited Envy. "THANK YOU! Anime-san!" Shingo nuzzled her head Inbetween Envy's neck because she couldn't nuzzle his face. She was too short. "Envy is so hot!" Shingo Squees and clings the poor Humonculi.

"Your welcome, minna-chan," Anime Monster said. Then she glanced at Ed and Roy, "Oh are you two feeling neglected." Walks over and scratches the top of their heads like cats. "Oh, and don't squeeze him too hard, don't want him to pop." She smiled at Envy's bewildered look. "Be a good sin."

Yoh nodded her head and grinned over at Envy with big eyes. "We're going to take good care of you, Envy-kun!" She said, hugging him. Edward looked over at his pants and glared at Roy, seeing that they both forgot about him and his clothing. "Roy, you're the only one with clothes, now go and get mine." He demanded, pointing towards his clothing.

Roy smirked and wraped his arms around Edward. "Why Edward would I want to do that?" Roy said and captured the blonde's lips. Shingo unclings herself from Envy. Then Shingo smirks and picks up Edwards clothing. Then sneaks off somewhere and hides them. She comes back with 6 sodas puts three of them on the coffie table and then gives the other two to Yohie and Anime-san. She opens her soda and takes a sip.

Anime-san pups top to soda and inserts a straw from her pocket, taking a sip _(funny thing I'm really drink cola from a can with a straw right now_). Envy grabs a soda and downs it in one gulp. He grabs another and repeats. "Envy slow down, you're going to get hyper," Anime-san spits out from behind her soda. "Too late," she amends as Envy tackles Ed and Roy to the ground.

Edward flailed his arms around, trying to smack the hyper-active Envy off of him. "Envy, go away! Go.. go play with Shingo!" He shouted, as he continued to shove Envy and run away. Yoh blinked and watched, a mall smile on her lips. "This is getting exciting.."

Shingo bit her lip to keep herself from falling on the floor laughing. " I wonder if Envy noticed that Ed's naked?" Shingo giggled out as Roy crawed away from the soda-high Sin and sit on the couch watching his love cope with the hyper sin.

"You know, I don't think he's realized that Ed's nakie," Anime Monster said. "If he did, he'd probably bonk Ed senseless. Really I feel sorry for Roy, his love is being stolen by a hyperactive sin." Envy suddenly stopped and looked at Ed. Than he touched Ed and said in a very hyperactive voice, "Chibi-chan's Nakie." Then he licked Ed's cheek.

Edward stared up at the humonculi and blushed, wiping the saliva off his cheek. "That's disgusting! And yes, I'm naked, now get off!" He yelled, ignoring the fact that Envy had called him chibi. Yoh's eyes grew big as she looked over at her friends, beaming. "Three-some!" She chirped. "Ed, Envy, and Roy can have a three-some!" Edward looked as if he was going to puke.

Roy hid in a "closet" and locked the door. He swiched on the lights to find out that it was a bedroom, with a nice king sized bed and a small frige. The small frige was filled with soda, and snacks were in all of the dresser drawers. Only one real drawer was filled with women's clothing. Shingo blinked and looked at her bedroom door. "Yohieeeee he went into my room!" Shingo whined and clinged onto her friend. As sounds of struggling went off in the backround.

Edward looked over at the room where Roy went into and frowned, all hope disappeared. "Oh right! Abandon me with a crazy psycho-path, why don't you!" He screamed, kicking his feet lightly. Yoh arched a brow. "Why would he go in your room?" She asked.

Shingo frowned and looked at the door; Anime-san blinked and stared at the door also. "I have no clue. AH! MY cloths!" Shingo Yelled as Roy carried out a bunch of clothing from Shingo's room. All of it was black, purple, or Red, but one piece of clothing. A bright lacey pink, kind of see through dress. Shingo twiched when she saw the dress. Roy grined like a mad man. " I wonder what I could do with these." Roy said as he put them on the couch. "Yohie! He has my clothing!"

Yoh stared at the clothing and eyed Roy. "What are you doing with those?" She asked, while Edward screamed in the background. "Yea, what are you doing with those! You were supposed to help me, you bastard! Unless.." He froze and frowned. "You don't like me anymore, do you?" He asked, looking up at Envy. "You're heavy."

"Guys in drag are sexy," Anime-san said completely calm.

Envy hung onto Ed as Ed kicked and struggled, "I'd love to see you in that pink number, chibi-kawaii. I think they have the right idea, a three-some," he whispered into Ed's ear, using a very sexy bedroom voice.

Anime-san rooted through the pockets of her coat and pants until she found a bunch of pixie sticks. She opened one and swallowed the sugar in one gulp. Anime-san whispered to Shingo and Yoh, "Do you think you can keep them in while I run out to my car? I got a box full of kinky toys that could be fun and more pixie sticks."

Shingo laughed and nodded. She letted Anime-san run out to her car, and quickly locked the door behind her, before the boy's got any idea's. But they were to buzy dressing Edward into Shingo's cloths. Shingo bit her bottom lip, when they dressed Edward into her good black, tight jeans, black sting-sleeved top, and fish net top that went over the black top. Yohie drooled and Shingo whined, but mentally drooling.

Anime-san knocked on the door a box now under her arm. "IF YOU TWO ARE DONE DROOLING AND WHINING PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I GET MURDERED BY RABID FANGIRLS!"

Shingo unlocked the door, pushed Anime-san in, and relocked the door. The Sin and Roy were dressing Edward into another of Shingo's clothing. Shingo smirked as they put on the pink dress. "This might be Ed's color " Roy said as he zippered up the dress. Envy nodded as he fixed the dress on the annoyed shrimp.

Anime-san walked over to were the Sin and Colonel were putting the pink dress on Ed and handed Envy the box, before she sat a box of pixie sticks on the table. Envy opened the box and went wide eyed. He pulled out a lether thong and a spiked dog collar and looked at Anime-san like she waws insane, which she was. Envy put the dog collar on Ed and handed a leash to the man, before shifting himself into Roy. He pulled out a length of leather rope and a leather muzzle with a red gag ball attached and looked at Ed with a smirk.

Shingo blinks, then bursts out laughing. Roy smirked and raised an eye brow. Shingo picks up her clothing and throws them back into her room. Then grabs another soda and sits on the couch to watch the men torment poor Ed.

Anime-san smiles devilishly as she sits down and watches attach the muzzle and gagball to Ed and force the teen onto his knees. He then proceeded to tie the rope around Ed's middle and tie the top to a hook on the ceiling. Anime-san eats another pixie stick as she watches the show.

Edward struggled and groaned, glaring at each and every one of them. Yoh blinked and smiled gently as she patted Edward on the head. "It's ok, Edo-kun! I love you!" Edward blinked and moved his head away from her, arching a brow. He muffled something and Yoh stretched out the gagball thing, allowing him to talk. "You're a freak.." He said, before turning to Roy. "AND YOU'RE A BASTARD! DO YOU FIND THIS AMUSING?"

Before Edward could say anything else, Yoh let go of the gag ball thingie and had it hit Edward pretty good. The small blonde yelped and whimpered, staring over at them quite hurt. Yoh titled her head to the side and gasped, tackling Envy and Roy. "Stop it! He's going to cry!" Edward sweat dropped.

Shingo sweat dropped as she ate several pixie sticks. After her 20th one, she started giggling like crazy. "ummm, does she do that normaly?" Roy asked after 10 minutes of obessive giggling. Envy shruged and stared at the crazy teenager.

Yoh sighed and watched Shingo, sitting down next to her. "Shi-koi.." Edward muffled something that no one could comprehend, and ignored the poor, hung blonde. "Shi-koi! Stop it! I love you!" Yoh screamed, glomping the sugar-crazed girl down onto the sofa, which caused the two girls to be in a very awkward position.

Shingo blinks and then hugges Yohie back. "I love you too, Yohie-koi!" She giggles somemore. Roy starts laughing at the girls position. They blink and look over to the laughing out of character Colonel.

Yoh blushed and nuzzled Shi-chan still, grinning nervously. "R-R-Roy.. Shut up. I'm seen you in worse conditions than this." She replied, causing Edward to giggled in the back.

Shingo noticed the postition they were in, and started gigling again. Then started nuzzling Yohie and kissed her on the cheek. "I lovvve youu Yohiiee-koi!" Shingo said in a subjective tone and kissed Yohie's other cheek.

Yoh blushed once more and stuttered something incomprehensible and slowly kissed Shi-chan back on the cheek, blinking. "Uh.. I.. Oh.. Um.. I-I-I.. Um.." Edward arched a brow and kicked Roy in the back somehow, seeing as this was getting no where.

Shingo purred and nuzzled the embarrassed Yohie. Roy glared at Edward for kicking him on the back. Shingo licks from Yohie's neck to her cheek, which caught Envy and Roy's attention. Then Shingo whispers into Yohie's ear. "Yohie-koi, we have a bunch of perverts watching us."

Yoh stared at her for a long time before freezing up, not being able to move, nor talk as a matter of fact. Finally, "Sh… Sh.. Shi-chan.." Edward giggled again and kicked Envy and Roy at the same time, grinning mentally. Yoh, no wanting to disappoint her friend _(coughcough), _kissed her cheek and nodded. "I-I-I know.."

Shingo hugged Yohie. "Awww Yohie-koi is so Kawaii! " Then laughed when Roy turned on the ceilling fan and Edward started going around and around. "Yohie-koi! look at poor Edward!" Shingo started gribing her sides because they hurt from laughing at the shocked Edward going around in circles.

Edward muffled a scream as he spun, keeping his legs out so that he could kick the Sin and the Colonel. Yoh giggled and stared at Roy, unable to hold in her laughter. "That's… That's…. So mean.. So.." She laughed and buried her head in Shi-chan's chest, giggling. "Shi-koi! Make.. Make.. Make him stop! Shi-koi!"

Roy and Envy quickly moved and started laughing at the spinning blonde in a dress. "I'm Sorry Yohie-chan, I can! " Shingo almost fell off of the couch laughing. Envy doubled over in laughter and Roy was rolling on the ground. Shingo clinged to Yohie. Then she stoped laughing and started watching Ed go around and around in circles. Her head moved as Ed went around. "Yohie-chan, this is distracting. " Shingo said as Edward went around and around.

Edward screamed again, kicking his legs and getting a bit green in the face. Yoh saw this and jumped up, leaping into action. "He's going to throw up!" She exclaimed as she flipped off the fan and grabbed Edward's side, staring at him. "If he throws up, then he'll choke, because that gaggie thing will hold it back!" She explained, scolding the laughing Roy and Envy.

Shingo tried to breathe as Roy got up and Envy continued laughing. Then Roy took Ed away from Yohie and cuddled him. "Aww I'm So swrry, by Eddie weeddie kins!" Roy said as he hugged and kissed the tied, gagged Edward.

Edward gagged and stared at him, chocking a bit. "OH GREAT, NOW HE'S DYING!" Yoh exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Can you believe that they're abusing that poor little blonde! It's crazy!" She said, now seeming a bit protective. "And Roy shoved me!"

"uhh, Yohie he didn't shove you." Shingo walked up to them and took off the gag that was on Edward. "There ya go, shrimp." Shingo said and patted Ed on the head. "Or should I say Eddie weeddie kins?" Shingo burst out laughing and griped her sides and then clinged to Yohie. "Eddie weedie kins! Hahahahahha!"

Edward growled and stuck his nose up in the air, scoffing. "Yea, whatever. And don't call me short, you. bit.." Yoh smacked Edward and glared at him. "Don't swear at my Shi-koi!" She said, pushing him. She placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "And yes, Roy pushed me… With his mind."

Shingo smirked and huggled Yohie. "Yohie-koi, how did he push you with his mind?" Shingo nuzzled Yohie. "Shimpy wanted to call me a bitch!" Shingo starts whining. Roy cuddled Ed, while Envy attacked the pixie box.

Edward mumbled and Yoh nuzzled back Shi-koi, grinning. "Yea, I did, before she shut me up.. And NOW YOU WANT ME BACK!" Edward screamed at Roy, flailing around in the air. "Now let me down! I want down!" He demanded, squirming.

While this was happening Anime-san used her stealth abilities, passed down through generations of antisocial family members, to stay out of the way. Pixie sticks were worst than crack, and perfectly legal and now her two friends were in a very compromising position because of those.

She blinked. She kept her eyes glued to everyone like a babysitter, possibly because she was the most mature of the bunch, and only one that wasn't on a sugar high. Her eyes went as big as her face as she saw Envy attack the pixie stick box. It was already bad that he was on a major cola sugar high, but add pixie sticks to the mix... She overturned the couch and grabbed Yohie and Shi-chan and yanked them behind it.

It was a good thing, too, because not seconds later Envy went even more insane. Envy looked around at the other two men in the room before cat walking toward the two with a pair of fuzzy dice and a red boa. Anime-san's eyes went big when she saw these things. "What is he doing with my dice and boa!" Envy smirked at the two as he jumped the rest of the distance and grabbed them by the neck.

"SocanwedoitnowI'mboredandwanttohavesexandstopwatchingtheshojoaigoingon--" Envy said very fast. Anime-san sweatdropped, "I should have put a limit on the pixie stick consumption, tonight."


	28. You have to be this tall

**You need to be this Tall**

_He had died. The great Edward Elric died and now, he felt lost._

Ed was walking up a set of white stairs. The area around the blonde was foggy and smelled of something sweet. He reached a platform and There stood a fake Angel doll that held a ruler that was a good 10" above Edward's head. There was a sign near the doll.

It read:

_You need to be this tall to enter heaven. There is no other way to enter, the only other choice is Hell. Turn back now. _

Edward's mouth dropped opened. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU FUCKING PEOPLE?" Edward yelled and then saw another angel with a ruler that reached Edward's waist. And there was a set of stairs. Near the doll angel was another sign. It read:

_You can not be over this line of height to enter the lower level of Heaven. If you are over this height, check with the other doll. There is no inbetween. _

"That adds insult to injury. " Edward muttered and then turned and walked back down the stairs. There was a flash of light and there he saw Envy sitting on a step. Envy stood up and snikered. "What shirmp, to short to enter heaven?" Edward growled at the Sin walked up the stairs. _The fuck! They'll let him into heaven! _

Edward cursed under his breathe as he was spirted back to London. "What are you doing back?" His father asked him later. Edward only cursed at him.


	29. Dear

Dear-

_Dear R.M.,_

_Everything hurts once in your life. Emotional pain, Physical pain, and Soical pain. What hurts me the most is my emotional pain. I can deal with getting stabed or beaten up by some butchy looking guy. What I can't take is someone telling me that I'm useless, or they hate me, or that I shouldn't have been born. But I put up a strong front. I march on. I look forwards and never look back. I try to reach my goals, even at my uselessness. Sure, maybe I shouldn't have been born. _

_But that doesn't mean, I have to admight it. It doesn't mean that their right. Cause, I'm not useless to you. Am I?_

_I hope I'm not. I'd hate to be useless to you. After all I am your dog. That sounds so wrong. _

_Sometimes I can't control myself and I end up hurting him too. I feel guilty and sad when I hurt him. He's the only thing I have left. Sometimes I wish that he'd hate me. He needs to hate me. It's all my fault. _

_I guess I'm writing this to you, cause I feel like I'm slowly braking down. Piece by piece. Their not small pieces either. Thier bigger then I am. _

_I'm sorry I wrote this to you. _

_  
This is so out of character for me._

_I'll stop now. _

_From,_

_**E.E.**_


	30. Let it pour down on me

Let it pour down on me

He stood there with his eyes closed, head tilted upward towards the heavens. If there is any. The rain hid any tears he might have had. He just stood there in the middle of the field, lost in his thoughts, lost in his misery.

_**When everythings gone,**_

_**Will you stand there;**_

_**waiting for me? **_

The blade ran accross his wrist easily. He felt no pain. He floated in an obissity, unaware of the world around him. Water from the shower poured on him like rain. The blood from the wrists mixed with the water making a pinkish color. It swirled around the drain before going down, only to have more mix into a tainted pink color and swirl around the drain.

_When everything is gone, _

_What will you do?_

_Will you live for me?_

_Like I asked._

Tears fell down his face, his bangs clinged to his face from the rain. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, the stang from the coming tears. He closed them again. He stood there rain soaking him, not an inch of his clothing were dry.

_**When everything is gone,**_

_**What did you do?**_

_**Why did you do it?**_

_**I love you.**_

Blood pouring from his wrists, he lifted his wrist up to his eye sight weakly. He watched as the red coppery substance dripped from the wound. His eyes were glazed over and looked lost.

_**When everything is gone,**_

_**Will you be lost without me?**_

_**Will you do that too?**_

_**I love you, too.**_

_**Don't copy me.**_

Edward stood there on that field with a lost feeling. Tears ran down his face, along with the rain drops. _ I make everyone's life miserable. Why won't you let me die? Why Roy? Am I really that important. _A dark haired man with dark loving eyes walked up to him. "Ed, let's go home."

_When Everything is gone,_

_I will love you._

_I will save you;_

_From yourself._

_I will be the one to hold you tight._

_Although, you say you don't need me._

_I love you._

_  
Dont do it again. _


	31. Why should I?

Why should I?

_Why should I,_

_Care?_

_I have nothing left._

_Nothing to keep me soild. _

_Nothing to keep me whole._

_I don't have you._

_Why should I,_

_love?_

_I have nothing left._

_I cry when I'm alone._

_I smile when I'm around people._

_But they can tell._

_I don't have you._

_Why should I,_

_have you?_

_When you said,_

_You didn't care._

_When you said,_

_I don't feel the same way?_

_Why should I,_

_Not try?_

_Feel the blade against,_

_My skin,_

_tear it cell by cell;_

_To show the liquid,_

_that makes up me._

_  
Why should I not?_

_Why shouldn't I?_

_Just because, now You say you love me?_


	32. You say, You love me

You say you love me

_You say you love me._

_Even after all the things I've done._

_You say you love me._

_Even though I tore you heart in two._

_You say you love me._

_Even as I cry._

_You say you love me._

_Even when I hurt myself._

_You say you love me._

_Even when I least expect it._

_You say you love me._

_Even when I don't want it._

_Now as where standing here in the rain._

_I look into your loving dark eyes._

_I find myself safe, from me._

_I try to melt into you._

_But settle for being close to you as possible. _

_  
Then I look up at you._

_My doubts all washed away._

_"Ed, I love you."_

_"Roy, I love you,too. I'm sorry."_


	33. Rain

Rain

Edward sighed at the light rain that hit the ground with soft thuds. He leaned against the pole of Roy's porch. He was content in

the moment. He silently watched the rain. He felt two arms wrap around his waist. Lips against his neck. "I thought you

hated the rain..." Edward said as he stared of in the distance. He felt the lips form into a smirk. "Yeah, but I love you." Roy

said as he kissed the boy on the cheek.

_Note: This is for Yohie-koi. I love you! _


	34. Randomness is nice

_Okay, this dribble will probley be random. I'm gonna mix in a bunch of different dribbles I've been thinking about and put them into parts. okay. _

**Part One**

_I love to stare at him. His narrowed dark, unexpressive eyes, his well shaped face, his short dark hair, his soft pink lips... His nice neck, His well build chest, his nice curves, I bet he has a big package under the military uniform... I love yelling at him. That's always fun. But how to get him into my bed? Who knows...hmmmm I think I do._

_"Hey Bastard Colonel, wanna get a drink? "_

**Part Two**

_I feeeeelll sssssssooo lllluuuuuuucccccckkkkyy. I work with two blondes. Both very hot. Both with a very,very short temper. Talking about short! That's one of the blondes! Short! Chibi! But very very cute. So innocent. hee hee. _

**Part Three**

Ed moaned as Roy removed his shirt, reviling a hard and well toned chest, scars from battles, and of course a pack of abs. Ed purred playfully and licked the base of roy's neck. Then worked his tongue over all of Roy's scars and musles. Then back up to Roy's neck were he playfully niped the bace of Roy's neck. Roy moaned in pleasure at the nips and the texture of Ed's tongue against his hot skin. Then he felt soft kisses on his neck, then going down in till he felt hot breathe against his erection.

Then shock waves of pleasure hit him as Ed took his erection in his mouth and sucked lightly. Then he felt Ed's tongue lick his lengh and wrap around it, repeatively in a teasing way. Roy couldn't take it any more and fliped them over to take Ed.


	35. I'm Missing somthing

Something I'm Missing

_There's a hole in my chest._

_It only hurts when I look at you._

_I long for you,_

_But I can not have you._

_How fair is that?_

_I can look,_

_But can't touch?_

_Can't taste._

_How I lust after your _

_Golden silk hair,_

_Your Amber eyes,_

_your soft lips, _

_Your lovely skin,_

_I want you._

_Oh, How I want you._

_But I can't have you._

_Damn it._


	36. Just two

Just two...

It was just two children watching just two cats fight. It was just two people walking hand in hand, next to other couples. It was just two men walking together. Just two friends. Just two lovers. Why would anyone care? It was just a blonde and a brunette hand in hand, just the two of them walking and talking. Just two lovers.

Just two.


	37. Honey Bun

Honey bun

Roy leaned down close to the blonde's face. He smirked causing Edward to glare at him. "What ar…" The taller man pressing his lips against his own cut him off. Ed gasped and that was an immediate invite for Mustang's tongue to enter Edward's mouth, and the man loved Ed's taste of chocolate and honey buns. _Hmmm, maybe I should have a honey bun for lunch. _Roy thought as he kissed the poor shocked Edward, who kissed back. _Yes a honey made up of mostly Edward... heeehehe_


	38. AlWinry Pairing

An Al/Winry pairing 

Al was happily sitting next to Winry. He had been living with her ever since he got his body back.

They were talking about the future and what they should do now. Al smiled and looked at Winry lovingly. "Winry, I..."

Winry looked at him with a questioning look. "Yes, Al?" Al took a deep breath and then blurted out. "WinryIloveyou" Which sound more like one word.

Winry smiled and laughed. "I love you too, Al." She said and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.


	39. Content

Content

Edward sighed as the Colonel brushed his fingers through the boy's hair. Edward closed his eyes, leaning into the touch of the fingers.

Roy smiled. They were sitting on the couch, Ed had his head in Roy's lap, and it was raining outside.

There was a musical pitter-patter echoing in the house. Edward sighed happily. Roy raised an eyebrow, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Roy, your fingers are magical." Edward said. Roy laughed and replied. "Of course, how else would I get you to moan out like that in bed?"

Edward blushed and glared at his lover.


	40. Playing with Hair

Playing with Hair

Edward was tied to an office chair, his braid was taken out and his hair was repeatively brushed. _Okay I knew Riza had a Hair _

_fetish, but this is embarrassing! _ All of Mustangs unit, but Mustang, who was busy with paper work, was playing with Edward's

hair. "Edward, How did you get it so shiny!" Riza asked as she put it up into a neat,but messy bun that had several thin braids

with beads in the ends. "And silky!" Edward sweat dropped as they finally finished the torture. But then Roy came out of his

office to see what was all the commotion after waiting for an hour. He burst out laughing, making Edward blush in anger.


	41. Drawing

Drawing

Ed was bored, so bored he started drawing on the paper that was in front of him. He made little realistic animated drawings of several people he knew.

Then Havoc came up from behind him and laughed. "That looks like the Colonel in a Toto!"

Edward smirked as several other people from the unit came to look at the drawings.

When Mustang saw the picture of him in a Toto, he snapped his fingers, causing everyone who was laughing to run away. Then after everyone left.

"It figures, he's good at everything, sex, drawing, and alchemy." Roy said as he looked at some of the other pictures.


	42. Loving Arms

Note:  _ This is an attempt at a Roy/Ed/Riza. The song is Loving Arms by the Dixie Chicks. Read and Review! _

Loveing Arms

_If You Could See Me Now  
The One Who Said That She'd Rather Roam  
The One Who Said She'd Rather Be Alone  
If You Could Only See Me Now_

Riza put on her coat and checked the holster of her gun. The then opened the door that lead out of the office. She walked down the hallway, with her expressionless face. When ever there was any emotion showing, it'd only be towards the Colonel Roy Mustang or Major Edward Elric. She smiled at Edward and greeted him as she passed him. He smiled back and replied with a "Hello Hawkeye-san, I'm sorry I'm late, I'll go see the bastard now." Then he left, she amired him for his determination of not admiting to things. She wished she was still that naive.

Riza sighed as she got into her car, she was able to hear Edward protest about his height to Roy even in the parking lot_. No wonder everyone calls our unit crazy... _She smiled she started the engine of the car. _I wonder if they'll ever get it together...If they don't, I might have to go after Ed, give Roy some competion. _Edward glared at Roy, it looks could kill that one would. But then again, Roy would have died years ago from Ed's ferious glares. _When didn't he glare at me? _Roy thought as he smirked.

_If I Could Hold You Now  
Just For A Moment, If I Could Really Make You Mine  
Just For A While, Turn Back The Hands Of Time  
If I Could Only Hold You Now_

She smiled sadly as she watched the two kiss in the darkness near the Head Quarters. She had gone to see what was keeping the colonel, and she found them in a deep kiss. Roy and Edward kissing deeply. She felt like crying, wishing she had gone after Edward five months ago. That night when she saw him smile at her and said hello. She wished she was the one kissing the handsome blonde. She went back inside of the building, not letting anyone know what she had saw.

_I've Been Too Long In The Wind  
Too Long In The Rain  
Taking Any Comfort That I Can  
Looking Back And Longing For  
The Freedom Of My Chains  
And Lying In Your Loving Arms Again_

She watched coldly as the couple got closer, in both friendship and in love. The only comfort was what she got from her dog that she had burtally trained, and still loved her. She consently reminded herself how she could have had Edward, if she had told him how she felt all those day's back.

_If You Could Hear Me Now  
Singing Somewhere Through The Lonely Nights  
Dreaming Of The Arms That Held Me Tight  
If You Could Only Hear Me Now_

She sang to a sad love song in the karaoke bar that was near her house. She sang well, although the words made her wanna cry. Her voice cracked on the last key. Several people clapped for her. She saw the one teenager she lusted after. She walked up to him, and noticed that his usual partner was missing. "Hello Edo-kun" She said clamly. He smiled at her cheerfully. "Hello Risa-san. Ogenki desu ka?" She smiled at him and answered. "Genki desu"

He smirked. "You've seemed a little down lately. I've been worried. Anything you want to talk about?" He asked with a worried expression. She smiled warmly. "Ahh, just jelious, Edo-kun." She said as she sat down next to him at the bar. "You? Jelious? Of whom?" He asked as he leaned his Elbows on the table and the side of his head rested in his hand. She laughed. "It is of non of your concern, Edo." She then smirked and looked at him. "So where's the colonel?" Edward sighed. "As if I know. Probley off with one of his flusies." Edward said sarcasticly. "He's such a womenizer, I don't know what I saw in him." Riza felt like screaming 'YES!'. But then felt guilty. "So, You've broken up?"

_I've Been Too Long In The Wind  
Too Long In The Rain  
Taking Any Comfort That I Can  
Looking Back And Longing For  
The Freedom Of My Chains  
And Lying In Your Loving Arms Again_

Riza and Edward kissed goodbye and went their seperate ways. Roy was watching from his office window. He wished he could have taken back all the things he did to Edward. To be in his arms again. Holding him. Loveing him. This time, he was the one rejected and shocked to find out that Riza and Edward hooked up together.

_I've Been Too Long In The Wind  
Too Long In The Rain  
Taking Any Comfort That I Can  
Looking Back And Longing For  
The Freedom Of My Chains  
And Lying In Your Loving Arms Again_

He smiled at their wedding. But he envied everything that Riza had. She had Edward. The one he once had, and lost because of his weak will. He never cried during the three years he watched the couple. But he did cry at their wedding, like it was a funeral.

_I Can Almost Feel Your Loving Arms Again_


	43. FWD Letters

**FWD-Letters**

FWD TO: Edward Elric and Mustang Crew

FROM: Roy Mustang

Dear Crew:

I know that we have recently been given restrictions to certain memos, speeches, hand signs, physical contact, etc. But I just happily found out that we aren't restricted from FWD Letters. Now I can make fun of Edward's shortness without the use of the above restrictions. Although, I really like physical contact! Oh, and lets not forget that I saw Havoc and Fury walking to the dorms hand in hand and heard LOUD moans through out the halls! Physical Contact Restriction, Havoc! PCR or PDA! So no smoking for a week!

Have a wonderful holiday, Riza! We'll miss you! Oh and the other restrictions are off of us in a week! I can't wait!

From your loving Colonel,

Colonel Roy Mustang.


	44. Fighting Couple

**Fighting Couple**

_"Honey, they're at it again!" _

_"God damn it! When will they learn! Damned State Alchemists!" _

Across the road, a blonde and black haired men were fighting inside of a house. "GOD DAMN YOU, ROY MUSTANG!" Roy ran and ducked behind one of Ed's couches.

"A**aaahhhhhhh**!"

_"Ed's a good kid, but he seriously needs to stop the spouse abuse."_

"COME BACK HERE! **EDWARD ELRIC**!"

_"Sometimes I wonder if we should call Spouse Abuse Control or Child Abuse Control by the way they go on with this."_

"GO TO **HELL**!"

Edward throw an object at Roy and it flew passed Roy and right through the glass window.

_"Oh my shit! That was the kitchen sink."_

_"So the Colonel wasn't lying when he said Edward throws everything at him."_

The old couple that lived across the street from the fighting couple sighed and went back to watching TV.


	45. Disturbed?

**Disturbed?**

Edward had finally gotten a break from Roy, Al, and work. He was lying on his bed enjoying the quiet until he heard a loud moan like meow.

_What the?_ Edward ignored the sound, until it came back. "Mmmmmmrrrrooowwwww" God_damned cats! _

Edward went outside to look for the sound only to see the bushes shaking slightly. _Thank god Al's not here._ Edward thought as he went to go get the hose.

He hosed the bush to find Havoc and Fury running out of the bushes trying not to get wet.

"Oh my god! Go get a room!" Edward screamed at the two running men, who he thought were cats only moments ago.


	46. Happy Pill

Happy Pill

Roy blinked as Edward cleaned his house with hasty, but yet perfect touch. Roy blinked and sweat dropped. _He's been at this for the last 72 hours! _ Roy blinked as Edward finished the kitchen and went to the disaster Roy called a bathroom. He watched as Edward zoomed out of the bathroom, grabbed some kind of cleaning supplies and ran back into the bathroom.

**Three days before:**

"Roy do you have any kind of pain killers?" Edward asked having a terrible headache. "Yeah here." Roy gave him two Advil's. He watched as Edward walked off with a cup a soda and swallowed the pills. _Goddamn will he be overly happy later..._

_Later that night:_

Roy answered the door to see a smiling Ed with several buckets of cleaning supplies. "Fullmetal what are you doing?" Edward's jaw fell at the disaster Roy called an apartment. "I cleaned everyone else's apartments but yours... so wow... where to start..." Roy blinked as Edward started cleaning really fast.

Now:

_Ahhh he's basically running off of a happy-cleaning pill. _ Roy thought as Ed rushed once more out of the bathroom and ran back in. _Damn does that last long on short people..?_


	47. Mini Skirts

**Mini skirts**

Oh she wasn't just going to kill Mustang. She was going to slaughter Mustang. Riza Hawkeye was in a military uniform that had a blue mini skirt. The sleaves were short. She blushed and shot at every man that dared to whisle at her.

Then she accidently bumped into a fuming Edward, who was wearing an outfit similar to her's. "He got you too?" Ed said with a glare. Riza noded. " Let's get that yaro tasia." Riza smirked.

Several people down the hall and a mile radis of HQ heard murderous screams and calls for help, as well as gun shots.

**Weeks later:**

Roy walked into the office with this left arm in a cast and a bandage around his head. "Sir, was it really worth it?" Roy smirked and looked up. "Yes, it was!" He declared then a bullet wized past his head. "Nevermind. It was only worth seeing Full Metal in a mini skirt."


	48. A Weird Pairing

**Pairings: ** _Riza/Edward _

**Made by:**_ Marii and Shingo-sama! _

**A Weird pairing**

She was watching the young blonde for a while, okay every since he entered the military. She wanted him. She wanted to own him. She wanted him for herself. She didn't want him to be one of Roy's little hores that he would throw away after a while. She had to find some way to grab the boy's attention and to make sure that Roy wasn't going to interfer with her plans. She noticed it a couple of days after the library had blowned up for 'unknown' reasons. In other words, because of Edward Elric. To distract Roy from the information, she gave him unreal pile of paper-work. She smirked as the boy came in as usual. "Sorry, Edward-kun, The colonel will be unable to see you today." She heard the boy let out a breathe of relief. "Is there something that I maybe able to help you with?" She smiled.

He nodded and handed her several papers. The papers were slopply written 'to get back at the colonel'. "Make sure that the bastard gets this." Edward said with a scowl. "My my aren't we stressed out today?" she noticed that the teen was rather desheveled. He looked like he hadn't slept for days "Is there something wrong, Edward?" Edward yawned slightly and rubed his left eye with his human hand. "It's just that the Colonel has been bothering me more then normal. It's annoying. Can't get any sleep at all! It keeps me up all night." He ranted, giving several hand expressions with his words. Tired or not, the alchemist was breathtaking none the less and she couldn't help but watch every movement he made. "Maybe you should get some rest? I can keep him away from you for a few hours. I might even be able to keep him away from you for a whole night, depending on your living standards."

Edward gave Riza a large smile. "that would be great! How could you do that?" Edward said in a happier tone then he had been in all day. "Well, around lunch time I wil be going back to my place to pick up a few things and you are more then welcome to stay there if you wish. The Colonel will not go looking for you there. And if you wish you can stay for the night being that he seems to find you eerywhere else you go. He will not be looking for you there." Riza smiled back. It was on a rare occasion that she presented a smile that held so much beauty. This was one of them moments. Edward amired Riza for her beauty and bravery that was held within the smile. He returned her beautiful smile with a 'thank you' and rare smile; that Alphone usually only saw. "That would be great. Expecially with Al with Winry and everything. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight! Your a life-saver, Hawkeye-san!" Edward praised Riza.

She almost started blushing like a school girl. No one could of resisted that smile. She did, however manage to keep the blushing to a minimum. She looked at him thanked him for the compliment. At that moment that was all she could manage to say. It was almost too much to be sitting there looking at him and having him stare back the way he was.What seemed like hours was actually only seconds before they both realized that they were just simply standing there. "Umm, I could meet you at the library if you wish for me to otherwise you can just meet me here?" She spoke up.

Edward nodded, "As long as it is infront of the library it will be fine! I'm not really allowed in the library anymore" Edward brushed back a few of his bags with his left and smirked. "I'll see you soon, Hawkeye-san." Edward said and left. Right after Edward left, Roy came out and put about 50 papers into the out box. "God damn did they load paper work on me today!" Roy Complained and went back into his office.

Riza laughed to herself. "Keeps you out of trouble. And from interering with my plans." she thought. By the time lunch rolled around she already had another stack of paper work for Roy to do when he got back from his break. She was not going to give this man the time nor day to screw things up. Plus, the paper work really needed to get done. so technically she was just making him do everything he had neglected to do over the past few months.After she sat the paper work on his desk leaving a threating note behind in her wake she headed towards the library where Ed was to be waiting.

Edward was dozing off in the bench in front of the library. So far he was really lucky that he didn't run into the colonel all day. His eyes were close and his head was tilted back resting against the hard wooden bench. His eyes would open and close every five minutes while he tried to stay awake waiting for Riza.

Eventually his fatigue overtook him and he fell asleep right there. Riza walked up to where the sleeping beauty dozed. She smiled and walked behind him. She leaned over him examining his picture perfect features as he slept. She found it amusing that something that looked so heaven-sent could have such a contrasting personality. The wind gently blew his free flowing locks of hair into his face and she delicately brushed the strands away. She wasn't surprised when Ed arouse suddenly at her touch.

Ed's eyes fluttered slightly then opened, when he felt a touch. Then he noticed Riza's presences. "I'm sorry I feel asleep," Edward appoligised and smiled honestly. "I hope I wasn't sleeping to long. " Edward stood up and streched. "You are just fine. Come on lets get you back to my house so that you can sleep in more comforable place.You really shouldn't make habit of sleeping in public. You're lucky it was me who was messing with your hair." She joked."And if we are going to get you properly stowed away we need to get a move on." Edward yawned and nodded, "of course. Don't need that bastard to have a reason to start snooping at your house, Hawkeye-san. " Edward said triedly and then followed Risa to her car.

Roy walked back to his office from getting his 5th cup of coffee. He had somehow managed to get slammed with paperwork that he swore hadn't been there yesterday. "She finds this stuff and if she can't find it she makes it up I swear." He thought. He had gotten through the first stack and he was hoping to get a chance to do absolutly nothing for a few minute. But as fate would have it, as soon as he opened the door he was greeted with the all to familiar stack of papers. "You've got to be kidding me!" He said outloud. He was so amazed by the fact that it had tooken her less then 5 minutes to conjure up this mountian of papers that he almost dropped his whole cup of coffee. He slowly walked up to his desk almost as if he was afraid it was going to jump out and get him. "How the hell does she do this?" He asked no one.

To be continued? 


	49. Brother

Brother...

_Brother. _

_Your so strong, I wish I had your determination sometimes. Sometimes I wish I wasn't as polite as I am. I wish I could be like you. As I watch you in this armer, my soul needs to be near you. There are times when I want to kiss you, but I can't. I am unable in this body. I don't blame you. I only wish I could touch you, hold you, feel you...Brother I love you so much. _

_There are times I wish I could hug you without worring about hurting you. _


	50. Nekos!

# 50 Monday, June 20, 2005

04:34:55 PM

Nekos! 

Ed wasn't so sure about dressing up as a part cat/part human was a good idea. Well one, there was Al's love for cats, and Two Mustang and his unit. _What would they think? oh What the hell it's Halloween! I'm sure Mustang is dressing up as something weird. _Edward thought as he put on the Cat eared headband and covered his human ears with his hair. To do this he had to take out his braid.

"KAWAII NII-SAN!"

Ed laughed at Al's response and started to walk ot HQ. It was a big Halloween party going on there. That was the only reason he was even wearing a costume. His costume was black leather pants that had a cat tail attached to it. He had a black loose collared shirt, his cat ears were a golden sunkissed color to match his hair. He didn't have to do anything to his eyes cause they were already cat-like. He had a pair of whiskers on.

He walked into H.Q. and looked around to see what Mustang dressed up as. But didn't see him. "Full Metal? do you meow?" He heard Mustang say behind him. "No I don't. " He looked behind him to see Roy dressed in a cat costume. "Do you?" Roy gave him a smirk. "You'll only find that out if you end up on my bed."

Edward blinked and advoided Roy for the rest of the party. Well he tried to. With his bad luck he ended up being excorted back home by the man. "So why did you dress up as a cat, Taisa?" Roy smirked "Cause I was a dog last year!" Edward let out a 'Pehh". "You're always a dog to me." Roy laughed at Edward and Edward hissed at him.


	51. Sunburn

SunBurn

"Have you seen Fullmetal?"

"Yeah! Did you-"

Roy walked through the halls. Lately it was nothing but talk about Edward. But everytime he came close to finding out what the talk was all about, the officers would quickly get back to work. _Damn it. Well I'll find out when I get into my office. _Roy thought as he saw a head of blond hair.

"So Full-"

Roy bursted out laughing as he looked as the lopsterized Edward Elric. He got sunburn badly. He could barely raise his left arm, so he used his automail arm to hit Roy. "It's all of your fault! If you didn't send me to the fricken desert I wouldn't have gotten this burnt!"


	52. Cats don't like Dogs

**Cats Don't like Dogs**

"Roy, really I don't think you should pick that up."

"Why Not?"

Roy bent down and picked up Alphonse's fluffy cat. The cat glared at the tall man and he made baby faces at the small golden cat. Roy put the cat down and smirked. "See, Edo. Nothing to worry abo-" Roy was interrupted with a sudden attack from the back by the golden cat. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh" Edward sighed and shook his head. "I told you so. That cat does not like dogs."


	53. Damn you!

Damn you!

Edward was cursing the hot day as he sat out on the sandy area of the lake. The whole unit was there for a nice "vacation" as Mustang put it. Edward could barely swim in the shallow area because of his automail. _ Damn him. He knew I wouldn't be able to go in. _The whole lake was like one deep pit filled with water, sure it had a very brief shallow end, but it was deep enough to drag Ed to the bottom and drown because of him being vertically challenged. 

_Damn him. It's just another reason for him to get a short joke out of this! _He thought as a shadow invaded his sun. Edward glared at Roy. "Yes? You're in my sun!" Roy smirked. "Your sun? The last time I checked you didn't own the sun, Edo. " Ed continued to glare at Roy until he picked Ed up and jumped in the lake with him. Ed screamed like a little girl but found him self above the surface with Roy holding on to him. "HEY! Put me down!" Wait... Roy let go of Ed and then Ed screamed. "No no! Pick me up! Pick me up!" Before he sank. Roy then put Ed on his back and held Ed by putting his arms around and keeping a firm hold on Ed's butt.

"This is so embarrassing..."

Roy laughed and then said. "Hey think of it as you almost getting to be Seme."

Edward blushed brighter as Roy swam near the middle with out much hassle. "Damn you!"


	54. Mornings

Mornings

Roy opened his eyes to spot blonde hair blinding him. He smiled and pulled the blonde boy closer to him. Edward yawned and muttered something that could be an 'It's to early in the morning to cuddle'. Roy laughed and kissed his forehead.

Ed nuzzled him and muttered. "Go back to sleep it's Sunday." Roy smirked and brushed his nails against Ed's sides making him laugh. Ed sat up laughing and crawled away to get away from the tickling fingers. Unfortunately for Ed, Roy couldn't give up and pulled the boy back to him and kissed him.

"Good morning Ed!" Roy said cheerfully. Ed caught his breath and kissed Roy after he said. "Good morning, bastard."

* * *

_This is dedicated to Marii cause I love her! I hope she likes the semi-fluff attempt! Review!_

_Disclaimer: She does not own FMA. If she did she would be rich and she could pay people to do things for her. As it stands, unfortunately, she cannot do that…yet XD_

_Never will, xD_


	55. Standing there

_To Marii!

* * *

_

**Standing There

* * *

**

He was standing there looking at the sky. Any emotion he had, he couldn't feel. He stared at the sky, just standing there. He had a lost look in his golden eyes. His hair was out of his usual braid. He reached his hands to the blue sky, wished he was tall enough to reach it.

But no human is tall enough to reach that high.

No human is a god.

No human is perfect.


	56. WAY TO MUCH!

_To Marii for giving me the idea!

* * *

_

**WAY TO MUCH!

* * *

**

Roy sighed as he looked around at all of his work. His house phone was ringing off the hook. He just couldn't get a brake. He had to do, 10 mission reports, 50 vacation notices, 49 important papers to be signed, he had to go to the store and get more food, he needed to clean the house, he was 16 dates behind, and he lost 29 bets and need to do 29 favors.

He was having a lousy week. He sighed as he looked at his trashed house. Then he saw the neighbor's dog jump up and break his window.

_Add on... 3 new windows. _


	57. Yeah, Whatever

**Yeah, Whatever

* * *

**

Roy was holding Edward as they lay together on the couch of Roy's home. "I love you." Roy said as he kissed Ed's head. "Yeah whatever." Roy whined and acted depressed making Edward smile. "I love you too. " Roy smiled. "Awww He woves me!" Roy said in a funny voice making Ed laugh and was rewarded with a kiss.


	58. Thoughts of the Dearly Departed

Thoughts of the Dearly Departed

* * *

_Dear Roy,_

_  
Haven't you just stopped to see the world around you? Just to realize that things aren't actually what they seem, and are completely different on how you see the world? Everyone that you knew, you didn't really know? People, the public, were colder then they seem in years? They sky wasn't blue, but gray; and the grass wasn't green but brown. Your friends were really your worst enemies, and your enemies could pass as your friends. Your lover wasn't really your lover, just someone to fuck for the time being until they got tired of you. _

_Have you ever told yourself that your life couldn't get worst then it was and did? While it was raining hard, you thought that it couldn't pour harder and it did. Did any of this ever seem like your bad luck? Or make you feel like you have no luck? Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you fix all those little mistakes and make your life "perfect"? Did you ever wish you were the one promoted and envied the person who was promoted until you hated them? Did you ever regret every hateful thought and act? _

_Did you ever think that your only family was conspiring against you for some greater purpose? Did you ever think that nothing would go right for you and you were just wasting your time? Did you ever feel like you were falling, and didn't know how to stop? And when you stopped it was too painful to move on. It was so painful they you resorted to what you thought were the only way out? Did you think of the people who would miss you? Or even consider it? What about the people who loved you? People who hated you? People who didn't even get to know you? _

_If I had the chance, I'd sit down and answer all of those questions. One by one, but I'm the one who asked them. Shouldn't you be the one who answers them? But then again, you'd never want to answer them. It dives into the past and current feelings. I know that you'd never want to answer any of these questions. They'd hurt too much for you to do so._

_I know what your doing now. You're reading this letter, refusing to cry. Please don't let me hold you down at all. I really wish I could have learned the answers of my questions. Hopeful, if I ever see you again in some otherworld or life...You'll tell me. _

_I love you and I hope you move on._

_I'm sorry for hurting you._

_Love your late love,_

_Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_

The handwriting on the letter was hard to read, and his tears made it even harder to read. He was going through Edward's dairy and Notebook when the letter fell out. His chest swelled and tears passed down his eyes. The letter was two pages long because of the attempt of neat left-handed writing. There was a picture of the whole crew that fell to the floor. In that picture Alphonse was a steel suit of armor, Edward smiled brightly next to Roy. Roy smirking, Hughes having a knowing glint in his eyes, Riza looking as emotionless as ever, Havoc smirking with a cigarette in his mouth as he wrapped an arm around Fury, Fury blushing because of Havoc having his arm around him. Brenda was glaring at a small dog, Riza's dog, Falman looking as tight assed as ever. The picture was taken two months before Edward gave up his body and soul to give and attach his brother back to his own body.

Roy looked around at the abandoned room He could feel his presence there as he reread the letter. Roy smiled and put the letter back into the dairy. He wiped any tears the remained in his eyes. He sat on Edward's bed and fell sideways lying on the bed. He clutched a pillow and hugged it to his face, letting Edward's scent enter his nose. Then he cried hard into the pillow, trying to physically rid himself of the new coming pain and loss that cut him harder now that he read the very long goodbye of his lover.

* * *

_Dear Riza, _

_How do I know you were digging through my items now that I'm gone? Cause I know what you're like. Someone once asked me this: Haven't you just stopped to see the world around you? Just to realize that things aren't actually what they seem, and completely different on how you see the world? Everyone that you knew, you didn't really know? People, the public, were colder then they seem in years? They sky wasn't blue, but gray; and the grass wasn't green but brown. Your friends were really your worst enemies, and your enemies could pass to be your friends. Your lover wasn't really your lover, just someone to fuck for the time being until they got tired of you. _

_Have you ever told yourself that your life couldn't get worst then it was and did? While it was raining hard, you thought that it couldn't pour harder and it did. Did any of this ever seem like your bad luck? Or make you feel like you have no luck? _

_He asked more and more questions. _

_I want to know. Do you feel this way? _

_I did for a time, and I moved on. I married you. I lived happily, even though you knew I still loved him. I wish I could know why you did that? Didn't you ever stop to think on how your life could be different with out me?_

_Love,_

_Roy Mustang, The Late Flame Alchemist and Furher.

* * *

_

Riza smiled as she packed away the two letters in to a box. _What a copycat. _She thought sadly. She remembered the day when she walked into Edward's room to find Roy crying into Edward's pillow clenching a letter. He refused to show it. Now she knew why. She pushed back a gray hair that got into her face. She smiled at the empty room that they once shared. _I hope their happy now._ She thought as she looked out of a window to a gray sky and gray clouds.


	59. Inlaws

"In-Laws"

* * *

"No, Roy, I really don't wanna meet your mother." Roy laughed and dragged the small blonde out of the car. "It will be fine, all she'll do to you is make you eat some of her cooking." Edward sighed, he really didn't want to meet Roy's parents, let alone have them find out about them. He didn't really like adults to start with. Roy grabbed his hand and dragged up the stairs to the huge porch.

The house was rather nice, It was a lot like Auntie Pinako's home, but white with a black roof, a beautiful garden full of different flowers, some of them he didn't even know about. The porch was spotless and clean. Roy knocked on the door and entered. "Hey Mom, I'm home" Roy called out into the house. "Oh good good dear, go sit in the living room with your father, would you like anything?" His mother called from the kitchen, Her voice was demanding and loud, VERY unlike Ed's mom, who was always kind and had a very light voice. "No, but I do have a friend here! Would you like to meet him?"

Of course the mother, jumping to conclusions, didn't hear the 'him' at the end of a sentence. "Did you finally find a nice lady to settle down with?" The mother said while coming out of the kitchen. The mother was short, just an inch shorter then Ed. Edward smiled. _WOW I could really get along with his mom! _"Hello Mrs. Mustang." Of course the Mom being old and slightly blurred vision didn't even notice that Ed was in fact a male. Edward blushed as he felt the mother's hands on his hips. "Not really a good girl for babies. A very deep voice, and," Edward turned a shade redder as the mother's hands felt up his chest. "Very little breasts. In fact, I don't think there is any."

Roy was holding back a laugh as his father entered the room. Roy obviously got his looks from his father. His father was still handsome even in his old age. "Mar, I believe Roy's friend here is the Fullmetal alchemist we've been hearing about." The short women blinked and pushed back bit of graying brown hair out of her face. "I'm very sorry, dearie." The women said with a blush. "It's just that you're very pretty for a boy your age." Roy was chewing behind his bottom lip as Edward twitched and refrained himself from screaming at Roy's elderly mother. "Went back to guys again, Roy?" His father asked looking at Ed carefully. "Can't blame ya too much, this is a very pretty fella." The mother glared at her husband who just shrugged and smirked. _God! Now I know who to blame for Roy's smirks!_

The mother kept apologizing over dinner and the rest of the time they stayed there. Edward was tired by the time the started the car and started to leave the Elderly couple. Edward was just happy to be out of the house. "Know what, beside your mom have a thing with feeling people up, your folks are really nice." Edward yawned as he leaned against the door. Roy smirked. "Try living with them for 15 years." Edward blinked and shook his head. "Nnnnoooo Thank you." Roy laughed and smiled as he droved.

* * *

**A/N: This is for Marie! I love you!**


	60. Hello?

Hello?

* * *

Edward found a cell phone somewhere at the beach. It rang as he was kissing Roy. Roy answered it.

"Hello?"

"OH! Are you the one that stole my phone?"

Roy laughed and looked at Ed questionably and decided to joke around.

"Yes I am."

"Okay, do you know if a guy named Victor called?"

"Umm yes he did"

"OH! WHAT DID HE SAY? DID HE SAY SORRY?"

Roy blinked.

"Yes, he said that he's very sorry for what he did. He said it was very wrong of him and wishes for you to go over to his house for a homemade dinner on Saturday."

Edward shook his head as Roy hanged up the phone. "That poor girl." Edward muttered. "I can't believe she believed me. Dumb blondes." Roy snickered, then stopped after what he said. "WAIT ED! I DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE-" Roy was shut up by an automail fist in the face. "Bastard." Edward muttered as he walk away from the black eyed Colonel.

**_Review!_**


	61. Blanket

**Blanket**

Havoc walked into the office to find Roy sleeping on his couch. _Must have had another all nighter. _Havoc thought as he kneeled down at the couch. He pushed back some loose bangs and noticed that the Colonel was very cold. He smiled lightly as he took the blanket that lay at the end of the couch and covered the tired Colonel. He kissed the man on the cheek and left the office, locking it behind him. _Hell, It's worth getting shot at._ Havoc thought as he went to his office.

**Marie: HECK YEAH! . I love that pairing XDXDXD. I love you too! Oh Oh did you know that you don't own FMA? If you did I would bug you constantly for more stuff like this XDXDXD.**

**Shi: Lmao, xD I know.**


	62. Cherrios

**Cheerios**

Edward popped a few of the circular wheaty oats into his mouth and chewed during the movie. The loud crunches were getting on Roy's nerves. "What the heck are you eating?" Roy asked when a commercial came on. "Cheerios!' Edward replied and popped a few more into his mouth. "Aren't you suppose to eat that in a bowl with milk?" Roy asked after a while. Edward blinked. "It doesn't really matter, I prefer them without milk, who the hell would waste such a good cereal by mixing it with horrible tasting milk?" Roy smirked. "I would!"

**Marie: this is going on my list of Favorite Drabbles by Shi-Chan XD**

**Shi: lmao...damn it ... -goes off to get a bowl of cheerios-**


	63. Previews Vote!

_**Note- Okay, Broken wings is almost finished that also means I'm gonna have to finish either Tsumibito Kara Neru or Opposite Sides soon too! But I've also got tons of story ideas! I want to know which one would be better! So here are some previews! Tell me what you think!

* * *

**_

**Preview #1- Guardian Angel-Pairing- Roy/Ed About 20 chapters

* * *

**

Roy opened his eyes to see the most beautiful golden and familiar eyes he'd ever seen. They were startled and yet frustrated. He blinked again to see them further away from him. The owner, from what he could tell, was a 13-14 year old boy with long blonde hair that was braided. He wore the strangest clothing; Black leather pants and a black topcoat. Under the coat, he could see a black tang top. Over this he wore a red coat and boots with white gloves. What attracted Roy the most to this boy were the cat-like golden eyes. They were watchful, mature, and new. Not a lot of people now days had eyes like that.

Roy's eyes then narrowed and wondered why he wasn't coughing, stuttering in pain, and bleeding. He sat up and looked around, seeing his bleeding corpse right next to him. "HOLY HELL!" Edward rolled his eyes and watched Roy as he flew from his spot to one across from the alley and away from his body. Edward didn't even know how to explain this as he looked at the soul person. "You're still bleeding." Edward said quietly as he stood up. "You can see me?" Roy asked thinking that the living couldn't see ghosts, not knowing that this boy was that of the unliving. "Yes, I can. I've watched over you for a long time." Edward said and sighed brushing a hand through his soft blonde hair. "Watching me?" Edward nodded. "What are you? Some kind of Angel?" Edward blinked. _I guess so... To hell if I know. _"Well you can say that..." Edward glared at the man, already pissed at him for asking stupid questions.

* * *

**Preview #2- Forgive me, Forgive me not - Pairing - Roy/Ed still questioning that

* * *

**

The sun rose high, slowly heating the already over-heated central. It looked to be another heat ravishing day as a young blonde haired boy yawned. He lazily braided his long fine hair on his way to the military headquarters he worked for. He rubbed the remaining sleep from his golden amber eyes.

He growled as he walked up the marble white stairs. His red coat swayed against the back of his knees as he walked. A guard saluted him as he entered the air-conditioned base. He opened the door to his commanding officer office, and growled at the sarcastic smirk that greeted him. He hated that smirk almost as much as he hated the man behind the smirk. He was the cause of all of his problems. "Good Morning, Fullmetal." Colonel Roy Mustang said in his dazzle-me voice. Ed muttered a "Good Morning, Colonel Shit" before sitting down on the sun heated leather couch.

Ed was in a foul mood cause of the heat, and the sadistic Colonel knew it as he treasured the deadly glare he was getting from the overheated teen. He smirked, as he looked admiringly at the teen that he tried so hard to protect from the harsh world. He watched the blonde haired boy stifle a yawn be for saying. "I got another lead for you, but I'm not sure if your small stature can handle it." His smirk widen as he watched Ed's ears turn red and his eyes gleamed a deathly temper. Ed slammed his hands on the Colonel's desk, getting unusually close to Roy's face.

* * *

**Review or E-mail me to tell me what you think! **


	64. School

**School

* * *

**

The teacher had her back to the class as she wrote with a piece of yellow chalk on the black board. The only sounds were the squeaking of the chalk on the black board, pencils scribbling on elementary paper, and two blonde boys talking in the back of the class.

"Mr. ELRIC, Please Stop Talking!" Mrs. Marile yelled at the two alchemy distracted children. Both Ed and Al jumped from their chairs and fell onto the floor. The book slid to the feet of their very annoyed teacher. The sneering teacher growled as she picked up the alchemy book. "How many times do I need to tell you boys! NO Alchemy in class!" The teacher scolded and sent the two boys to stand out into the hall.

"This is all your fault Ed" Al whined to his older brother as they held pails of water. "My fault? You brought the book to school and couldn't read that word. " Ed growled. "Your the one who got me hooked on Alchemy" Al pouted. Ed glared at Al. "You got yourself hooked, you took my book away from me when I first started studying it." The two bickering boys stood in the hall, until the classes had ended. Both received detentions for talking in the hall ways and spilling the water on each other.

* * *

_**REVIEW**_


	65. Jealous of Havoc

_Hiya! Long time no see! This is dedcated to Marii! I love you!_

* * *

Jealous of Havoc

He glared out his window at the two blondes who were holding hands as they walked away from the white cream building. His nails dug up splinters of wood as he clenched tightly to the edge of the windowsill. His other hand twitching to set anything in a 100 foot radius on fire. He couldn't believe that the date loser, Jean Havoc, could steal the only person he ever really loved from him. _Why would Edward date such a loser!_ He mentally growled as he watched the two exit the gates. He watched as they leaned in for a kiss, and whoosh his paperwork was on fire. "Shit!" Roy cursed and tried to extinguish the fire.

Ed pointed up to the window as flames could be seen from it. "I think we were being watched." Havoc smirked and wrapped his arm around Ed's shoulder. "You think? How much trouble do you think he's going to get into with Riza?" Ed asked as they started walking to their favorite restaurant. "A lot of trouble especially if that's his paperwork." They started to laugh as they heard a round of bullets go off. "Who knew that the great womanizer Roy Mustang, could be jealous of you?" Ed smiled up at Jean. " I sure didn't until I started dating you, love. But it's worth the burn marks any day." Ed laughed and went on his tippy toes, kissing Jean on the lips.

* * *

_Review Please?_


	66. Don't View Me as the World

Don't View Me as the World

* * *

_You're eyes are glassy._

_But, I know you're not dead._

_You sit there staring at me. _

_Why won't you talk to me?_

Edward couldn't believe what he had heard when he finally made it home to the people that he loved. Major General Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, War hero... in the asylum. That wasn't a place the man belonged in. If anything, he belonged there, not in the asylum. He took a deep breath as he looked at the building. How long has he been home? Only 3 months... fuck that wasn't an excuse. He loved the man. It was probably his fault that the Major General was in this building in the first place. He entered, and waited until the security finished striping him of any 'sharp' objects. His long hair was put into a braid that reached his lower back; he could feel the braid tickling against the area of his tailbone.

_I could scream at you. _

_Or Throw things at you._

_But I know,_

The security led him down the long white hallway. He hated these places more then hospitals. All the white made him shiver. It made him stand out with all the black he wore. They stopped in front of a glass door. Inside was the pale man...even paler now then Edward remembered. The blank dark eyes looked up at him. All the beauty that was there just three years ago had disappeared. Ed swallowed hard as he looked at the dark bags that layered under the even darker eyes. The life just seemed to have disappeared. He felt as if his soul was torn in half, he wanted to run in there, take the older man into his arms, and hold him. The other half wanted to go in there and slap him hard and scream at him for turning this way after not even 8-10 years ago the dark haired man saved him from the same fate.

_You won't even blink._

_The whites of you're eyes,_

_They're no longer lovely._

_They're bloodshot, but not from tears._

The door clicked open and the guards let him in, slamming it shut behind him. He let out a shuddered breath. He didn't even realize he was holding it. The other man just continued to stare at him with blank dead eyes. His hands clenched into fists, then loosened. He wasn't going to hit the man for something he couldn't help. It was all his fault in the first place. He flinched at the eye patch on the left side of the man's face. He didn't even notice that. He reached up and touched it lightly. A very pale and bony hand encircled his wrist. He looked clearly at the man's face. There... there was a spark of something there. "Mustang..." He whispered in a hoarse voice. A tear slid down Roy's right cheek, and Ed reached out and wiped it away. "Don't you dare ignore me. You can ignore everyone else. Please. What ever you do, do not ignore me. Don't view me as the rest of the world."

_I know you won't blink,_

_because I was this way._

_  
_  
He gave a shaky smile to the older man who looked confused, then wrapped his arms around the thin body. He gave a strangled sob and could feel arms wrapping around him. "Ed...wa...rd…" The word came out hard, but it came from the paler man. He looked up and saw more tears coming from the single dark eye. "I'm sorry I left." The eye closed then opened again with life. He watched the older man nod and word out 'I love you, Edward'. Another sob came from the blonde. "I love you too, you idiot. I want you out of here. You don't belong here." The pale man nodded and gave him a sad smile. "I won't leave you ever again if it means you're going to end up like this old man" Then the man smirked.

_What broke you?_

_Was it my disappearance?_

_You'll answer me _

_as _

_you slowly recover._

_Cause._

_I'm back._

_I'm not going to let you,_

_View me as the rest of the world._

_You can ignore them._

_But never_

_Ever_

_Ignore me._

**What can the world say; the best medicine for a man is their lover. **

* * *

**_Please remember to Review! _**


	67. To Be Home Again!

**_This is completely AU, There isn't any really spoilers._**

* * *

Good To Be Home Again  


_**

* * *

**_

Ed looked out at the unchanged town of Rizenbool. He smiled sadly as he looked out to the land. He looked like he fought his way through a jungle. Ed started slowly down the hill, the wooden leg hurt his thigh, but he just wanted to see Alphonse again. His hair was down from the loose ponytail he had it in for the last four years, his clothing were ragged. Ed screamed as he started sliding down the hill at a high speed. "holy shiiiiiiiiiitttttt" Ed screamed as he tumbled down the big hill and rolled into the road.

Al walked down the street staring at the ground. He had just came back from checking out a lead on his brother that was a dud. He was really getting upset. He had been searching for Ed for so long and had yet to even find anything that could put him in the right direction. Al heard someone scream and looked around to see a younger man sliding down the steep hill. Al hauled balls to the rescue of the guy. He ran quickly over just in time to make it up the hill and brace the blonde headed man. "Calm down I got you. You're ok."

"Thanks!" Ed said breatheless and felt kind of embarrassed, "A wooden leg isn't made for hills..." Ed looked up seeing the golden face of his brother and gasped, "Aru?" Al laughed a bit. Yeah its ok I know a really good automai..." He stopped short when he was punched in the stomach with by recongition. He looked at the man with wide eyes.He couldnt believe it. "E..e.d!" Ed wasn't sure what to do first, hug him? Ask him tons of questions? kiss him? Ed huged Al tightly. "I've missed you so much, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back"

Al stood there holding his long lost brother. He had no idea what to do. He was afraid and happy and confussed all at one time. He was afraid that if he said anything or moved even that Ed would disappear. He noticed a hotel not to far away. He was taller then his brother and could feel his ribs under his shirt. He quickly lifted his brother off the ground, tossed him over his shoulder, and headed for the hotel. "I dont care if you hate me right now for this. Im getting you in a place with four walls and you WILL NOT leave my sight!." Ed burst out laughing. "I'm not going to disappear! and do need new automail!" Ed laughed as his brother ran off with him.

Al couldn't help but smile. Hearing his brother laugh was music to his ears and it was the sweetest song ever. He made it to the hotel and flashed the atendant his watch yelling at them to get his a room as quickly as possible. The man behind the desk looked scared due to the fact that Al had screamed at him to "get his ass moving!". the man quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door to the empty room as quickly as possible. Al walked in still carrying his brother and kicked the door behind him shut.

He walked over to the bed and gently put Ed down. he instantly ran over to the door and locked it and ran back over to his brother. "You! OmG! I can't believe you're here..! You have NOT been taking care of yourself Nii-san You need to eat!" Al was frantic and he had no idea what to do first. He paced the floor for a few second before turning to Ed and fling himself into his arms. "I missed you so much! I didn't think I would ever see you again." Al tried hard not to let the tears escape him but it failed and soon they were streaming down his flushed cheeks. His grasp never loosened on Ed.

"Shhh Aru, don't cry, I'm here now, that's all that matters, shh" Ed said gentally, holding Al. "it's all okay now. See I'm here and I"m not going anywhere, where I wouldn't be able to see you again." Ed rested his head on Al's. "now now, shouldn't we get to winry's? won't she be worried about you? "

Al clang to his brother like his life depended on it. He didnt want to let him go no matter what ed said. " No Winry isnt going to worry. I havent seen her in almost a month. But I do have to call Roy. If Im not home he'll worry." As soon as Al had sxaid it he cringed. He knew his brother had been dating Roy before he dissappeared. Well after Ed gad left ROy was all Al had and Al was basically the only one Roy let in. Eventually things got more serious and Al had been dating Roy for nearly 2 years now. "Is that so? " Ed said smiling, he felt a little hurt but held his smile. "Why not call him? How is he anyways?"

Al sat up and looked at ed apoligetically. "He's... doing better. He was pretty hard to deal with when you left. Never really talked to anyone and he barely ever left his house. He offered his house when I joined the military becasue the dorms were over crowded and he knew about our studing habits. So I moved in and I've been there, with..him, ever since." He felt horrible and he hadn't realized that this was going to be a problem until now. "I'm sorry Ed. I really am." Ed shoke his head. "It's okay...really" Ed covered up his hurt feel, he was good at it from living in a world of anti-cripple socitiies, "I knew he wasn't going to wait forever. I didn't expect him too. " Ed smiled. "I'm glad that he hocked up with you, at least he didn't go to some bimbo or something"

Al gasped. "No no he didnt give up on you! He still loves you with all his heart. Im just ..I dont know..I hope im not a rebound but I havent replaced you. He loves you." Al looked down at his hands and sighes. "He dreams about you all the time. I'll wake up and I can hear him whispering your name. I never told him." Al sttod up from the bed and went to the phone. Hepicked it up and looked over at Ed. "Are you ready to get that automail?" He figured he'd call winry and then he'd call Roy. It would be best to keep that for last. Ed smiled at Al. Then he twiched and made a mock expression of Horror, "It's been four years without getting hit by a wrench, but sure, I could use the automail and the bump on the head." Ed nodded. " A huge bump! very very big bump."

Al laughed and picked up the phone. The conversation with Winry was extremely overwhelming and Al didnt even know if he wanted to be around when she got there early the next morning with Pinoko. But being as faithful as he was He wouldnt leave his brother with her alone. Plus it looked as if Ed might have to get new atuo mail docks which was going to be hell. Al finally got off he ohone and sighed. "Oh my god I never new her voice could get hat high." He rubbed his ear and shuddered remembering the supersonic scream she gave when he told her he found Ed. He sat down next to Ed, procrasinating the call to Roy as long as he could. "You should eat. I should go get some food for us. You can take a shower and stuff and when I get back we can talk about what the hell happened."

"I've noticed... I could hear it all the way from over here, are you sure there isn't anyone less violent then her?" Ed whined then blinks, "Shower...oh my god that sounds so heavenly. Oh shouldn't you call Roy? You do know it's wrong to worry him like that." Ed smiled and got up. "I need clean clothing don't I?" Ed laughed, "The gate really tore up my clothing. I guess we could talk about that." Ed entered the bathroom and started to undress in the bathroom.

**  
**

Al shook his head. " you know very well that there is no one better." He smiled at his brother still not believing that he was actually there. "Yes, I'll call Roy. Don't worry He'll be ok." Al watched his brother get up stiffly and walk towards the bathroom. He sighed when he heard the door shut. Not only would he have to face the wrath of winry for not stopping by when he was there but he would now have to face the wrath of roy for not hopping the train that he had missed to get back to Central. Al sighed and went to the phone hoping that roy was a bit more down to earth about this situation then Winry was but also fearing for what was going to happen between the three of them now.

Al listened the the phone ring several times before being picked up. He took a deep breathe before saying into the phone. "Hey it's me" Roy sighed on the other line. " Where are you? Why are you not on the train? Is everything ok?"

"I'm in Rizenbool and everything is more then fine! The reason why I'm not on the train is because of the person I bumped into. Ed's back, Roy. He's really back."

Roy Stood up so quickly that he lost grip of the phone. The phone fell to the ground and Roy was on his knees in two seconds trying to pick it up. He put the reciever to his ear as quickly as possible. " You're joking Al. You have to be joking. Is he ok? is he still there? DONT let him out of your sight!" He was completely oblivious to the other person on the end of the line for a moment. He almost damned himself for it and put his hand to his forehead and rubbed. "How are you doing? I know this is hard for you."

"I'm fine and he's just a little messed up." Al said. He knew Roy was completely shocked. "Looks like he hasn't eatten well at all either. He's so Skinny! Like skin and bones!"

"Ok well make sure he gets food and ill try to be there as quickly as I can. I probably wont get there until morning and thats taking off now." He was happy and shocked and he really couldnt beleive it until he saw it for himself. It just couldnt be real. He had already mourned his loss and now its back. How was a man suppose to handle that?

Ed walked out of the shower feeling extreamely refreshed. He only had a towel around his waist. He yawned and streched. He noticed that Alphonse had been gone already._ I wonder how long I was in the shower... oh well it's been forever since I had one. _He layed on the bed and looked up at the ceilling, thinking to himself.

Al walked back up to the room after going and getting as much food, from the smal town diner across the street, as he could carry. He struggled with the door but got it open eventually. He cloesd the door once again with his foot and stood there. Ed was laying in a towel on the bed just staring into space. It had been forever since he had seen his brother and he had forgotten how much older Ed was. The years had been good to him, filling him out in all the right places. If he got some meat on his bones then he would look even better. "Um I got food." Al said meekly trying not to sound nearly as awed as he sounded.

Ed immedaly sat up like an obedent dog that heard the mention of a dog treat. "Food!" Ed smiled brightly at all of the food, and started the first thing he got his hands on. "It's been forever since I had this much food! Germany is such a poor country! exprecially with that anti- jew and cripple dictator, way worst then Bradley ever was" Al sat down on the bed letting his brother ravish the food sat before him. "The anti what cripple who?" He was thoroghly confussed now. "Germany?"

Ed blinked, "oh sorry, Hitler. He has a thing against Cripples. He believed that his people were way to supior for cripples and Jews, oh jews or the Jewish is a religon where they don't believe the Massia has comed to help them yet. I can see why though, and Germany was the country I was living in while trying to get back here, I was in a completely new world, I couldn't even use Alchemy! But Their techonlogy is kind of more advanced then ours, but their Pyroscics are less advanced! that's why I don't have automail anymore!" Ed said before shoving more food into his mouth.

Al watched Ed amazed by what he was saying. " Thats amazing. How could a person rule a country if he is prejadice? And they are somewhat mroe advanced then us? This is stuff that we dont even talk about in Amestris!" this was liek reading a book only better. "How did you manage to get back after all these years? What kind of people did you meet?" And how the hell did you manage without alchemy?"

Ed laughed, "He's very prejuice, I was very lucky cause of dad and Heidrich. They have machines that can fly in the air and drops blombs, My friend was working on Rocket science, Imagion taking a Rocket into space!" Ed said Ethusiaticly before going to a very serious look. "I can't really tell you that, but I can tell you about the people I ment. " Ed smiled sadly. "There were alters of Roy, you, Hughes, everyone. They helped me out a lot. They were kind to me. I guess it was mostly cause they were Amercan spys. And I guess Heidrich pityied me kind of, I guess."

Al was amazed at everything his brother was saying. Rockets, people who looked like the ones in Amestris... "Dad was there? Was there someone there like me? And Roy?" Ed nodded. "Yup, Roy Combell was an american spy too! Colonel of the american army! I think everyone has an alter of themself." Ed smiled at Al's awe look. "WOW that must of been weird. Seeing Roy and ..me." Al was so intent on everything that he was saying that he had completely forgotten about the food and the fact that his brother was still in a towel.

Ed finished all of the food and was laying on his stumach,"it was weird for a while, but I got used to it." Ed smiled and hugged Al, "I missed you so much" Al hugged his brother back tightly. he was still afraid to let go. He didn't want to lose him again. He was almost convinced that when he woke up he would find that he was once again alone, with out his brother. "Promise me that you aren't going to leave me again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again Nii-san."

"I won't, I promise" Ed sighed, "Al I need to breathe ya know, that and get dressed." Ed smiled, he was happy to be back. He did feel a little misplaced back at home, but it didn't really matter cause Al was here with him.

Al smiled and let him go. "Umm I don't know what you can do for clothes but I can wash the ones you had on. I'm not letting you put them back on after you just got out of the shower. So you might as well get used to that towel and I'll go down and see if they have any type of laundry facilities around here."

Ed smiled, "Oh well, I always looked good in a towel anyways. Maybe we should call Winry back and see if she as any clothing I can borrow" Ed smirked.

Al shook his head at his brother. "You really haven't changed much you know?" Al went to the phone and dialed Winry's to see if she had anything that he could wear until his other clothes were clean. Not long after he hung up and told Ed that he would go to Winry's to get he clothes. Al could only hope that the client's that Winry had that disabled her from runnning to the hotel until the morning would stil be there. He really wanted to have Ed all to himself for the little time that he would have. He knew that as soon as everyone got wind that he was alive and back he would have very little time with his brother.

"why would I change?" Ed smirked and streached out on the bed. "sssssoo comfortable, I'm in heavveenn" Ed laughed, and climbed under the covers. He unbelted the wooden leg, and set it down next to the bed. "that thing is annoying" Ed mubbled and then looked at Al. "So what does everyone think happened to me?"

Al spun around right before his hand hit the doorknob. " They think you are dead. The only reason why I was able to continue to research your case if Roy. He stuck his neck on the line to get the case to be left open. At first he didn't think you were dead either but I think after a while he tried to convince himself unsuccessfully that you were indeed dead. You have a grave and everything brother." Al felt bad for telling Ed this but he had the right to know.

Ed mubbled something Al couldn't hear nor understand. "that makes sense. " Ed gave Al a smile, "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, Night, Al"

Al cocked his head to the side and was about to ask Ed what he had said but decided against it when Ed had told him he was sleepy. Al sighed silently and smiled. "Goodnight Nii-san." Al left the room and went to Winry's to pick up the clothes that they had for him, find somewhere to wash Ed's clothes, and then he finally went back to the room where his brother lay sleeping. He stood over the bed for a few moments before realizing that this was indeed real. He sat down on the floor next to the bed and stared at the wall for a moment before falling asleep as well, with his head leaning up again the side of the bed.

Ed stared up at the ceiling of the hotel in the morning. He felt lost for almost a half an hour. Then smiled, the term I'm really home kicked in. He sat up and yawned. He frowned as he saw Al leaning against the wall sleeping. He moved to the Edge of the bed and shoke Ed softly. "Aru. wake up, you'll get a bad cramp from that"

Al came too slowly when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He sat up and looked around the bare room and then turned to Ed. "Oh I'm sorry i didnt mean to wake you." He stood up quickly and shook his head slightly. It suddenly dawned on him just how late it could be. Something in his stomach dropped to his feet. "Ed, what time is it?"

Ed blinked, he wasn't even sure where a clock was. "I don't know, why?"

Al's mouth went dry. He wasn't sure which of the situations he was to tell him first. "Ed, Winiry is coming!" His eyes went as wide as they could go. "And Roy will be right behind her." He was more afraid of Winry right now then anything else. She has given him a hefty beating and still wasnt done when he ran out the door. He wasn't too sure if he would even wake up the next morning. Roy was a different story. Al wasn't sure if he was scared or saddened. That would be something he would have to deal with later. He was broken from his reverie when he heard a loud knock on the door. " Oh shit."

Ed's eyes widen, "ahhh! cloths where are the cloths! Boxers! anything! Shilds! A brick wall!" Ed yelled, he was scared, but he was even more scared of what winry would do if she found out what happen to her previous automail. "She's going to murder me!" Ed cried dramaticly. Al frantically searched for the small bag that held the clothes that Aunt Pinako had given him to give to Ed. There was another loud pound on the door and Al found himself whimpering. He found the bag and tossed it at Ed turning around just in time to avoid seeing his naked brother. He stared at the door as if it was about to be busted down and a troll would come through it. "tell me when you are done. The longer she waits the more time she has to plot our deaths."

Ed shoke and got dressed as quickly as possible, just putting on a pair of boxers and a tank top. "Okay hurry just let her in and get it over with! This is almost as bad as sensei!" Al forced himself to walk to the door and took a deep breathe before opening it slowly. "Hello Winry..." He said in a meek voice. You would almost thing that he was 10 again.

Winry had an evil smile on her face. "Hello Al, where is he?" she crackled. Ed, who was on the bed felt himself turn white. Al's eyes widen and he stepped out of the way reveiling the small pale man on the bed. "Winry, please be nice he's not in that great of shape and if you hit him to hard he might get hurt really bad." Al tried to plead for his brothers well being but he had no idea if it made a difference.

Winry and Pinako pushed Al out of the room after Winry had nearly beaten the daylights out of Ed. Al could hear muffled screams coming from the hotel room and Pinako complaing. Al stood outside the door freaking out. He wanted to be with his brother. He had no idea what they were doing and he didn't want to leave his side if they did decide to do surgery. He had no idea what to do. He went to back up to the wall to resist the urge to slam through the door and backed straight into a person. Al whipped around to find no other then Roy standing there. Al instantly felt the tears well up in his eyes. the fear of the unknown was clearly written on his face.

Roy reached out and Grabbed him pulling him into a comforting hug and letting him cry as much as he needed to. Roy figured that the people that were inside were no other then Winry and Pinako. He was pretty pissed off that they had not waited at least a little longer to mess with his automail. But he wasn't sure if he was mad that they had not visited with him before torturing him or because they were in the way of him seeing Ed.

"All done" Winry said cheerfully coming out of the room. "Now all I have to do is spend YET another AGONIZING all nighter to finish a NEW arm AND leg for Ed." She growled as Pinako frowned, "that boy still wont enthize his pain during the surgery." Pinako sighed, she was holding a black bag. "It wasn't that bad, we had to fix each port slight, but that was it."

Roy continued to hold Al to his chest while the younger male burried his face. "That's good to hear.' He was at a lose for words. He had no idea what to say to these people. He just wanted to see Ed that was all. "Is he awake? Is it ok to talk to him?"

"He's sleeping, not surprizing though, but he'll be up soon" Winry said. "We'll be back soon" Pinako said sternly and turned to leave. "See you AL! When he wakes up tell him he's still getting another 20 beatings!" Al finally lifted his head out of Roy's chest to say bye to Winry and Pinako. He let his arms fall from Roy's waist and stared up at him. There were no words. Roy wanted so desperately to ask Al how he was doing and comfort him in every means possible, but he couldn't. He couldn't think about anything else but the blonde sleeping inthe next room. Al managed what was a false half smile and it was returned by Roy's most apoligetic gaze. Al turned from Roy and started down the stairs to go and get Ed's now clean clothes. He wondered what this was going to be like? Roy opened the door and walked in slowly. He wasn't even able to make it the bed. He was frozen in front of the closed door just looking upon that beautiful person that he had fallen in love with. He was really back.

It was two hours before he woke up. Ed moaned slightly as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He turned his head slightly to see Roy staring at him. He felt something in his chest break but hid it well. He didn't even know what to say to the dark haired man, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to say anything at all. He felt guilty for not being here for all those years. For not getting back fast enough. After all the answer was always right infront of his face. "..Roy?.." He whispered out.

Roy slightly smiled at him. "Hey." He didn't know what to do. He wanted so badly to scoop him into his arms and h old him unitl they both had to let go of each other. He just shook his head. " I never thought I would ever see you again." He slid off the chair to sit on his knees at the side of Ed's bed. Without much thought he reched over and brushed his hair out of his face. The touch was so familiar and it was almost as if he was just shocked. he Pulled his hand back quickly and sighed. Roy looked down towards the bed. What was he suppose to do? How was he suppose to act? Alphonse quickly implanted himself In the front of Roy's mind. "I'm sorry." Ed said and tried to sit up. He looked at Roy and smiled. "I'm glad to see you again. I'm glad you didn't decide to wait forever on me too. "

_**  
**_

Roy looked back up at Ed. "I never stopped waiting on you. I just fell for another person in the process. I dont' know what to think. I'm sure your brother is feeling pretty insignifigant in my life right now and I have no idea how to explain to him that that is not true when I'm still in love with you. And he knows it. Anything that i say is not going to hold any sort of value in that aspect." Roy was so confussed. " What happened to you Ed? You just disappeared."

"I went to hell for a while, that's all," Ed sighed and looked away slightly. "It's okay...I really didn't think I'd get home either. I had friends there...people I liked. Just...everything was out of favor for me. I would have died if He didn't help me to get home." Ed frowned deeply. Roy looked at him awkwardly. "Who helped you?" Roy had stood up and sat on the edge of Ed's bed. Partially because sitting on his knees was quite uncomfortable but mostly to be closer to him.

"My father and Envy... Human's can't do alchemy in that other world, but Homunculus could." Ed smiled at Roy. It felt good to be near him again. "How did you lose your eye?"

"You were working with Envy?" Roy had completely forgpt about the change in his appearance. "Oh I got shot by Archer after I killed the Furher and was taking his son out of the burning house. Hawkeye didin't get to me in time but was able to shoot and kill him after he had shot me."

Ed nodded, "yes I was working with Envy. But I rather work with a brick wall then work with him ever again." Ed smiled. "You were only lucky that Hawkeye is as loyal as she is to you." Roy smiled. "Yes I know or else I would be dead." He didn't tell Ed that after all that had gone down and he had found out that Ed had disappeared, that he almost hated Riza for her loyalty. "You were probably so hurt by my disappearce...weren't you..." Ed said frowning looking down at his lap. He hated going back into the past, stabing into old wounds.

"Yes. Yes I was. But I hid it quite well so that I could take care of your brother while you were gone. I had too." Roy felt really bad for making Ed feel bad. He reached over and grasped his chin gently and lifted his head so he could look into those beautiful golden eyes. "Hey, this isn't your fault. I don't blame you. You did what you said you were going to do. You just got the brunt end of the side effects."

"More like the pointy Edge of the deal. I know you don't blame me even if you should." Ed sighed looking sadly into Roy's coal colored eyes. "Al asked so many questions last night about the other side of the gate. I'm surprized your not doing the same" Roy smiled sadly. "Well to be quite honest.. I don't know exactly what to say right now. I'm sure I will have a million and one questions later. Right now I just want to make sure you are ok."

"I'm fine, nothing new really. I think I felt better after I had my shower yesterday, but now my shoulder and hip hurts so, otherwise I'm perfectly fine." Ed smiled at Roy. "you shouldn't worry to much at your age, you'll get gray hair." Roy chuckled. "it's amazing how you start caring for my gray hair after you drove me absolutly insane and then decided you wanted to become part of my life which inits own special way took years off of my life then disappeared for years." Roy had a joking look in his eye. "You're quite sincere?."

"Me? Sincere? Wow. That's a first." Ed smiled, "Besides, your losing your natural charm" Ed smirked. "So tell me what has happen exactly while I was gone?" Roy pretended to look hurt. " Natural charm you really think so? Hmm well then I'll have to find a way to fix that." Roy finally relaxed a bit seeing that Ed hadn't really changed personality wise. he had however changed Physically. He was taller and his hair was longer and he was just down right gorgeous. " Well I don't knwo exactly where to start..." Ed smiled and laughed. "How about...Who's running the country now? or What's your postion in your job? Or how's the crew?" Ed brushed a hand through his long hair that was out of it's usual ponytail.

Roy smiled. " I'm running the country. The crew is fine. You're bother is getting ready to be promoted as well. He is very intellegent and woes just about anyone who walks within 5 feet of him and he doesnt even mean to do it. Black Hayate is a father now. Fury got a dog and thought it was a male until Havoc realized the "he" was pregnant. Yes they are proud grand parents of a liter of 5. That was the most exciting thing that has happened in a while." Ed laughed. "Sounds like I'll be just fine here then." Ed had a strong edge to hugg the older male infront of him. "So where did Aru go?" Roy sat up straight quickly realizing that Al had indeed been gone for quite a while. " I don't know he didn't tell me he just smiled and walked away . I should probably go talk to him and make sure hes ok."

_**  
**_

"I think he went to check on the clothing I came here in. They were filthy and he wouldn't let me wear them. So check near a landry matt." Ed gave a small smile. "I'll wait for you too." Ed looked at Roy, hiding his real feelings from him. "Ahh ok I shall go then." Roy stood up not really wanting to leave but he really wanted to find Al at the same time. He missed him as well and wanted to make sure that he was ok. By the look in his eyes when he left he wasn't. Roy walked to the door and turned back at Ed to give him a small smile before turning around and going out the door. Alphonse sighed as he looked at the wash twarling in the dryer. He knew that Roy still loved Ed. He also knew that his brother still loved Roy, but loved him enough to give up on Roy for him. He felt confused, unsure of himself. He didn't want his brother to be unhappy after all he went through, but... He sighed as he heard someone come into the hotel's langry department and continued to think.

Roy walked in and went up to Al and sat down next to him. He looked across to the washing machine and stared for few seconds. "he said I could probably find you here. Are you doing ok?" for some strange reason Roy felt like a total ass right now. He couldn't figure out why but he had a feeling it had something to do with the recent turn of events. How was he suppose to deal with this? "I'm fine, It just seems like Ed's hiding something from me...like he can hid his emotions from me." Al frowned. "He seems distant. He just ..." Al caught off his sentance going into his thoughts. He sighed, "i've been gone a long time, I'm sorry I worried you." Al got up as Ed's clothing stoped in the dryer. He took the clothing out and put them in a small bag. Roy stood up and put his hand on Al's shoulder. "Hey, It's ok. Things will get back to normal eventually. You just have to give it time. He probably has alot on his mind and eventually he'll come to you like he always has." Roy took the small bag from Al. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around him for a few seconds before pulling away.

Al returned the short embrace. "maybe you're right." Al said. "better get those to him, there so where looking. Out of date almost" Al sighed and gave Roy a small smile. Roy smiled and pout a arm around Al as they walked out of the laundry mat. "They are quite unique. Nothing at all like he used to wear. It will be interesting to see how he fits into this society again, but he's edward so he'll make it." "I hope he descides to go with a new outfit, Brown makes him look drepressing." Al pouted as they made their way to the hotel room. "You should have seen him yesterday, he was filthy, hungry, and tired. Really Hungry and filthy!" Al complained. "Which reminds me, he must be hungry, how about you go to the room with the cloths I'll go get us all something to eat." Al said cheerfully and left to get some food.

_**  
**_

Roy went to say something but didn't have the time since Al was already half way down the street. " Ok I'll do that" he mumbled to himself. Roy walked up to the room feeling a slight bit better now that he had talked to Al. He knocked on the door breifly before opening it and going inside. Ed was laying on the bed with a deep frown on his face. His eyes were dimed in thought as he stared at the ceiling, he didn't even noticed that Roy entered the room. He was comparing the worlds to each other. He sighed and closed his eyes, then opened them again. He was bored and it caused him to drift into his head. How he hated drifting to their. The past bothered him, he just wanted to forget everything, and be happy with his brother and ...Roy. Roy stood there for a few moments watching Ed in his daze. He traced the boys gaze to the wall and stared as well thinking that maybe there was something there that he wasn't seeing. Finally realizing that it was as blank as a white wall could be he cleared his throat breaking the sliences that had crept upon them. "Doing ok there? You look lost?"

Ed's breathe hitched slightly in surprise and he sat up. "I'm fine, just thinking." Ed gave Roy a false smile that was hard to tell from a real one. Ed streached his one arm. "I'm just bored. I hate not being able to move around." Roy sighed. This was going to stop and this was going to stop now. He threw the clothes towards Ed as he broght the chair back up the the side of his bed. "You have two seconds to tell me what is wrong. You are worrying your brother and me.. Is there something you need to say?" Roy wasn't going to let up off of him. He had to do this so many time before...whats another time?

Ed looked down and looked away. "I'm sorry for worrying you. " Ed's bangs hid his face and all of his expressions. "There isn't anything I need to tell you or Al, it's all in the past is all. " Ed could tell Roy about his inferoity complext that was created in the long time of being in that hellish world. He could tell him about the strong hate of cripples and Athest. _(can't spell) _There were just things he couldn't tell Al or Roy, ever. He couldn't tell about the dictatior that ordered the genocide of Cripples, jews, the non-supiory race.

Roy was confussed. He was wrong. Ed had changed and it wasn't exactly for the best. There were barely any wisecracking comments coming from his mouth. Everytime you said something that related to him causeing any kind of emotion in you he cowered like a small animal cornered by a lion. What had happened to him? Where was the Ed that Roy used to know. Roy climbed onto the bed reached for him pulling him into an all to familiar hug. It was bad for more reasons then one. It wasn't any way sexual but it caused something inside of Roy to crumble into particales so small that they were almost microscopic.

He tightened his embrace slightly. Roy's arms seemed to conform to Ed's form perfectly. They always had. It was as if they were meant to be there , like a puzzle piece. Ed's blonde hair brushed against Roy's cheek causing a flood of memories to come rushing back to him. Roy sighed. "You have to stop hiding. You can't hide forever. I wont let you. It's not fair. I don't understand why you feel the need to conceal the things that are making you unhappy. Do you not understand that it doesn't matter how long you have been gone. I'm still here for you exactly the way I was before."

Ed wrapped his arm around Roy. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't want to hurt you or Al anymore. I returned home not to make you to depressed or angry for things..you or Al can't provent." Faint numbers could be seen on Ed's left arm, burnt into his skin. Roy couldn't let him go. He couldn't. He would fix Ed. If it was the last thing he didi he would fix him. "You can't keep yoursef from us Ed. We both have been longing for you to return home. If that means with baggage then we are prepared to take that on as well. You don't understand. We want you to let us in and tell us what the hell happened to you. You hiding these things from us is what will hurt us." Roy's eyes stole a glace at the arm that was wrapped around him to find a faded set of numbers that seemed to be scared into Ed's skin. That frieghtened him.

Ed quickly pulled his arm away. "It's best to keep sleeping dogs lie." Ed said as if repeating something he heard over and over again. Ed chewed on his bottom lip. He didn't want to open old scars there, even though he was chisling in them on his free time. Which was often. Roy reluctantly let his arms fall from Ed's sides. He sat ther staring at him for a moment. The youthful sparkle was gone and even though Ed was young and looked young one could see the potential ageing in his features. Roy felt bad for him. Roy reached up and ran a hand through Ed's long hair. There was very few times in his life when he had felt helpless and this was one of them.

_**  
**_

Ed felt like shit, no less then shit, dirt. He could tell about everything that happened, He could, he knew they couldn't get him now. He knew that he was free. Free from the numbers, the killings, the burning of flesh, solders sneering at him, touching him...He couldnt' even make himself look Roy in the eye. He decided that the wall was more interesting. Roy didn't know what to do. Ed wouldn't even look at hm. Was he that ashamed? "I don't know what you want me to do? I can't just sit here and let you be like this. I just can't." Roy shook his head. He was at a complete lose. Here he had thought that he had finally gotten Ed back and all hope was not lost. Yes the body and the flesh were here, but the spirit and the personality were still lost.

"I'm sorry, Roy." Ed sighed. I'm sorry, Roy but that's all I can say anymore. "I am fine I really am." He knew Roy was just going to keep on pushing intil Al got back, maybe even after that. "You lie so horribly. It was never a strong point of yours I can't not break into your mind nd fishout the things that I wish for you to let off your chest. I can only sit and wait for you to release them yourself." Roy let his hand drop and was overcome with a massive since of loss and longing. Did Ed always have that effect on him?

"what is it that you want to know? Do you want to know about Concentration camps? Hitler? Genocide because of prejusic? Sickly kids being punished for their religion?" Ed whispered out. "Being starved to the bone before geting a scrap of moldy bread, being forced to do manual labor? What is it you want to know?" Roy looked sadly at him. Al of that was completely new to him but it did not make him happy. " How about what happened to you? I just want to know what happened to you Ed."

"The same thing they went through, I was just able to sit there and watch everyone, even me just rot away...I was lucky they didn't kill me...they didn't want to. They wanted me. And they had me." Ed's bangs hid the horror showing in his eyes. "The burning smell haunts me. They burnted them when they died. They were..." Roy's eyes widened and he reached up and brushed his hair out of his face trying mainly to let Ed know that he was there. The fear on Ed's face was enough to knock him on his ass andn he so desperately tried to not damn himself for cause this in the first place. What did he mean that they wanted him? "They were what , Ed?"

"They were demons. Taking, touching, and killing anything you want. Raping. They were complete monsters. " Ed had a cyrical smile on his face. "That's what they were. They hated me just cause I was a cripple. Saying that i'm useless. maybe I am." His eyes showed horror as he looked down, not wanting to look at Roy. " You stop right there. I will not sit here and listen to you try to convince yourself that you deserved everything that happened to you. I will not! You are far from useless and I'm not sure if you realized or not but there are people who need you. if you were infact useless, then why is it that you mean so much to people? They are the ones in the wrong. Not you!"

Roy grabbed Ed gently by the shoulder with one hand and used the other one to raise Ed's downcasted gaze once again. " You are not there anymore. They can not come to get you or harm you in anyway. You will not ever be hurt again do you understand me. Never, I wont let that happen. You can trust me." Tears sliped pass Ed's eyes. "I know, I know. But all of them...They all...All of those people...all of them innocent...all of those children...I couldn't do a thing to help them...not a single thing. I was stuck there watching them die. Being treated worse then I was being treated..." Ed closed his eyes as the tears started coming faster.

Roy cupped Ed's face with his hands and gently wiped away the tears. He wished he could help him forget everything that had happened to him. "Ed there wasn't anything that you could do. If there was you would have done it." Ed closed his eyes and looked down to his lap. Tears just slowly continued to fall. All he felt that he could do was shake his head. He looked up again, he wished that Roy would hug him again. Be his. But he couldn't do that to his brother. He just couldn't do that. Roy couldn't just sit there and watch Ed cry like that. He leaned forward and tilted Ed's face back upward. He wiped away the tears from his cheek and leaned even further in. Roy placed a single kiss on each one of Ed's eyelids. "Please don't cry." Ed opened his eyes and looked at Roy. He leaned in closer towards Roy. "Roy, I'm sorry. I hate feeling this way."

Roy sinced Ed's closeness nad wanted to badly to run from it knowing that he very well should. But that look in Ed's eyes stopped him from going anywhere. He wanted to hold him and make sure that he was ok. Was that so wrong? "Don't be sorry. You need to let it all out. Never feel sorry for doing something I asked you to do ." He ran a thumb over Ed's cheek. Al was sitting against the door, his eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't think his brother as weak or ever have a weekness. He heard Ed sigh. Ed gave a real smile to Roy and leaned to the touch. "you'll never know how much I missed you. Even when I was there. You and Al were all I thought about."

Roy bit his bottom lip keep from saying something that he hadnt said in so long. this was all too familiar. the way Ed leaned into his touch, the way they sat there talking. He missed him so much. "i missed you as well. More then you will ever know." Ed pulled away from Roy's touch and smiled at him. "Go check on Aru. He's been gone far to long. I'm worried about him."

Al got up and knocked on the door then entered. "Hey, sorry I took so long." He put a smile on his face, but felt ackward near them. Roy smiled at him. "Hey ." Roy stood up and hugged Alphonse tightly. It felt totally awkward to be huggin Al in front of Ed liek this with him knowing perfectly well that this wasn't a friendly hug. Al returned the hugg, he felt slightly embarrassed to be hugging Roy infront of Ed. Al held up a bag of food, which Ed 'dove" to. Ed had once again put up his wall smiling and eatting happily.

_**  
**_

Roy smiled at The two. He felt totally out of place. He shoudlnt be here. It was bad enough that he still had feeling for Ed. But it was different knowing that Ed seemed to cary those same feeling. Roy was with Al now. Al was a perfect partner. He was the things that Roy had lacking in his life and roy loved him deeply for bring the fullness back. He had never once thought of him as a replacement. And here he stood wondering why it felt so awkward to be so happy with Ed's little brother? It always had but love sees past that.

Ed sighed contently with a full stumach. He layed back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Al watched his brother closely, as if searching for something, anything. Al smiled as Roy and kissed him on the cheek. Roy pulled Al into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Roy layed his head on e Al's back and just held him. He suddenly realized that he had to get a room. "I have to leave in the morning. When ever Winry get's Ed's automail done give me a call. I'll be sure to make it to wehre you aren't obligated to come home at a certain time. Roy sat back up straight and gave Al a kiss. "I have to go get a room.I do not want to sleep on the floor or in the car for that matter." Roy smiled. Ed turned over as he listened to the two give each other a goodbye kiss, and Roy leaving. He felt depressed as he listened to Al go over and sit next to his bed.

Al sat down and watched Ed. " Brother? are you ok?" He knew it was a stupid question. He never very well that he wasn't. Ed smiled, "Yes, I'm fine Aru." Ed opened one eye and looked at Al. Al sighed silently. And looked down at his feet. He wasn't totally understanding why Ed suddenly wanted to hide his feelings from him. But he guessed it was just a apart of growning apart. he hated it though. He hated doing this to Al, but he didn't really want to tell Al anything depressing intill he knew Al could handle it. "Aru, is there something wrong?" Ed asked after a while.

Al looked up at his brother and sighed. "there is something bothering you and you are not willing to disclose it. It's a bit disturbing since it is tearing you up inside yet you still hide it. I understand that you don't really kow me anymore so that could very well be the reason why but I want yo uto kow that I am still here for you." Al wasn't too sure if he was slightly jealous that Ed was more willing to talk to Roy or if he felt happy for them to be able to share at least something again. "It's nothing, Al" Ed said and rolled away from his brother. Ed frowned. He was really starting to hate himself.

Al suddenly felt bad for doing this to him. He shouldn't be unhappy because Ed was not devulging things that he eveidently didnt want to. He should be happy that he had his brother at all. "Ok Nii-san. That's fine. " Al went pover and sat on the edge of the bed. "So did you and Roy have a enjoyable talk?" _Not really..._"More or less" Ed said, not really wanting to talk about that either. He felt Al siting on the Edge of the bed. "Thats good. This has probably had a bit of a toll on you. I think maybe you want some time alone. Ill sleep in the other room tonight." Al didnt want to. Not that he didn't want to sleep with Roy, he did, But he didn't want to leave Ed. But this seemed like the best thing to do. Ed just seemed too distant and Al had a feeling it was his fault.

"That's fine, " Ed said bitterly and curled up in the bed. Not really saying anything as a good night to Alphonse. Roy had torn out something, and Al was trying to look through the remains that were covered with maggots for information. Roy was walking up the stairs to check on ed and al. When he opened the door however he kinda wished he has spent more time down stairs. The look on Al's face was not comforting nor was the ball that Ed had rolled himself into. "Umm is everything ok?" Al shoke his head, no, and gave a sad smile. "Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Al asked Roy as Ed pretended to sleep. Roy gave him a weird look. "Why would I? You have been for almost four years why would it change now?" Roy smiled at him and held out his hand waiting for him to take it. Ed felt like rolling his eyes at the comment. Al smiled and took Roy's hand.

Roy took Al's hand and pulled him out the door saying goodnight to Ed before shuting the door. He looked down at Al and gave hima weird look. "What was that all about?" he asked as they walked to the room. Al sighed and shoke his head. "He's hiding even more from me, but he'll open right away for you. I hate it. I hate drifting away from him like this. I hate growing up. " Al muttered darkly. Roy shook his head. "It took me forever to find out what was wrong with him, I wish I could tell you but thats something he has to do." This is when it got awkward. They reached the room and Roy unlocked it and opened the door letting Al go in first.

Al walked into the Room and then went into the bedroom, locking himself in the bathroom. Al growled in the bathroom. _WHY WON'T THEY TELL ME ANYTHING? Why do I need to be the patent one? WHY? _He mentally screamed. Roy sighed. If he could only count the number of nights he spent sleeping outside the bathroom door. It was seriously worse then sleeping on the couch. Roy shut and locked the door and then made his way to the bathroom to make sure that Al had indeed locked himself in there once again. Roy leaned against the door. "Al, did you lock yourself in there again?"

"Maybe, go away, I'm thinking"

"I'm not leaving until I get a straight answer and perferably face to face."

"See you in the morning then" Al growled as he started throwing things in the bathroom. Roy sighed and banged his head against the door lightly before turning and resting his back against it. "Al what's wrong?" He was terribly afraid that Al would open the door to throw something at him and he would fall. It had happened before. "EVERYTHING!" Al screamed throwing things at the door, even though he knew that it wouldn't hit Roy. "Thats alot of things. Why dont you try to narrow it down and give me a better selection of things to choose from."

"...PRESENT THINGS!" Al screamed after thinking it over.

"Well, present things? Your brother I'm assuming?"

"..." Al paused in his throwings objects and sat on the towlet.

"DId you die?" Roy sat and listened wondering why the sudden quiteness.

"No...thinking...go away.."

Roy smiled. He really loved this boy. he tried not to laugh knowing that if Al heard him he would surely go off the rocked and beat him with the toilet brush. "Al...I don't think he means to hurt you."

" I KNOW HE DOESN'T! But it hurts! It hurts so much" Al cried behind the door.

That was Roy's cue. Al had stopped being so damn pissed nad turned into so damn sad. Roy pulled the small peince of chalk out of his pocket and quickly drew a small transmutaion circle on the door. Roy never stayed on his said when Al started to cry. He quickly transmuted the lock and came to his aid. "He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "I know."

"I heard you to talking. I didn't mean to eavedrop, but I've been so worried about him for so long..." He cried wrapping his arms around Roy. Roy's eyes widened. His grip on Al became tighter like he was afraid it was the last time to ever hold him like this. He now realized why Al was so upsety about this. "How much did you hear?" Ed couldn't get mad for clearing up details his brother already knew. The only one here that could get mad would be alphonse. "Everything, I heard everything. I'm sorry, Roy. I'm sorry" Al cried clinging on to Roy. Roy held him close. "No, I'm sorry. He had a million and one things to apoligize for that happened in a mater of 45 minutes to an hour. He felt bad that Al had to hear all that coming from the othr side of the door. "Just give him time. Hopefully he'll come around."

"No he won't! He's too stuborn! Even now! " Al cried. "That's all that's left of him that I remember. He might tell you things eventually, but he wont tell me. He never tells me anything!" Roy pulled away from him and ran a hand thru his hair. "He's still your brother. He will come around and you two will be ok. " Al sighed and looked at Roy. "You're right. You're always right."

"Don't be like that. Your brother loves you very much. He has just been through alot." Roy gave him a small smile. "Do you think you can wait for him?"Al smiled and noded. "I can." Alphonse hugged Roy. "How about we get to bed" Roy hugged him back tightly. "That sounds like one of the best things ever." Roy looked at him and leaned in placing a much awaited kiss on his soft lips. Al pressed his lips firmly against Roy's savoring the taste of Roy's lips against his own. Al playful tackled Roy to the bed. Roy laughed as he was tackled to the bed. He looked into the eyes of his tackler and smiled. "You're pretty feisty all the sudden." Roy's let his hands fall to Al's back. It had been a long time since he had actually got to make any kind of phsyical contact with him. It was nice.

Al cuddled up to Roy and yawned cutely. "If I'm random know, maybe I'll know what to expect later tomorrow" Roy wrapped his arms around him tightly. He really missed him. "Are you serious? How can you ever predict a future with Ed in it? He's as random as they come." Roy joked as he burried his face in Al's hair. Al laughed, "easyly, He went to bed now, he'll wake up at 10, He'll scream for us or find out the number of this room since he still doesn't have his automail, Then, He'll want breakfast." Al said Tirumpantly. Roy laughed as well. "You're very right." I'm kinda glad he don't have his atuomail. I have a feeling he would come beat us until we are awake if he did." Al smiled, "yeah but we'll hear the worst of it when he starts getting bed phobia"Roy smirked. "Yeah, you kow why dont we just baricade ourselves in here until he gets his automail?"Al smiled, "Cause he'd get mad at both of us, and probably wants to try out his Alchemy skills on us"

"Ahh yeah well im already prepared to face the wrath of that as soon as he is walking." Al laughed and cuddled. Then Yawned. He fell asleep listening to Roy joke. And like he prodicted Ed called at Exactly 10'o clock. Roy rolled over searching for the culprit of the abnoxious noise. " what the hell is that the phone?" Roy looked around and sure enough it was the phone." Oh hell that is most annoying." Roy grumbled all the way to the phone and when he answered it." what!"

"Good morning to you too, mr. Sunshine. " Ed said sarcasticly on the other line, " Just wanted to tell Al that he locked my room by accient and Winry's trying to get in. I can't go and unlock it so i'm at a loss and gain here." Roy growled and looked over at the still sleeping blonde "ill be there in a minute but i swear to god if she hits me with that stealthy wrench of hers shes a goner."

"won't be her, trust me, she knows how to handle that thing, but Aru would kill you if you did" Ed said before hanging up the phone , and the more appearent screams could be heard coming down the hall. Roy took the reciever from his ear and looked at it. He shook his head nad got dressed. He left a note for al and headed down the stairs to unleach the devil on Ed. He rounded the corner and smiled. "Hello Winry." Winry was huffing at the door, there were slight indents on the door and laughter could be heard on the other side. She looked over and straightened her self out. "Hello Roy, can you open the door, these are very heavy," She said pointing to the bag, she had black rings under her eyes. Roy took the bag from her and drew a small array on the door. He activated it and let her in smirking at Ed for laughing at Winry. Winry came in with the evil look she always gave Ed. Ed sighed and gave a small smile to Winry who was advancing on him with the wrench.

Roy sighed as he watched the strom brewing in the womans eyes. He couldn't very well let him get killed. They just got him back. Roy walked into the room and advanced on Winry. "Al locked the door when we left last night. He couldn't get up to get the door so technically if you want to bash someone bash Al ...or me." Winry glared at Roy then sighed. "Figures" She muttered, Ed smiled happily and slightly reliefed. Winry pulled out a newly made arm and leg. "You can help me put these on him Right?" Roy smiled at his sucess that is until Winry asked him to help her. "...sure..." He knew what he was doing but It wasn't plesant to hear Ed scream or even be in that much pain. Exspecially considering that fact that it had been years since he had automail connected. Roy stepped forward to help Winry. Winry helped Roy connect the nerve wires and at the count of three Connected the automail, Ed let out a curt scream that was soon covered with him bitting his bottom lip at the surge of pain from the comatose nerve.

Roy noticed who Ed tried so hard to hide his pain. He suddenly felt sick. It was a shame that this world had put all people who show their pain in catagories such as "not strong enough", or "too weak to deal with a little pain". It bothered ROy. Ed was one of the strongest people he knew and for him to feel like showing pain was not acceptable was just plain depressing. Ed sighed after Winry finially left. He moved the right arm, wiggling the fingers and moving the elbow up and down, then did the same with the left leg. He then tried to stand ,and mangaged it for a minute or so before falling back on the bed. Ed sighed then growled. Roy smiled. "Take it easy. You are going to have to get used to this all over again. No one is expecting you to just get up and start doing cartwheels." Ed laughed. "I know, I just hate sitting down all day doing absolutly nothing." Ed sat up. "I'm still used the arm from the one I used on the otherside, it's just, i'm not used to the leg actually moving, Hey come here" Roy stood up and went to Ed. "What? Do you want help?"

Ed grabed on to Roy's shoulder and stood up. He steadied himself. "Walk backwards" Roy placed on Hand on Ed's side to help him balance. He started to walk backwards not knowing exactly how fast ed wanted him to move so he moved at a fairly moderate pace. Ed smiled as he slowly got used to placing one foot infront of the other then let go of Roy and slowly started walking around. "I won't beable to run to places but it's better then being a bed veggie" Roy slowly let his hand drop from Ed's side. He watched his walk around. Ed was stil a little wobbly at times but he would definitely manage. "See, thats perfect.." Ed smirked. "Let's go get breakfast" Ed said then quickly got dressed. "We can bring some to sleeping beauty then." Ed steached, it felt good to be in black jeans and a casual black collared shirt. Roy had no objections to this at all." That's fine we can let him sleep. He needs it. he sleeps about as often as you used to, which is ..not at all." Ed dragged Roy down to the dinning hall in the hotel. "That doesn't surprize me. He used to not sleep at all in the armor. So he's probably not used to sleeping really. And I did to sleep a lot, I slept on trains, streets, your office...I Could go on and on about that"

"ahh yes you slept anywhere but a bed. And I remember having to pull you to bed or else you would stay up for weeks on end sitting in the library." Ed laughed, "okay, you win" And got Eggs, toast, orange juice (somethings never change), and a bagel. He waited for Roy before finding a seat. Roy smiled. hearing Ed laugh was something he wasn't accustomed too. it was nice. Roy came back to the table with biscuits and gravy and LOTS of coffee. He had to have his coffee. "So, how are you feeling this morning?" Ed smiled "Good. Being alone to think helps alot." Ed had doved into his food and stole a sip of Roy's coffie.

Roy was gaurding his coffe as if it was the most precious thing to him. Ed kept stealing it when Roy wasn't looking and he just couldn't have that. He looked over at Ed and watched him rampage thru his eggs. Roy slowly ate his food/ It was hard to eat when you had a coffee theif in front of you. "Im glad to hear that. You do understand that he doesn't mean any harm in his interagations, right? He is just worried about you."

"I know, I just don't want him to know. Just not yet. After a while maybe." Ed smirked as he stole yet another sip and finished his eggs and toast and started finishing up on his bagel. Roy sat there looking very sheepish. He knew Al knew but he wasn't going to tell Ed that. Roy figured that it was something that Ed should tell Al regaurdless. "Yes, I understand." The only way to avoid the conversation was to change it. " So what are you going o do now that you are back?" Roy picked up his coffee. HOW THE HELL did he keep getting to his coffee? "I donno, Probably sign back up for field agent. I'm not really one to sit down. " Ed smiled and drank his orange juice. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do.

He always hoped that he could be with Roy again, but Roy was his brother's and not his anymore. If it was some other person he would have stolen Roy back, but this is Al and he would never do anything like that to his brother. Roy smiled at him and finished off the last bite of his food. " There is a lot of things that we'll have to do. First thing would be telling the public that you are indeed back. We buried you and had a funeral. There were mass amounts of people there. They will need to know. I will need to address the board with as much information as you can give me about your return journey. I can give them a referance that will have them eating out of your hand and back in the military in less then a week. You just tell me when you are ready to endure all the bullshit that will undoubtedly come from this."

"I guess I can do that" Ed smirking, "but to tell you the truth, I don't remember much on the trip back here" Ed stole the last bit of Roy's coffie, then leaned back in the chair. Ed bit the bottom of his lip in thought. Roy sat there with his mouth hanging open. The priority of his thoughts had scrambled. "You have drunk almost all of my coffee!" He had it set to deal with the other thing in just a fews seconds. "Who me?" Ed said innocently. "why would I ever do that?" Ed smiled. "I'm not exactly sure. Maybe becasue you are evil." Roy glared at Ed. "I think you're to hooked on coffie" Ed laughed, and got up to get Al's breakfast to go. "Let's go, Cyclopes, We gotta wake up sleeping beauty"

Roy stood up utterly bewildered. Not only had Ed stole his coffee but he had the decencey to call him a name as well. Roy had the mind to tackle him when he got back up stairs. Ed stood by Roy's room door waiting for Roy. "You locked the door" Roy walked up behind him and reached to unlock that door. ONce unlocked he opened the door and let Ed go insde. Ed went inside and went into the bedroom with the bag of food. He poked at Al, smirking. Al rolled over and sheilded himself from the bright room. He was so comfortable. So very very comfortable. His eyes blinked themselves open and he stared back at his brother. "What are you doing here?" He said sleepily while smiling. "Aren't you suppose to be down stairs wailing for someone to come and move you?"

Ed laughed, "good morning to you to sleeping beauty, as Matter of fact I have my automail back and I'm free to annoy you as much as I want." Ed smirked, "And you do know that it's about 1 in the afternoon right" Al moaned and shook his head. "i liked it beter when you could only annoy me if i stood with in 5 feet of you. "Al joked. He sat up off the bed rather quickly when he heard what time it was though. "! o'clock? Wow I havent sleep like that in a long time." Ed gave a mocked pout and handed Al the bag of food. "You should try it more often by the way Roy says you sleep" Ed smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry for not telling you things. Just give me some time, Aru and I will eventually tell you" Al smiled and reached up giving a playful tug on Ed's hair. "It's ok I understand. This is hard for you. Take your time." Al stared at his brother. He didnt feel like hurting him with is knowledge so he just decided not to say anything. "hheyyy that's my hair" Ed playfully whined and tugged on Al's hair.

Al giggled and poked Ed in the shoulder smiling mischeviously. Ed kissed Al on the cheek and hugged him. "It feels better now that I have all my limbs" Al hugged Ed back and cuddled into his chest. "You are smiling more today. Thats great." Ed smirked and brushed his left hand through Al's hair. "yeah, it feels great, I guess I'm just happy today." Al sighed and closed his eyes. It was so nice to be able to feel Ed again. It had been years and this was the closest he had came to Ed in soo long." you should be happy all the time." Ed rested his head on top of Al's. He had a small smile. "if that was possible, then I bet cats could rain out of the sky." Al laughed. "Well thats something we can't control. But I wil ltry to keep you happy Nii-san." AL held his brother a little tighter.

Ed smiled at Al and started tickling Al's sides. "I want you to be happy too!" Al started to wriggle away from Ed's ticking hands but failed. "Ed...hahahahaa...stop...stop it...! Al laughed hard for the first time in a long time. Ed continued his attack. "Why, Aru?" He said in a teasing voice. "I'm having funn" Al continued to laugh histerically. He eventually found his way to Ed's sides and started to tickle him back. Ed screamed in laughter, trying to excape from his brother by crawling out of the bed. But only was pulled back up and tickled again. Al continued his tickle assult on his brother until he had him begging for mercy. Al smiled down at Ed. "UNCLE!" Ed cried out as his fit of laughter slowly died. He panted, his left arm was covering his eyes dramaticly. He had a bright smile on his face. "Happy?" Ed laughed. Al smiled. "I think so." Al fell back onto the bed next to Ed. "Too much of a work out when you just wake up."

Ed laughed, "Well I stole Roy's coffie, It was fun." Ed stared up at the ceiling. He felt very happy and relieved. Al chuckled. "And you're still alive? Last time i did that I found myself pinned to the floor and sat on until I promised never to touch his coffee again. You know you really couldnt tell but he's quite heavy when he puts his whole weight on you." Ed smirked "the trick is not letting him notice that you drank the coffie"

"Yes but even with one eyes he's a bit more perseptive then he seems. Distraction is the key. If you can get him distracted then you can practically get him to do anything." Ed nodded and sat up. "talking about cyclopes, where is he?" Al sat there for a second completely quite. "He's in the shower. You can hear the water running. I wonder why he didn't say anything?" Ed shrugged and blinked. "Who knows" Ed smiled evilly and went into the second bathroom in the hotel room. He turned on the sink and waited while before turning it off. Al sat there shaking his head at Ed. He heard a msall yelp issue from the bathroom and cracked up laughing. "that is all you nii-san. He will kill you and not me." Al continued to laugh. Ed laughed and smiled innocently. "I didn't do anything." Ed turned on the water again and turned it off. Al covered his head with the pillow as he heard ROy shout something incoherantly and then the water turn off. "Oh I'm not here. Im asleep." Al tried to make himself invisable while snikering under the blankets.

Roy came out of the bathroom in a towel and glared at Ed and thepile of sqirming blankets on the bed. he pointed and Ed. "It was you wasn't it." Ed walked out of the other bathroom and sat on the bed. He smiled innocently. "me? never!" Giving Roy a very straight mocked face. "Would I ever do that to you?" Al tried so hard to stifle his laughs un sucsessfully. Roy looked over towarsd the bed and then back at ED. "You are lying. You are not very good at that. Just so you know I believe you froze off a few very important body parts." Ed smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He bit his bottom lip to keep from burst out laughing at Roy. "what kind of parts?" Ed snickered. Al threw the covers off of his head and sat up with a smile lastered on his face. " yes pray tell." Roy loked at the two blondes and shook his head. "I am seriously in trouble. There are once again two of you to deal with." He turned around and headed for the bathroom to shave.

Ed looked at Al and cracked up laughing, falling into Al. Ed clinged on to Al. Al laughed loudly and clung to his brother. He found the fact that Roy was evidently unwilling to elaborate amuzing. "two blondes are better then one they say. Maybe we'll drive him into early retirement." Al joked. Ed continued to laugh, "That is true. hehehehehe, Poor Roy. " Ed snickered. He petted his brother. Al chuckled and let himself be pet by Ed. " that's nice. you are going to put me back to sleep." Ed smiled and continued to pet Al, "I'm surprized you don't pur with your love of cats" Al chuckled softly and purred just for the effect. He nuzzled Ed and curled up to him Smiling. Ed laughed, and nuzzled Al back. "I love you, Aru." Al smiled and sighed deeply. " I love you too , nii-san" Ed nuzzled his cheek against Al's. "so what are we going to do today anyways?"

"umm, Roy has to go back to Central. We expected the automail to take longer but you have it so if you would like to go back to central we can. i can understand if yo udon want to. Roy said i can stay here with you for a little bit if i needed too. He said he would cover everything including my ass for being gone so long. I do have to go back eventually though. I'm sure I have plenty of missions to do." Ed nodded, "We can go back to central. It's better then doing nothing, right?" Ed smiled. "Besides, I think I'd like to get active in the military again." Al smiled at him. "Thats great! Well as soon as Roy gets al that figured out for you it wil be. Aren't you afriad of how people are going to react?"

"Nope, it doesn't matter what people say, right?" Ed smiled and layed back on the bed. Al layed down as well as stared up at the ceiling in a daze thinking about all the different things that could happen. "Yea i guess your right. it really dont matter." Ed sighed and closed his eyes. He just layed there listening to the light sounds around him. Al stared at the ceiling. There were still so many unanswered questions that would clear things up but he woulds dwell on them. He knew the jist of it. "Ed? can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Knowing everything that you do now, I mean everything that has happened. The changes that have been made to your personal life and everything, if you had a choice would you still be here?" It was a question he had been wanting to ask for a while now. He knew that there were certain things that Ed wasn't expecting happening and he knew that he had been hurt by some of them. Ed sighed and sat up. "I probably would."

"Probably?" Al didn't want to upset him. he knew he was going to. "If I could change anything in the past, then I also loose something great that came with the bad. So yes, I'd be here right now, even if I did know back then what I know now." Al sighed. It was nice to kow that Ed would stil be here regaurdless. It gave him reason to belive that Ed might have came back for him. Al looked up as he heard the bathroom door open and roy walking into the room to grab some clothes. "You guys look alot more mello then before"

"Well your boring us to death by taking forever in the bathroom, anyone would mello out after dying of extreame boredom for about a half an hour." Ed said dramaticly. Roy found his silver pocket watch and opened it. He shut it and smiled at Ed. "45 mins. and All I have to do is get dressed. And Al is still in his boxers and practically bed ridden and I have yet to hear you say anything to him." Ed shugged, "He has a point Aru, get your lazy ass up and get dressed, I've been dressed for hours" Roy shook his head and laughed. "You are just out to get someone. I bet this isn't about the time. You are just being bitter because your bored." Al snickered and climbed outof the bed. "Stop encouraging him. He'll explode with rage and you will be left missing a few more body parts." Al walked by Roy giving him a healthy smack on the ass as he went by. Roy shook his head. " I need to get dressed. You have 5 seconds to leave or be exposed to nudity." Roy knew Ed knew he was not playing. He could not count the number of time Al has thought he was playing when Roy was dating Ed. Needless to say Al saw alot more of Roy then he needed to back then. Ed shugged and left the room laughing leaving Roy and Al alone. He sat down on the fluffy couch that the hotel provided and waited for Al and Roy.

Roy and Al emerged from the room fully clothed and not at all blushing which was good for Edward. Roy strolled over to the couch and sat down next to ED. " I hear you are wantng to come to Central already. Good. You can stay with us for as long as you need too. There is pleny of rom and you can practiacally live on one side of the house and not even have to see us. Seriosuly We have to ckeep phones near by at all time to find one another so with a nother person in the house it might became smaller. God please let it get smaller." Al laughed at Roy's seriousness. He even felt liek the house was too big for two people. "It wil take a while For Roy to get the meeting set to get you reenstated into the military so You'll have to hang around there until everything gets situated,"

Ed nodded, "That'll be okay." Ed streached, "For the time being, CAN WE PLEASE GET OUT OF THIS HOTEL!" Roy stood up and looked at Al. "I'm goginto the car. I have people comeing to pick our stuff up later so dont worry about it unless there is something that you really need. Its a long drive." Roy looked at Ed and then back at Al ."you can deal with him." Al looked at Ed. " I'm sorry I was under the impression that you had your automail back..oh wait you do, so why the hell havent you got up off your ass nad walked down the damn stairs. "Al smiled and joked as he pointed to the door signaling for Ed to go out the door. Ed snickered as he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. "I'm going, see," Then screamed as he sliped and took Roy and Al with him down the stairs.

Poor roy being in front was not expecting the sudden crash. He heard Ed scream and the next thing he knew he was tumbling down the stairs. Al on the other hand saw his brother slip and reached for him abouthte same time Ed decided it was acceptable to grab Al by the neck to keep from slipping, and he came crashing down the stairs too. Seconds later Roy was pinned beneath two fully grown guys and he was in alot of pain. Al tried to get off of him as quickly as he could but somehow Ed managed to land on top of him rather then under him. Al sighed and looked up to find the hotel owner staring down at them with the most inquisitve look ever. "Ed could you please get off of me."Al said breathlessly. Roy only uttered a painful moan. He had came to a conclusion. Nothing had froze off but it probably would of felt a whole hell of a lot better then having a rouge foot kick everything that was suppose to be on the outside, inside.

Ed slowly got up off of Al and Roy. "Sorry" Ed said to Roy, Al, and the hotel owner. Al got off Roy as quickly as he could. He stood up and stretched a bit feeling the bruses form on his body. "Thats fine. I shoudl of been watching you closer." Al looked down at roy whjo still hadnt moved from his place. Al bent down and leaned over to see a wide eye and a pale white face just staring off into space. "Umm are you ok." Roy waanted to explain what happened but couldnt. SO all he said was "Dont touch me.GIve me a second." HE would eventually get up, When the air found its way back into his lungs. Ed winced and frowned. He knew Roy was not okay. He wondered if Roy landed on his back. Poor Roy... he thought. Roy finally moved sitting up as slowly as he could. His face showed a pained expression. "Al Im happy you can't have kids. Becasue I don;t think I can reproduce any more." He stood up using the wall for leverage. "Ed, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ed said and gave Roy a weak smile. "I'm sorry for breaking any reprodutive organs you have, just be glad your gay." Roy grinned. "thank you for pointing that out. That makes me feel better." Roy gave a small chuckly and then started out the door once again. Al smiled at Ed and shook his head. "You havea way with words Nii-san." Al patted Ed on the back and coaxed him out the door and into the car. Ed pouted in the back of the car and then looked out the window at the passing feilds. He was happy to be back. He was happy to be outside and in the brightness of his world, not the gray and poluted sky of Germany. Al had fallen back asleep for a few minutes in the car. When he woke up he rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Where are we?" Roy looked over at him and smiled. "We still have a ways." Roy looked back at Ed and returned his gaze to the road again. " Ed? Are you alright back there?"

"yeah, I'm fine." Ed was to busy looking out of the window, amiring the sinery. "Was there not much where you were?" Roy asked. Al curled up in the front seat with a book that he had brought along. "There was to much." Ed smiled and leaned more back into the back seat of the car. "I'm surprized you can drive with one eye."Roy scowled. "Hey what is that suppose to mean? I can see just fine." Ed smirked and continued to look out the window. "you can take that either way." Roy wished he had something to throw at him right now. he contimplated taking Al's book and throwing it but he knew that if he did that he would also get smacked in the back of the head by Al who looked overly into the book. "You are a pain in my ass with your hidden meanings."

"aww poor you, Too bad for you I get motion sickness" Ed smirked. Roy suddenly got freaked out and turned to him. " DO NOT throw up in my car. Ed i swear to god I will kill you and face your bother later."

"it's only when I read. Found that out an interesting way" Ed smiled. "So are we there yet?" Roy sighed. "NOt yet. It will take a little while longer.So what happened? how did you find out you had motion sickness?" Always looking for blackmail. "wouldn't you like to know." Ed smirked and stared at the sky. "Yes I actually would. But as it stands it doesn't look like I wil get the chance to know." Roy smiled. This reminded him so much of some of the times they had before he dissapeared.

"You know those signs on the edge of the roads?"

"YEs i do."

"I was reading them as I was learning to drive and I got sick on my driving instructer in Germany"

Roy couldn't help but laugh his ass off. It was impossible not too. "Im so sorry for laughing but thats disqusting. I don't suppose you passed."

"that's fine" Ed smiled. "I passed on my second try. I memorized the road signs by then and I could tell what they were at a glance"

Roy chuckled a bit. "Thats good that means you can drive the rest of the way." Roy pulled into a gas station to get gas and he turned to Ed. that is if you really do know how to drive?"

"I do know how to drive," Ed growled at Roy, "get the gas and give me the keys, jerk"

Roy threw the keys abck to Ed and got out of the car. He put the gas in the car and payed for it and slipped in the back seat since Al had made no effort to move since he had put his nose in the book. Roy sprawled out in the back seat with his head towards the passanger seat. He had no idea why he decided to lay that way but it gave him a wonderful side veiw of Ed. Ed started up the car and turned out into the Road that lead to central. He kept himself focused on the road. Roy stared at him most of the way back only answering questions when he was asked. Al finished reading his book and started talking to Ed as they drove. They eventually got back to Central.. Roy concluded that Ed was actually a good driver and that he would have to let him drive more often. That thought was quickly interrupted when he realized that he had planned on Ed driving his car more. Ed wasn't gogin to be in his car that often was he? Al had to tell Ed were to go and eventually they pulled up into the drive way of a humungous house that sat at the top of a hil that was surrounded by high fences. Al got out of the car and rounded on Roy. " YOU DID SOMETHING WITH THE CAT RIGHT?" Roy reached for the keys to the car and smiled at Al. "I will go get him from the shelter right now." Ed laughed and shoke his head looking to the house. "show off." Ed muttered under his breathe. Ed streached and yawned.

Al looked over to Ed smiling." You have to see this thing. I think that maybe Riza had it issused to him. It has a huge office and its file system is unreal. The whole house is terribly organized and thats why I think its her fault." Al started walking to the house and turned to Ed while walking backwards. There was one other thing that helped him through his brothers disappearance besides Roy. That was the familiarity of a certain room in the house. "The library was built for you." Al smiled sadly. "It is one of the biggest things inthe house and its filled with so many anceint texts and rare books. It reminds me so much of studying all the time with you. I spend alot of time in there.." Ed smiled at Alphonse. "Organization was never much of Roy's thing, Personaly I believe his motto was, 'leave it there, maybe i'll find it later' " Ed kissed Al's cheek. "I'm glad you guys think of me, and I'd love to see the library." Al smiled at him and chuckled. "You're very right about that." Al had evidently done this plenty of times becasue as son as they got to the threshold he spun around and unlocked the door. As soon as Ed was in the house Al shut the door and grabbed him by the hand. "Come!" Al pulled Ed thru the hallway and down the stairs and into what looked like the basement although it full of books and tables. Al's eyes lit up as soon as he got down there and he let go of Ed's hand. "Here it is."

"Okay" Ed laughed as Al draged him through the house. "wow" Ed whispered and looked around the library in wonder. Ed looked through the books, there was a serious look as he looked through the books. "It's been ages since I've even read an alchemy book." Al watched his brother looking at the books. It reminded him so much of what they used to be like. Spending so many hours in the library reading and studying. Al walked over to Ed and brushed a hair out of his face. "It's ok. You can read all you need to now." Ed smiled at Alphonse and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go of his brother. "you do know your way to tall for your own good right" Ed said, his face pressed against his brother's upper chest. Al laughed as he embraced his brother. "Hey stop complaining. If I was any smaller I wouldn't have been able to catch you when you came tumbling down the hill."

"The hill had something against me. It didn't like me very well" Al started to laugh and he stared at Ed. "What did you do to it to make it hate you?" Ed shrugged, "I have no clue, I think it's because I steped on it." Ed smirked. Al laughed again. "You're strange but I love you."

"Your the only sane person I know and I love you too!" Ed laughed. Al smiled and looked at his brother awkwardly. "What are you talking about sane. I'm far from sane." Al chuckled. "That's is so not true, Compared to me, you are sane"

"That's very true." Al joked with Ed. It was so comfortable now. Like it was ok. Like everything was fine and nothing had changed besides thier appearances and few minor things. Ed laughed smiling as he sat down. "Sometimes it feels like nothing has changed." Ed said happily. "Why can't it always feel like that?" he said, but mostly to him self. Al sat beside him and stared off into space a bit. "I suppose its because we have been through so much. They always say that when something tramatic happens to you life is never the same again. You don't think the same, you don't talk the same, and you dont interact with people the same. We grew up Ed. There is nothing we can do about that but make the best of it. We'll be ok. I know we will."

Ed sighed, "Wir aktiv weil wir aktiv, mit wir der wurfel weil wir due liebe." Ed smiled and looked at Al. Al's mouth dropped. He loked at Ed cautiously. "What did you just say to me?" Ed laughed. "We live as we live, and we die as we love"

"I guess you had to learn thier language as well. Was it hard?"

"very hard, but very easy if you know the right people. Mein Name ist Edward Elric, und ich spreche deutsch, aber nicht sehr gut."

"What did you say then? Who taught you?"

"I said 'My name is Edward Elric, and I speak German, but not very well' and an american colonel taught me."

"Thats really cool. So the Roy on the other side taught you?"

"yup, he was living with Mr. Morgan or as we know Hughes at the time" Ed smiled remember one of the few good times. "They always fought, a lot. He had a thing with pictures to. He gave me a copy of most of them, I think their in my wallet in my pants pocket."

"Really!" Al was actually pretty curious about this. He wanted to see the world that his brother had been in for so long. He wanted to almost be a part of this with him. "yup along with like 50 cents" Ed nodded. "that colonel hated code names and cameras"

"MAy i see them? I really want to see what it was like there." Ed took out his wallet and gave it to Al. "it's like a miniture photo Album, It has everything but money." Ed laughed and streached. Al opened the wallet a little causiously. He didn't want to break it. It was quite unique, pure leather. It was a type of leather that was not found in Amestris. Al looked at the pictures of Ed and his friends in Germany. It was breath taking and sad at the same time. They looked just like the people here only in different clothes and enviroments. "This is amazing." He said in a quite voice. Ed smiled, "They all either had different eye colors or hair colors, last names, pasts" Al looked up and smiles. "You look happy in this picture. I don't remember their names, i'm sorry. It's the one with you and Heimlich..Fredrick? I don't know. Anyway you look happy." Al turned the phote to coem face to face with a blast from a past he hadn't really dwelled on much. "This is dad?"

"That's Heidrich, Al." Ed leaned over to look at the picture better. "yeah that's him alright" Al smiled sadly. "Was he nice? I mean..you know what it's ok. I should stop asking questions." Al shut the wallet slowly catching on last glimspe of the front picture that held what looked like Ed Roy And Hughes in side it. Ed smiled "He's okay, he ditched me at Heidrich's. Heidrich was a rocket scientist that knew english. so it was easy living with him for awhile"

"I bet. I'm sure it was easier knowing that you had someone there that understood you." Al's ears perked up as he heard the door upstairs shut. He looked up. "Roy's home." Ed put the wallet back into his pocket. He leaned on Al. "so what is the cats name?" Al leaned on his brother as well playing with the end of his pony tail. "Tiger. He looks like a tiger. He's cute. Although Roy and him tend to fight alot. It's quite cute actually. I can't wait for him to meet you. He will love you."

"A lot of domainate animals fight." Ed laughed. Ed looked over to the door and smiled as Roy entered with a orange and black striped cat with large yellow green eyes trailing in behind him. "Hallo" Ed greeted in German. Roy smiled and out the now flailing cat down so that it could get to its rightful owner. "New Language?" Tiger ran up to Al and pounced on him nuzzling him. Al laughed and smiled. "I missed you too." Al stratched behind Tiger's ears. "Tiger meet Ed." Ed petted the cat. "German, it's only easy to people who have a Gehirnzelle **_(Brain Cell). _**Nice to meet you Tiger" Ed smirked at Roy. Roy looked at him strangely. "O..k. I have no idea what that is by if it means anything mean I wil find out and hurt you badly." tiger sniffed Ed experimantally and then ventured over to find out exactly why this person seemed so much like his owner. Al smiled. "It takes a minute for him to warm up to you." Ed smiled and peted the cat after a while. Then looked up at Roy 'innocently' "I'd like to see you try figuring out what it means, there isn't a German-English dictionary here" Ed laughed. Roy smirked at Ed. " Really and what happenes if I do find a way to figure it out?"

"I'd be very surprized, weiter" **_(Furher) _**Roy had a choice. He could sit here and listne to Ed speak in a different language which was mentaly arousing or he could quickly leave before in became phsyically arousing as well. "OK then well, you shall be surprised. I shall find a way." Roy turned to go upstairs. Tiger had evidently knew that when someone was upstairs it usually menat that they could get him food. He nudged Ed's hand once more before starting after Roy with a "Meow" and leaving Ed and Al sitting there once again. "That cat eats like you do." Al pointed out. Ed laughed, "I don't usually eat like I've been anymore," Ed gave Al a smile. "But it's been so long since I had an actual REAL meal that I could taste like that!" Al chuckled. Well ther is plenty of food and you can have whatever you wish. This is your home now so you can do whatever you want."

Ed was reading on the couch. He's been home for four months and Al was on a long mission. He had a piece of sandwich in his mouth and just waiting for the 'furher' to get home from 'work'. Ed glared at the cat that decided to make Ed's stumach a cat bed. Ed turned a page in his book as he heard a car pull up in the drive way. "Ein-Auge**_ (One-Eyed) _**is home, Tig" Ed yawned. It was only 9:00 pm and he was already tired. Roy opened the door and went inside. The first thing he did was go to the kitchen to get a drink. He was stressed out and seriously just needed a drink. Just one. He hadn't sleep right in monthes. He had begun his appeals to have Ed's death certificate destroyed and had started working on the board to try to get them to overrule their case about Ed staying in hiding for a while. He knew Ed didnt like being couped up so he struggled with them and ultimately started struggling with himself s well. He downed his drink and shook it off before walking int o the room where Ed was.He stood in the doorway and looked at him. "Everything ok?" It was a question that he seemed to ask everytime he walking into the door.

"Ja Mutter" Ed answered almost automaticly as he read. **_(Yes mother) _**Ed looked over his book and glared at the cat, then looked at Roy. "You look like someone ran you over with a truck."

"Well i wouldnt be surprised if that exact thing has happened. I wouldn't be able to tell though considering the fact that I am overwhelmed and in so over my head right now I wouldn't even feel the pain.So i do apoligize for lookign like hell. " Roy went into theliving room and sat on the couch across from the one Ed was on and lounged. "So something bad's happening" Ed said closing the book and setting it on the coffie table. Ed started petting the cat. "tell me your problems Roy, I can listen and not tell everything ya know." Ed looked over to Roy. "You don't have to stress yourself by keeping everything in." Ed was repeating something that was like Roy said years ago, before Germany, when Al was still in armor. Roy sighed and turned his head to Ed. Once again that thing that had been tearing at him since he first laid eyes on him resurfaced. His heart ached and he was left with guilt and need. "It just normal stuff you have to go through when you tell sdomeone that you want to reenlist someone that has been dead for years. It doesn't make a good mental impression." Roy chuckled and then sighed. He knew that telling Ed stuff like this would only make matters worse for Ed. "I'm ok really. I just let too many things get to me at once. I promise."

"I could always come in with you before Al comes back from his mission, that way he doesn't freak out...right away." Ed said streaching slightly, startling the cat off of his stumach. Sure he would look at Roy, but he just couldn't meet him in the eye anymore. He felt guilty for leaveing and still being in love with him. "that would just cause more problems for you and I don't want to do that. I'll see what I can do to speed up the process for you." Roy felt bad for making it seem as if Ed was a burden. "If there's anyway I can help, I will, I feel like I'm troubling you." Ed sighed and then got up. He streched, he was bored. For the last four months he's been cooped up in a huge house. Ed took out his wallet and handed Roy a picture that was kept in the very back. "Here." He said, replacing the wallet back into his pocket. Roy watched Ed productively.He watched him walk over to him and hand him a picture of some sort. Roy took it nd sat up slowly as he looked at it. "you have had this for a long time."

It was a picture of three people that Roy woul reconize as himself, Al, and Hawkeye. "actually that was taken, three to four years ago, by a friend. Germany doesn't make colored pictures like here, but I think that was taken in France. I didn't want my picture taken. "

"It looks extremely old. They didn't have color photeos. It seems that they are more advanced in some areas and we are more advanced in the others." Roy stared at the picture for a moment longer. " Who are these people? This isn't me. I would have remembered this picture." Ed nodded. "Their advanced where it counts," Ed said then blinked and smiled. "The one that looks like Hughes is American Spy/Police man Meas Hughes-Morgan as he liked to call himself. The one in the middle is American Ambassitor Colonel Roy Mustang-Combell, He didn't like code names at all, the last one is Alphonse Heidrich, a rocket scientist." Ed sighed. "Their all alters. Mine died in the 'Great War'." Roy had to avert his stare from the Maes look alike. It was painful. Roy looked at Ed solemnly. He looked as if the memories he were reflecting meant alot to him for some reason. "Your what died?"

"Alter, my other half, probably the better half as it goes." Ed sat down and leaned back in the chair. "They saved me from being killed." Roy was shcoked to find out that there was a alter Ed as well. "There was a second of you? DId you meet him?"

"No, it's impossible to meet your Alter, I guess that's why he died. He was Heidrich's brother"

"Oh i see. I'm sorry to hear that. I can imagine how it felt to have someone that looked like your brother pop in and basically fill that void that was left. Even if you knew it wasn't him." For some reason this saddened Roy greatly. This wasn't exaclty how it was with Alphonse but Roy would be lying if he had said that there was no point in their relationship where Al did fill that gap and more. "He was nothing like Alphonse. He liked to party, he couldn't be organized even if it hit him in the face, but he was very bright. Like Mr. Combell, it was kind of weird how organized and plan old nice and gulible he was. " Ed looked at Roy then looked away slightly. "Heidrich had blue eyes note grey like Al's, like Combell had deep blueish brown color" Roy put the picture down and looked at Ed. "Why do you look away from me all the time? You can't hold my gaze for longer then 5 seconds." He was simply curious. If it made Ed uncomfortable then he was extremely sorry for that. Ed frowned and his eye slanted slightly, making him look older then he was. "I feel guilty for still...no nevermind." Roy felt something in his heart lift and everything seemed to get suddenly brighter. "Tell me.."

"It'll just make things difficult" Ed said finding the wall rather interesting. Roy reached out and grabbed his chin turning his face gently in his direction. "And if you hid it it will make it worse." Ed deverted his eyes away from Roys, not willing to lock them in that heated gaze. "Hiding it will hurt me, but no you two. That's fine."

"What if IT IS something that is hurting me by not knowing?" Roy had no idea what he was doing or who he was vicariously hurting in the process. It was so familiar..."Would it hurt you to know I still love you? That I can't stop loving you?" Ed whispered so low that Roy could barely hear. Roy needed not to understand everything that he said. He caught the words he needed. "No, becasue I love you too. Never stopped and never will." Ed looked into Roy's eye. He looked so fragile through the amber eyes. Years of determination wasted by mistakes and a harsh world. Ed couldn't look away, this is why he couldn't meet Roy's eyes, He knew he wouldn't be able to look away. "Roy..." Roy stared back. His hand was still barely holding on to Ed's chin.

Touching his soft skin was something he had longed to do since he had returned. He wanted to hold him and make sure that he was ok and that he would never have to go without him again. He loved him more then he could ever love anyone else. It just wasnt possible. He could see the fear of ther unknown in Ed's eyes and he was sure Ed could see his as well. What were they to do? They were two people so desperately in love and only being held apart but something that they had loved as well. Al was a innocent bystander in this whole mess and there was nothing he could do to stop anything. Roy ran a thumb over Ed's cheek cherishing the feeling once again. Roy's voice was almost a whisper as he spoke to Ed. "Yes..." He leaned to Roy's touch. Closed his eyes and then opened them again to look that the dark eye man. "I missed this touch, I missed the feel of your hands, Ed closed his eyes and this time, tears started to slowly fall. "I missed you, your touch, I-I missed everything so much. I still do.."

Roy watched as the tears fell from Ed's eyes. He felt the hurt and the pain. He sat there standing by while Ed was hurting that was something he had never done before. And he shouldn't let it start now. Without much hesitation and without much though of the circumstances Roy leaned in and pressed his lips gainst Ed's,and he melted. Ed pressed his lips firmer against Roy's, he knew it was wrong, that Roy was with Al, but it felt so...right. Roy wanted so badly to pull away and to save Al's pain, but he couldn't. It was Ed. He had longed for him for too long. He was his and thats how it should be. His arms wrapped around Ed's waist in that familiar hold that they had evidently not forgotten and pulled him closer. Ed wraped his arms around Roy's neck, pressing his lips harder against Roy's lips, he licked the bottom of Roy's lip.

Roy deepened the kiss savoring every taste and touch as he did. His hands ran up Ed's back and thru his pony-tailed hair, he missed this so very much. Ed moaned into the kiss, clinging tighter to Roy. His mind was incoherent. He couldn't think. Roy's lips slipped down Ed's chin and to his neck. He nipped softly and sucked lightly not leaving any trace of a mark. His fingers found the hair tie and gently pulled it out of Ed's hair letting it fall about his shoulder gracefully. Roy ran his fingers through Ed's soft blonde hair. Ed lifted his head up allowing Roy more access to his neck. He purred at Roy's touch. Roy leaned forward making it to where Ed had to fall backwards onto the large couch comfortably. Roy had managed to find himself placed on top of him and it was quite..scary. As much as he wanted to get up and walk away he couldn't he was drawn to him. He had to have him back in his arms. His hands wandered down Ed's chest and started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Ed's hands wondered down to Roy's shirt front, and slowly he made his own way down Roy's many buttions of his uniform shirt. The furthest thing from his mind, eating slowly at him was Al. He helped Roy remove his shirt, then got to Removing Roy's. Roy helped Ed remove his own shirt and came down and started to kiss Ed's collor bones and chest. Ed arched against Roy, His hands slid down Roy's sides. There were scars nearly all over Ed's chest. They were faint but noticeable. Roy kissed Ed's chest not caring about the scares that time had etched into him. He came back up and kissed his neck and become clearly aware of how close they were to each other. With the slightest movement Roy could be able to touch Ed in ways that he had dreamed about for what seemed like forever.

Ed shivered under Roy's touch and kisses. Ed slide his hands down Roy's chest. He brought Roy's head up and kissed Roy softly again. Then kissed Roys cheek then made a trail of kisses from his cheek down to his collar bone, where he bit in lightly, licking the spot. Roy closed his eyes and let his head fall to the opposite side of where Ed's lips were out of natural reaction. As Ed nipped his collar bone Roy let his hand trail back down Ed's side and down his hip. Roy's finger tips brushed Ed side of Ed's ass as he let his hand continued down to his thigh. Ed licked and kissed down Roys chest. He was painfully tight in his pants as Roy's hand traveled to his thigh. He nibbled on Roy's stumach. Roy maoned lightly as he felt Ed's mouth moved to his abdomen. Roy's hand traveled arcoss Ed's ass and he pulled him closer to him desperatly seeking the feeling that his body wanted so bad.His other hand tangled gently in Ed's free flowing silky hair.

Ed glazed his teeth lightly against Roy's stumach as he kissed each spot gentlely. He shivered as Roy pulled him closer. He looked up at Roy, and kissed him, nibbling on Roy's lips. Roy kissed Ed back a little harder. There was more lust behind that kiss. Things that had been in focus at one point that told him that he had gone far enough had disappeared. Everything had stepped aside and allowed him to make his own desicions. Roy wrapped his arms Ed. He kised and nibbled at his neck as he moved his hand to the front of Ed's jeans and started to unbutton them. Ed moaned as Roy nibbled on his neck. He helped Roy remove his pants, Then he slowly started on removing Roy's pants. After both of thier pants were removed Roy settled Ed in his lap with one leg on either side of him. He let his hands raom every inch of Ed's body and kissed him passionatly. Ed moaned into the kiss, letting his own hands wonder over Roy's body. Finger tips lightly brushing down Roy's chest, feeling each mussle and ab, sliding down one of Roy's hips as the other one moved up and behind Roy's back , slowly moving up.

Roy shivered at Ed's touch and sighed deeply. He reached between them slowly and ran the palm of his hand against Ed's hardness. Ed let a shuttered purr of a moan as he felt Roy touch him. He arched up against Roy. He pressed his lips firmer against Roy's, sliding his tongue into Roy's mouth, drawing the tongue into his own, sucking on Roy's tongue. Roy moaned as he kissed Ed and started to stroked him remembering all the things that Ed liked done to him. He nipped at his bottom Lip and keep a hand tangled in his hair gently. He nuzzled Ed's chin making him look towards the ceiling as he kissed the underside of his chin. Ed let out a low moan as Roy stroked him. He purred as Roy kissed under his neck. Ed's hands Roamed down Roy's back and back up again. Roy conitnued to stroke him rhythmatically. He whipsered into his ear. "Reach behind me in the top drawer of the night stand." He nipped at Ed's ear and ran a tongue long his jaw line. Ed reached into the draw and got the lube. Closing the draw he handed the lube to Roy.

Roy took the small bottle and opened it with one hand. After making sure that they were both throughly coated he lined himself up with Ed and pressed into him slowly not really knowing when the last time Ed had sex THIS way was. He didnt want to hurt him. Ed moaned as Roy entered him. He relaxed him self and readied himself for the thrusts. Roy moaned as he felt Ed adjust to him once again. He wrapped his arm around him and thrusted into him deeply. His lipps came down onto Ed's chest and he sucked on his nipples nipping at each one. Ed moaned and shuttered as Roy thrusted into him. He wrapped his own arms around Roy. Roy maoned with each thrust diving deeper and deeper into Ed, makeing him shudder more and more. He fluidly changed postions and put ed on his back. He held himself up with one hand and used the other hand to reach between them to touch Ed. Ed made litte purring moans, then cried out in pleasure when Roy touched him. "Roy" Ed purrred as he moaned. "Oh god." Roy said breathlessly. he had wantdd for solong to hear those words come from that mouth. Eh captured Ed's lips again breifly and he rocked his hips against him savoring the lightening bolt sensations running up and down his spine. "Oh god Roy" Ed panted against Roy's lips. Then pressed his lips to Roy's, savoring the taste of Roy's lips.

Roy kissed him back heatedly. Their tongues messed together and Roy could feel Ed's breath hit his chin when they had to pull apart for air. He thrusted in and out of Ed harder. Ed panted, closing his eyes as he made little sounds and moans. "..Roy.."

"I missed you so much..." Roy uttering in a low voice barely above a whisper. His hands roamed Ed's body and his breath quickened. "I miss you too...Roy" Ed whispered, shivering at Roy's every touch. Roy ran his hands thru Ed's hair and kissed him while he continued to grind into him. Ed had his own hands tangled in Roy's short black hair. He panted as Roy grind into him. Roy gasped as he felt the hands in his hair. "I dont want to let you go..." Roy muttered as he found himself getting light headed. "I don't want you too..." Ed looked into Roy's eyes. (Notice I put all personality into the eyes) Ed's eyes were the color as they were so many years ago, a brilant gold, but they'd eventually go back to the amber color, the more adult look when all of this is over. Roy stared back into his eyes. The familiar feeling that he was looking right through him surged thru him once again. Roy wanted to smile and prasie every god for Ed's return but he knew that this victory was short lived. That this tme with Ed wasn't even suppose to be happening. Ed nuzzled Roy's cheek against his. He just wanted this to last forever. To forget everything but them and now.

Roy held him close and snuggled against him as they continued thier soft grinding. Ed gasped as he came. He panted as he was held close to Roy. Roy finished just after Ed did and kissed him after he had caught his breath. Ed kissed Roy back slowly. Ed looked up at Roy. He wrapped his arms around Roy and held him close, not wanting to let go. Roy held him close and kissed the top of his head as they sat there holding each other. Ed fell asleep in Roy's arms soon after. He snuggled up against him. He sighed contently in his sleep. Roy watched him fall asleep. he sat there watching him like he had done so many other nights, before falling into a dazed sleep himself. Ed sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He was in a after sex daze. He slowly got up and got dressed. Moving slowly to the kitchen where he made coffie.

Roy woke up to the smell of coffee and the fact that he was naked. Roy sat up and looked around. He had no idea what to say or what to do so he made his way up the stairs and into the shower where he would spend a long time trying to sort his thoughts nd trying not to bash his head in. Ed wasn't anywhere to be seen in the large house, by the time Roy got out of the shower. Roy paced the foyer for hours smply waiting for the answer to his dilema to knock him on his ass. But none came.

Ed walked down a empty street, he had the hood up on his brown coat so no one would really reqonize him. He sighed as he stared up at the bright blue sky. So different to the one he was used to stareing at.

Roy sat at his desk and tapped it with his fingers. WHat was he suppose to say to Ed? What was he suppsoe to say to Al? He had no idea as to how to go about anyof this so he decided that he would just not deal with it. He stood up and grabbed his coat. He got int he car and went to the office.

Ed looked at the gates of the military base. He always prefered walking to places then taking cars or trains. Roy entered the office and quickly made his way up to his ofice. Everyone who had tired to say hi either go tthe cold shoulder or decided against it once they seen the look on his face. He sat behind the desk and just stared for a while before grabbing the file out of his desk that held all the information about the mission Al was on. Two soldiers were pointing out the window and whispering to each other.

"Look at that! It's like a frecken ghost!" The taller one mubbled darkly "There's so many cosplayers now days but that one beats them all." the other muttered. Roy looked through the file repeatedly. By the time he went through it the 3rd time he had it memerized, but he continued to read it mainly for comfort. He got up and started to pace the floor. A Lt. Colonel entered the office after giving a light knock. "Sir, there appears to be an disturbance near the front gate. It seems that two soldiers went to comfront a cosplayer. It also seems as if that cosplayer kicked the soldier's asses, sir."

Roy shook his head and stomped out of the room. They had brought the perpatrator into custody and had them in a room waiting for the Furher Since he was the one the usually handled stuff like this. Roy was escorted to the room and he opened the door and shut it, locking it behind him simply because on more then one occasion he had scared the person so bad that they were trying hard to get out. He felt like scaring someone so here he was. Roy sat down in the seat without even looking at the person until he was eye level with them. "Ed!" he felt something in his stomach knot up.

Ed was clearly pissed and his hair was cut unevenly. There was a small cut accross his cheek. Ed looked at Roy guiltly. "I'm sorry for hurting your men, Roy. But god damn will I just let some jerk offs cut may hair and not get their asses kicked. "

Roy gapped at him. "No, don't be sorry." roy stood up and left the room for a brief moment. He came back in and sat back down leaning back in his seat. "Theu are being dealt with severely. My men are noty suppose to act like 12 year olds. If they do then they are not worth my time and can go back to East City until they get there shit together. I do apoligize for the inconvinence."

"You shouldn't apoligize for them. Besides your the futher, you just can go on and leave to somewhere else." Ed said touching the choped hair slightly. "this feels really weird, I haven't had it cut since I was 10." Roy looked at him and smiled. "its really not that bad its still long its just shorter there. And this is were I stay. This is my home so I wil not inconveniace myself to move if I can make them move." Ed smiled, "it's uneven, I'll need to get it cut even shorter." Ed streched on his chair. "So how long do I get stuck here for kicking two 12 year olds asses?" Roy was a bit scared now. "How SHORT are you going to cut it? And for as long as i need to. You aren't even suppose to be down here. You out yourself in jepardey which is bad. And them you kicked two soldiers asses...your not off to a very good start. You're lucky you'll get to go home." Ed whined and laid his head on the table. "But i'm legally dead, I don't think you could lock up a dead person...can you?" Roy chuckled. "Haha nice try. You my love are most definitely NOT dead."

"I know that, but the law doesn't" Ed whined more, his ass hurt and the chair was most defentally not comfortable. "Edward, In this city...I am the law." Roy smiled. " So unless you plan on sitting in that chair for the rest of the day, which has to be more uncomfortable, i suggest you follow me. You are my responsiblity for the time bein and until I'm sure you are not going to disrupt anything else causing me ungodly amounts of paperwork , as normal, you shall stay in my office. you hate being closed in and i hate paper work. Its fair " Roy stood up and walked to the door opening it and looking back making sure that Ed was indeed following. Ed growled glaring at Roy's back as he followed. He watched as everyone whispered and stared, but quickly went back to work with one glare. They reached Roy's office and Roy opened the door for him. "You should like it here. It's big, has plenty of places for you to sleep and hey think of it this way you can stand on the othr side of the room to get as far away from me as possible. Something you were very accustomed to doing but most recently averting your gaze has seemed effective." Roy smiled as he sat back down behind his desk and once again picked up Al's mission file as if it would protect him.

Ed flooped down on one of the couches and glared at every solider that entered the office but Riza, who stopped and talked to him for about two minutes. "You know if you keep glaring like that they are going to require a me to get you tested for rabies"

"yes, I will also start chasing after them soon and bite them." Ed replied just as sarcasticly."If you run too far I'l have to chain you to the desk. I'm sure you wouldn't like that"

"I'm sure you'd enjoy just the same" Several people who requnized the rutine looked in on the couple. They all made bets on who would win the battle of wits. "Depending. If you sink your teeth into me I'll bite back and you know from experiance that I bit alot harder then you." The group blinked outside. "oh? Are you so sure of that?" Ed smirked as he glanced over to Roy. Roy sat back in his seat and raise his eye brows at Ed briefly while smiling. "Of course."

"You're lucky today, I'm to lazy right now to get up and bite you" Ed said and streched on the leather fluffy couch. Roy chuckled. "As apposed to?..Not..being lazy?"

"hmm doesn't Riza shoot at you anymore?"

"Depending. Hey are you still growing?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IT'LL TAKE 10 YEARS BEFORE HE CAN BE THE HEIGHT OF AN ANT!" Ed growled. Roy smiled at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. You were screaming too loud. Do you wish to repeat that." Ed steamed and growled before throwing a couch pillow at Roy. "damn you!" Everyone swaped money. "Roy wins" They all muttered. Roy chuckled and smiled at him. He stood up and walked the pillow over tot he couch and sat it back down before returning to his desk. Ed growled and ploped back onto the couch, then started laughing. Roy turned to him and gave him a strange look thru his smile. "What is so funny?"

"I don't know how long it's been since I've thrown a tantrum like that" Ed laughed. Roy laughed. "It has been a while since I have had a meaningless conversation like that." Havoc blinked as he entered to two laughing crazys. "Hiya boss, Here's the paperwork that Hawkeye wanted me to drop off." Ed snickered. "Hey just sit it on the desk please." Roy smiled at Ed once more before turning and going back to his desk. Havoc set it on the desk then started chating with Ed over what has happen in the last pass 4 years. Ed listened with all curiousity. Roy sat staring at the paper on his desk not really reading any of the words. HE listen ed to Havoc fill Ed in on all the things that had happened but he couldn't get past the fact that Ed should of been there to experiance then first hand. Ed was able to sneak out of Roy's office with Havoc as Several Generals entered the office. Roy looked up from the desk noticing that there were no voices but several people in the room. He looked up from the desk. "May I help you?"

"We came up here to see what's been disturbing all of the men today. Only to see two blondes slip out of your office, Sir." Roy stood from his desk and glared. "What is it that you are implying General?"

"We heard that the FullMetal Alchemist was here-" As the General's were talking everything over with Roy. Ed was talking to Fury, Havoc, Brenda, and the whole gang. AFter enduring long painstaking conversations about the location of the FullMetal Alchemist Roy had had enough. he walked HQ searching for him and ready to ring his neck. "I told you not to leave.." He muttered under his breath. Ed blinked as some of the newer soldiers started talking to him, asking him about things that happened when he was 15. It wasn't to dificult to find him once you found the floor he was on. Roy stepped in tto the large resting area and glared at Ed. Ed sighed knowing he was introuble. Saving Roy the trouble he bit everyone a good bye and walked up to Roy. When Ed fell in to step with Roy, he glanced at him briefly. "You know I don't enjoy watching you either. But I am trying all I can to hurry this process. The least you could do is tell me where the hell you are going. Instead you slip out unnoticed and I get accused of doing strange things with my subordinates."

"what would you do with Havoc? I wouldn't even kiss someone that smoked that much"

"You get used to it. It's not really as bad as it seems." Roy quicken his pace. "However thats not the point..." Ed shoke his head, and pointed to the generals that came looking for Roy again. "are they in love with you or what?" Roy threw his hands up in the air."WHat? Is there some strange reason why you are followling me. I'm not comfortable with it so bad off." Roy's voice had taken a dangerous tone and made a few of the by standers slip away noticed. The oldest General there reconized Ed almost insentally and started talking to him, he was unaffected by Roy from knowing Roy for so long. "Why Edward how nice to see you after four years." General Gino said. "Hello, Sir." Ed said respectively, more resepectivly then Roy ever got. "Your still the same hight, maybe and inch taller?" Ed wasn't sure to make this an issult or a complment. "yes I did grow and Inch taller, how nice of you for noticing." Ed said with a twich.

Roy just stood there glaring at the others that were staring at him as if he had something to hide. "Is there something you needed? We have to go. And as excellent and not so unexpected as this meeting is, it is keeping us from our destination." He really just wanted to get out of here. Mainly because he knew what tomorrow was goign to bring and the more Ed stuck around the worse it would get. The Major General handed Roy several papers. "Yes sir, all you need to do is sign these papers." Roy grabbed the papers and looked at them. He read them over a couple of times. He folded them back up and shook his head. He was really getting tired of dealing with things like this. "I cannot impress the fact upon you or any of you other General's that we do not walk around freely with papers like this in our hands. Take them to the office. Leave them there if I am not there. If they are of dire importance, which these have time to be delt with, then send then to my house." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Now if you will excuse me AND Edward we must go."

Ed followed Roy out of the building. He looked back up at the sky, just staring at it as he walked. Roy managed to get back to his car and get in tit. He rubbed his face as if trying to tear it off. He, for some reason, was not in the best mood and severely stressed out. to make things worse Al would still not be home for another few weeks. Ed sighed as he got into the car. He shut the door and looked out of the window. He felt bad for Roy, but he felt more guilty for Al then anything else at the moment. They drove home in silence they got home in silence and they walked around in silence. It Was getting on Roy's nerves. He knew it was goign to be aggrivating but this was outragous. They wouldn't even stay in the same room as each other. Roy sighed and went to his office slamming the door shut behind him. It was one thing being alone in this house when Al wasn't there but it was a completely different thing when there WAS someone else there and you weren't speaking. Ed sighed and picked up a book. He waited for Roy to come out of his office by reading.

Roy came out after calming down a bit and sat down in a chair. He let his head fall back and hit the top of the couch behind him. He just started at the vaulted ceiling until he thought he would go blind. Ed raised an eyebrow at Roy's actions. Then looked back at his book, wondering when Roy was going to break and talk. It always worked if he didn't talk to Roy for a certain amount of time.

Roy stayed there for a long time contimplating on what he was going to say if he was going to say anything to him. When they were in the office it was different. It was professional. It was constant bantering thats how it always was nothing more (well most of the time) and nothing less. This was different. They were alone and in the most unprofessional atmosphere ever, considering it was that couch that they had both betrayel Al on. Ed looked over at Roy over his book. Damn did he hate it when his life got complecated. He turned a page of his book and acted like he was reading when the whole time he was staring at Roy. Roy was done. He couldn't stand ther silence anymore. "Why are you so quite?"

"cause you are"

"Fair enough.'

Ed smiled and went back to reading. "you don't like being quiet when there's someone around you. That's how people get you to break in things." Ed said as he fliped a page. "So you have been trying to "break' me since we arrived here? You're right I really do not like silence when there are other people around. It makes me feel as if something's wrong, And although there is something clearly wrong, I do not like the feeling." Ed nodded and fliped a page. "Well it's more for the show you put on during the time before you finially talk" Roy squinted his eye a bit. "What?"

"You throw a tantrum when no one talks to you"

" I do not throw a damn tantrum. A tantrum is what you do when someone calls you short. I ge aggrivated but I do not go tearing shit up or maiming people."

"No that's called Maiming people, you throw silent tantrums, and you do to throw things" Roy smiled. "I do throw things" Ed laughed. "that isn't a good thing to admight!" Ed joked and put the book down.

* * *

Alphonse stopped slowly and knocked on the wall to get some attention "Nii-san...please dont yell youll lose your voice" Ed gave Al a weak smiled. "Hey Aru, did you just get home?" Alphonse smiled warmly at him and embraced his older brother "Yes i did Nii-san! Its so wonderful to see you!" Roy sat there with a most amazed expression on his face. "When did you get back?" Ed mentally flinched and hugged his brother back as warmly. "It's good to see you too, Aru." 

"Just got here about a hour ago" Alphonse kissed Edwards cheek and smiled at Roy "DId i miss anything important?"

"Not much, Just showed some rookies whos real or not" Ed smiled. Alphonse ran his hand down Edwards now short hair "And here i thought you were playing with Scissors again"

"Hey! I don't do that much anymore!" Ed pouted, " can you even it out for me though?"

"Yes Nii-san i sure can" Alphonse kissed his forehead "Ive missed you so much Nii-san!"

Ed smiled faintly, "I missed you too, Aru"

"Have you already ate dinner? I wish to take you out!"

"no I didn't eat yet.. I was to busy telling Roy that he throws tanturms"

Al smiled and shook his head "Its nice to see you two getting along"

"yes, Earlier he trashed his office"

"He did?...What for?" He frowned "If you stay silent, He'll freak out, that's all" Ed gave Al a reasuring smile. "I'm still here." Roy was getting tired of being talked about like he wasn't there. Alphonse smiled and rushed to him "Yes you are hard to miss" He nuzzled into his chest. Roy held Al close. He sighed deeply. "I was begining to wonder."

"I could say otherwise" Ed muttered under his breathe and smiled sadly. "Why are we all so sad?" Alphonse asked as he pulled away and got on his tip toes for a kiss from Roy. Roy looked over at Ed and was about to say something smart ass until Al asked his question. Roy kissed Al breifly and shook his head. "Sad?" Ed put on a smile for Al and said. "Not sad, just a little gloomy! Must be the weather!" Alphonse smiled and stroked his cheek softly "Maybe we could..." Alphonse however quickly shut his mouth he was sure Roy and Ed would not want to go out to eat with him..."Maybe what, Aru?" Ed questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side and blinking. "Nothing Nii-san forget it" Alphonse slowly let go of Roy. "What were you going to say? If not fair for you to keep us guessing" Roy smirked at Al. "I was wondering about dinner" Roy thought about it for a few seconds. "Sound like a great idea. Where do you want to go?" Ed nodded in agreement. "Yeah, foods sounds great"

"Anywhere as long as im with two very good men" Roy chuckled. "Are implying that Ed is good?" Ed blinked, slightly confused. Roy laughed and put his hand up to Al's head. "Are you feeling well?" He joked with him trying hard not to let previous events get in the way. Alphonse leaned up into his touch "Roy-kun please dont start anything with Nii-san" _Nii-san thinks he should get out of the room before they heat up another way..._ Ed thought and then wondering what to eat.

"Oh thats no fun. But I guess I'll leave him alone for the time being." Roy smiled and glanced over at Ed. "There we go lets have peace" Ed raised an eyebrow, rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Letting them have some peace to themselves. Alphonse smiled at Edward "Ill make you all dinner" Ed smiled at Al, "take your time, I'll be in my room" and left to his room. "ROy is there anything youd like to eat?" Roy was staring off into space. "huh? Oh whatever you make is fine . I'm not to picky. " he stood up and hugged Al. "If you need me I'll be in my office. there are a few things I have to look over."

"Alright give or take a half hour" Alphonse gave him another hug. Ed stared at the ceiling of his room, ploundering in his head. He felt really gulity about having sex with Roy, who is Al's boyfriend, who was his old boyfriend. Roy sat at his desk with his chin on his folded hands. This was alot more then he was expecting and he didn't even have time to analyze the situation. It had been just over 17 hours since he had been with Ed. Alphonse whistled a tune as he went into the kitchen to make some dinner he heated up the oven and looked around for something to make. Ed sighed and sat up on his bed. he scrached his itchy short hair and decided to take a shower. he got up and took a clean pair of clothing. He went into the guest shower and started it up. Alphonse took a seat and looked out the window hopping in his seat slightly with a grin on his face it was so nice to be in the same house with the two men he loved the most. Ed undressed and went into the luke warm shower, sighing contently.

Roy sighed and tried looking through his papers but failed horendiously. he sat back in his seat and stared out the window hoping that somehow the guilt that had overtaken him would eventually subside) Alphonse slowly made his way to Roys office he knocked on the door "Can i come in?" Roy put his hands down ont he arms of the chair practiaclly bracing himself. "Yeah sure come in." Alphonse smiled and came through the door "Ive missed you so much Roy-kun...i love you" Roy smiled at him softly. "Yeah I love you too. Since all this stuff With Ed we really havent been able to sit and talk much have we." The strings were pulling at Roy's heart so strongly.He wasnt even sure if he was breathing. "We can talk now" Alphonse smiled and sat on his desk "No more work for tonight" Roy sighed. "Yeah thats not a problem. I can't even get thru the first page. Tell me what happened that allowed you to come home so early You were suppose to be gone for another 2 weeks. I'm not complaining but I'm curious. " Alphonse smiled and crawled into Roys lap "You should know...im a very fast worker"

Roy wrapped his arms around al and held him slcose. "Yeah I dont know why I forgot that. You could of came home yesterday." The thought made him shudder. Alphonse kissed at Roys neck "I forgot how wonderful it is to be held by you'' Roy felt Al kiss his neck. What was once something so sensational that it lit everything inside him with a flame of pure desire turned into pain. Each kiss burned so badly ROy felt like jumping up and trying to put the fire out. It this what his punishment would be? His guilt had exceeded him but he had to lay it cool. He blinked and tryed to keep the tone in his voice level. "I missed holding you. You have to make sure you have time off so that we can spend time together. I'm lacking in the Alphonse department."

* * *

**_Okay this is an RP from a long time ago. Kris, Marii, and me did this all the way back in October! I hoped you like it. P.S. Ignore all mistakes! Can you tell who's who? _**


	68. I'm all out of titlesheh

Roy was sleeping peacefully behind his stack of paperwork that was at least two feet taller then Fullmetal. He slept because he was bored, and he was bored because the boy that usually kept him entertained over the week was acting odd. Not just any odd. Odd as in 'suspious I might have a crush on my boss' odd.

Edward walked quietly into Roy's office, hands behind his back like he was hiding something. He frowned at the stacks of paper on the desk, and wandered around to the side. "Colonel Mustang?" he asked, tapping his chair with his foot. "Hawkeye's gonna be pissed if she comes in here to find you asleep..."

Roy cracked an eye opened and looked at the blonde boy. "That's the whole point, Fullmetal, then again you might be to short sighted to see the point..." He closed the eye again, waiting for the blonde to either rat him out or yell.

Edward glared at him. "I'm not short!" he snapped, but did not throw his usual tantrum. He was too busy concentrating on hiding the object behind his back. "Now wake up, I'm here so you can't sleep."

"No, I'll wake up when you grow up. Which might not be for a very long time," Roy smirked in his arms. He loved Rallying the boy up, but he was a bit worried about how he wasn't throwing the 'usual' tantrum.

"Shut up, you bastard," Edward said, glaring. "Stop making fun of me for one second and pay attention."

"Fine, Fullmetal" He sat up in his chair and brushed a hand through his already unruely hair. "what do you need?"

Edward looked at him, suddenly nervous. "Oh, uh," he started. He hadn't expected Roy to actually pay attention to him. He fiddled with the object behind his back. "Nothing much..."

"If you insist wasting my _short _time Fullmetal, please do it while I'm sleeping behind this _large_ stack of papers" Roy yawned and smirked at Ed. "Besides, It's Hawkeye's day off. why not spend it sleeping"

Edward held out the rose he'd had hidden behind his back. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said, face completely red. He turned his gaze down, embarrassed, then looked back at Roy to watch his reaction.

Roy couldn't say that he was shocked by the rose, he knew that the blonde was going to confess his feelings eventually. "I'm sorry, Edward, I can'ts accept that." He smiled sadly to the young blonde.

Edward lowered the rose, trying to hide the look on his face. "I figured," he said quietly. "I didn't want to, it was Al..." He trailed off. "We'll just forget it happened." He looked at the rose, not sure what to do with it now.

Roy frowned, "I am sorry, Ed. I really am. It's for the best that we do forget this" Roy looked towards his paperwork...well to look at something other then the heartbroken Edward.

Edward nodded. "Yeah," he said, not really believing that Roy was sorry. He did seem to live to torture to boy after all. "I guess I'll go then, Al's waiting for me." He started towards the door.

"uhhh wait a second, Edward..." Roy got up from his seat and walked over towards Edward. "It takes a lot of courage to admight things like this, so I'll reward that, but it's nothing more" Roy pressed his lips softly against Ed's. Then broke the contact as soon as it happened. "Thank you, I aprshate your feelings but i'm sorry that I can't return them."

Edward gasped when he felt Roy's lips against his and he felt a hard lump form in his throat. "Y-you shouldn't have done that," he said quietly. "How am I supposed to forget now?" He swallowed hard, trying to move to the door again.

Roy smirked, "you will because I'm the bastard colonel, Remember?" He went to sit back in his seat and probably only get half of the work done.

Edward looked away. "Right," he said quietly. Then he glanced at Roy one last time before leaving the office, slamming the door behind him as he ran to find Al.

Roy leaned back in the chair smirking at the closed door. He really did feel bad for doing that to the short blonde, but it would help in the long run...hopefully.

Edward found Al outside, and as soon as he was at the bottom of the steps, he threw the rose on the ground and stomped on it with his automail foot, grinding it into the concrete. "I hate that bastard!" he hissed. "I fucking cannot stand him!"

Nii-san, what happened?" Al wasn't really surprised by Ed's trantrum it ment that Ed either, didn't do what he said he should, or the colonel did something really bad.

"He fucking turned me down," Edward said. "He wasn't even nice about it. He kissed me and said it wouldn't work, what the hell is that!" He stopped suddenly and sat on the steps. "Fucking hate him..."

Al sat down next to his brother. "I'm sorry I made you do that. But at least you aren't driving yourself up the wall wondering what he thinks about you"

"I wish I was," Edward said quietly. "At least then I could imagine that I still had a chance..." He made a soft sniffling noise. "It's okay, I'm just going to forget about him. He's not worth it." That didn't change the fact that it hurt, though. He even had the nerve to do this to him on Valentine's Day.

Al wrapped his arms around his brother, and tried to comfort him as best as possible. "I really shouldn't have made you done that. I'm so sorry, Nii-san.." He laid his head on top of the shorter blonde's.

Edward shook his head, leaning gratefully against Al. "It doesn't matter," he said. "It was stupid anyway. There's no way it could have worked... I'll get over it."

Al smiled sadly in his brother's hair. "You're always so strong nii-san" he rubbed small comforting circles on Ed's back.

"Maybe it's time I resigned from the military," Edward said. "We got what we came for, right?" He offered Al a small smile. "I'll write a letter tonight and give it to Mustang tomorrow..."

"Alright, nii-san if you really want too, maybe we can move back in with Winry and Granny Pinako" Al smiled back at his brother.

"Yeah," Edward said quietly. "They'd like that, and I would be closer to my mechanic, too."

"Come on, Nii-san, let's go back to the appartment." Al smiled and helped Ed up.

Edward nodded and stood up, sighing. "Let's go," he repeated quietly, walking with Al back to the apartment.

Roy was shot at 10 times for not getting all his paperwork completed yesterday. Instead, he had left early and got himself drunk; spending the rest of the night sleeping on his couch. Roy was now held at gun point by the lovely Riza Hawkeye to get down 10 ft worth of paperwork.

Edward showed up, envelope in hand. He cleared his throat to get Roy's attention, fiddling nervously with the letter in his hands. "Excuse me, Colonel Mustang?"

Roy smirked as he heard Ed's voice, he sure couldn't see him over the paperwork...maybe he should point that out. "Is that you, Fullmetal? I can't see you over all this paperwork."

Edward ignored the jab at his height and went around the paperwork. He held the envelope out to Roy. "Here," he said quietly. "It's a letter of resignation."

Roy frowned but took the paper. "so when will you be leaving?" _after all you already got what you wanted right?_ For some reason this hurt him to see this paper. He really couldn't explain why...maybe it was because the boy had became a part of his 'family'..

"Tonight," Edward said. "Al's buying the tickets now... We're going to pack and leave. I won't bother you anymore."

"...Very well." Roy signed the paper and handed it back to Edward. "Take it down to the second level to the reseptionest(sp? XD). She'll take care of the rest." He didn't even want to say good-bye to the boy. He just turned back to his paperwork. Riza frowned and glared at the man, silently steaming over the fact that he could just let go of Edward so easily.

Edward watched him for a moment before turning abruptly and leaving without saying anything else. He shouldn't have expected Roy to beg him to stay. Ed was nothing more than an annoying subordinate with a stupid crush.

The resetionest was painting her nails a navy blue while sitting back in her chair. She had a pair of earphones on that was connected to the phone.

Edward held out the letter to the receptionist, clearing his throat. "My CO said you could take care of this."

The woman looked up at him with green eyes. "Which one?"

"Uh, Colonel Roy Mustang," Edward said.

"ahh, Okay, and what's it 'bout?" She smiled sweetly at him, but was talking to him as if she was talking to a small child.

Edward sighed quietly. "I'm resigning from the military," he said.

"Ahh yes," She took the paper, looked at it. Then handed it back. "I'm sorry but this has to be typed."

Edward sighed quietly. "Fine, I'll come back later," he said, leaving to his apartment so he could type it.

"tootlies" She waved him off.

Edward returned to Roy's office an hour later. "I need to you sign this again," he said, holding out the newly typed letter.

Roy of course was sleeping on a newly empty desk. His arms folded under his head, He had a bit of ink on the cheek that was showing, but that must have been because of the men that was held in his hand.

Edward sighed quietly and prodded him. "Wake up, you lazy bastard, I need you to sign this," he said.

Roy groaned and covered the rest of his face in his arms. He didn't feel like dealing with what ever was bothering him. It it fired a bullet at him, then maybe he'd get up

Edward shook him. "Come on, get up! I'll call Hawkeye in here!"

Roy grabed Ed's wrist and looked up at the blonde. "You're really annoying me ..." Roy had a frown on his face and looked as if he was still half asleep.

Edward jerked, glaring. "Let go of me," he said, pulling on his wrist.

"Why? you came in here, did you not?" Roy got up, still holding the blonde's wrist tightly and grabed on to the other wrist. Then pressed the blonde harshly, but firmly against the wall.

"I just wanted to you sign this stupid letter!" Edward snapped, pushing against the older alchemist in an attempt to throw him off. "Let GO of me!"

He looked down at the small blonde almost lazily before pressing his lips harshly against the other's lips. He pressed his body up against the blonde to keep him from throwing him off.

Edward's eyes widened when he felt Roy's lips crush against his. He made a noise of protest, bucking against him to try and get him off, twisting his body in an attempt at escape.

Roy forced his tongue into the blondes mouth and explored the warm cavern. He moved Edwards wrist above the blondes head and managed to hold them with one hand, his now free hand wondered down to the helm of Ed's shirt.

Edward twisted his head to break the kiss, pulling against Roy's grip, hoping at least his automail could get free. "Stop it, let GO of me, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

Without even thinking he slapped Edward across the cheek, before kissing and then bitting softly into Ed's neck.

Edward winced, gritting his teeth, but he'd endured much worse. He swallowed hard, panting lightly. "No, stop it, why are you doing this?" He wondered if he screamed loud enough, someone would come and find them like this.

Roy swiftly removed Edward's shirt and bonded the short alchemist's arms with it. He nibbled on the slim collar bone, then sucked on it to leave a small mark. His hands wondered down the small tan sides before moving to the front of Edward's pants. He really couldn't answer Edward's question...nor did he want to.

Edward swallowed hard, wondering what had changed in Roy. He gave up on speaking, on struggling. It was clear Roy wasn't going to stop until he was finished. At least it wouldn't be so bad if Edward was somewhat willing.

When Edward stopped stuggling, it was easier to unbuttoned and unzippered the black jeans. He pulled them down along with Ed's boxers. He removed a small vile from his pants before removing his own clothing. He then pushed the small blonde roughly on to the couch.

Edward stumbled onto the couch, looking over his shoulder at Roy. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly, knowing the colonel was just going to ignore him. Instead, he gritted his teeth and covered his face, not liking being exposed.

"you're learning" Roy smirked down at the boy before giving him a rough kiss and opening the vile in his hands.

Edward didn't like the look on Roy's face, but he tried to kiss him back, whimpering quietly into the older man's mouth. "I don't want this," he said quietly, forcing the kiss to break.

"I know" Roy kissed him harshly before oiling up three fingers. He sliped one finger into Ed's enterance.

Edward drew in a sharp breath when he felt Roy's finger penetrate him and suddenly he was struggling to get away again. "Stop it, goddamnit, you don't want this, remember!"

"If you don't stop struggling it's going to hurt alot worse." Roy slid his free hand down Ed's naval. Then slowly wrapped that hand round the semi-harden member that belonged to the small blonde. He started to slowly thrust the single finger that was inside of Edward in and out softly.

Edward cried out in surprise, thrusting into Roy's hand automatically. He stopped protesting and struggling, his body going limp, letting Roy do what he wanted with it. "Just get it over with," he said, voice hoarse.

Roy inserted the second finger, then soon the third to streach the boy's entercne. After several minutes, then oiled him self up and postioned himself at Ed's enterence. He kissed the boy's shoulder and he entered him slowly.

Edward sucked in a slow breath when he felt Roy enter him, squeezing his hands into fists. He was being surprisingly gentle from being so rough earlier. He swallowed hard and pushed back against Roy. "Faster," he hissed.

Roy smirked against the back of Ed's neck before thrusting in and out of the boy. He slid his hand almost lazily up and down the harden member of the blonds while the other hand held on to the blonde's hip.

Soon, the pain faded and Edward was thrusting back against Roy and into his hand, almost against his will. He came quickly, groaning softly and panting hard, collapsing onto the couch.

He soon came after Edward. He pulled out of the blonde and cleaned himself up before getting dressed and walking over to his desk. He picked up the paper and signed it. He set it on the table near the couch, then sat in his chair and spined it to face away from Edward and towards the window.

Edward finally got up after laying there for several long minutes. He tugged on his wrists, realizing he couldn't undo them without Roy's help, but he didn't want to speak to the man. He wasn't sure he could.

"ever think of clapping you're hands, you're pretty capable of doing so the way I tied them." Roy sighed, still refusing to look towards the teen.

Edward looked down at his hands, realizing he was right. He clapped his hands and undid the ties. He got dressed without bothering to clean up, then took the letter and left without another word, going to the receptionist.

The receptionist was talking on the phone happily. while looking at her nails, not really noticing the blonde.

Edward walked up quietly and held out the papers. "They're signed and typed," he said dully.

The woman smiled and took the papers. "Thank you, can I have your watch please?"

Edward nodded, going for it in his pocket when he noticed it wasn't there. "Shit," he said. "It must have fallen out..."

"well I can't do anything intill I have your watch, sir." She smiled kindly at him.

"I'll go get it, just... hold on a second," Edward said, then limped back to Roy's office. He knocked on the door quietly, clearing his throat for attention instead of speaking.

"What do you want, Edward?" Roy turned in his chair slightly.

"M-my watch fell out," he said, noticing it on the floor near the couch.

"Take it. You don't have to ask promistion for everything from me anymore." Roy said sternly, but it did sound harsh.

Edward nodded, going over and picking up the watch. He stood straight, looking at Roy as if he was going to say something, then turned and left, still limping a bit when he approached the receptionist's desk. "Here," he said, giving it to her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, you can pick up you're last pay check in a week or two, unless you want it sent to you"

"Send it to me," he said, and gave her his address in Rizenbul. "Thank you."

"Good- bye, shorty!" The woman smiled at him before walking off to file the work.

Edward didn't even have the heart to scream at her as he walked out to find Al outside. "Let's go," he said quietly.

Al nodded, "did everything go well, Nii-san?"

Edward looked away, upset. "Sure," he said. "I'm out of the military, at least."

Al frowned and looked concernly at his brother, He followed behind his brother and noticed that he was limping. "Nii-san are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Edward said, trying to limp less. "I just hit my knee and it hurts is all."

Al didn't believe his brother, but he didn't say anything else. He didn't want to upset his brother further.

"Did you get the tickets?" Ed asked.

"Yes, the train leaves in a half an hour..." Alphonse answered and smiled to the best of his content.

"Are we packed?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I packed while you were at H.Q." Al nodded while mentally checking off all the things he packed.

"Thanks," Edward said, smiling sadly at his brother. After they got on the train and had been travelling for a couple of hours, Edward sighed softly. "Al, there's something I need to tell you..."

"you can tell me anything Nii-san"

"When I went to get the papers signed by Mustang..." Edward started slowly. He paused, not sure how to word the next part. "He... was acting really strange..."

Al blinked innocently, "Strange? how?"

"He was asleep, so I had to wake him up," Edward said. "And he grabbed my wrist..."

Al frowned, "did he hit you?"

"Well, he did that too," Edward said, touching his cheek where Roy had slapped him. He looked down. "He... raped me," he told his little brother in a whisper.

"Oh Nii-san... WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME! We need to go back!" Al jumped up from his seat from being put in "protective little brother mode."

Edward jumped up as well, grabbing Al's arm. "This is why I waited to tell you!" He pulled Al back down into the seat. "It's okay, I'm never going to see him again..."

Al wrapped his arms around Edward, "oh...Nii-san..." Being the sentimental one out of the two; Al started crying for his brother.

Edward held his brother while he cried. "I'm okay," he said quietly. "Really, it's not so bad..."

"No, nii-san it's not okay, you're not okay..." Al cried inbetween sobs.

Edward buried his face in Al's neck, holding back his own tears. "Al, please don't cry..."

"I can't help it..." Al sniffled and held on to his brother tightly.

Edward breathed deeply, his tears escaping. "You're making it worse," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry nii-san..that i'm making it worse" Al cried into Ed's hair.

Edward shook his head. "It's okay, it wasn't as bad as it could have been, trust me..." He offered a sad smile.

Al smiled sadly at his brother and shook his head before wiping his eyes with his sleave. "I'm sorry..."

Edward shook his head. "It's okay," he said. "I should have tried harder to fend him off. I guess... I kind of wanted it to happen..."

"No one wants that to happen to them..." Al leaned back in his seat.

Edward shrugged. "I'm in love with him," he said, "and he turned me down... I took what chance I could get."

Al sighed, "I really don't under stand the colonel..."

Edward shook his head. "Me neither," he said.

"I don't think anyone understands him..." Al frowned and sighed.

"I don't," Edward said, staring out the window. "I thought I did..."

"so what are we going to do when we get to rizenbol?"

"I need to get my automail checked up," Edward said. "What do you want to do?"

"I guess we could set up a small shop near Winry's" Al smiled at Ed.

Edward nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Sounds like a plan..."

Al was happy when the train pulled to the stop, He went to get the luggage, and made a mental promise to beat the shit out of Mustang if he ever showed up again.

Edward helped with the luggage, carrying it as they walked to the Rockbell's house. "Winry's going to kill me when she sees the scratches on my automail..."

"She's not going to kill you Nii-san" Al smiled at his brother.

"She's going to beat me over the head with a wrench," Edward said. "Al... Please don't tell them about what happened."

"I won't nii-san, You can trust me" Al gave him a bright smile, Just can't promise that I won't killl Mustang one day.

Edward smiled at him a little. "Thank you," he said.

"no problem, nii-san" Al smiled brightly as Den ran up to them from the house.

Edward smiled at the dog and patted his head. "Hey, boy, glad to see us again?"

The dog seemed to smile as he looked up at them then ran around them several times before runing back up to the house.

Edward smiled when he saw Winry waiting for them. "Hey, Winry, long time no see," he said.

"Yeah, and I bet your automail's in horrible shape. I want to look at it as soon as you put your suitcase down," Winry said, then looked at Al. "Hello, Al." She smiled at him.

"ahh winry can't you let Nii-san rest a bit first?" Al smiled cutely at Winry with his puppy like eyes.

Winry sighed quietly. "Fine, but just for a bit," she said.

"Thank you, Winry," Edward said, grinning at her as he walked past, going to his room and dropping his stuff.

Al chuckled lightly, "So how have you and Auntie been?"

Winry smiled. "We've been pretty good," she said. "Business is great even without Ed."

"Ed finally quit the military...so we'll be staying for a while" Al smiled and sat down on the bench in the hallway.

Winry nodded. "I was worried, they've been saying we might go to war with Drachma..."

"What I'm really worried about is that they might try to force Nii-san back onto the military..." Al frowned.

Winry frowned. "Let's not think about that now," she said.

"yeah, oh well, I've heard that you've learn to make a mean cake from Auntie in your last letter." Al smiled mischivously.

Winry grinned. "I'll have to make some for you," she said. "Next time we go to the store, I'll get the ingredients."

"I'd love that, Winry" Al streached.

Winry smiled. "If you like it, I'll make it for your birthday too."

"you spoil me Winry" Al grinned at the thought of cake.

"You deserve to be spoiled," Winry told him.

"I'm always spoiled, I think Nii-san needs to be spoiled once in a while" 

"Not if he's hurt my automail again," Winry said, waving a wrench dangerously.

Al chuckled nerviously. "just don't hit him too hard, he might get Ameisa"

Winry smiled and hugged Al suddenly. "Welcome home," she said, then pulled away. "Hungry?"

"Very, Train food is horrible, and I'm glad to be home" Al smiled and hugged Winry back.

Winry tugged on his arm. "Come on, Granny made some sandwiches for your arrival, we have to hurry or Ed'll eat them all."

Al laughed and followed Winry into the kitchen. "Okay okay"

It was a few months later and Edward was in the shop he and Al had opened, sitting down and sketching arrays while he waited for customers.

Roy couldn't believe how empty Rizenbol really was. It was nothing but plains...with a few houses. No matter how many times he came here, he could never get over it. He frowned. He didn't even want to be here. but he was being forced by his supiors to bring the ex-Fullmetal Alchemist back. He looked at the watch in his hand. The damned reseptionest didn't really even withdraw Fullmetal from the military. He looked at the store that he knew Al and Ed had opened and sighed. "I can't do this..."

Edward glanced up when he saw movement through the window and froze when he saw who it was. He stood up and went to the back room. "He here's, why is he here?" he asked Al quietly.

"Who's here nii-san?" Al asked innocently looking up from a book that he had been reading.

"Mustang," Edward said quietly, sitting down, waiting for Al's reaction.

Al stood up, and smiled evilly at Edward, "I'll be back, I'll go personally and find out why he's here and make sure he leaves" Al moved towards the door.

Edward grabbed his arm. "Don't hurt him," he said quietly.

(Big Skip because of lost a part: how many missing? 1)

Roy smirked at Ed. "Well then...go get ready and I'll see you on the train shrimp"

"I'm not a shrimp," Edward protested quietly, then went to go pack.

Al mangaged to close Ed's suitcase, before anything could come flying out. Al had gotten the self repar kit from Winry, but explianed that Ed was going to go with Mustang...the bastard...

Edward went over to Al, smiling at him. "Thank you for packing," he said.

"It's no problem Nii-san" Al smiled at his elder brother although he felt like tieing him up and draging him to Xing.

"Come visit me," Edward said quietly.

"I will, don't worry. Remember to eat, sleep and bathe! I won't be there to remind you anymore" Al scolded playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward laughed quietly. "Yeah," he said. "I'll miss you... I'll call every day..."

"I'll miss you too! I'll be here to answer and if you can't call write me" Al hugged Ed tightly.

Edward hugged him back, sniffling quietly. "I have to go..." he said softly.

"Alright, I love you, nii-san" Al said sadly.

"I love you too," Edward said quietly. He picked up his suitcase, looking at it. "Don't know how I'm going to survive three days on a train with him..."

"don't worry Nii-san, you're strong, If he does anything to you, tell me! I'll be down there in a heartbeat!"

Edward nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "Okay... I'll call you as soon as we get there."

"Okay!" Al smiled at Ed. "See you soon! and Come back safely!"

Edward nodded, then hugged his brother one last time before walking out, going to the train station.

Roy smirked as he saw the blonde walking up to the train station. "Did you get lost in the grass, Edward?"

"Shut up," Edward said, not looking at him. "Let's just go."

"alright" Roy walked to the train to find a nice quiet seat...man is going to be a long three days...

Edward sat across from him, staring out the window.

Roy pulled out a book from his bag and started to read.

Edward did so as well, but instead of reading, he watched Roy over the top of it.

"see anything interesting Edward?" Roy questioned as he caught Ed watching him.

Edward opened his mouth to respond, then closed it quickly and shrunk in his seat a bit, covering his face with his book.

Roy smirked and continued reading. He sighed and flipped the page. It's so easy to humilate him...

Edward stood up and dropped his book on the chair. "I have to use the bathroom," he said, then walked off.

"okay..." Roy raised an eyebrow and looked back at his book. He tried to concentrate on the book but it didn't work, so Instead he decided to take a nap leaning against the train.

Edward came back a few minutes later, seeing Roy asleep. He chewed on his lip for a moment before reaching out and brushing the hair out of Roy's eyes. Then he blushed and pulled his hand back, sitting down again.

Roy woke up after an hour or so of sleep. he rubbed his eyes and streached.

Edward had fallen asleep this time, curled up on the hard bench.

Roy smiled and removed his coat and placed it over the blonde like a blanket. He then sat up and picked up his book. He opened to his pervious page and started reading.

Edward woke up, blinking when he realized he was covered up. It was a jacket, he noticed, and it smelled strongly of Roy. He pulled the jacket closer around him, forgetting where he was for a moment.

Roy chuckled quietly but continued to act like he was reading his book instead of looking at the blonde that was snuggling with his coat.

Edward sat up when he heard Roy, blushing. "Ah, here's your coat," he said, reluctantly handing it over.

"thank you," Roy smiled and placed the coat beside him.

"Why do you want me to hate you?" Ed asked suddenly.

"Because I don't want you to end up like the last person that loved me" Roy looked away from the blonde and towards the window.

Edward frowned. "Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you so easily Edward" Roy said calmly while 'looking' at the long lanes of plains.

"Well, whoever they were, I'm not them! I'm different, you know I am."

"Not very different, Edo" Roy smiled sadly...

"What happened to them?"

"He died"

Edward swallowed hard. "Was it... Hughes?" he asked quietly.

Roy smiled sadly at Ed. "Yeah. He was my best friend and lover, He got married because he wanted children"

"I'm not him, though," Edward said. "I don't die easily, you know that..."

"Everyone can die, Edward,and I know you don't die easily. The difference is wants. what He wanted and what I wanted. We both knew that at first, but things change when you get older, Edo-chan. I was hurt that he chosed her over me"

"I wouldn't choose anyone over you," Edward said quietly.

"You can say that now, Edo. I appershate that" Roy smiled.

Edward sighed quietly and leaned back in his seat. "Well, at least Al won't be bothering me to tell you my feelings anymore," he said, looking out the window.

Roy chuckled and looked back down to his book. "I guess that could be quite annoying"

"Yeah," Edward said. "Though I kind of wish he still was. Then at least I'd have the illusion that I have a chance with you."

"It'd do nothing but hold you back, Edo." Roy smiled sadly down at his book.

"From what, exactly?" Ed asked.

"Moving on in life, I guess,"

Edward shrugged and continued staring out the window.

After several hours of sitting with an oblivious depressed and grumpy teen and pointless reading, he was bored. "man...I could really go for some paper work right now...I could at least draw on them.." He muttered and glared out the window.

"So get some paper," Edward said, stilll obviously unhappy.

"but it's no fun if it doesn't bug Riza" Roy whined.

"I wouldn't know," Edward said.

"You're making me depressed"

"Good," Edward said, looking at him.

"glad you like me being depressed" Roy sighed and looked at the window wondering if it'd hurt if he banged his head against it several times.

"Well, you don't seem to care how I feel," Edward said.

"would you be happy if I pretended that I did care?" Roy blinked and raised an eyebrow at the window

"No, because I know you would be pretending," Edward said.

"would you stop glaring at me then?"

Edward looked away. "Could I retire when we get there? Since I was supposed to retire..."

"you'll have to ask the higher ups" Roy smirked and banged his head against the window as he leaned against it.

"I'm going to sleep," Edward said, laying down and curling up with his back to Roy.

Roy smiled sadly to Ed's back. "I'm sorry" he said quietly before looking out the window.

Edward looked over his shoulder at Roy. "For what?"

"For everything I guess"

"You don't mean it," Edward said.

"I'm sorry you don't believe that"

"You don't," Edward said, laying down again. "I know you don't. You don't care, don't bother trying to act like you do."

"very well" He said sadly then stood up. "I'm going for a walk. I might be back" He sighed then took off.

Edward nodded and fell asleep.

**(Missed Parts- 1)**

Roy yawned as he leaned back in his office chair. Nothing seemed to be working for him. He couldn't get Edward into retirement again, He got 10x's more paperwork, and there was a notice on the board that the highest rating state alchemist would be sent to front lines. "...I hate you" He glared at the paper work causing a cold stare from Riza as she watched him from the door way before leaving.

"I hate you too," Edward said. He'd just entered as Roy spoke, and he walked over to the desk. "I finished my report." He tossed the folder on top of the paperwork.

"nooooooooo!" Roy cried dramaticly as the large pile of papers came crashing down on him. "this sucks"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Well, you deserve it," he said. Even after a month, he was still upset with Roy.

"yeah yeah, and how many times have I heard that line this month" Roy sighed as he picked up all of the papers and started to sign them again.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," Edward said.

"I know, I know" He sighed and pouted. "Oh, this came for you" Roy picked up a wax sealed letter and handed it to Ed. "here you go"

Edward took the letter. "What is it?" he asked.

"Something horrible" Roy sighed, "I believe every state Alchemist in this damned city got the same letter"

Edward looked at him, frowning. "Do you know what it says?"

"Yes, I do " Roy smirked at Ed then continued on to the papers.

Edward opened it and took the letter out, reading it.

"Dear "Fullmetal" This is a request for you services at the front lines near enemy lines. We expect you in uniform at the east train station on March 11th."

Edward swallowed hard and looked at Roy. "I have to go to war?"

"yeah, If that's what the letter says" Roy frowned and looked up at Edward.

"Did you get one?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I always do" Roy sighed,

Edward looked at the letter again. "I have to tell Al," he said.

"here, use this phone, I'll go get us some coffie" Roy sighed, and got up from his desk.

Edward nodded and picked up the phone, dialing Al's number.

"Hello" Al yawned into the phone.

"Al," Edward said. "Hey... It's Ed."

"OH! How are you, Nii-san?"

"I could be better," Edward said quietly. "I got a letter today..."

"A letter...? what kind of letter?"

"They're sending me to the front lines," Edward said after a moment of silence.

"Oh...god...they sure as hell didn't wait long didn't they?" Al didn't want his brother to be put in danger and was currently wondering if he could single handedly conqure the idoit who's think of starting a war.

"Nope," Edward said. "I'll be okay. Mustang's going to be there too..."

"I'm still worried...Nii-san you better come home safe."

"I promise I'll come home, scratch-free," Edward said.

"I pitty anyone that calls you short on that battlefield"

Edward laughed quietly. "I miss you," he said. "And Winry and Aunt Pinako... How are they?"

"I miss you too, and their fine, their still cursing the military every chance they get, though."

"They'll be cursing it even more now," Edward said dryly. "I'll write as often as possible."

"You better or you may find yourself in a new type of dog house!"

Edward nodded. "I have to go, I think Mustang's coming back... I'll call you later."

"Alright, Love you"

"Love you too," Edward said. "Bye." He hung up, sighing.

Roy entered the office carrying two cups. "Here" He handed one of the cups(the one with out cream) to Ed, then sat down at his desk.

Edward took the coffee. "Thank you," he said quietly, sitting down in the chair. "March 11th isn't far off..."

"you should feel lucky, some are leaving tonight" Roy lend back in his chair and looked at Ed.

"Yeah," Edward said. "Now I have time to escape to Xing," he joked lamely.

Roy chuckled, "If I wasn't so determined to be further I probably would be in Xing by now"

Edward set the coffee on the desk. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"I could lie and say I'm used to it, but there is no way to get used to that type of combat..." Roy frowned and looked down at his coffie.

"I guess it's okay if I die out there," Edward said. "I've got nothing left to accomplish in life... Of course, my family will be sad, but they'll move on..." He shrugged.

"don't say that, It's never okay to die out there..." Roy gave him a serious look. "It's never okay to think that you could die out on a battlefeild. It's even worse to the family that has a private that doesn't know that family deliver a letter saying that you're loved brother or son has died in the line of work or that their body is missing."

Edward looked at him, then shrugged again. "I guess I'm just finding it hard to care about anything anymore."

"you need a new goal in life, Edward, that's all" Roy smiled sadly at him.

Edward looked at him for a moment, then smiled. "Okay," he said.

Roy smiled honestly. "see. Even Riza has a goal, which I believe is to someday shoot me for not completeing those nasty papers"

"My new goal is considerably less bloody," Edward said, still smiling.

"That's always good!" Roy nodded and took a sip of his coffie.

Edward looked at him. "Do you want to know what my new goal is?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Roy smiled as he picked up a 'unimportant' document and signed it.

Edward thought for a moment, then stood up, putting both hands on Roy's desk. "Do you think you could ever fall in love with me?"

"I don't know, Edward." Roy smiled sadly at him.

"Then I'm going to find out," Edward said.

"and how are you going to do that?" Roy asked leaning back in his chair looking at Edward.

Edward shrugged, smiling. "I have to go, now, though," he said. "Do you have anything for me?'

"I could always have you do paperwork if you want," Roy smirked at Edward.

"No, I'm good," Edward said. "I guess I'll be going then." He almost turned and left, but stopped and looked at Roy for a moment before leaning down and kissing him quickly. With a grin, he left quickly before Roy had a chance to react.

Roy blinked and smiled sadly, "oh ...you shrimp" He looked down at his papers and felt like crying. "Why can't you just hate me?" Roy did a very unlike Roy thing, he finished his paperwork before he left work.

Edward went into the office the next day, seeing Riza and smiling. "Good morning," he said. "Is Mustang here?"

"No, Edo-kun, He went to get everyone Coffie or donuts, It was his turn this morning" She smiled at Ed. "But I do have a few questions for you."

"Questions?" Ed asked, frowning.

"Yes, Would you happen to know why the Colonel seems so down lately? He even finished his paperwork Yesterday." Riza smiled sweetly at him.

Edward frowned. Surely it wasn't because of his new 'goal'. "Well, we are getting sent off to war," he said.

"No, it's not that kind of down...He usually goes home early to drink if it's getting on his nerves" Riza sighed. "I guess...it's Maes again then..."

Edward nodded. "Well, he was Mustang's best friend..."

Riza smiled. "Maes was more then a friend to him. More like a life support. I think Maes was the only one he showed his true smile to before he died."

Suddenly, it clicked. Maes was the reason Roy didn't want Ed loving him. Of course, why didn't he see it before? It was obvious. He swallowed hard and looked at Riza. "Do you think anyone could ever take his place?" he asked quietly.

Riza smiled at Edward, "You're a smart boy, Edo-kun, Well just have to see...Right?" 

"I guess so," Edward said. "Will he be back soon?"

"Yes, I ordered the norm for you, You can wait in his office if you want" Riza said.

Edward nodded. "Thanks," he said, and went to wait.

Roy entered the office carry several bags, He slowly handed it all out to everyone. He handed Riza her coffie and bag, Then headed into his office, not really surprized to see Edward there. "Here" He handed Ed a coffice and bag, Then sat at his desk with his coffie.

Edward took it and smiled at him, nodding. "Thanks," he said. After a moment, he asked, "Was it Hughes?"

"maybe" Roy leaned back. He was slightly surprized, but he should have expected nothing less from the 'great' Fullmetal.

"So it was," Edward said. He went over to Roy. "You can't be alone the rest of your life..."

Roy smiled sadly. "Edward...I can be alone, I have been alone for a very long time now."

"You can't be happy," Edward said. "You just have to give someone a chance..."

Roy smiled at Edward, "you can try Ed, but I just don't think I can."

"You can't push me away," Edward said quietly, moving slightly closer. "Just me a chance. Please..." He hated sounding desperate.

"Why Me? How could you even like someone like me?" Roy looked at Edward seriously.

Edward shrugged. "You take care of me," he said. "Even if sometimes you treat me like shit... I know you have to care about me a little bit, at least, to risk so much for me and Al."

"I do care Edward, I never said I hated you" Roy sighed, "But I'm the worse person to ever fall in love with."

"Only because you push those who love you away," Edward said quietly.

"That's because I don't like being hurt, Ed. It's better to stay at a distance." Roy looked at Ed honestly.

"Neither do I," Edward said. "I took a huge chance when I told you how I felt, hoping I would come out of it in one piece... You really hurt me, you know..."

"Yes, I know..." Roy looked down to his empty desk top.

"If you're really not interested, I'll give it up," Edward said.

"when have you ever given up on anything that easily, Edward?" Roy looked back up to him and smirked, placing the mask in place so to speak.

Edward smiled. "It's okay," he said. "I know you are at least a little interested, so I don't plan on giving up. Just know that almost nothing could make me hate you."

"I guess I'm going to have to give up on you hating me anytime soon" Roy sighed and grined "Well this could prove to be interesting"

Edward smiled. "I'm just looking for a chance," he said. "A new reason to live."

Roy chuckled. "Would you like something to do? or do you plan on staying here all day?"

"If you're just going to give me paperwork, I'll be going," Edward said.

Roy laughed and handed Ed a file. "Here, There's a small problem in the library, I'm sure you're free enough to fix it."

Edward took the folder and smiled. "I'll get right on it," he said, and moved over to Roy's desk. "Anything else?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, Stop letting Riza give you my life story" Roy joked.

Edward smiled a little and didn't say anything, just kissed Roy quickly before turning. "I'll come back as soon as I'm done," he said as he walked out the door.

"And he did it again" Roy blushed slightly. "He's getting a little to good at surpizing me with those kisses..."

Edward came back several hours later, folder under one arm. He tossed it onto Roy's desk. "Done," he said. "I finished a long time ago, but I started reading... Sorry"

"I figured as much" Roy chuckled, and read over the report quickly. "How about I treat you to dinner?" He said off-handedly as he read through the paper.

Edward looked at Roy, surprised. "Dinner?" he asked. "What's the occasion?"

"no Occasion, just want to, is that okay?" Roy asked as he looked up and gave Ed a sweet smile.

Edward smiled a little and nodded. "Of course," he said. "It's not a date, though, right?"

"That's right, I'll pick you up at 6, is that alright?" Roy said.

"Didn't want to get my hopes up... Sure, six is fine," Edward said.

Roy smirked, "Well see you then or do you want to do my paperwork for me?"

"I'll leave," Edward said. Then he grinned and got really close to Roy's face for a moment, like he was going to kiss him again. "See you at six," he said, then left.

Roy's head hit his desk, "I thought for sure he was going to kiss me again"

Edward was waiting nervously in his dorm, just before six. He knew Roy said it wasn't a date, but he couldn't help but imagine it as one. Maybe it wouldn't start out like a date, but Ed was hoping it would turn into one

At 5:58 P.M. Roy was standing infront of Ed's dorm room dressed in black jeans and a silk black button up shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned. He knocked on the door.

Edward opened the door and gasped quietly, staring at Roy. The only word he could think to describe the older man was hot. He lick his lips and averted his eyes to keep from drooling. "Hey," he managed.

"Hey, you ready" Roy smirked at Ed's reaction, if the boy was going to be sneaking kisses from he, he might as well torture him while at it.

"Yeah, ah, do you want to come in first?" he asked. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea. Behind closed doors, he wasn't sure he could keep himself from jumping Roy.

"Well, I don't want to impose, there is a car waiting for us too" Roy smiled charmingly at Edward. Wondering if he was going to get jumped by the look on the blonde's face.

"Oh, okay," Edward said. "Then just let me grab my coat and we'll go." He grabbed his jacket and stepped out, shutting and locking the door behind him. He moved away nervously from Roy, getting uncomfortably warm if he stood too close.

"okay, let's go" Roy smiled and headed out to the parking lot where the black car waited with Havoc inside at the driver's seat.

Edward waved to Havoc when he saw him, getting into the backseat. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"hmmmm is North Cen. Okay with you?" Roy sat down next to Edward and smiled at him. Havoc started up the car, "Hey Boss"

Edward nodded. "It's great," he said. "I've never been before."

"Good" Roy smirked and perposly sat really close to Edward in the car as Havoc pulled out of the parking lot and drove to North Cen, that was a quiet resturant that you'd take a friend or family with.

Edward looked at Roy. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?" he asked, voice low as they got out of the car.

"No, why?" Roy smiled as he looked down at Ed. He held the door open for Edward.

Edward sighed and went inside. "Why are we here?" Ed asked.

"Because I wanted to bring you here." Roy smiled down at Ed as the hosted smiled at Roy. "Well well. Long time no see stranger, Seat for two then?" The hostess smiled at the pair.

"Come here often?" Ed asked as they were seated. "Who else do you bring here?"

"Yes I come here often, but mostly to pay the owner a visit" Roy smirked as the hostess left.

"Ah," Edward said. "Let me guess, all the waitresses have been flirted with already."

"yes, even the ones that were here before my 16th birthday" Roy chuckled.

Edward sighed, looking out the window they were sitting by. He hoped Roy wouldn't flirt with any of them today, he just might go crazy.

"Hey, isn't it Little-chan!" an Old waitress came up to the table. "Shall it be the norm." Roy sighed and nodded. "and what would you like, sweetie?"

Edward looked at her. "Just give me the same as him," he said, smiling at her.

"Rightio" The woman scribbled the order down, then left. "I can't believe she still calls me little-chan..." Roy sighed.

"It's cute," Edward said, smiling at Roy.

"watch out, she's the ultimate Short joke master" Roy smiled at Ed.

"I'll be fine," Edward said. After a few moments of silence, he said, "We leave in four days..."

"Yeah I know, that's probably the reason I picked this resturant out." Roy sighed and frowned slightly.

"I don't want to go," Edward said, looking down.

"I don't want to either. I am sorry that I couldn't keep you in retirement." Roy sighed and frowned deeply.

"I should have stayed in Rizenbul, I should have run when I had the chance. Damnit," Edward sighed and leaned back.

"You still could, it'd just be harder now" Roy looked at the adorable blonde seriously. "I don't want you to be there as much as I want to shot my self in the head."

"No," Edward said quietly. "I can't let you go alone..."

Roy truly smiled at Ed. "that's very sweet of you, Edward" The waitress came back with two plates of Hambugers with nothing but ketup on it and home style french fries. "Thanks Missy," Roy said before the waitressed smirked. "You better say hello to you're Ma before you leave, or you can count that I'll rat out that you were here with a friend." Roy noded. "Yeah I will." Missy smiled and left the two to their dinner.

Edward smiled when he saw Roy's smile. After their food had been given to them, he cleared his throat and said, "Well, that's what you do when you love someone."

"well if you really love me, would you like to visit my mother with me?" Roy asked as he poped a french fry in his mouth.

Edward raised a brow. "Your mother?"

"yes, she owns this resturant, she lives upstairs so to speak" Roy grined.

"Ah, yes, I'd like to meet her," Edward said.

Roy chuckled, "I'm sure you'll get along with her" Roy took a nice bite of his hamburger.

Edward ate his own burger, watching Roy and smiling. It was nice to see him happy.

Roy finished his meal soon after Ed. "I just have to warn you. She's very short tempered, and very is an understantment..."

"Total opposite of you, then," Edward said.

"Yes" Roy stood up and placed the pay for the food on the table. "come one this way, might as well get it over with"

"You don't sound happy," Edward said, walking with him.

"She's not the easiest person to live with" Roy smiled at Ed as he opened a door that lead to a stair case.

"Does she know about the war?" Ed asked, going up the stairs.

"Heh...not yet..." Roy chuckled nerviously as he followed Ed up.

Edward gave him a supporting smile as the got to the top of the stairs.

"ROY RONDLD MUSTANG! YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME IN 2 WEEKS! 2 WEEKS!" The yell came from the small apartmet as Roy entered. "okay I'm leaving..."

Edward grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Ronald?" he asked, snickering.

"what? at least it isnt' Emily or something" Roy whined as a dark haired and eyed woman met up with them in the living room. Her dark hair had light gray spots near her temples and slight wrinkles at her eyes and lower neck. Other wise she looked extremely young for her actual age. "Hiya Mom." The woman glared at him. "Don't "hiya mom" me! You haven't called or written or even visited for 2 weeks! And then there's rumors of a war! Do you know how worried I was?" She didn't even notice Edward. "I could only guess" Roy sighed as he was hit on top of the head with a rolled up newpaper.

Edward laughed, covering his mouth. "She seems like a nice lady," he said, smiling.

The women blinked as she finally noticed Ed. "Oh hello, I'm so sorry for my rudeness, Would you like to sit some where while I yell at my son?" She smiled sweetly at Ed as Roy pouted.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mustang," he said, sitting down and smiling at Roy.

"It's Ms. Mustang, but call me Jacky" She smiled at Ed once more before glaring back at Roy. "So tell me, Are you being shiped off again?" Roy sighed and nodded. "GOD DAMNIT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW they'd send you off! Just like you're bastard father! You're going to get yourself seriously killed or messed up Roy! I keep telling you to quit even though I respect your goals but it'd be nice if you can help me run the resturant instead of being the state's bloody dog!" Jacky scolded Roy and all he did was smile and nod. "I know I know"

Edward frowned and looked away, feeling like he was intruding. He wondered what his own mother would have done if she'd found out that he was being put on the front lines.

Roy let his mother finish yelling at him before she hugged him. "Oh well, At least you bothered showing up at all. Last time there was a war you ran off with out telling me, that's why I have gray hair you know!" Roy chuckled and nodded. "Mom this is Edward Elric. Ed, as you've met, my mom" Jacky gave Ed a small hugg," Sorry about that dear, but to get anything through his thick skull you have to yell at him and hit him a couple times." Roy smiled at Ed shrugging his shoulders.

Edward smiled at Jacky. "Yes, I know," he said. "Though even that doesn't work for me." He sighed and gave Roy a look.

"Well dear, Always try the newspaper, it works the best" Jacky smirked, and now everyone knows were Roy gets his smirk, "At least for me" Roy sat down next to Ed and Jacky sat infront of them on the recliner.

"I'll be sure to try that next time," Edward said, smiling at Roy.

"Great, now I'll get regular beatings with a newspaper" Roy cried dramaticly. Jacky laughed and smiled at the two. "so Edward, how did you have the pleasure of meeting my bird-brained son?"

"Ah, he's my CO," Edward said.

"oh? What does your mother think of this?" Jacky frowned. Roy frowned at his mother and glared at her.

Edward cleared his throat. "She's dead," he said. "When I was 10..."

"aww I'm sorry dear, What happened?" Roy thought about killing his mom for a second or two. You just don't say aww I'm sorry then OH what happened.

"She just got sick and died," Edward said. "My brother and I lived with our friend Winry and her grandmother until I was 12, when I joined the military." Maybe that hadn't been the right thing to say.

"Twelve...TWELVE! WHAT THE HELL? YOUR MOTHER MUST BE ROLLING IN HER GRAVE? DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW DANGEROUS THE MILITARY IS!" Jacky bursted "Mom, it was his desision for a good reason." Roy tried to defend Ed, "YOU"RE NO BETTER MR. 15 YEAR OLD SA!"

Edward looked at Roy. "You were fifteen when you joined?" he asked.

"Yes, That was also round the time I found out how loud mom's lungs really are" Roy nodded as His mother glared at the two of them. "DON"T YOU IGNORE ME! I HAVE GOOD REASONS FOR YELLING AT THE PAIR OF YOUS! IF I HAD IT MY WAY I'D KEEP ANYONE YOUNGER THEN 21 OUT OF THE MILITARY!"

"Ms. Mustang, I would never have joined if it wasn't for a very, very good reason," Edward said.

"I'm sure you did, but sweetheart, there must have been otherways besides being a State Alchemist" Jacky frowned.

Edward shook his head. "None," he said.

"Then i'm sorry I yelled at you, but still it's not something to take to light of." Jacky smiled at Ed, "Would you like anything?" Roy sighed as his mother did the 180 on them.

"It's not bad, after all, I did get to meet your son," he said, and grinned. Then he shook his head. "No thank you, we just ate.

"Well that is a good and bad thing if you look it at both sides of the feilds." Jacky smirked at Roy while he glared at her. "And what is that supost to mean?" Jacky shruged, "Well you're not the easest person to live or love with. Infact, You're the worse person to love, always so distant." Roy looked at Ed and shrugged.

"I agree," Edward said, looking at Roy. "But that doesn't stop me. It didn't stop Hughes, either."

"ahh Maes, Yes, he said the same exact thing, He was the nicest man I ever met. If he wasnt' three x's younger then me I would have married him." Jacky smiled brightly looking at Ed, carefully, Roy smiled sadly at Edward. "Roy, dear will you leave Edward and me alone for a bit, but I want you to come and visit me before you leave for the fronts." Roy blinked then stood up. "Alright, See you around mother. I love you" Jacky smiled. "I love you too, dear" and watched as Roy left.

Edward was a little uncomfortable with the idea of being alone with Roy's mother, but he smiled anyway. "What did you want with me?"

Roy's mom seemed to smile almost evilly. "I want you to tell me what your feelings are towards, Little-chan, then I want to know why, and how he's taking it. He may not look it but he's very sensitive when it comes to some things."

Edward blinked, surprised at her directness. Then he swallowed and looked away. "I love him," he said quietly. "I don't know why... One day I walked into the office and looked at him and realized I loved him. When I finally got over the shock, I told my younger brother. He told me to tell Roy... So I did. On Valentine's Day." He sighed quietly. "He turned me down. It was okay, though, because I was planning on retiring soon, so it didn't matter how he felt about me, really... It turns out I was never put down as retired and he was sent to bring me back. Before I told him, he wasn't very nice to me, always teasing me... And afterward, it was worse. I couldn't stand it, but he wouldn't stop. It wasn't until yesterday that he started being nice to me. I think it had something to do with the fact that I begged him to give me a chance." He didn't dare mention the fact that Roy had raped him before he retired.

"I see, How old are you Edward?" She smiled sadly at him.

"Seventeen," Edward said quietly.

"I see, well not old enough to drink, but old enough to understand. talk to him. Be patent and it'll be easy to read him." Jacky smiled sadly. "He's almost just like his father, distant. It takes special people to reel him in. Special people are hard to come by now days. I can't even reel him in anymore. I hope you can. I don't know what will happen to him if no one else can reach him."

"I'm trying my best," Edward promised. "I'm not giving up anytime soon, either."

"Good" She stood up and walked over to him, giving a tight hug. "I wanna see you again, Edward," She kissed him on the cheek and let go. "Tell that son of mine he doesn't know what he has! If he can't keep it I'll take it." She smiled at Ed, as if letting him know he was allowed to leave.

Edward blushed lightly. "We'll come back before we leave," he said. "It was nice to meet you, Jacky." He smiled at her, then left, finding Roy outside. "She's nice."

Roy smiled and kissed Ed softly. "Thanks I'm glad you like her, Maes said she was a total bitch" He chuckled and headed towards the car.

Edward was surprised when Roy kissed him, and he touched his lips. "What did you do that for?" he asked, breathless.

Roy smiled, "that's something you'll never find out"

Edward followed Roy to the car, smiling dazedly. "Your mom said that you don't know what you have," he said. "I wasn't entirely sure what she was talking about, but she told me to tell you."

"She's right I don't know anything, I didn't know when I was 15, and I don't know now 15 years later" Roy sighed and looked at Ed. "Thanks, Thanks for putting up with her."

"I didn't have to 'put up' with her," Edward said. "I like her." He smiled. "Are you taking me home now?"

"Sure, if you want to go home" Roy smiled and taped on the window of the car, disturbing the Lt. that was mocking them with a gag motion. Havoc grined at them and unlocked the car doors. He opened the backseat car door for Edward.

"Well, what else would you want to do?" Ed asked, then stuck his tongue out at Havoc.

Havoc grined as he started up the car and headed out of the parking lot. Roy smiled at Ed. "i'm glad you came tonight, I don't really know what I would have done if I had to go alone"

Edward looked at him and smiled. "You're welcome," he said. After a moment's pause, he asked, "Would you like to come back to my place?"

"I would, but earlier it looked like you were going to jump me if I went into your house" Roy smiled at Ed.

Edward blushed lightly. "Well, it's your own fault, dressing like that..."

"I always dress like this when I don't have to wear that awful uniform" Roy laughed.

"Then I don't know if we should hang out outside of the office anymore," Edward said. "I might lose it one day."

"You have great will power thou, You looked like you were going to jump me on you're doorstep, you even drooled" Roy teased.

"I did not drool," Edward protested, crossing his arms. "Okay, I promise not to jump you if you come over."

Roy smiled and chuckled. "alright I'll come in"

Edward smiled at Roy, face still light pink.

"You look cute when you blush" Roy smirked.

Edward looked away. "Stop it," he said.

"you shouldn't hid it, it makes you look charmingly innocent" Roy commented then looked out of the car window.

"Well, you're not helping me with the whole not-jumping thing," Edward said. "You're making it sound like you want me to."

Roy smiled evilly "Well It'll help you with self-restraint! that way you won't attack me on off days"

"Just stop," Edward said, looking at him.

"alright I will, but you know what, you really do look like a shrimp now" Roy smiled brightly.

Edward glared at him. "Now you just make me want to punch you."

"aww you wouldn't want to do that" Roy smiled "But I'll stop cause I know you will because Al has done it already"

"He had a pretty good reason," Edward said, looking away.

"Yes he did," Roy nodded. "But he could have held back at bit...I know for sure he drinks his milk"

"He was punching you for both of us," Edward said.

"You should have hit me, You still can you know"

Edward shook his head. "Maybe you shouldn't come over," he said. "I've got stuff to do anyway..."

Roy smiled. "You should write whatever you need to before the 11th"

Edward shrugged and said nothing more.

The car stoped at Ed's dorm houseing. "Take care Edward." Roy smiled at Ed.

"You too," Edward said quietly and got out without looking at Roy.

Roy waited until Ed was inside of the buliding before leaning forward enough to look at Havoc. "Would you mind joining me for a few drinks?" Havoc sighed and nodded. "Sure, but only a few." He pulled the car out of park and headed to the local bar.

Once Edward was in his dorm, he went over to the phone and picked it up, dialing Al.

Al yawned into the phone when he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Al... Did I wake you?"

"Oh Nii-san! No, I was just reading..."

"I just spent some with Roy," he said. "Met his mother."

"so what's his mother like?" Al asked while chewing on his lip...he really didn't like the idea of his brother being alone with Roy.

"She's the complete opposite of him. She gets mad easily and is really loud, but you can tell she cares about him more than anything. I really liked her. I don't think Roy introduces a lot of people to her... It made me feel kind of like I was important to him. I know that's stupid though."

"It sounds more like she'd be the kind of person he'd hate...ohhh I should say that!" 

Edward frowned. "Say what?"

"Nothing, Nii-san! I've just been hanging around Winry for too long! she's a very bad influence!"

Edward sighed quietly. "Al, I know you don't like him, but I love him, okay? I know he's done some really horrible things, but he's not a bad person..."

"Nii-san, how can you still love him after what he did?"

"I don't know," Edward said. "The fact that he feels guilty about it?"

"does he really? Are you really sure of that?"

"He acts like he is," Edward said. "He's given me no reason not to believe him."

"Nii-san, you're so forgiving..." Al said with amiration.

Edward sighed quietly. "I think I'm going crazy," he said. "I wish I could run away."

"Oh Nii-san, I wish I could be there with you!"

"No you don't," Edward said. "I'll be fine on my own. I have to stay with Roy..."

"Yes I do! I worry about you! Nii-san, you can be very idotic sometimes, But that makes you so loveable."

"Gee thanks," Edward said, rolling his eyes. Then he sighed. "What am I going to do about him?"

"did he ever say sorry to you?"

Edward paused, frowning. "I don't remember."

"Nnnniiiiii-saaaaannnn how can you not remember if HE says sorry! He never says sorry!" 

"I guess he didn't, then," Edward said, sighing quietly. "But he's apologetic with his actions! He introduced me to his mother!"

"was she nice to you? what did you talk about?"

"Yes, she was very nice," Edward said. "We talked about the military and then we had a private discussion about Roy."

"Oh? details, nii-san "

"Basically that she wants me to take care of him," Edward said. "He doesn't let anyone in anymore, since Hughes died... And she wants me to be the next Hughes, I guess."

"that's a very hard thing to replace..." Al said sadly. "but it does sound like she cares about him alot..."

"I know," Edward said. "But he's letting me a little, I know he is." He smiled a little when he thought of the kiss Roy had given him.

"just be careful, Ed" Al said seriously. "I don't want you getting hurt more then you were then"

"I don't think it's going to happen again," he said.

"I hope your right, nii-san" Al sighed.

"Me too," Edward said. "I'll call you tomorrow, I have some stuff to do."

"alright, I love you" Al said before hanging up.

"Love you too," Edward said, then hung up. He went to bed after that.

Roy felt like bashing his head agianst his desk. He had the worlds greatest hangover, He sighed and laid his head on his desk while Riza wasn't paying any attention to him. He really shouldn't have drank three whole bottles of whiskey. It was plain stupid.

Edward entered the office, smiling a little. "Morning," he said.

"uhh...morning" Roy replied as he continued to think of ways to get rid of his hangover.

"Feeling okay?"

"no, I'm slowly dying..."

Edward frowned. "What happened?"

"Three or more bottles of whiskey" Roy sighed and thought of where aperin could be.

"You got drunk last night? Why?"

"Because I can...uhhh... can you talk quieter?"

"Sure," Edward whispered. "That's a stupid reason to get drunk by the way."

"you sound like my mother..." Roy sighed and held his head up by his hand.

Edward smiled a little. "That's okay, I like your mom."

"She'd be glad to hear that..." Roy sighed before trying to look at Ed clearly. "so did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah," Edward said. "No, not really. I went to bed early then was up all night."

"that isn't really healthy either...you know." Roy rubbed his temples as the headache calmed down to a soft thud.

"Well, I was really tired..."

"hey Ed, what do you do when you feel guilty?" Roy asked softly, looking at him.

Edward looked at him, surprised. "I... apologize," he said quietly.

Roy nodded and stood up slowly, then bowed to Ed. "I'm sorry Ed." 

Edward looked at him, then shook his head and moved closer. "It's okay," he said, looking at Roy sadly.

"It's not okay, Ed, don't you see that?" Roy looked at him.

Edward shook his head. "Sorry, I'm blinded by love."

"It must be wonderful to be like that" Roy said sadly.

"No," Edward said quietly, looking away. "I wish I wasn't... Then maybe this wouldn't hurt so much."

"I'm sorry, I hurt you so much." Roy looked away from Edward.

"It's okay," Edward said quietly. "I forgive you. I know you feel guilty... And I love you. I just want to be with you... Not even as a lover, I know you don't want that... But as a friend." He gave Roy a small smile.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and hid his face in the blonde hair. "You're so forgiving...how can you forgive me? Even if you love me, how? why?"

Edward was surprised for a moment, then he smiled and held him. "I don't even know the answers to those questions," he said.

Roy held on to Ed, and actually found himself starting to feel the burn of tears. "I'm...so...sorry...God. Ed. what's wrong with me?"

Edward shushed him quietly. "Nothing's wrong with you," he said softly, stroking Roy's hair. "You just need to learn to stop pushing people away."

"it hurts so much," He whispered into Ed's hair.

"Just take it one step at a time," Edward whispered back. "Your mom's worried, you know... She doesn't want you to be alone..."

" I know...but it's nicer being numb then hurting so much..."

"It won't hurt," Edward said. "I know it's going to be hard, but you have to try. I promise not everyone you let close is going to die."

Roy looked at Ed with red tear stricken eyes. "Thanks, Edo-chan." He tried to smile but really couldn't manage a good one. It was clumsy and honest looking.

Edward smiled, then kissed him gently, unable to help himself. He sighed as he pulled away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that..."

"it's ...okay. And if you really want to jump me, you can." Roy kissed Ed's forehead, "thank you. I'll try. But I can't promise anything."

Edward closed his eyes and laughed quietly. "It's okay," he said. "I know you don't want that... So I won't." He let go of Roy with a smile. "Is there anything else you wanted with me?"

"yes, never tell anyone that I cried infront of you"Roy managed to put back up his smirk, then looked on his desk for a folder that was for Edward. 

Edward smiled. "I won't," he said.

"here you go, The forms inside this folder is important, one is a uniform request, one is a will request and then the usual war paperwork." Roy said sadly, not really wanting to give them to Ed.

Edward took them slowly, swallowing. "Oh," he said. "Thanks... I guess..."

"I'm sorry...but it's recomended." Roy looked at his desk.

"Right," Edward said. Then he looked at Roy. "Do you want to go to dinner again?

"sure, I'm making steak tonight if you want to come over" Roy sighed.

Edward smiled. "Okay," he said, sounding a bit happier.

"I get off at four so come over anytime after that" Roy turned and gave Ed a smile.

"Okay, is five okay?"

"sure, five is great!"

Edward showed up at his house, nervously playing with a bag of chocolates behind his back. He knew this dinner wasn't supposed to be romantic, but he'd seen them at the store and had been unable to resist. He knocked with his automail hand and waited.

"COME IN!" Roy yelled from the kitchen as he heard the knock on the door.

Edward opened the door and took off his jacket, hanging on the coat hanger. "Where are you?"

Kitchen!" Roy covered the steak that was cooking in a large frying pan with a glass cover.

Edward went into the kitchen, smiling. "I, ah, brought you something," he said, holding out the bag.

Roy smiled and took the bag. "Thank you! Ohh! my favorites!"

Edward blushed lightly. "I know," he said.

Roy smiled and set the bag on the middle of the kitchen table before going back to cooking. "take a seat"

Edward sat down, smiling at Roy. "I finished the paperwork," he said. "Do you want me to bring it in tomorrow?"

"sure, I'd just lose it here" Roy smiled as he pealed and sliced potatos and placed them in a pot of boiling water, then turned the steaks on low so they wouldn't cook faster then the potatos.

Edward watched him cook, licking his lips. "It smells good," he said, noticing Roy was wearing clothes similar to those he'd worn yesterday.

"I'm glad, you think so, hmm could you look in that cabnit for some sweet corn?" Roy asked while he was finishing up the last potato.

Edward nodded and went over to the cabinet, opening it. He took the corn out and set it on the counter. "Here," he said.

"thanks" Roy searched for the can opener and then opened the corn. Poored it in a bowl then poped it in the mircowave. "if you want, my library is down the hall from where you entered."

Edward grinned. "I'm fine in here," he said.

"Alright, But if I give you orders, you better follow them while in my kitchen" Roy smiled as he pushed the meat inthe frying pan so it wouldn't cook into the pan.

Edward laughed. "I have no problem with that."

"good, now do you think you can reach the cups in the cupbord next to the cabnet?" Roy smirked as he stired the potatos. "if you can, then I'm sure you can get the plates too."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ short," he said and tried to reach, standing on his tip-toes, but he couldn't.

"There's a foot stool under the sink" Roy snickered.

Edward crossed his arms, then went over to the sink and got the stool. He got the plates down and set the table for two.

Roy drained the potatos after several minutes of them cooking then beat them with a mixer. "You don't like milk right?"

"No," Edward said. "How did you know?"

"Another one of my many secrets, Edo" Roy smiled sweetly as he placed the potatos on the table, then turned on the mircowave for two minutes while the steak finished cooking.

Edward sat at the table, leaning on it and watching Roy quietly.

Roy grabed the steak plate from the cabnet right above the stove and placed the steak on it, then turned off the stove. He placed the steak on the table as the mircowave's alarm went off, he then took the corn out and placed it on the table. "There! all done!"

Edward smiled and took a bite. "This is good," he said. "i didn't know you could cook."

"I lived in a resturant, I also worked there when I was 10 to when ever I took the SA exams" Roy laughed as he took a bite of his own food.

"Ah, of course," Edward said, grinning.

Roy smiled and watched Ed eat as he slowly ate his food. "I'm glad you like it."

Edward ate his own food quickly, finishing before Roy. "You should cook for me more often," he said.

"Sure, thing" Roy smiled cheerfully as he finished off his dinner.

Edward grinned, watching Roy. "I like seeing you happy," he said.

Roy blushed slightly and smiled. "I like seeing you happy too"

Edward blushed a little as well. "Now what do we do?" he asked.

" I have some paper work to finish up, but you're wellcomed to invade the library if you wish"

"I could help you with the paperwork," he said.

Roy laughed, "If you really wish too," Roy got up from the table and placed the dishes in the sink to wash later. "Follow me"

Edward grinned and got up, following him.

Roy lead Ed to his home office, which was filled with scattered books and paper, the only odd thing about the office was the stacks of paperwork that was placed neatly on the desk.

Edward sat down, looking at the paperwork. "What can I do?"

Roy handed Ed a stack of 'unimportant' papers, "I guess you can do this stack..."

Edward took them and picked up a pen, starting to work on them.

Roy sat at his dest and started on the important papers.

Edward sighed after a while. "This is so boring," he said

Roy chuckled, "Try doing this day in and out, there's even a paper about needing towel paper in the east bathroom."

"Yeah, I finished that one already," Edward said, sighing again. "It's amazing you haven't killed yourself yet.

"I keep my self busy by cleaning the office windows" Roy smiled and finished an other paper.

Edward laughed. "That can't be interesting," he said. "I've heard you keep yourself entertained by sneaking girls in."

"I am not that much of a womenizer. That's just a rumor made up by Havoc to make me look bad" Roy chuckled as he sighed and finished one of his stacks.

"What about men?" Ed asked.

"I actually got Havoc in my bed once" Roy thought for a second, "Fury wasn't to bad,"

Edward felt a sharp pain in his chest, but he swallowed it back, laughing forcefully. "I thought I was kidding," he said, though it sounded choked.

"hmmm?" Roy blinked then smiled sadly at Ed. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong..."

Edward shook his head. "Just me being stupid again," he said, going back to paperwork.

Roy nodded and went back to his own paperwork. "did you ever have any girl firends or boyfriends?"

"A boyfriend," Edward said vaguely.

"would you mind telling me who?" Roy looked up at Ed as he signed his name.

"You don't know him," Edward said.

"Oh?" Roy smirked then looked back at the Paper work.

Edward looked at him. "What? He doesn't even live near here," he said.

"mmhmmmhmm" Roy finished another stack.

"Why, do you know someone who claims to have dated me?"

"hmm would he be blonde, blue eyes, and his name starts with an 'R' by chance?" Roy asked innocently.

Edward looked at Roy sharply, face slightly pink. "N-no..."

"Russell, that was his name, right?" Roy smirked as he continued to look at the paperwork.

"No," Edward said too quickly. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"he had a younger brother named Flecher? or somethign like that"

Edward glared at Roy. "How do you know all this?"

"From your mission in Xenotime" Roy smiled "When Maes looks into things, he really does find out everything"

"Okay, yes, I dated Russell Tringham, do you have a problem?"

"Nope, why didn't you just say so?" Roy looked up at Ed.

"I don't know," Edward said, looking down.

"ahh that's okay" Roy leaned back in his chair.

Edward looked at him. "Why do you care?"

"just curious"

Edward sighed quietly, going back to his paperwork.

After another half an hour of paper work, Roy had managed to fall asleep on top of an important document.

Edward looked at him when he heard a light snore and smiled softly when he saw that Roy was sleeping. He leaned forward slightly, watching him, and reached out, touching his hair gently. He sighed and pulled his hand back, knowing Roy probably wouldn't like it if he woke up to find Ed molesting his hair.

There was a reason he drank at night, it was mostly because he didn't like his dreams. He groaned in his sleep as memories ..no a nightmare of Ishabla attacked him as they did every night as he slept on his paperwork.

Edward looked up when he realized Roy was having a nightmare, and he moved around to his side of the desk, shaking him lightly. "Roy, wake up."

"i...sorry..." he groaned in his sleep before being disturbed by Ed's light shakes, He woke up slightly startled and twiched lightly.

Edward pulled back. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Roy blinked a couple times and regestered where he was, "yes...I'm fine.."

"You were having a nightmare," Edward said quietly.

"I guess...you could call it that..." Roy closed his eyes a second then got up, and walked to a cabnet. He took a glass and a bottle down from it and poured himself a drink, then sipped at it slowly.

Edward watched him. "Are you okay?"

" I will be...I always am.." Roy sighed before finishing the drink off.

"Don't get drunk," Edward said.

"I won't, I have a meting at 10, can't afford to" Roy sighed.

Edward smiled a little. "I finished my paperwork," he said.

"thank you, let me finish up and I'll treat you to some ice cream, okay?" Roy gave Ed a shaky smile and went back to his paperwork.

Edward smiled a little. "I feel like I should be treating you to something," he said.

Roy smiled at Ed, "I don't mind" Roy quickly finished off the remaing two stacks of paper work.

Edward shook his head. "I'll pay," he said

"you don't have to, it's okay" Roy smiled as he stood up and streched, poping out a few bones.

Edward stood up as well, admiring Roy for a moment while he stretched. "Just let me pay, you made dinner."

Roy smiled at Ed then sighed, "Alright, I'll let you pay"

Edward smiled. "Thank you," he said.

"come on, there's a great place right down the street from here." Roy smiled and led Ed out of the house.

Edward followed him happily, half wishing it could be considered a date and half just glad to be able to spend time with Roy outside of work. "What kind of ice cream do you like best?" he asked.

"Vanllla" Roy smiled and opened the ice cream shoppe door for edward to enter first.

Edward smiled. "Me too," he said, entering.

Roy followed in after Edward, and smiled at Edward's back.

Edward went up to the counter and ordered to vanilla cones, then paid and gave one to Roy with a smile. "Here," he said.

"thanks" Roy smiled and took a lick of the cone.

Edward watched him, then started on his own cone, blushing lightly.

When the ice cream started to slightly melt he'd lick around the whole cone to get all of the vanllay goodness.

Edward couldn't look straight at Roy, instead staring off to the side, damning his youth and hoping he wouldn't get aroused.

When he finished the cone he licked each of his sticky fingers.

Edward nearly had his back turned by this point, but he looked at Roy at the last moment and growled. "Are you trying to get me to jump you?"

"huh..oohh no I wasn't" Roy cleaned the rest of his fingers with a napkin.

Edward finished his cone and wiped his fingers off. "I fucking hate you," he said.

"Yes yes, I know" Roy sighed

Edward sighed and looked at Roy. "Now what do you want to do?"

"So how was everything going up at Rizenbol before I came to get you?" Roy gave a small smile.

"Good," Edward said. "I'd managed to stop thinking about you, first of all. We had a good business going and it was fun watching Al and Winry..."

" I guess it was great then?" Roy smiled at Ed.

Edward shrugged. "I guess," he said. "I did want to travel..."

"Why didn't you?" Roy looked at Ed"

Edward shrugged. "Couldn't leave the business."

"I see," Roy streached at bit. "were you happy there at all?"

"I was happy, but I was unsatisfied," Edward said, sighing.

"I see, I'm glad you did come with me."

"Really?" Ed asked. "Why?"

"You make work amusing" Roy smiled at Ed and started walking towards his house.

Edward sighed. "Glad to be entertaining," he said.

"Hey it's one of your good qualitys"

Edward smiled at Roy. "At least I have some," he said.

"You have a lot of good qualitys, " Roy smiled at Ed and patted him on the head. "Even your height is a good quality"

Edward wasn't sure whether to hug him or glare at him, but he settled for glaring at him since he wasn't sure he'd appreciate a hug. "How is that a good quality?"

"well you can get into venting systems easily, you can get pass enemies because they can't even see you when you sneak by ..." Roy went on and on with a whole list of good things about being short.

Edward was hiding a smile by the end of it. "Yeah, but I can't reach plates in your cabinet," he said.

"I can barely reach them, why do you think there is a foot stool under the sink" Roy smiled.

Edward smiled at Roy, not saying anything more.

Roy opened his door for Ed when they reached his house.

Edward stepped inside the dark house, smiling a little. Then he turned to Roy as he shed his jacket.

Roy fliped on the light swiched and hanged up his own coat. "follow me I have something for you, " Roy smiled charmingly at Ed and walked towards the library.

Edward frowned in confusion as he followed Roy.

Roy grabed the newest book on one of the lower shevles, "here, This was the book you were looking for last week I believe" He handed the redish book to Ed.

Edward looked surprised as he took the book. "But there's only ten of these books in existance! How did you get it!"

"I have my ways," Roy smiled at Ed.

"It must have been very expensive..." Edward said, looking at the book. "Why did you go through the trouble for me?"

"I owed you a lot, it doesn't bother me." Roy sat in one of the over sized chairs.

"You owe me? That's backwards," he said.

"No it isn't, I owe you a lot" Roy smiled at Ed from his chair.

"Then we're even," Edward said. "You did so much for me already."

"You're wellcomed then" Roy grined.

Edward smiled a little, then settled on the couch, reading the book happily.

Roy smiled happily as he watched Ed read, then picked up his own book and began reading.

After a while, he fell asleep, clutching the book.

Roy smiled, and got up, putting down his book. He walked over to the sleeping boy, and picked him up careful not to wake him. He placed him in the guest room bedroom and covered him up. He placed the red book onthe night stand. Then made his way to his own bed room for the night, but not before giving the blonde a small kiss on the cheek, and turning out the lights.

When Edward woke the next morning, he was confused for a moment. Then he remembered that he'd fallen asleep in Roy's library, so Roy must have moved him. He got up slowly, stretched and went to the kitchen. "Roy?"

A note was taped on the refergrater. "At work, Eat something, I have a meeting at 10 so I won't be in the office for a while. Don't forget your book it's on the night stand. - Roy"

Edward smiled a little and took the note, putting it in his pocket and opening the fridge. After eating and grabbing his book, he went up to the office, settling in and reading as he waited.

Roy yawned as he entered his office. It was nice to be hangover free for once in a week. He blinked when he saw Ed in his office.

Edward looked up, smiling. "Morning," he said.

"Morning" Roy smiled, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Edward said. "What about you?"

"better then normal" Roy smiled and sat behind his desk. "I bet you forgot the file I gave you yesterday."

"Ah, yeah," Edward said. "Sorry, I came straight from your place to here." Then he snorted. "Better not let anyone hear that, they'll take it the wrong way."

Roy laughed, "They would, Everyone in this whole building thinks I'm a playboy. so that would be the first thought to cross their minds." 

"If only it was true," Edward said, sighing. "Oh well, I've gotten over it..."

Roy smiled sadly and leand in his chair. "two more days..."

Edward sighed and looked up. "Yeah," he said quietly. "At least I can die with no regrets."

"What are your measurements?"

Edward blinked and looked at Roy, blushing lightly. "Excuse me?"

"Measurements for a uniform, I need to issuse one to you today"

"Oh, right, uhm..." He gave him the measurements, still blushing.

"Man and everyone thinks I'm the pervert.Jezz." Roy sighed and smiled, "I'll be right back" He walked out of the office to the Uniform department of the building.

Edward blushed harder and covered his face.

Roy came back with a small package. "here you go" and handed it to Ed.

Edward took the package. "Thanks," he said quietly, sighing.

"wellcome" Roy sighed, "You might wanna try that on only incase it's too big, They really didn't have anything that small you know"

"I'm not that small!" Edward said, glaring, then got up and went to change. When he came back, it fit perfectly. "See! It's perfect!"

"good that means my Alchemy skills are still doing good." Roy smirked as he sat back in his seat.

"You altered it!"

"I told you they didn't have anything near your size"

"I'm not that small!" Ed snapped.

"I didn't say you were small, I said you're sizes are small" Roy smirked

"That's the same thing," Edward said, glaring.

Roy smiled at Ed. "It's not my fault your sizes are so small they didn't have your size."

Edward put his hands on his hips. "Yes it is!"

"How is it my fault?" Roy smiled at Ed with a crocked eye brow.

"It just is."

Roy really couldn't help it, He brust out laughing. "I love your logic Edward"

Edward stormed over to him and grabbed his shirt, then pulled him closer and kissed him hard to shut him up.

The kiss had shocked him quiet, but he did kiss the blonde back, almost automadicly.

Edward was surprised when he felt Roy kissing back and he pulled away, panting. He stared at the older man, unable to say anything.

Roy touched his lips and looked away from Ed. "I'm sorry..."

Edward shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll go, I shouldn't have done that..." He moved towards the door.

"Edward..." Roy said before gently grabing the boy's wrist and softly kissing him.

Edward gasped quietly, then let his eyes slid shut as he kissed back, heart pounding in his chest.

He broke the kiss looking down at Edward. He couldn't even explain why he kissed Edward. It just hurt so much to see the teen heart broken over him. He wasn't worth it. Roy smiled down at Edwards and kissed his forehead then.

Edward swallowed hard. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"because it felt right," Roy looked away.

Edward blushed lightly. "But you don't... like me," he said.

"I don't know what I feel for you, but it's not like I don't like you at all." Roy said softly.

Edward chewed on his lip quietly. "Maybe you like me enough to give this a try?" he asked hopefully, preparing himself to be let down.

"maybe...I don't know..."Roy looked at Ed honestly.

"It's okay," Edward said quietly, moving away from him. "We can just pretend this didn't happen."

"I can try Edward. I can. but I just don't know." Roy looked at Ed.

Edward shook his head. "No," he said. "I don't want someone who's uncertain..."

"Alright then." Roy sat down behind his desk and turned towards the window.

Edward looked at him for a moment, then turned and left quickly.

Riza blinked as she noticed that Edward was leaving early. "Did you two have a fight, Edo-kun?"

Edward looked at Riza, shaking his head. "No, we just don't have anything else to talk about."

"Of course, Oh Edo-kun, you look very charming in your uniform." Riza smiled at him.

Edward gave her a watery smile. "Thanks," he said quietly.

Riza frowned and nodded to Edward, She was going to have to questioned the colonel later.

Edward left quickly then, going to his dorm and locking himself in his bedroom

The Final two days went off unevent full as the H. Q prepared for their S.A's to be sent to the 'front' lines. Roy was not happy as he watched the general talk at the train station. He felt uneasy as the train came rolling in.

Edward showed up at the last second, dragging a suitcase with him. "I'm here, sir," he said quietly.

"You were almost late, Fullmetal, please just get on the train with everyone else." Roy didn't even look Edward in the eye.

Edward nodded and complied, not looking at Roy once as he got onto the train.

After everyone boarded the train, Roy got in and went for a private compartment. He was very uneased. It was worse then when he had gone to Ishabal. At least he had maes to relie on back then. He could have really gone for a drink at the moment.

Edward found his compartment after a while, opening the door and looking at Roy nervously. "Hey," he said quietly.

Roy looked slightly pale as he looked at Ed, "Hey."

Edward almost left, not liking the look on his face, but he forced himself to walk in and sit down across from him. "The other guys in my compartment were annoying," he said.

"yeah, they get like that when there is a ...war." Roy looked out to the train window.

Edward nodded, looking out the window. After a few moments, he whispered, "I'm scared."

"I'm scared too, Edward, but there's nothing we can do. but fight to survive." Roy felt slightly cold and leaned against the train.

"I didn't say good-bye to Al," Edward said quietly. "I didn't call him..."

Roy laughed sadly, "I didn't visit my mom before I left. She'll be so pissed."

Edward rubbed his arms nervously. "I have a bad feeling about this war," he said quietly.

"It's probably a cover up for an assianation." Roy frowned.

Edward swallowed hard. "You're going to hate to hear this, but I don't want to die without being loved in return," he said quietly, looking out the window.

"than don't die." Roy looked at Ed.

Edward looked down. "I don't want to, but what if something happens and I end up dead...?"

"You won't, If it means anything to you, I'll protect you from that if." Roy looked at Ed. "I won't let you die.

Edward smiled a little at Roy. "Thanks, that means a lot to me..."

"Just don't worry any more okay. It's my job to worry about these kind of things" Roy gave Ed a small smile.

"It's a little hard to not worry," Edward said. "We're going off to war."

"I know, but if it helps try thinking about something else. Something happy"

Edward closed his eyes and leaned back, trying to think of happy things. Then he smiled as he got lost in his daydream world.

Roy smiled and watched Ed out of the couner of his eye.

After a while, Ed opened his eyes, looking upset. He sighed quietly and stared out the window.

"Is something wrong?" Roy looked at Ed.

"No," Edward said in a voice that clearly said he was lying. "Everything's perfect."

"You're a bad liar, Ed" Roy looked concern.

"Yes, well..." Edward sighed.

"Do you want to tell me what upsetted you?" Roy asked.

"Thinking too much," Edward said quietly.

Roy nodded, "do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know if you'd be the best person to talk about it with," Edward said, looking at him.

Roy sighed and nodded. "I understand then,"

Edward offered a small smile, then looked out the window again. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll get over you some day..."

Roy frowned and looked down at his lap. "maybe..."

Edward smiled sadly at Roy. "How long is the train ride? Where are we going, exactly?"

"Several Hours, Where going to the boarder line of Hunsan, Durman. That's where most of the battles are going on. The enemy specializes in gorlia warfare." Roy said like a recording. He had heard this so many times, that it was hammered into his memory.

"Oh," Edward said, looking out the window again. "I wonder if we could jump out of the window and make it out alive..."

"probably not" Roy smiled sadly. "But it's a good thought."

"Are there any stops between here and Hunsan?"

"no, I guess it's to make sure we don't get cold feet and go AWOL."

"I don't want to go," Edward said. "But... I'm glad I did. I don't want you out there alone..."

"I'm scared, that I'll have to kill an ally, you know..." Roy said softly.

Edward nodded. "It's okay, I don't think you should have to follow orders like that," he said.

"I had to the last time there was a war..." Roy looked out the window. "It was two doctors..."

"You killed two doctors in the Ishbal Rebellion?" Ed asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes, just because they were helping the Ishabalians. I was ordered to shoot them. It was such a stupid order...They had a daughter." Roy didn't even look at Edward.

Edward swallowed hard. "My friend Winry's parents were killed in the war..." he said slowly. "They were doctors..."

"I know, The Rockbells...That's the first time I went to Rizenbol. To lie and say they died in the line of duty. I nearly killed my self then."

Edward stared at him, shaking lightly. "You killed them," he said quietly.

" I didn't want too...I tried to convince the colonel at the time to do something else, but ..."

Edward looked away, feeling confused and lost. "I know you didn't want to..."

"I'm surprized your friend Winry never told you."

"Me too," Edward said quietly. "I just don't know what to do now..."

"Promise to kill me if I ever give that kind of order." Roy looked at Ed.

Edward looked at him. "You never would," he said.

"I sure hope so..." Roy did look scared.

Edward moved so he was sitting next to Roy, and took his hand into his own, mostly for reassurance. "You aren't that kind of person. You know what it's like to be ordered to do something like that, you'd never make someone else do it."

Roy smiled sadly at Ed. "thanks, Ed.."

Edward smiled back, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Anything for you," he said quietly.

Roy blushed slightly, "I owe you a lot."

"You owe me nothing," Edward told him.

"no, you've been helping me out a lot, this past week or so." Roy smiled at Ed.

"It's to repay you for helping me out for years," Edward said.

Roy hugged Ed and placed his head on Ed's. "Thanks,"

Edward smiled and closed his eyes, hugging Roy back, enjoying the contact. "You're welcome."

"You really are amazing, Edward" Roy smiled in Ed's hair.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"you're amazing after everything that has happen to you, you are willing to help me...and you don't even know why" Roy kissed Ed's forehead before smiling at him sadly.

"I'm willing to help you because I love you," Edward said, looking up at him. "You're probably sick of hearing that..."

Roy smiled at him sweetly. "I really don't know what to say"

Edward shook his head. "You don't have to say anything," he said. "But if you want me to stop, I will."

Roy brushed a piece of Ed's hair away from his face and then kissed his cheek.

Edward sucked in a quiet breath, closing his eyes. Without thinking, he turned to Roy to catch his lips with his own.

Roy pulled back slightly from Ed and smiled at him, "Don't do anything you'll regret"

Edward looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked, frowning.

Roy kissed Ed softly. "this is what I mean, Ed"

Edward gave him a small smile. "Why would I regret that?" he asked.

"...because...you don't want a person who can't make up their mind."

"That doesn't mean I regret it," Edward said. Then he sighed. "When I dated Russell... he couldn't make up his mind."

Roy smiled at Ed, "I really wish I could make up my mind."

Edward nodded. "Me too," he said quietly, looking away.

"Ed, what do you love about me?" Roy gentley turned Ed's face to look at him.

Edward swallowed, shifting. "The fact that you care so much, even if you don't want to admit it," he said quietly. "And you've done so much for me and Al. And you're always doing little things for me, like the book you got for me... It means a lot. It doesn't hurt that you're really smart, and good-looking, either."

Roy blushed lightly, then pressed his lips to Ed.

Edward froze, surprised, before melting against Roy, closing his eyes and pressing back.

Roy licked Ed's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Edward opened his mouth willingly for Roy, concentrating on the kiss and not why Roy was doing this.

Roy brushed his tongue against Edwards in a teasingly way.

Edward moaned without meaning to, leaning harder against Roy and tangling his fingers in his hair.

Roy pulled away slowly for air and looked down at Edward. "I love your determination. It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I love your loyalty, bravery, and the way you can get back up after being knocked down several times."

Edward blushed lightly, staring up at him. "D-does that mean...?"

"I love you, but I am really broken, Ed."

Edward stared at Roy for a moment, then frowned, confused. "Why?"

"I don't know, things happen..."

"We'll both make it through the war alive," Edward promised.

"yes we will, because I won't let you die," Roy smiled at Ed, then kissed him softly again.

Edward kissed him back, happy but still worried. "I won't let you die either," he said quietly.

Roy smiled and kissed right below ed's mouth and made a soft trail down the neck.

Edward closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "Roy..."

"hmm" Roy nibbled on the base of Ed's neck and then slowly sucked on the spot.

Edward moaned quietly, hands gripping Roy's shirt.

Roy kissed back up Ed's neck and kissed him passionate.

Edward kissed him back enthusiastically before breaking the kiss. "If anyone finds out about this, we'll be stripped of our title and rank," he said quietly.

"I know, but I don't care, If we are, we won't have to worry about the war,"

"That's true," Edward said, smiling a little. Then he pulled Roy closer and kissed him again. "You've made me really happy."

Roy kissed him back, "I'm glad, you've mangaed to open me up again." Roy gave him a honest smile. He hugged Ed close to him.

Edward smiled back, holding Roy. "I can't wait to tell your mother," he said, grinning.

"Ahh, I can always wait to tell her anything, expecially after not visiting before we left. She's going to kill me." Roy smirked.

"It's okay, Al's going to kill me for not calling him before I left," Edward said. "At least we'll die together."

"Yeah, that's aways a good thought" Roy laughed and kissed Ed.

Edward kissed him back. "I wish we'd done this sooner," he said quietly.

"Well you did advoid me for two whole days" Roy smiled and nibbled on Ed's lip.

"I was upset," Edward said quietly, tongue darting out to lick Roy's lips.

Roy opened his mouth slightly to allow ed entrance.

Edward kissed him, deep and slow, lacing his fingers through his hair.

Roy brushed his tongue against Ed's, his hand reached up and slowly removed Ed's hair tie.

Edward pulled away from Roy. "You know, the compartment door locks..."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Do I wanna know how you figured that one out?"

Edward laughed. "It's right on the door," he said.

"I've never noticed that, " Roy Smiled and leand over to lock the compartment door.

Edward grinned at Roy, then kissed him again, slow and sensual, pulling himself into Roy's lap.

Roy smiled into the kiss and started working off the top of Ed's uniform.

Edward helped him get it off, then started on Roy's, fumbling a bit because he was nervous, but he managed to get it off and let it drop to the floor.

Roy gentlely kissed Ed's collarbone, and slowly spreaded soft kisses down the younger male's chest.

Edward leaned against Roy, panting hard. Then he pulled away enough to look at Roy, smiling lazily. "Love you," he said quietly.

"Love you too" Roy smiled and kissed him again.

Edward blushed lightly, kissing him back. "I can die happy," he said.

"Me too" Roy nuzzled his face in Ed's shoulder.

"Oh, but you can't die, I'm supposed to protect you," Edward said.

Roy kissed him, "You can't die either, cause I'm going to protect you and Al would murder me If you did"

"Your mother would murder me if you died," Ed said, kissing him back.

Roy laughed, "Yeah, I am her only child after all" Roy played with Ed's hair, looking at it softly.

Edward sighed. "We should get dressed," he said quietly. "I think we're almost there..."

"Yes, I guess so" Roy smiled and slowly started to get up.

Edward got up as well, using alchemy to clean up before getting dressed.

Roy got dress, and looked at Ed's hair. He grabed the fallen hair tie and walked up behind Edward. He brushed his fingers though the golden strans and then braided the hair gentely then tied it off with the red hair tie.

Edward smiled and let Roy braid his hair. He turned around and smoothed Roy's hair, smiling. "No one'll ever know what happened."

Roy smiled and kissed Edward once more. "I love you"

Edward kissed him back. "I love you too," he said.

The train came to a stop in the train station. Roy sighed as he pulled down his small suitcase. "Ready?"

Edward got his own suitcase, taking a deep breath. "Yeah," he said quietly.

Roy unlocked the compartment and let Ed out first.

Edward stepped out, looking around and sticking close to Roy as they exited the train.

Roy smiled and glanced at Ed slightly as they made their way to the barricades in their 'terrortory'.

"Are we going to stay in the same place?" Ed asked.

"I don't know," Roy sighed, "I need to see the general that operates this mission... I'll be back okay" Roy smiled and then headed in a opposite direction of Edward.

Edward watched him go, feeling nervous, then he went in the opposite direction, following a crowd of people.

The General looked up when Roy entered. "Oh, Colonel Mustang, just the man I was looking for..."

Roy sighed, that was never a good thing, He put on a smile and looked at the general, "What do you need sir?"

He handed Roy some papers. "New orders," he said.

"The fronts...?" Roy looked at the papers.

"We're having a hard time, we need your talents out there," the general said.

"Yes sir, anything else you need?" He kept the bitterness out of his tone, he knew it was the general just following orders from someone higher up.

"That's all, Colonel. You're free to go."

"Sir, when should I move out?"

"As soon as possible," the general said.

"yes, Sir" Roy noded and let the general. Front lines. great. He'd went to find Riza, Ed, Havoc and the others.

Edward ran up to Roy as soon as he saw him. "What's going on?" he asked, not liking Roy's expression.

"I've been moved to the front lines, You're to stay in the back." Roy said sorrowfully.

Edward stared at Roy, then shook his head. "No, no, I have to go with you," he said.

Roy smiled sadly at Ed, and handed a paper to him. "It's orders. Ed, i'm sorry"

Edward took the paper, looking upset. "But we just got here..."

"Yeah, I know...I'll see you later then." Roy smiled and walked away to look for everyone else.

Riza found him later, frowning. "Sir," she said, saluting him.

"I want you to protect, Fullmetal, while I'm on the fronts, Riza." Roy looked at her seriously. "I will be leaveing right away."

Riza nodded, understanding. "Come back safe," she said quietly.

"I will, just watch out for him. Even it he is such a small target." Roy smiled and went to the jeeps to leave.

Riza watched him go, then went to find Edward.

Roy couldn't believe his luck. He held a hand down on his stumach that was poorly wrapped. He laid in the back of a jeep to be sent to the hospital tent. Of course the guys who brought him had to go find help to carry him inside. He could barely keep his eyes open. Several gun shot wounds to the stumach was not fun. If the jerks didn't get help soon, then he'd bleed to death.

Edward ran to Roy's side as soon as he'd heard what happened, helping get him into the tent. After he was settled in one of the beds, he leaned over him, stroking his cheek. "You idiot, you were supposed to come back safely..."

Roy winced slightly at the pain. "so...rr..y.." He said softly. 

"You better survive," Edward said, trying to distract him as the doctors started work on him. "I can't live without you..."

Roy gave Ed a weak smile, and closed his eyes. One of the doctors ordered for a setative as they worked to get the bullets out of Roy's stumach.

Edward was panicking slightly, gripping Roy's hand. "Please live... Please, if you love me, you'll live..."

"I...do...so..rry.." Roy gasped as they stuck a needle in his right arm. The doctor removed the second bullet out from Roy's stumach when the would started to bleed worse.

"Don't apologize, don't, you're going to live," Edward said, crying softly.

"l...ve...y..u" Roy opened an eye just barely, trying to stay awake.

"Love you too," Edward said quietly. "Just hang on, please, you can't leave me..."

Roy nodded slowly before falling victum to the setetive and closing his eye. "We're going to loose him if we don't stop this bleeding!" One of the doctors growled as the others continued to attempted to stop the bleeding.

Edward swallowed hard and clung to Roy's hand, sobbing quietly. "Please live, Roy, please..."

One of the doctors cursed and went to check Roy's pulse as the other two continued to sew him up. The doctor pressed his lips together and looked down. He cursed again and looked at his colleuges then at Ed. 

Edward looked at the doctor, eyes red and wet. "He's not going to make it, is he?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"no, He's didn't." The doctor said quietly.

Edward started to cry again, harder, shaking his head. "No, he has to make it!"

"I'm sorry sir. He didn't make it." The doctor said and then tried to comfort him.

Edward shook his head. "Shut up," he said, holding Roy's hands tightly.

"Do you know if he had any family?" The doctor looked at Ed.

"His mom," Edward said quietly. "She's going to kill me, I was supposed to protect him!"

"Do you have any way to contact her?"

Edward shook his head. "I only have a general idea of where she lives..."

"alright, sir. I'm going to ask you to take the body back to the mother Tomorrow. Do you think you can do that?"

Edward swallowed hard, looking at Roy's body and nodding, still crying.

"We'll also remend that we send you on a mental leave." The doctor said. "You should go to bed."

Edward shook his head. "I'm not leaving," he said quietly.

"alright," then went to work sewing up the body.

Edward sat by Roy, absolutely miserable. He couldn't stop crying, it hurt too much. He didn't want face Roy's mother, he knew it would only hurt more.

The doctors dressed the body then covered it up with a sheet when they were done. They left the blonde to greive on his own as they went to tell the General that the colonel had died.

The next day, Edward got on a train with Roy's body as luggage. He slept the whole time, curled up in the corner, almost as if that would block the pain. When he got there, Roy's body was sent to the morgue, and Edward went to his mother, knocking on the door quietly.

Jacky opened the door but before even looking at the guest she yelled "ROY! YOU BAS-" but stoped when she only saw Edward. "Oh! Edo-Chan! Hello!"

Edward looked up at Jacky, eyes glistening. "Hello, Ms. Mustang," he said quietly.

Jacky Frowned deeply. "Where's Roy?" She said in a serious tone.

Edward swallowed hard. "He's... not here,"

"Where is he then?"

"The morgue," Edward said quietly.

"Oh...god..." She whispered and steped away from the door.

Edward looked at her. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, though it came out choked. "He was sent to the front lines... I tried to protect him!"

"THAT Idot! This is why I hate the military! I warned him never to join! and what did he go an do! He joined when he was a teen! he ruined everything!" She fell against the wall and started crying. "GET OUT!" She looked up at Ed. "JUST GO!"

Edward backed away, covering his mouth as he started to cry again. Then he turned and fled, running all the way to his dorm. He didn't break down sobbing until he was behind closed doors.

Riza came to Edward several days later, knocking on the dorm door.

Edward showed up at the door, looking like he hadn't been taking care of himself.

Riza frowned deeply at him. "Edo-kun you look awful," but she really didn't have room to talk, she didn't look that good at all, but better then Ed.  
Edward shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I'm to give you what the Colonel left you" She said sadly, and handed Ed a letter, "But I am going to call your brother. You need to take better care of yourself. I bet you haven't even called your brother since you got back"

Edward took the letter, swallowing hard. "No, I haven't... He's probably worried..."

"Call him, and take care of yourself Edo-kun. Even go and visit your brother." Riza gave Ed a sad pathedic smile.

"I'll call him," Edward said quietly.

"good. I'm getting tired of answering his calls." Riza smiled and left.

Edward nodded to her, then closed the door and went over to the phone, dialing Al.

"Nii-san?" The hurried voice of Alphonse answered the phone.

"Hey, Al," Edward asid quietly.

"Nii-san! I was so worried! you aren't hurt are you!"

"Not physically," Edward said.

"Did something happen?"

Edward was quiet for a long time. "Roy, he... he's..." He swallowed hard. "He died."

"oh...Nii-san...oh god..." Al paused. "I'm coming over! you can't be there all alone!"

Edward nodded. "Okay," he said quietly.

"I'll see you soon." Al said before hanging up.

Edward hung up, then went to his bedroom and sat on the bed, opening the letter and reading it slowly.

"Dear Edward,

If you have this letter, I am sorry. Hopefully I didn't finally shoot myself because of paperwork because that is a sad excuse to die. Ahh but it's probably because some dumbass with a gun finally got the best of me. I want to tell you somethings. At the moment I could have told you already or haven't. But. I love you. You were one of the best things to happen to me. I do love everything about you, but It hurts to say that.

I hurt you badly too though and through this I'll tell you why. Attached to this letter is the reason to why I'm broken. I always skipped around it but I want you to know why. Why I could honestly say "I love you, Edward Elric." But first My will ---"

Edward swallowed hard, eyes blurring with tears as he read, then he looked at the will.

"I give you my inheritance from my mother and all the books in my library. I also give you my life savings, use it well and. Please tell my mother I love her. I don't really hate her. She just got on my nerves alot. Well, more then you ever could. Even more then Maes. 

I'll Love you aways,

Colonel Roy Ronald Mustang. And yes my middle name sucks. Now for the Attached "story" if you should call it that."

Edward was surprised that he'd got so much from Roy. He knew the man had a lot of money saved up, and with Ed's own savings... He could do almost anything he wanted. Carefully, he looked at the story attached.

"Maes Hughes was my major probelm.

He was the first man and person I ever "slept" with. so yes, he took my virginity. I wasn't always such a womenizor so to speak. We knew each other for ages. I guess I was the reason he joined the military. We'd sleep with other people to keep people out of our relationship. I loved him even more then my own mother. I even took all of Havoc's girlfriends out of spite when he flirted with Maes, even though it was just a joke.--" 

Edward swallowed hard. This explained Roy's actions... He turned the page and kept reading.

"But he got married. He was tired with me, but he still loved my friendship. And I gave it to him. He made it impossible for me to clearly love someone else. I was jelous of his wife and child. I got even more annoyed at him then normal when he talked about them. If I ever said anything about, he got mad at me. Then he wouldn't talk to me for days. He even moved to Central. I missed not being able to see his face every day. Then he'd call and I'd be happy again.

Then there was you. I guess he got jealous when he saw me smiled at you or talk about you. But he loved you as if you were his own child. He was always a good father. Then before he died, I could have moved on. But hell then I got his will. Saying that he loved me even while he was married. And I broke completely.-- "

Edward blinked. He had no idea that Hughes was ever jealous of him, or even that Roy noticed him at all. He turned the page.

"I know what your thinking now, YOU PEDIFILE! YOU WERE ATTRACTED ME WHEN I WAS 12! I bet you'd either yell at me or punch me. and then you'd be ...Hughes was Jealous of ME? wow. Now where was I. Oh yeah. I was completely broken over Hughes death. He said he loved me, and I still loved him. At first I tried to find out who killed him, then we all got rid of them. Then I was thinking of human Alchemy, but then I thought about you storming into my house and killing me. And that wouldn't be very pleasent.

Then I went home to my mother. But she kicked me out after beating me with a frying pan. Some story huh? Stuck to ones first love for like a sad school girl virgin. --" 

Edward smiled a little. Roy knew him so well. "It's not so bad," he said to the letter, then turned the page.

"I'll end this now, since I'm really apost to be working on my paper work and Riza just turned of the safty. You know why I couldn't really honestly say "I love you" But now that I've looked over everything in this. I can.

I love Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and I had hurt him so he wouldn't.

But he still loved me. Right Edward? And I'm glad you loved me. Now do me a favor. Live for me and take care of yourself. Never blame yourself for my death. You have a whole live time ahead of you and if you need another goal, Became futher for me and make this country a better place, stop the pointless wars.

I love you.

Good-bye. See you in the next life if there is one!"

Edward swallowed hard, then hugged the letter tightly. "I'll do whatever it takes," he said quietly. "I love you too..." He folded the letter carefully and set it on his bedside, then laid down and slept.

Three days later, Al was standing in front of Ed's door trying to thinking of ways to comfort his brother. "Oh man...Poor nii-san..."

Edward came to the door, smiling a little when he saw Al. He looked much better than he did when Riza came to the door, but he still looked like he wasn't taking very good care of himself. "Hey, Al."

"Oh nii-san I'm so sorry!" Al incased his brother in a bone crushing hug.

Edward winced a little at the sudden hug, then hugged Al back. "It's okay," he said quietly. "Roy wrote me a letter..."

Al smiled at his brother, "You always get all the bad luck, nii-san, what did the letter say?"

"You can read it," Edward said, going to get it. He picked it up off the night stand then walked back out, giving it to Al.

Al read it carefully. "He really did love you, then." Al said sadly. "Did you attent his funeral?"

Edward nodded, looking down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," he said quietly. "I couldn't really think straight..."

"It's okay, nii-san. I understand." Al hugged Ed gentlely.

Edward hugged him back. "He told me he loved me on the train," he said quietly. "So... At least I got to be with him for a little while, before..."

"That makes me think I don't even want to know what you two did on the train..." Al sighed, but held his brother. "But if you were happy then, I'm glad,"

Edward smiled. "You don't," he said. "I was happy... But as soon as we arrived, he was sent to the front lines." He swallowed hard. "Al, I have to become Fuhrer for him. I have to."

"Then I'll help you! Nii-san!" Al looked at Ed seriously.

Edward looked at him. "You can't join the military," he said.

Al smiled, "I won't have to, Who's better to collect Information then someone not in the military?"

Edward smiled and hugged him. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Al hugged him back. "any thing for you Nii-san!"

He looked at Al. "I have to go back out there," he said. "I have to prove myself and I have to take over Roy's command."

Al looked worry at first but, then gave a determinded look. "I'll keep watch here then, nii-san, But i want you to be careful!"

"Of course," Edward said, smiling. "I can't die yet. I made a promise to Roy.

Al smiled, "If you wanted to know, their closing off the train station to civilans in an hour because the military is sending in more reinforcements. After all they did just lose on of their best men."

"I have to leave soon, then," Edward said quietly. "Help me pack?"

"Sure Thing, Nii-san" Al smiled and went to help Ed pack.

After Ed was packed, he went to the station with Al. He looked at him. "I hope I'm back soon," he said quietly.

"Don't worry, You will, nii-san! You will!" Al smiled and hugged his brother once more. "I love you, and I'll see you soon"

Edward hugged him. "Love you too," he said. He offered his brother one last smile before getting on the train.

Riza wasn't surprized to see Edward on the train she stood up and sluated him. "Wellcome back, Sir." She smiled at him.

Edward smiled back. "Thank you," he said. "Did you know what the letter said?"

"I know everything, sir. After all, He did like to do everything to advoid paperwork. I proff read that letter. That's why it's legible." Riza smiled at him.

Edward blushed a little. "Will you help me?"

"yes, sir, as will the rest!"

Edward nodded. "Thank you," he said, smiling.

"We'll watch your back too Edo-kun" Havoc and the 'peanut crew' yelled out.

Edward sat down, sighing quietly. "I know I'm not going to be able to do the same job Roy did..."

"No one can do what Roy can do, but You are you, and the Edward Elric I know, can work miricles" Riza smiled at Edward. "I'm glad to be under your command"

Edward smiled gratefully at Riza. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're already the youngest major around," Havoc said. "If you work at getting promotions, you'll be a younger colonel that Roy was."

"And I'll bet you'll make colonel by the time this awful war ends, It's after the wars that promotions are hardest. I'll help you the most then" Riza smiled at Edward.

Edward nodded. "Thank you, again, Lieutenant, this really means a lot to me."

"your wellcomed" Riza smiled at Edo-kun

"I know it would mean a lot to Roy, too, if he was here," Edward said quietly, staring out the window sadly.

Riza went to partol the rest of the train while the train continued it's long way to enemy lines.

Edward sat at the desk he used to stand on the other side of, slowly doing paperwork he'd once watched Roy do. "Is Al here yet?"

"Not yet sir," Riza replied from the outter office.."No wait here he comes." Al blinked when he walked in the office, "Sorry I'm late!"

Edward smiled when he saw Al. "Hey, Al," he said. "Anything new?"

"Yes, Winry's getting sick in the mornings, and yelling at me alot more then normal" Al smiled and sat down in a chair infront of Ed.

Edward frowned, looking at him. "Ah, that's not what I meant, but thank you for the information. Maybe she should see a doctor..."

"That's what I told her and then she hit me with a wrench, But anyways, You won't believe what I saw yesterday near the pet shop, It was really like seeing a ghost"

"What did you see?" Ed asked.

" a man with dark hair and coal eyes, I followed him but I guess he figured it out." Al looked at Ed seriously.

Edward swallowed hard, staring at Al. "It wasn't him, he's dead," he said quietly.

" I know, but he looked exactly like him, It was scary" Al looked at Ed.

Edward shook his head. "I saw him die, I was there," he said.

"I know, that's why I told you this. Somethings up." Al frowned.

"It was just someone who looked like him," Edward said. "Anything else?"

"yeah, Do you remeber where the old Homuculus station was?"

Edward frowned. "Which one?"

"The one at the old church. I have to admit that's quite the concincdence really"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," he said. "What about it?"

"Where do you think I found that man, someone's been playing with human alchemy Ed, It's really hard to spell that out for you, ya know."

"You mean he was a homunculus?" Ed asked, voice low.

"There is that possiblity, I don't know that many people that have the same exact structure as another person, unless he had a twin."

"I could ask his mother," Edward said.

"You do that, In the mean while I'll take Winry to a doctor"

"Okay," he said. "Good luck."

"yeah yeah" Al grumbled and got up. "Take care, Nii-san" Al gave Ed a smile before leaving.

Edward smiled. "Bye," he said. He went back to work, but as soon as he was done, he left, going straight to Jacky's place, knocking on the door.

Jacky opened the door on a crack. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jacky, it's me. Edward," he said.

"oh...Edward..." She opened the door the rest of the way.

Edward smiled. "How've you been?" he asked quietly.

"okay...I guess. Come in" She walked away from the door to the living room.

Edward followed her, closing the door. "I've taken over Roy's goals," he said.

"So I've heard, mr. Colonel at what? 17? 18?" She smiled at him. "So why did you come to visit a poor old women?"

"Eighteen," Edward said. "It's been a while since I've seen you. I wanted to know how you were doing."

"that's kind of you, Edo." She smiled at him.

"Also... Roy wanted me to tell you that he loves you," Edward said.

Jacky smiled at Ed, "He said that, did he?"

"He wrote it," Edward said. "He wrote a letter to me, and in it, he told me to tell you that.

"He never did once tell me that he loved me after his father died. He and his father was close. So close that Roy joined the military for revenge." Jacky said sadly.

Edward looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's not your fault dear, There must be another reason you came to see me," Jacky smirked weakly at him.

"Yes, I did have a question," Edward said slowly. "Roy didn't happen to have a twin, did he?

"no, he was my only child, Why?" Jacky blinked and looked at him.

"Oh, no reason," Edward said. "My brother wanted me to ask you."

"how weird..." Jacky sighed, "Oh, hold on." Jacky got up and went into the other room. She came back with a black book filled with book marks. "Here, "

Edward frowned, taking the book. "What is it?"

"A bunch of Roy's diary codes, that I can't even make out, He and his father was the alchemist in the family" Jacky smiled sadly. "but I believe every woman's name in central is in there."

Edward sighed. "Do you want me to crack it?" he asked.

"do what you want with it, It's yours, after all he did give you his WHOLE library, that is a lot of books for someone so short" Jacky chuckled.

Edward shook his head. "I'm not done growing," he said, smiling.

"I don't think three years will give you two more feet of growing at the rate your going" Jacky smiled.

"I'll get taller!" Edward protested.

"Sure, You will, Fullmetal" A voice came from the door way of the living room. "What the hell are you doing here!" Jacky growled.

Edward looked up suddenly, frowning. "Who is that?"

"Tisk tisk, You don't remember me" The dark eyes Homuculus walked into the room. " Ah Mother dearest! Why shoudn't I be here?" Jacky frowned at the homuculus, "You are not my son."

Edward stood up, swallowing hard. "Who created you!"

The homuculus frowned, "Why would I tell you that?"

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked, voice low.

"Because I've been looking for you, Edward" He smirked and walked closer to the two.

Edward took a step back. "Why?"

"Why not? You are in most of the memories that were given to me" He toothly grinned.

Edward swallowed hard. "You aren't Roy," he said quietly.

"I know that, I could never be that serious." The homuculus to another step closer to Ed. Jacky backed away slowly from the homuculus.

Edward took another step back. "Stop it, go away, _leave!_"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll fucking kick your ass," Edward said, glaring.

The homuculus smirked in a daring fasion." Why not kick my ass then, oh mighty colonel, after all your brother couldn't." the monster chuckled, "but don't worry, he's only sleeping for the moment."

Edward looked surprised. "What did you do to him!" he shouted, glaring at the homunculus.

"He followed me to the church again, so I knocked him out for a while," he smirked and chuckled again, "but he did put up a good fight"

Edward changed his arm into a blade and was on top of him in seconds, blade at his neck. "I'll fucking kill you," he growled.

The homuculus smirked, "Why don't you?" He looked at Edward.

Edward stared down at him, seeing the face of his dead lover and shook his head, pushing away from him. "I-I can't," he whispered.

"You're brother is at the church, I expect to see you there in one hour." The homuculus smiled coldly at Edward. "And I'm not your dead lover, just so you know" Then turned to leave. "Oh, And don't worry, I won't kill him."

Edward looked at Jacky once he was gone. "I have to go," he said quietly.

"I know," Jacky said softly. "Be careful"

Edward gave her a smile, then turned and left, making his way to the church.

Al glared at the homuculus. "WIll you stop glaring at me? I'm only following orders" Al was tied up and gaged,but the Roy homuculus was judging weather or not to blind fold him as well.

Edward showed up, panting lightly. "What do you want!"

"Take a seat, she's late" The homuculus yawned.

"Who's late?" Ed asked.

"And here I thought you were smart" "Roy" yawned.

Edward swallowed hard and moved over to Al. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Al nodded and continued to glare at the Homuculus. " She's always so late" "Roy" continued to complain.

Edward looked at him, starting to untie Al. "Who are you talking about?"

"He's talking about the other person like him! The one that sneaked up on me!" Al growled, "That was cheap! You said a fair fight!" The homuculus looked at him dully, "Oh well, and she's not like me, She's an obessed old lover, jezz"

"What did she look like?" Ed asked Al.

Al pouted, " Like she could be his sister, I don't even know how she knocked me out," The homuculus laughed at that as a hyph came from the other end the church, "I look nothing like him!" The only difference between the Homuculus and her was that her eyes were brown and she had a womanly figure.

Edward looked at her, frowning. "Who are you?"

"Aren't you full of questions" The women remarked as she glared at the blonde. "I'm the one that took this idotic monster in" She sighed as she glared at the homuculus. "Rina, that's my name. I didn't create him, so don't go jumping me yet"

"What do you want with us?"

"I want you to find his creater, It's not funny when someone remakes someones older brother, even it she hates him" Rina Frowned. Homuculus rolled it's eyes and sat on a bench, keeping an eye on Ed and Al. Al just continued to glare at the homuculus, but kept an eye on Rina.

"O-older brother! But Jacky said he was an only child!"

"To her, she's not my mother, Daddy wasn't the 'innocent' family man everyone took him for. I was a one night stand" Rina smirked, "but that isn't important. I want to know who did this, and he isn't talking! I killed him ten times, and he still wouldn't tell me." Homuculus glare at her, "and it was painful all ten times"

"Homunculus can only die a certain number of times before they die completely," Edward said quietly.

"yeah, She's working on it" "Roy" commented. "Slowly, now shut up! You're as annoying as he was" Rina sighed. Al Blinks.

"No!" Edward snapped. "Why should I do anything for you!"

"Well I'd be angry at someone it they tried to bring back a dear lost love one of mine," Rina leaned on an arm of one of the benches,

Edward clenched his jaw. "It doesn't matter to me," he said.

Al frowned at Ed, worried. While 'Roy' blinked and smirked. "Really now. Doesn't matter, Then why didn't you get rid of him yet? I know you can, You got rid of all the others like him two years ago."

"I-I... I can't," Edward said, staring at 'Roy'.

"Then why won't you help me?" Rina frowned and glared at Ed, 'Roy' yawned and stared back at Ed. "...nii-san.."

Edward took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll help you," he said.

"Good, Hey, Lazy, I want you to go with them" 'Roy' blinked, "Whhyyy I've done everything you've asked, can't you just leave me alone?" The homuculus pouted. Rina ignored the Homuculus and then looked at Ed. "I want no funny business, Edward, so I'll see you tomorrow here around 4, okay" Rina smirked.

"I don't want him with me," Edward said.

"Oh well, get over it" Rina said before walking out of the church. "What a bitch" 'Roy' muttered. Al sighed and glared at the homuculus."you're not a princess yourself" "Roy' grinned at Al, "You weren't complaining earlier. Al sighed "that sounds so wrong..."

Edward glared at the two. "I'm leaving and Al's coming with me," he said.

"he'll just follow you anyways. He doesn't like me, much." Rina shurgged before leaving the church. 'Roy' smirked at Al and Ed. "Looks like I'm coming with you."

Edward sighed. "You can sleep outside," he said, walking out.

Al felt sorry for the poor Homuculus, but shurgged and followed his brother out. "Hmmm sleep outside, bastard..." The homuculus muttered as he followed the other two.

Edward sighed as they made their way home in silence. When they got to the dorms, he looked at Roy. "You stay here," he said, then went inside with Al.

"Roy" flipped Ed off when he turned his back, "jerk... hmm hehee" Al followed his brother inside. "I actully feel sorry for him..." 

"You shouldn't," Edward said. "He's a homunculus."

"I know,I shoudln't but still, that was pretty mean. Ed, but he did flip you off." Al frowned.

"Well, I don't want to look at him!"

"But you can't just let him stand in front of the MILITARY dorms either!" Al sighed.

Edward growled. "Damnit," he said. "I didn't even think about that..." He went back out, finding 'Roy'. "Come on, I can't leave you out here.'

'Roy' blinked, "Why? you were so keen on keeping me out here."

"These are military dorms, I can't leave you out here," he said.

"Ohhhh okay" He stood up and streched. "Fine I'll come in."

Edward sighed and went back into the dorms, obviously not happy.

'Roy' follow him in, smirking. "You can be a really bi-polar person you know" He commented before smirking over at Al.

"It wasn't MY idea," Edward said, going to his room and slamming the door.

Al sighed, "if he comes out will you tell him I had to go home and check on Winry?" 'Roy' nodded and watched Al leave before smirking evilly.

Edward was laying in bed, rereading the letter Roy had written for him.

'Roy' sneaked into Ed's bedroom and looked at the blonde.

Edward sat up, glaring at him as he put the letter under his pillow. "What do you want? "

"I'm curious" Roy smirked at Ed, "Why are you attacking me with your anger?"

"Because you shouldn't exist!" Edward snapped. "Get out of my room!"

"hmmm I don't want" He sat on the end of Ed's bed.

Edward pulled his legs up, glaring. "Do it anyway," he said.

"No, You're mean to me, so why should I anyways?" 'Roy' glared at him.

"Do you really want to sit here and listen to me yell at you?" he asked, refusing to look at 'Roy'.

"Sure Go ahead and scream untill your as red as a cooked shrimp" Roy smirked.

Edward shook his head and covered his face. "You aren't him..."

"Yes I know that. Do you?"

Edward nodded. "Of course I do! He wasn't cruel!"

"I'm not cruel, I'm twisted, I haven't done anything cruel to you, if anyone's cruel that'd be you" He frowned and glared at Ed.

"I just want you to go away," Edward said quietly.

"Why? I haven't done anything to you"

"You look exactly like him!" Edward snapped.

"So, I'm not him right? SO what if I look like him,"

"It just hurts to see you," Edward said.

"Then he didn't die that long ago, then...right?"

"A few months," Edward said quietly.

"I'm sorry I look like him then." Roy frowned. "It's not my fault I was made to look like him."

Edward swallowed hard. "You could leave me alone," he said quietly.

"but...I can't...I would if I could, but something won't let me."

"What are you talking about? Just walk out of the room!"

"I don't know. Something makes me want to hug you. I really don't know how to explain it."

Edward swallowed hard. "Don't touch me," he said quietly.

"I didn't say I was going to, I just want too." Roy sighed, "Besides, I think if I hugg you, you might finally kill me, and it really hurts when someone does that"

Edward was visibly shaking. "If you don't get out, I might do it anyway," he whispered.

"then do, I dare you" Roy looked seriously at Ed.

Edward tore his eyes away. "I can't," he whispered.

"Then I'll stay here" Roy layed down on the end of the bed.

"You can't sleep in here," Edward said.

"I don't care,"

Edward had tears in his eyes at this point. "Please..."

He looked at Ed, and actually thought of leave...then struggled out a "n..o"

"Then I'll leave," Edward said, getting out of the bed.

"Then I'll follow you" 'Roy' looked at Edward.

"Why can't you just leave me alone instead?" Ed asked, leaving the room.

Roy got up and followed Edward. "Because, I don't feel like it. That, and it's actually fun to annoy you"

"I hate homunculus," Edward said, sighing quietly. He entered the kitchen and slammed the door.

'Roy' sighed and pouted, then walked away from the door. "I hate homunculus" Roy mimicked in a tiny voice then sat on a chair waiting for Edward to come out.

Edward didn't come out for a long time, looking upset. "Why isn't Al home yet?" he asked. "Why am I stuck here with you? Am I being punished for something?"

"Oh you mean that other blonde, he's with uhhh who did he say Winry? I don't know why your stuck with me...and no your not being punished, why?" Roy blinked.

Edward stared at the homunculus. "You look just like him," he said.

"hmmm you mean your ex right?" Roy yawned and leaned back in the chair.

"I mean Roy, yes," Edward said.

"that's because I was made to look like him, duh" Roy replied,

"That doesn't mean it's not driving me insane," Edward said.

"Sorry?" Roy blinked at him.

"No you're not, you don't even give a fuck. You don't care about anything, you're a fucking homunculus," Edward snapped.

"Fine, then I don't care" The homunculus huffed and turned his head away from Edward.

"Don't even act like you did because I know you didn't," Edward said.

"whatever" Roy sighed, "You're really annoying."

"Then leave me alone!"

"No, I feel like I'm forgetting to do something..." Roy blinked and looked at Ed again. "I never thought you were this whiny"

"I'm not whiny!" Edward snapped. "I'm just... hurt and confused."

"It sounds like your whining to me" Roy smirked and lean forward in the chair.

"Well, obviously, you're deaf!" Edward snapped.

"Not if I'm answering back to you, Right now It sounds like I'm talking to a little yappy dog" Roy glared at Ed.

Edward glared at 'Roy', then went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"I thought for sure he'd yell at me..." Roy sighed before walking to Ed's door and sitting infront of it.

Edward went to sleep, curled up with his pillow.

He waited for Ed to wake up, and not really having to sleep didn't bother him. He was just bored, he ended up curling up at the couch and start reading a book that was on the coffie table.

Edward walked out after he woke up, gasping quietly when he saw 'Roy' curled on the couch reading a book. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought it was Roy there.

"You okay?" Roy looked up at Edward.

Edward shook his head, panting lightly.

"I'll take that as a no," Roy frowned.

"I thought I was over his death," Edward said. "I was doing really well before you came along."

"Then just ignore me and go to work." Roy sighed, "If your that bothered by me. I won't mind, I'm only a homuculus that you hate right?"

"You try having your dead lover walking around your house and see how you feel," Edward snapped. "Oh wait, you wouldn't care because you don't even have normal human emotions." He glared.

"yeah, but I still have some sort of feelings ya know! I don't like being hated just because I was born! Do you think I had a choice weather or not I wanted to be created! it's like yelling at your mother just because you were born!" Roy growled.

"Maybe if you acted just a little more symphathetic, I wouldn't hate you so much," Edward snapped.

"I think that even if I acted symphathetic, you'd still hate me" Roy said and got up. He walked to the bathroom and slamed the door, locking it.

Edward swallowed hard. He hadn't thought that it was possible to hurt the feelings of a homunculus, and he never thought he'd have the urge to apologize to one. He sighed and went over to the bathroom door. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Roy sat against the door. "no, your not. You hate me just because of something I can't help."

"I don't hate... you, I just... It hurts to see your face, I know you can't help it. He died really recently though..."

"..I know...I'm sorry about that. But as you said, I can't actually be symphathetic," Roy frowned and stared at the white tile floor, "I'll just stay in here so you can't see me. just go to work or something..."

"I have today off," Edward said.

"lucky me. I'll just stay in here then." Roy looked out the window and wondered how far up it exactly was.

Edward sighed and leaned against the door. "Come out," he said.

"No, why should I? just so you can snap at me more?" Roy crawled quietly towards the window.

"I won't," Edward said. "I promise, I'm really sorry..."

"I rather jump out a window then believe you" Roy growled and looked out of the window and looked down.

"You've barely given me a chance," Edward said. "Don't jump out the window..."

"Well you barely gave me a chance and who said I was going to jump out of the window." Roy sighed and opened the window quietly.

"You just said you were," Edward said, then growled and clapped his hands together, transmuting the handle off the door and opening it.

Roy sat on the leage of the window with a "i'm caught look on his face. "I forgot you could do that,"

Edward swallowed hard. "I'm trying to make up with you here, get out of the window."

"Fine, " Roy stood up away from the window. "I won't jump out of the window."

Edward moved over to him and after a moment, held his hand out. "Truce?"

Roy shoke Ed's hand and smiled, "Truce, for now"

"This is hard for me to handle," Edward said quietly.

"I know, and I'm sorry for being a jerk." Roy smiled at Ed.

"Never thought I'd talk to a homunculus this way," he said, sighing.

"Well, you could stop thinking of me as a homuculus, if it bothers you that much." Roy sighed. not really like being called a 'homuculus."

"It's hard to think of you as human," Edward said. "I'd start thinking you were Roy..."

"ahh true, and that won't do either. sorry then." Roy sighed.

Edward gave him a small smile, then looked away quickly, breathing hard. "I'm sorry, every time I look at you... I remember him," he said quietly. "When he died..."

"this might sound harsh, but if humans could accept those memories of a person they love, and treasure them when their gone, maybe there wouldn't be any homuculus." Roy frowned at Ed, "and I still want to hugg you every time you look that way. I still don't know why either..."

"I didn't make you!" Edward snapped. "I could never do that to Roy!"

"I know you didn't, but humans in general. You snapped again at me" Roy sighed.

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "I'm just... stressed, you know?"

"...I know, Maybe it's the paperwork and I seriously don't know how you deal with all that paperwork." Roy said, accidently letting somethings slip.

Edward looked at him, surprised. "How did you know about the paperwork?"

"uhhh opps?" Roy said, before slipping out of the bathroom, "I'm not allowed to tell you that.."

Edward followed him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Conspriacy in the government mostly----not apost to tell you that either..." Roy sighed,

Edward looked sharply at Roy. "Tell me," he said. "This could be really helpful."

"I should...but I can't...but I wanna..." Roy easly fustrated himself,then finally confused himself.

"Please tell me," Edward said quietly.

"the new furher isn't all that he's cracked up to be...The new LT. Colonel hired a hit on you, Rina actually works under you, and I've been set to spy on the military by Rina for a while." Roy sighed as he told the half truth.

"New Lt. Colonel...? Who would that be?"

Roy smiled innocently "aaaahhh what was his name again"

"Tell me!"

"He was a private back at the war, there had been rumors of him being an 'assassan' round the time of well...how do I explain this?"

Edward raised a brow. "What's his name?"

"Marshall...uhh Something Marshall?"

"I guess I haven't met him yet," Edward said. "Is he being transferred to me?"

"Well we've been trying to keep that from happening, since he did hire someone to kill you...but it's most likely yes..."

Edward cursed. "I can't have him under my command," he said. "If he's trying to kill me, he's obviously not loyal and I can't have unloyal subordinates. "

"Rina tried very hard not to let him be crossed over, but it seems that his CO noticed his rather unfavorable habits." Roy sighed.

"We have to get him out," Edward said, then looked at Roy. "Will you help me?"

"I don't really have a choce do I, either way I'm gonna either be ordered to kill him or screw with the paper work."

"I won't make you," Edward said. "I just need someone to get him out from my command and you seemed to be the best."  
****

"Alright, but I dont' want you treating me like an animal, okay" Roy smiled at Ed. "so how do you want me to keep him from your command?"

Edward chewed on his lip in thought. "Can you maybe dig up some past?" he asked. "Maybe there's something there we can use to get rid of him."

" I can do, but your not gonna like his past at all" Roy smirked. 

Edward looked at him. "What do you know?"

"ohhh you don't wanna know" Roy smirked and sat down on the couch. "you'd wanna kill him yourself."

"Tell me," Edward said quietly.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Roy asked sincerally.

"Yes," Edward said, voice low.

"It appears that he's the one that organized the killing of Colonel Mustang, A few months ago" Roy looked at Ed carefully.

Edward tensed visibly, shaking. After a few moments, he said, "Forget getting him out of my command. Just kill him."

Roy blinked, he kind of expected that answer. "Do you really want me to do that?" Roy asked seriously.

"Yes," Edward said, sounding completely serious.

"Would you be able to live with that?" Roy asked softly.

"He deserves it!" Edward snapped, tears coming to his eyes.

Roy looked really sad for a second and hugged Edward, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told you."

Edward gasped when Roy hugged him, then he closed his eyes and leaned hard into the embrace. He felt just like Roy, he even smelled like him. Ed pulled himself closer to the homunculus, swallowing tears.

He rubbed the blonde's back and held him. He really didn't know why he was doing this, he barely knew Edward as a person reather then a target.

Edward held him tightly. "Please don't let go," he whispered, and the tears he was trying so hard to hold back were getting Roy's shirt wet.

"Alright, you do know it's alright to cry..." Roy kept rubbing Edward's back in comfortable patterns.

Edward shook hard, breaking down and sobbing in Roy's arms.

All he could do in the situation was hold the poor boy as he cried, He really had no way to relate to what the boy was feeling. He laied his head on top of Ed's.

Edward eventually calmed down, sniffling quietly. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I've never... let myself cry over him."

"It's okay, Everyone needs a good cry now and again right?" Roy smiled sadly at Ed and patted him on the head.

Edward nodded, not letting go of Roy yet. "I just... I really, really miss him... And I broke my promise..."

Roy blinked, "what promise was that?" He asked softly, not caring that Ed was clinging on too him, but held him close.

"I told him I'm protect him," Edward said quietly. "And I didn't."

"that's not your fault, You can't always do what you want too." Roy lifted Ed's head by his chin and looked at him. "I'm sure he doesn't blame you either."

Edward stared up into Roy's face. "Do you... have any of his memories?" he asked quietly.

"you can call them memories, I was told that they were just flashbacks that were put into me by my creator." Roy said softly.

"Like what?" Ed asked.

"A family, a grave, and people I just don't know. There was you too. but their very blurry" Roy looked away and let Ed go.

Edward made a soft noise of protest when Roy released him, but made no move to pull him back. Then he took a deep breath. "Okay... Instead of killing him, I want you to catch him. Keep him somewhere safe, the church if you want, I want to question him. Then maybe we'll kill him."

"Alright Mr.Indecive, I'll go get him, I'll see you in an hour." Roy smirked and walked out of the appartment.

"Okay," Edward said, watching him go.

Marshal was scared stiff as he sat on the old church's bench. No one could really blame him, dead people were apost to be dead. He was tied down to the bench and gaged after he started freaking out. Roy glared at the man and cursed Edward for being late.

Edward showed up finally. "Sorry I'm late, I fell asleep reading." He looked at Marshal as he walked over. "So you're the guy who's supposed to be transferred to me?"

"Figures, Yes, He kept freaking out so I gaged him." Roy sighed and leaned against a statue of an fallen angel.

"He can't answer my questions if he's gagged," Edward told him, then moved over Marshal. "I'll take it off if you promise to answer all of my questions truthfully and calmly. If you don't... Then it goes back on and we'll try this again tomorrow." It was strange, being cruel to a human and not caring. But this man didn't deserve to be cared about; he was the reason Roy was dead.

Marshal noded franticly, while glancing at the homuculus as if it would kill him at any moment. Roy raised an eyebrow at the look and smirked evilly.

Edward glanced at Roy, then took the gag off. "Did you kill Roy Mustang?" he asked.

Marshal's eyes widen, but then he put on a mask that even Military soilder used. "No. why would I?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, not liking his initial reaction. "Are you at all involved with his death?"

Marshal glared at the blonde, "no, I am not."

"Where were you posted during the war?" Ed asked.

"The fronts like any other private, sir."

"Were you there on March 11th?"

"yes, Sir. Along with half of Central's military."

Edward glanced at Roy for a moment, then picked up the gag again. "I'm not sure I believe you," he said.

"What? No, Don't leave me with that monster!" Marshal cried as Roy looked at Ed, "The dead is apost to stay dead!"

"Then tell the truth!" Edward snapped. "Were you involved with Roy Mustang's death?"

"Yes! Yes! I shot him!" Marshal screamed, "Don't leave me with him!" Roy frowned and began wondering if his company was really that horrible. 

Edward stepped back immediately to keep from strangling the man. "Why!" he demanded. "Why did you kill him!"

"Orders from the Furher..." Marshal bowed his head. "I'm sorry!"

"Why did the Fuhrer want him dead?" Edward asked, voice dangerously low.

"I don't know! Somthing about getting in the way!" Roy frowned and looked at the pair, but kept a watchful eye on Edward.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Edward said, clearly about to lose it.

"Edward." Roy walked up to them. "calm down first then adress the situation."

Edward pulled back, shaking his head. "I can't handle this," he said quietly. "Keep him, I want more information from him. Get everything you can out of him." He looked at Roy. "We'll deal with the Fuhrer when we're done with him."

Roy grinned, "what do you want me to do about him later?"

"I'll decide later," Edward said. "If you ask me now, I might kill him."

"Alright," Roy looked at Marshal, "Looks like its me and you again!" Marshal made a horrified look. "NO DON"T LEAVE ME! IT'S ALL THE FURHER! HE SAID THAT MUSTANG WAS TRADOROUS! THAT HE WAS OUT FOR HIS BLOOD! HE WANTED US TO GET RID OF THE TRAIDOR!"

Edward looked at Marshal. "What about this assassination attempt on me I've heard? How are you involved?"

Marshal closed his mouth and looked at Ed in shocked, "H-how did you find out?" Roy blinked but still felt insulted.

"That's none of your concern, just give me details before I lose it," Edward said.

Roy looked at Ed firmly. "The furher feels threaten by you. After the war you really should have been promoted to a general after all the work you did. B-but now he wants you dead." Many of the words were studdered but still clear enough to understand. Marshal swallowed hard.

Edward set his jaw and looked at Roy. "Do you think you could get me the promotion I earned? After that, I just have to become the favorite general, and when the current Fuhrer dies..." He looked at Marshal. "Hmm, I'm wondering if it's okay to let you know my plans. Then again... I'm thinking I should return the favor you did for Roy."

Marshal looked at Edward with wide eyes, Roy smiled and nodded at Ed, then smirked evilly at Marshal.

Edward looked at Marshal. "I think we're through with him," he said. "I have to meet Al to find out how Winry's appointment went... Have fun with him." He left.

"Alright, See you later then" Roy smiled and waved at Ed, then looked at Marshal. "Well what should I do with you? heeh"

Edward went back to the apartment, sighing. "Al, are you home yet?"

"Nii-san! Winry! she's Pregnate! I'm going to be a father and you a uncle!" Al said cheerfully nearly tackling his brother in a hug when he spotted him.

Edward blinked, shocked, letting Al tackle him. "She's... pregnant?" he repeated stupidly.

"Yes! isn't it great?" Al smiled at Ed as he hugged him.

Edward nodded and smiled. "It's wonderful," he said. "You'll be a wonderful father, and Winry'll make a great mother."

"And you'll be a wonderful Uncle!" Al cheered.

"I doubt it," Edward said quietly. He took a deep breath. "The Fuhrer wants me dead."

"What?" Al frowned and let go of Edward. "Did he find out?"

"I don't know," Edward said. "He knew about Roy though, and he was killed because of it. Of course, it looked normal because it was in war, but he was shot by someone hired by the Fuhrer." He took a deep breath. "I think you and Winry should go to Rizenbul and stay. It's too dangerous here."

"Nii-san, we can't just leave you here all alone!" Al looked at Ed with worry and fear in his eyes.

"I'll be fine," Edward assured him. "I have homunculus on my side."

"Nii-san...I'm still scared for you...I don't want to leave you." Al frowned and looked at Ed seriously.

"I don't want to put you and Winry in danger, especially with a baby on the way," Edward said. "I'll call every single day, I promise."

"no...no...Nii-san...don't say that...you never keep that promise" Al looked down. "I'll go pack and call the train station for the first train to Rizenbol, but please be careful."

Edward sighed and smiled. "Thank you," he said. "This should be dealt with soon. He's going to arrange the paperwork so I get the promotion I deserve, making me the youngest general ever, then we just have to figure out a way to off the Fuhrer discreetly. Since I'm a State Alchemist... I'll be first in line to take over."

"I hope you make it, Nii-san. I'm glad you two are getting along." Al smiled sadly at him. "Visit when you can" Al walked to his room and shut the door.

Edward sighed and went to his own room, wondering if Roy was going to come home that night.

It was around midnight when Roy sneaked into the living room window. He smiled happily as he closed the window quietly and then sat on the couch with the paperwork he needed. He turned on the table light and started working on it.

It was around midnight when Roy sneaked into the living room window. He smiled happily as he closed the window quietly and then sat on the couch with the paperwork he needed. He turned on the table light and started working on it.

Edward woke up when he heard someone come in, and got out of bed, going into the living room. "Hey," he said quietly.

Roy looked up from the paperwork and smiled at Ed, "Hello"

He sat down next to Roy. "How'd it go?"

"pretty well, the paperwork was easy to get a hold of, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Roy cracked his fingers before going back to writing on the papers.

"It's okay," Edward said. "I've told Al and Winry to go back to Rizenbul. They're expecting a baby now."

"That was a good idea, on your part, Conglats on being a soon-to-be uncle." Roy smiled and signed off a name of a top respected General. "And conglats on becoming a General, Ed"

Edward smiled a little. "Thanks," he said. "What do we do about the Fuhrer, though?"

"Hmm let's see, his buddy Marshal had a car accident, I'll just have to find out the other consaritors, and then we wait until your a favorite General through out the military. Then I'll take care of the Furher,"

"There's a Lieutenant General having a formal military party soon. Now that I'm higher ranked than him, he'll have to invite me," Edward said. "So we'll start there. I'm already near the top of the list to become Fuhrer thanks to my watch, though, so it shouldn't take long."

Roy smirked, "It won't be that easy, it's better to be favored over just getting Furthership through ranks, If there's more people that like you the less chance of an assassination, Right?" Roy leaned back and placed the papers on the table. "Now all you need to worry about is wars"

"I have to avoid the wars," Edward said. "The point of this is to continue Roy's dream, so we need to become a peaceful country. We should set up a peace contract with Drachma... I know Creta to the south is starting trouble, it's not a lot, but if they continue they could start another war..." He sighed. "This is going to take some work..."

"No one ever said that goals were easy to achive, right? it's just half of the fun!" Roy smiled and patted Ed on the head.

Edward nodded, then sighed loudly. "And we still have to figure out who made you," he said. "Damnit..."

Roy chuckled and looked at Ed, "do you even have a clue as to who would create me?"

"They could be dead," Edward said, looking at Roy. "If not... someone who's powerful. Roy knew a lot of state alchemists, but none of them actually liked him enough to do something like this..." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"so he wasn't that much of a likeable person then?" Roy blinked,

"He was when he wanted to be," Edward said. "I don't fall in love with unlikeable people."

"Good to know you have good tastes, Oh yeah, you forgot to show up at the church around 4, Rina was a little pissed," Roy smiled,

"Whatever," Edward said. "I don't care. I don't feel like dealing with her."

"Ohh but she did have a rather interesting folder for you" Roy picked a file out from under the other paper work and handed it to Ed.

Edward took it, frowning as he opened it. "What is it?"

" A list of Possible creators, there is a lot of women on that list..." Roy streached. "And she added a bonus with a few profiles of curpt Generals in the military."

Edward nodded and closed it. "I'll look into it," he said. "Thanks."

"hey it's not me you should be thanking. but your welcomed anyways" Roy smiled. "You should go to bed, You have a long day tomorrow."

"I'm not tired," Edward said. He looked at Roy. "Do you sleep?"

"When I want too, but mostly not." Roy said and scrached his head.

"So you don't have to sleep," Edward said.

"Yup, that's right, There's a lot I don't have to do." Roy smiled.

"You're nothing like the other homunculi," Edward said quietly.

"how so?" Roy blinked,

"You're... nice," Edward said, shrugging. "And you haven't tried to kill me yet."

"I don't like killing alot of people, just the people who deserve it." Roy said logically.

Edward smiled a little. "Glad to know I don't deserve to die," he said. "Anyway, you... comforted when I was upset about Roy. That doesn't even seem like something a homunculus would do..."

"Who knows maybe all the ones you met were just crazy?" Roy smiled, "Or maybe I'm the crazy one in their kind?"

"I think you're the crazy one," Edward said. "I don't know what's worse though... a nice homunculus that looks like my dead lover, or a cruel one."

"I'd say a cruel one, nice to know I'm crazy" Roy chuckled.

"I guess," Edward said. "Though it would be easier to remember that you aren't Roy if you were cruel."

"ahh, true, But would you really like me to be cruel?" Roy blinked and looked at Ed.

"No," Edward said, looking back at Roy.

"Good, cause I really don't like being cruel" Roy smiled, Roy stood up streached a little more. "I'll be back, later, I gotta deliver some papers," 

Edward looked up at him and nodded. "I'll be here," he said.

"Alright, " Roy grabed the papers on the table and left through the window, and sneaked to the H. Q. building to place the papers in cycle.

Edward picked up a book and started to read while he waited for Roy, but fell asleep.

Roy smiled at Edward when he sneaked in. He picked up the discarded book and placed it on the table. Then picked up Edward and took him to his bedroom. He placed the blonde gentlely on the bed, then covered him.

Edward woke up when Roy placed him on the bed and he smiled sleepily, obviously still stuck in the dream world. "Roy... Knew you weren't dead..." he said quietly as he grabbed the homunculus's arms. "Come to bed soon..." he managed before drifting to sleep again.

The Homuculus smiled sadly at Ed. "I'm sorry..." He kissed Ed's forehead before getting his arm free and going to the couch to take a nap.

The next morning when Edward woke up, he blinked when he realized he was in bed, sitting up and wondering if his dreams had be real. Then he sighed and thought about it, knowing it was probably 'Roy' that brought him to bed. He got up and changed, then stepped out of the room, seeing suitcases by the door and smelling food from the kitchen. He went in and saw Winry, smiling at her. "Good morning, Winry," he said.

"Morning, Edward," she said, sighing.

"Congrats on the baby," he said, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry, I know you and Al want to stay, but it's dangerous..."

"I know," Winry said. "Al'll call every day, you know."

Edward nodded. "Of course. Where is he, by the way?"

"Finishing packing," Winry said. "He'll be done soon."

"Winry, Do you think it's really okay to leave him sleeping on the cou- Oh Nii-san! good morning!" Al said as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning. Is Roy asleep?" Ed asked.

Al nodded, "Yup, Nothing seems to be waking him up."

"Just a second..." Edward said, going into the living room and sitting on the couch, shaking Roy. "Wake up!"

Roy opened an eye to glare at Ed for the rude awaking. "What time is it, Evil shrimp?" He yawned as he sat up.

"Ten o'clock," Edward said. "And don't call me that."

"Call you what? Shrimp? or Evil Shrimp?" Roy stood up and streched, "I slept a lot longer then I thought I would."

"Both," Edward said. He admired Roy's stretch for a moment before quickly averting his eyes. As much as he looked and felt and smelled like him... he wasn't Roy. "Hungry?"

" Nah. I think I'll head out now, Go eat with your familly why you can?" Roy smiled, "I'll see you later, oh and you're on duty at one!"

"Yeah, I know," Edward said. "Bye..." He went back into the kitchen, sitting at the table. "He's gone."

"Good," Winry said. "It's creepy."

Al sighed, "He's not creepy, just ackward."

"It's weird," Winry said, "having someone dead walking around the house."

"Yeah, try from my perspective," Edward said glumly. "He looks, smells and feels exactly like my dead lover."

"Does he act like Roy too? Then that would be down right awful..." Al frowned.

"Sometimes," Edward said quietly. "It's hard to take sometimes..."

Al hugged Ed, "oh...Nii-san. Are you sure you want us to leave?"

Edward nodded, hugging Al back. "I'll be okay, I'm getting used to it," he said. "It's dangerous, too. I don't know what's going to happen if the Fuhrer discovers my plans."

Al smiled sadly at his brother, "Let's not even think about that one."

"I have to," Edward said. "I have to have all of my bases covered. I'm probably going to talk to Roy about it today, and I still have to figure out who created him..."

"Hmm that could be hard, after all how many Alchemist live in this city alone." Al sighed.

"We'll figure it out," Edward said.

"yeah, You are a genius, Nii-san" Al smiled at Ed.

Edward smiled. "When does your train leave?" he asked.

"In an hour..." Al sighed sadly.

"I can't go to the station with you," Edward said quietly. "So we'll have to say our good-byes here..."

"Alright, Nii-san." Al said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, sighing quietly.

"It's okay, it's not your fault" Al smiled for Ed.

"Done packing?" he asked.

"Yes." Al nodded.

Edward nodded. "Okay," he said. Then he hugged Al. "I have to go to work early, so... Call me as soon as you get to Rizenbul, okay?"

"I will Nii-san, I love you" Al smiled and hugged Ed back tightly.

"Love you too," he said, then went over to Winry and hugged her too. "I'm sorry I can't see you off... I have to go now." He smiled sadly at them, then turned and left.

Roy yawned as he walked down the halls, of course he didn't really look like him but Rina who was currently playing hooky to look for dirt on one last general.

Edward saw Roy and frowned. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Playing Rina," he sighed unhappily, "She decided that now was a good time to go look for info"

"Oh, it's you," Edward said. "Well, I just picked up my new uniform..."

"These uniforms are horrible..." Roy said as he tuged at the blue materal.

"Well, Roy always looked incredibly sexy," Edward whispered. "Which is why I liked them."

"thanks for the info..." Roy laughed, "but skirts are annoying and I perfer wearing black."

"You should try some different colors sometime," Edward said, tempted to give him Roy's old clothing.

"But black is easier to match really, that and it doesn't stain easily..." Roy sighed,

"I have some clothes you can have. They aren't mine, so don't worry about size," he said.

"Thanks" Roy smiled at Ed. "You know this feels really weird talking to you in her form..." he chuckled.

"Come back to my office, it's more private," Edward said, walking in the direction of the office.

"Aww Edo-kun I didn't know you were so foreward," Roy joked in Rina's voice, while following Ed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Roy grinned, 'aww Edo-kun like you dont' know" He winked at Ed.

Edward blushed lightly, swallowing hard. "Come on," he said, entering the office.

"Alright, but I leave around five" Roy giggled as he followed Ed into the office.

Edward looked at him as he shut the door. "Quit being a bastard," he said.

****

Roy swiched to his normal form and smiled at Ed, "Alright, I'll stop teasing you" He smiled.

Edward looked at him and smiled a little. "Definitely not Roy," he said, going to sit at his desk.

Roy smiled at Ed, "I'm glad you think that. So, did your brother and his girlfriend leave?"

"Yes," Edward said. "Well, they should have." He pulled a stack of work closer. "Any new information?"

"Won't know until five," Roy sat in a chair and crossed his legs. "Right now, I'm apost to be going Rina's paperwork, but it's so boring! I rather shoot myself 15 times then do all that work"

"That sounds like Roy," Edward said, smiling a little.

"I'm sure everyone complains about paperwork" Roy pouted

"No one complained more than Roy," Edward said.

"I'm sure his sister is starting to beat him on that, hehehe expecially when she finds out I didn't touch the second stack that's dued in an hour." Roy smirked.

Edward smiled a little then took a deep breath and asked, "Can I take you to dinner?"

Roy blinked, slightly surprized then smiled, "Sure if you don't mind me looking like Rina, I wouldn't nessassarly be allowed in looking like I normally do. But why do you want to?"

Edward sighed quietly, shaking his head. "Never mind then," he said quietly.

Roy shurrged, then smiled, "How about I make you some dinner?" Roy smiled at Ed.

Edward looked at him. "You'd do that?" he asked.

"sure, why not?" Roy chuckled.

"But why?" he asked.

"You've been really nice to me, why not? "

Edward shook his head. "I'll make dinner for you," he said.

"no, no, let me make dinner for you" Roy smiled sweetly, "Please"

Edward sighed and smiled. "Promise not to poison it?"

"Promise!" Roy said cheerfully, "so what's your favorite meal?"

"Pasta and meat sauce," Edward said, smiling at Roy.

"Good choice" He chuckled.

"I get to make you dinner, though," Edward said. "Please."

"Hmm someday," Roy smiled, "I promise"

"Soon," Edward said.

"Soon" Roy agreed. He frowned when he heard a noice at the door and shifted to his Rina form and smiled at Ed, Riza knocked on the door, then entered carrying paperwork. "Paperwork, sir, oh...Rina..?" Riza blinked as she caught sight of Roy.

Edward looked up. "Hello Lieutenant," he said. "More paperwork?"

"Yes,sir." Riza placed the paperwork on the desk. "I didn't know you knew Rina..." Roy smiled, "Nice to see you too Riza-chan" Riza glared at "Roy".

"I met her shortly after I got back from the war," he said.

"I'm quiet surprized, Rina, I always though you liked stalking someone before going to greet them..." Riza smirked at Roy and nodded to Ed. "Who says I didn't?" Roy smirked at Riza.

Edward sighed. "Enough," he said. "You're dismissed, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir, and I'll see you later." She smiled to both of them then left.

Edward looked at Roy. "How does she know Rina?"

"Oh they go way back in dates apparently, Rina really likes Riza. Thinks shes really cool" Roy smirked as he shifted back.

Edward frowned. "Wait, dates? Did they... date each other?"

"Yes, and they still do"

"I didn't know... she was gay," Edward said, blinking. "Learn something new every day."

Roy snickered, "she's not the women in the relationship, too"

"Now that's unbelievable," he said.

"I wouldn't think so with how that women carries aroung that gun at her hip." Roy frowned, "She shoot at me twice when I was walking around the hall earlier..."

Edward laughed. "That sounds like Riza. Anyway, maybe you should inform her that you aren't really her girlfriend."

"And get shot at more, no thank you!" Roy smiled.

Edward smiled. "Okay, I'll finish up my paperwork and we can go back to my place and have dinner, okay?"

"Okay" Roy smiled, and got up from his chair, "I'm going to walk back down to the other office till then, You get off at 6 right?" Roy looked at Ed.

Edward nodded. "I get home about 6:30."

"Alright, see you then!" Roy smiled, and swiched forms as he left.

Edward arrived home at 6:32, shrugging off his coat. "I'm home!" he called.

"Wellcome home!" Roy called from the kitchen as he had just finished straining the noodles and replacing them back into the pot. "Dinner's almost ready."

Edward smiled. "Thank you," he said, going into the kitchen. He sighed when he saw Roy cooking. "Reminds me of Roy," he said quietly.

"really?" Roy smiled at Ed as he dished them both out a helping of pasta and then poured the meat sause on the noodles. He placed a fork on each plate, then sat them on the table at a chair."I'm sorry if I upsetted you. but I hope I didn't do to bad at cooking."

Edward shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said. "It's not bad..." He sat down and took a bite, smiling. "This is good," he said.

He smiled as he also sat down and took a bite. "I'm glad."

Edward smiled at Roy and continued to eat in silence.

Roy finished first and watched Ed eat, smiling.

Edward finished eating as well, looking at Roy. "What?"

"Nothing," Roy got up and took both of their plates to the sink.

"You were smiling at me funny," he said

"Funny? how" Roy smiled at Ed before washing the dishes again.

"I don't know," Edward said. "Different from normal..."

"Different? hmm" Roy dried off the dishes and put them away.

Edward smiled. "Never mind."

"Alright, This feels like Deja va" Roy smiled,

Edward blinked, surprised. "Roy... did the same thing," he said. "You did say you had some memories of his..."  
"Yes, maybe that's why it feels like that." Roy smiled sadly.

Edward nodded. "At least you didn't get any of his feelings."

"Yeah..." Roy agreed quietly. "that's why I don't like sleeping, those memories attack me the most then.."

"Oh," Edward said. "Like... what memories?"

"Memories of wars, you, I guess...You were crying...when he was dying..." Roy looked at Ed, sadly.

Edward swallowed hard. "Yeah, I was there when he died..."

"That's what I remember the most. His death was so sad with you crying, but he was happy. I didn't understand that. He was happy that you were there." Roy looked down, "Now I probably upsetted you." 

Edward looked at Roy, surprised. "N-no... Thank you." He smiled sadly.

"Why are you thanking me? I'm making you sad" Roy looked at Ed.

"No, you made me happy," Edward said. "I'm glad that I made his last moments happy."

Roy smiled at Edward, "then I'm glad I made you happy."

Edward swallowed hard, standing up. "I still miss him more than anything... I wish we could have had more time together..."

"You look so sad, just like then...I'm sorry..." Roy watched Ed.

Edward looked at Roy. "It's okay. At least I got to be with him before he died. In a loving way, not ah..." He trailed off, hoping Roy didn't have the memory of the rape.

Roy looked at him, "Not what?"

"Nothing," Edward said, shaking his head.

"alright, then" Roy said, still very curious.

"Thank you for dinner," Edward said, smiling.

"Your very wellcomed." Roy smiled at Edward, before walking over to the living room and sitting on the couch.

Edward went over and sat next to him. "Tomorrow night?" he asked.

"hmm?" Roy blinked, unsure of what Ed ment.

"I can make dinner then," Edward said.

"Sure," Roy smiled brightly, "i'd love to find out how good you cook"

Edward smiled. "What's your favorite?" he asked.

"I don't really have one, surprize me" Roy smiled,

"Roy liked baked chicken," he said, then sighed. "I'm sorry, I always talk about him..."

"It's okay, I don't mind!" Roy smiled. "it's nice to hear about."

Edward smiled. "What else do you remember?" he asked.

"some childhood memories, but it's mostly of this one guy with glasses..." Roy blinked.

"Hughes," Edward said quietly. "They were best friends."

"Just friends?" Roy asked Ed smiling a bit.

"Ah... No," Edward said. "Lovers, at one point. Hughes got married though, but Roy still loved him... Then he died. Roy was, of course, devastated... He stopped trusting anyone who loved him." Edward smiled. "Took a while for me to help him get over that."

"So that's ..." Roy looked at Ed, then smiled, "you help clear out a lot of things."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ahh nothing," Roy smiled then streached out on the couch.

"No, tell me," Edward said.

"can't always tell you everything, Ed" Roy smirked.

"Please," Edward said, pouting.

"Nah," Roy laughed.

Edward leaned over him. "Come on, tell me, you know you want to."

"Heheh I bet you feel very tall standing over me like that, and no" Roy smiled as Ed.

"Come on," Edward said, poking him in the stomach. "At least tell me what it was about..."

"Nope, it would disturb and haunt your dreams for life. Trust me" Roy smirked at Ed with a smile in his eyes.

"I've seen worse," Edward said. "What is it? Memories of Hughes?"

"In very ackward postions but yes" Roy smiled

"Oh?" Ed asked. "Memories of them doin' it?"

"yes, something I rather not have..." Roy nodded.

"Why, are you straight?" Ed asked.

"No, but I don't like seeing what I never did before...with very good details..." Roy smirked.

"Do you have any other memories of Roy having sex?" Ed asked, laughing.

"hmmmm let's not dig in to that yes?" Roy smiled at Ed, happy to see him laughing.

"I don't know, I'm quite interested in Roy's sex life," Edward said. "I was just wondering if you... happened to remember when me and Roy were on the train."

"In the compartment with the lockable door..."

Edward breath hitched slightly. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"I remember a bit from that but not a lot..." Roy looked at Ed.

"That's when he first told me he loved me," Edward said\ softly.

"Really, must be a good memory. Was that the first time you slept with him?" Roy asked curiously,

Edward took a deep breath. "No," he said, sitting back down properly. "But it's the only time I count."

"hmm I could understand that." Roy smiled and closed his eyes, but listening to Ed.

"Why do you say that?" Ed asked.

"Well, one would think the one time you slept with him was most special because he finally admited that he loved you right?"

"Oh," Edward said. "Of course. Right. The first time didn't... mean anything..."

"Did something happen the first time?" Roy blinked slightly curious.

Edward looked at him. "Nothing," he said. "Doesn't matter."

"Sounds like a lot of nothing to me" Roy looked at him.

"Well, it wasn't," Edward said. "But it doesn't matter because I know why it happened and he did love me... And it's not like it hurt so I'm not sure it even counted as rape." He swallowed hard and stood up. "Didn't mean to say that."

"You mean he raped you?" Roy sat up, slightly surprized.

Edward shrugged, not looking at Roy.

"your really amazing, even after he did that to you, you could still love him." Roy looked at Ed, frowning.

"That's what my brother said," Edward said, looking at him. "I avoided him for months, moved back to Rizenbul after quitting the military. Only I was never actually retired thanks to a misfiling, and Roy was sent to bring me back. I was, of course, extremely upset, but I went with him. I hated... riding on the train with him. He teased me constantly even though it was obvious I was hurting badly... Then finally, the subject of what happened came up, after we'd been in Central for a while. He told me that he did it to push me away, to make me hate him, because he didn't deserve to be loved." He sighed, looking down.

"And he thought that because of Hughes..." Roy looked at Ed sadly.

"Yeah," Edward said. "After that... I knew I had to help him get over that." He smiled a little. "So it's not so bad."

"you are really something, ya know," Roy smiled, "You'll make a great leader."

Edward smiled at Roy. "Thanks," he said. "Not really sure how I'm supposed to go on once I finish Roy's goals though. Nothing to really live for."

"His goals a whole life thing, ya know. Taking care of this country is a really hard thing. This country is seriously trouble. Plus you'll have a nefew or niece coming, someone to spoil rotten and then set loose on his or her parents"

Edward went over and sat next to Roy. "I guess you're right," he said. "Besides, I have you to substitute for Roy, right?" he joked.

Roy grinned, "I wouldn't think I'd make a wonderful substitute, I like to play a lot of practical jokes"

"You haven't played any on me yet," Edward said.

"Non that you've noticed" Roy grinned.

"What did you do?" Ed asked.

Roy chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know"

"I would." Edward said.

"You'll find out latter" he laughed, "that and you should take a shower, you really need one"

Edward raised a brow. "Is that a hint?" he asked.

"No, i'm saying you smell like smoke, and it smells really nasty" Roy laughed.

"Smoke?" Ed asked, frowning. "How did that happen?"

"Probably that blonde that was smoking all day in the office," Roy smirked. "I'm surprized the women with the gun didn't catch him."

"Oh yes," Edward said. "Sorry, I see him with a cigarette so often I forget he actually smokes... Seems like it's just part of him now."

"hmmmm no need to be sorry, it just smells awful." Roy smirked, well truth be told, he just put some hair dye in Ed's shampoo and wanted to see if it works.

"Well, it's just my clothes," Edward said. "If I was naked I wouldn't smell."

"You got another thing coming if you think your going to be walking around naked, Shower now," Roy smirked and got up. He pushed Edward into the bathroom, "have a nice shower!" He smiled and closed the door as he left.

Edward rolled his eyes and undressed, getting into the shower. He got out about 15 minutes later, glaring at Roy. "What did you do!"

Roy burst out laughing at Ed's bright blue hair. "hmm nothing"

Edward glared clapped his hands together and removed the dye. "You're a bastard."

"I wish I had a camera," Roy snickered.

Edward shook his head. "You get to sleep on the couch again."

"aww, really?" Roy pouted but started laughing again.

Edward sighed, rolled his eyes, but was smiling anyway, and looking sad.

"There you go again looking sad" Roy said once he stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry," Edward said quietly, looking away. "I just remember Roy laughing... it was hard to do, you know."

"like it's hard to make you laugh?" Roy smiled sadly.

Edward looked down. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't worry, it'll get easy someday, right?" Roy looked at Ed, with a small smile.

"I guess," Edward said. "It's just taking me a while. Need to find someone new..."

"The way you say that makes it sound like your shopping" Roy smiled.

Edward laughed sadly. "I'ts going to be hard, I still... really love Roy."

Roy stood up and hugged Ed. "Yeah, I know"

Edward closed his eyes, hugging Roy back. "And you don't help," he said. "It's hard to get over someone when they're walking around in front of you."

Roy smiled sadly and placed his head on top of Ed's, "But inside I'm completely different, ya know"

"I know," Edward said, holding him tightly. "But sometimes you do things that he would do... Kind of throws me off." He looked up at Roy, resting his chin on his chest.

"Like last night?" Roy asked softly

"What?" Ed asked, blinking.

"I guess you really were just sleeping, nevermind." Roy shook his head and let go of Ed slowly.

Edward held him tighter. "Don't let go yet," he said. "What are you talking about?"

Roy smiled sadly at Ed and held him a bit longer, "It'll only hurt you if I told you, so nevermind.."

"I had a dream last night that Roy put me to bed... Did that really happen?" Ed asked quietly, looking at Roy.

"I did put you to bed last night..." Roy noded.

"What did I say?" Ed asked, knowing he had a tendency to talk in his sleep.

"Nothing... you just grabed on to my arm is all.." Roy just held Ed,

Edward nodded, swallowing. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I still... dream that he's alive every single night..."

"No, it's okay..." Roy smiled sadly.

Edward sighed deeply. "C-can I try something?" he asked quietly.

He looked down at Ed. "Sure.' He smiled.

Edward leaned up and kissed him softly. Then he pulled back with a sigh. "Sorry," he said. "I just wanted to see if there was a difference."

Roy blushed a little, "It's okay" He then sneaked a soft kiss. "i'm sorry for stealing one."

Edward blushed lightly. "You know, Roy did that," he said quietly.

"Sorry" Roy looked away slightly.

"It's okay," Edward said quietly. "I don't mind."

"A piece of your hair is still blue..." Roy said trying to change the subject.

"I'll get it later," Edward said.

"Alright..." Roy sat on the couch. He felt bad that he kissed Ed, but it felt so good.

Edward sighed when Roy let go, then looked at him. "I'm sorry I kissed you," he said quietly.

"ahh no it's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry." Roy looked up at Ed.

"Why?" Ed asked.  
****

"I kissed you because you looked sad, and it felt right to do so..." Roy looked at Ed. 

"Well, I knew you didn't do it because you liked me," Edward said. "We can just forget it happened."

Roy blushed slightly and nodded, "Alright," He looked away from Edward.  
Edward raised a brow. "I didn't know homunculi were capable of blushing."

"shut up..." He blushed a brighter red and walked away from Edward into the now unoccpiled bedroom, decided to hide in there.

Edward followed him. "What are you blushing for?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Roy growled from under the bed.

"You're being such a baby," Edward said, laughing a bit.

"Don't make me attack you as a kitty cat, then I'll show you baby" Roy growled.

"You're hiding under a bed," Edward said.

"It's rather nice under here thank you"

"It's messy," Edward said.

"Yes... and there is a cat toy down here..." Roy said taping the ball with a bell in it. He was getting better at advoiding the real subject.

"Probably Al's," Edward said, sitting on the bed. "Come on or I'll make you come out."

"No, I think I'll stay and play with this kitty toy for a while..." Roy smirked and started passing the ball hand to hand.

Edward clapped his hands loudly. "You better come out," he said.

"Or else what?" Roy asked.

"I'll force you out," Edward said.

"Force ahead!" Roy dared.

Edward jumped off the bed and put his hands on it, grinning as the bed grew taller, exposing the area underneath. "Now you have nothing to hide under."

"Clever, very clecer..." Roy looked up at the bed that hovered over him. "but techonaly I'm still under the bed."

"You are, but ah, it's more of a canopy than a bed now," Edward said, stepping under it and kneeling next to Roy.

Roy sat up and sighed, "looks like you got me caught."

Edward grinned. "I never lose," he said.

Roy smirked, "Really?" he got up and walked out from under the bed. "You cheat rather nicely too,"

"I don't cheat," Edward said, then fixed the bed, but made it lower than last time so Roy would have no where to run. "I think you were embarrassed about something, though..."

"I was not" Roy said calmly.

"You were bright red!"

"I was not!"

"You were so!" Edward said, then thought of something. He moved closer to Roy, fingering his sleeve lightly. "I promise not to laugh."

Roy blushed at again, "I was not...!"

"You're red now," Edward said, moving closer.

Roy moved away from Edward, "That's because your to close!"

"You weren't red when you hugged me earlier," Edward said, moving in closer still. "We were pretty close then."

Roy backed away once more, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure you out," Edward said.

"How about not, cause I can barely figure myself out."

"Why are you so nervous?" Ed asked, grabbing his sleeve again.

"I'm not nervous!" Roy growled.

"Then why do you keep backing away from me?" Ed was so close to him now, they were touching.

"Uhh..." Roy backed into the wall.

Edward pressed against him, pulling himself up to kiss Roy.

He kissed Edward backed almost automaticly, blush still fiery red on his face.

Edward pulled away slowly from the kiss. "Is that what's got you nervous?" he asked.

"..." Roy looked away, bright blush clear accross his face.

"Maybe you have some of Roy's feelings left," Edward said.

"Maybe..." Roy muttered wondering if all the blood in his body moved to his face.

"It's no big deal," Edward said. "I can leave you alone."

"ah...You don't have to," Roy looked at Edward.

Edward looked at him. "What?"

"You don't have to leave me alone..." Roy blushed again.

"But, ah... I don't think it would work very well," Edward said.

"Yeah, because I always remind you of him...right?" Roy looked away sadly.

"That, and you're not even human," Edward said.

Roy nodded, and moved around Ed, looking very sad. "yeah...I know" He walked back towards the living room.

Roy nodded, and moved around Ed, looking very sad. "yeah...I know" He walked back towards the living room.

Edward followed him. "Now you're the one looking sad," he said.

"Oh well, " Roy said sadly and sat on the couch and picked up a book to read.

Edward sat next to him. "Don't be like that," he said.

Roy opened the book and started reading.

Edward pulled on his sleeve. "You can't really have any feelings for me," he said quietly.

Roy continued to ignore Ed and fliped the page.

"Please talk to me," Edward said.

He glanced at Ed for a second obliovous hurt by the comment of not being human, then comtinued to read.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Edward said quietly. "I... didn't mean to."

Roy smiled, "it's okay...It just really hurts when everyone points that out. I can act human, but I'm never really human."

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "If it makes you feel better, sometimes I have to remind myself that you aren't..."

"Thanks," Roy smiled at Ed. "that means alot."

Edward smiled back. "And I am attracted to you," he said. "But you've probably figured that out."

Roy blushed again. "really? or is it him?"

Edward shrugged, looking at Roy.

Roy smiled sadly, "that's okay."

Edward looked up at him. "Kiss me," he whispered.

Roy leaned down and kissed Ed softly on the lips.

Edward kissed him back, pressing up against him, touching his tongue to Roy's lips cautiously.

Roy opened his lips letting Ed access into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Edward.

Edward kissed him deeply, unable to hold back a moan as he moved half into Roy's lap unintentionally.

Roy purred as he pressed Ed closer too him and played with Ed's tongue with his own.

Edward pulled away a little, panting. He looked at Roy, not speaking.

Roy smiled softly at Ed, He wasn't even quite sure of what to say.

"Sorry," Edward said quietly.

"for what?" Roy looked at him.

"I don't know," Edward said.

Roy chuckled softly and smiled at Ed. "No need to be sorry for anything"

Edward smiled a little. "Now what?"

Roy gave Ed a small kiss, "Bed, You have a long day tomorrow." Roy smiled.

"Come to bed with me," Edward said, tugging on Roy's hand.

"Alright," Roy smiled and got up from the couch, so much for reading tonight.

Edward smiled and pulled him back to the bedroom. "It's more comfortable than the couch."

"I'm sure it is, that couch isn't so comfortable." Roy smiled and sat on the bed.

Edward blushed lightly. "I have to change into my pajamas," he said.

"I won't look," Roy said.

Edward nodded. "I don't care," he said, then turned to his dressed and took off his shirt.

Roy shrugged and took off his shirt and pants. He laid down on one side of the bed in his boxer and covered up with a fair share of covers.

Edward wore his boxers and tank, climbing into the bed and looking at Roy.

Roy smiled at Edward, "night, Ed."

"Night," Edward said, though he didn't lay down.

Roy closed his eyes, almost immediatly falling asleep.

Edward laid down, snuggling against Roy and smiling as he fell asleep.

Roy wasn't there in the morning, but a nice pile of pancakes were left on the table for Ed.

Edward sighed when he woke up alone, then got up and dressed, then ate and went to work.

Rina was clinging to Riza when Ed entered the office. "I'm sorry! How about I make it up with a nice lunch?" Riza glared at the dark haired girl. "How could you forget! What have you been up to- Oh! good moring sir. Sorry for any distractions. Now Rina, I know your up to something!" 

Edward sighed. "Please let go of my subordinate," he said to Rina. "Is there anything you need me to do?" he asked Riza.

Rina sighed and let go of Riza and pouted. "Yes, there's a document on your desk. Right now I need to descide weather or not she should keep her head." Riza glared at Rina. "I said I was sorry! I really am! I was stuck in the office all night,"

"I'm not going to interfere with your relationship," Edward said, going into the office and shutting the door loudly.

Riza sighed, "He must be angry about something...or upset...wait here, I am not done with you." Rina nodded. Riza walked over to the door and knocked, "Sir, is something wrong?"

Edward looked up. "Why would anything be wrong?" he asked, obviously upset.

"Well, it's an oblivous sign that your upset when you slam the door." Riza walked in to the office and closed the door after her.

"Well, maybe I am," Edward said. "Why does it matter?"

"Edward we all care about you, and we end up worring all day when you are upset, Would you like to talk about it?" Riza smiled at him.

"I just made a really bad mistake, that's all," Edawrd said.

"What kind of mistake?" Riza asked concerned for the blonde.

"I fell in love with Roy Mustang," Edward said, looking at Riza.

Riza looked sad, then walked over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around him, "you're still not over him, are you..?"

Edward sighed and shook his head. "I know I need to," he said quietly.

Riza smiled at him, "Time usually heals everything, but it seems like that's not the only thing upsetting you this morning."

"It doesn't help that I have a copy of him walking around my dorm," Edward said.

Riza blinked, then had her set firm serious face that tells, tell me everything before I shoot something. "A copy? like a homuculus?"

Edward looked up. "Yeah, didn't Rina tell you...?"

"No. She didn't." Riza looked pissed.

"Forget I said anything," Edward said firmly.

"Edward Elric. I am not going to forget about anything like this. Now tell me everything." Riza said crossly.

Edawrd sighed., knowing ordering her would be no good. "He's a homunculus, yes, but he's different. I know he's not trying to kill me because he's had plenty of opportunity to kill me. Plus... I think he has some of Roy's old feelings left over."

"That is highly unusal. Any idea on who created him?" Riza asked.

"No," Edward said. "We're trying to figure that out."

Riza nodded, "I see. Would you like me to help?"

Edward smiled. "You would be a great help," he said.

"Right sir, I shall leave you to your work now. If you hear any screams do not be alert sir." Riza smiled and turned to leave, letting a girl walk in with papers, then shut the door behind her.

Edward sighed. "Try not to kill her," he said, then started to work, wondering where Roy was.

"are you so short that you don't notice a cute girl walk in?" The girl who held several documents commented as she placed the files on Ed's desk.

Edward looked up at the girl, raising a brow. "Who are you?"

"It's just me, Edo" Roy smirked at Ed.

"Oh, good," Edward said. "I was worried I had another subordinate." He looked up at Roy. "Where did you go this morning?"

"Let's just say I had a hunch on some files, okay, anyway these are files from way back near Maes Hughes death, they actually hold a lot of interesting information." Roy smiled.

"Hughes?" Ed asked, taking the files. "What sort of information?"

"Well appearently Dante, the old Homuculus master, had a apperentace that she trusted very much, and I'm not talking about your teacher either." Roy looked at Ed. "There have been reports of this pupi at several locations of humulculus attacks from two years ago, but after Dante died, she just up an disappeared."

"Any information on her?" Ed asked.

"Now that's the interesting thing, There are several pictures of her, but if you scan though all the files there is apsolutly no information on her citizen or not."

Edward sighed. "Well, maybe she's not from here. It'll be hard to get information from Drachma or Creta, but try Xing and Areugo."

"Right, I already know that she's not from Drachma, I looked in to that this morning, but I'll try looking into Xing and the others." Roy nodded, "I hope you don't mind me being a little late tonight."

"It's okay. I'll have dinner ready when you get there."

"And I'll have the information for you, see ya later Edo." Roy smiled and turned to leave.

"Bye," Edward said. That evening, Edward was finishing up dinner and looking expectantly at the door.

Roy opened the door, carrying a nicely packed file, "Hey, I'm back and something smells good!"

Edward smiled. "You're just in time. Could you set the table please?"

Roy smiled and nodded, he set the file on the counter and got two plates and forks out. He then set each plate at a chair and a fork to each plate.

Edward served the chicken on the plates. "What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Milk, please, if you don't have that, anything will do." Roy smiled at Edward

"I don't have any milk," Edward said, making a face. He turned to the fridge. "Juice okay?" he asked.

"Sure" Roy chuckled at the face Ed made. He knew full well that Edward hated milk.

Edward poured two glasses and gave one to Roy, then sat down with his own. "Hope you like it," he said.

Roy took a bite of the chicken, "This is great!" He then took another bite.

Edawrd smiled. "Glad you think so," he said, eating his own chicken.

"you're such a wonderful cook! I had to try Rina's cooking before and I thought she poizened me, this is fabulous" Roy said happily after he finished and started sipping at the juice.

Edward smiled and took the plates after they were done, putting them in the sink. "Okay, I guess we have to talk business now..."

"Alright..." Roy got the file then sat back at the table. "Well she comes from Xing, In the file it says she's at least 50, but she doesn't look a day over 16"

Edward raised a brow. "What do you think? Homunculus? Philosopher's stone?"

"Well if she's homuculus, she can do Alchemy, I know I can't." Roy smirked, "I'm not so sure about the philosopher's stone, that could be it"

"Then she's not a homunculus, though the philosopher's stone seems probable. Dante had one, she may have shared the wealth..." Edward sighed.

"And the other problem is that her current location is unknowen." Roy nodded.

"We can figure out more later," Edward said.

"True," Roy nodded. "but all the info you need is in that folder."

"Thank you, you've been a lot of help," Edward said.

Roy smiled, "No problem"

"I'm sorry about just disappearing on you this morning, but you looked like you needed the sleep" Roy looked at Ed.

"It's okay," Edward said. "I was just wondering. Thanks for the pancakes, though."

"Your welcomed," Roy smiled, "But why don't you like milk?"

"It tastes nasty," Edward said.

"haven't you ever thought that maybe that's the reason your so short?" Roy smiled.

Edward glared. "No. Shut up."

"Hey you didn't deny that your short!" Roy smirked,

"I'm NOT," Edward snapped, crossing his arms. "Now shut up."

Roy chuckled, "but it's true, your what 5'1?"

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up."

"aww but your height makes you the perfect uke" Roy smirked at Ed.

Edward blushed hard. "What!"

Roy chuckled some more, and smirked at Ed, "It's true, if you were taller, you could take over as Seme, but you at perfect height for a uke."

"I could top anyone," Edward said.

"nope, You're 100 uke" Roy smiled at Ed.

Edward lifted his chin. "I get it. You're trying to get me to top you," he said.

Roy blushed. "What? I am not!"

"You are so," Edward said. "Taunting me about my height, how I could only bottom... You want me to prove you wrong by topping you." He grinned.

"I was only taunting your height! cause the only thing you can top in a Miget!" Roy blushed bright red.

"Height doesn't equal top or bottom," Edward said, moving closer to Roy. "Want me to prove it?"

Roy stood up from the chair and looked down at Edward. "Go right ahead,if you want too" He still had his nice blush clear across his face.

Edward blushed. He hadn't been expecting him to agree. He took a deep breath and looked up at Roy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, if your sure" Roy smiled at Ed's blush. he wondered if Ed was really going to try to top him or was trying to get him just to agree with him...

Edward held out his hand for Roy. "Come on, then," he said.

"alright" Roy took Edward's hand to be draged to where ever Edward wanted to go, well most likely the bedroom.

Edward pulled Roy into the bedroom, keeping the lights off so his blush wouldn't be so obvious, but there was still light from the window where the sun was going down. He turned to Roy and pulled him down to kiss him, trying not to appear nervous.

Roy wrapped his arms around Edward, kissing the blonde back. He nibbled on Ed's bottom lip, then licked over the spot he nibbled on.

Edward moaned quietly, his hands running down Roy's chest, then he undid the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders without breaking the kiss.

Roy's hands found the hem of Ed's shirt and slowly removed it, only breaking the kiss as it went over his head, then resumed the kiss before it reached the ground. He sliped his tongue into Ed's mouth, slowly exploring the small area.

Edward moved backwards until they fell back onto the bed. He rolled over so he was on top, grinning down at Roy. "Are you still sure?" he asked.

"Yes, are you?" Roy looked up at Ed,

Edward nodded. "Gotta prove you wrong, don't I?" He grinned again and leaned down, kissing Roy's neck gently.

Roy tilted back his head to allow Edward more access to his neck. His hands moved down Edward's bare sides to his hips.

Edward moved lower, sucking on a nipple gently as his hands moved to undo Roy's pants, pushing them off. "Hope you aren't nervous," he said against his chest.

Roy let out a soft moan when Edward sucked on his nipple, His hands slowly worked off Edward's pants, "I'm not.." He breathed.

"Good," Edward said, pulling off Roy's underwear. "Roll over," he told him as he got off him, digging into his drawer for lube.

"Alright..." He nodded and rolled over for Edward.

After he found the lube, he took off his own underwear, going over to Roy. After pouring some onto his finger, he gently pushed on slick finger into his entrance. "Relax," he whispered, kissing Roy's shoulder.

He took a deep breathe as the first finger entered. It felt a little odd but didn't hurt, which was good. He slowly relaxed.

Edward smiled as he relaxed and gently worked in a second finger. After Roy relaxed around it, he moved them slowly.

Roy moaned when the fingers touched a certain spot and pushed back aginst the fingers.

Edward smiled and after a third finger, pulled them out. He stroked himself a few times, spreading the lube, then moved over Roy, positioning himself and pushing in slowly, panting.

Roy was panting and griped the sheets. He slowly relax against Ed as he entered him.

After a few moments, Edward started to thrust slowly, moaning lowly.

Roy moaned each time Ed thrusted in to him. "faster, Edo" He purred.

Edward moved faster when Roy spoke, angling himself to hit Roy's prostate, pressing his lips to the back of Roy's neck.

He cried out in pleasure, moaning Ed's name rather loudly. He gripped the sheets even tighter.

Edward wrapped his fingers around Roy's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. "I'm close," he whispered in Roy's ear, panting hard.

Roy moaned, he was overwelmed by the pleasure Edward was giveing him.

Edward moaned and came inside Roy, crying out and continuing to thrust to draw out the pleasure. He pulled out before Roy could come. "Turn over," he whispered.

Roy rolled over slowly, panting hard. He was so hard that it hurt, he was curious as to what Edward was up to.

Edward moved between Roy's legs, leaning and taking the head of Roy's cock into his mouth, sucking gently and stroking the base with his flesh hand.

The heat and mosture of Edward's mouth overwhelmed him, He gasped as a moan got caught in his thoat as he came into Edward's mouth,

Edward swallowed as much as he could, but some dripped onto the bed. He looked up at Roy, grinning. "Still think I can't top?" he asked.

"You can most defentally Top." Roy panted, trying to catch his breathe.

Edward grinned and moved so he was laying next to Roy. "My first lover like to bottom," he said.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and pressed the boy against him, nuzzling inbetween his shoulder and neck. He smiled. "Nice to know..."

Edward smiled and held him closer. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "Tired," he said.

Roy nodded, "very" He closed his eyes, listening to Ed's pulse, slowly falling to sleep.

Edward watched him sleep, then closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

Roy was still there in the morning, sleeping in Ed's arms. Muttering silently in his sleep.

Edward smiled when he saw Roy still there, and nuzzled him gently. "Wake up," he whispered.

Roy opened a sleepy eye and looked at Edward, "Do I have to?"

"I guess not, but I'd like you to."

"Alright" Roy yawned and closed, then opened both of his eyes. He smiled at Ed, then kissed him softly.

Edward kissed him back, stroking his bare side slowly.

Roy smiled as he parted the kiss. "good morning."

"Morning," Edward said.

Roy nuzzled Ed's neck and kissed it. He then sucked on the spot that he kissed, nipping at it slightly before kissing it again.

"Thanks, now everyone's going to ask about it," Edward said, grinning.

"your wellcomed" Roy smiled and kissed Ed again.

Edward kissed him back, sighing. "Breakfast?" he asked.

"sure, what would you like?" Roy smiled at him as he got up to get dressed. He'd take a shower after Ed was all ready for work and gone.

"Eggs?" Ed asked.

"Eggs it is!" Roy smiled and walked out of the room shirtless to start breakfast.

Ewdard grinned and followed him after pulling on his own pants. "I think I like you better without a shirt," he said, going up behind him and hugging him.

Roy chuckled, "I think you like me without cloths period."

Edward grinned. "Maybe," he said.

Roy turned and kissed Ed on the head, "go take a shower, Breakfast will be done when your out."

"Okay," Edward said, then kissed him quickly before going and taking a shower.

Roy had just finished up the eggs and put them on two plates as the water shut off. He smiled as he buttered two pieces of toast placeing one on each plate and then set the two plates on the table.

Edward got out, wearing nothing but a towel. "Breakfast?" he asked.

"It's ready so hurry up and get dressed," Roy smirked.

"I can eat naked," Edward said.

"Sure, if you want me to jump you while your eatting," Roy smirked evilly.

"I don't mind," Edward said, grinning, and sat at the table.

Roy snickered, "Your funeral when you late to work." Roy took a bite of his eyes but kept watching Ed.

"It's fine," Edward said, eating and watching Roy as well.

Roy finished eating before Ed, and smiled evilly before going under the table. He tuged loose Ed's towel, and licked the head of Ed's member.

Edward gasped, spreading his legs involuntarily and moaning. "Roy..."

He grinned when he heard his name, he licked along the vain of the now hardening length.

Edward panted hard, tilting his head back and tangling his fingers in Roy's hair. "More..."

Roy complied by taking Ed into his mouth and sucking hard, then slowly started bobbing his head up and down on to Ed's cock.

Edward cried out, thrusting shallowly into Roy's mouth, tugging on his hair gently.

Roy sucked harder and bobed a little faster.

Edward came soon, collapsing against the chair and panting hard. "Wow..."

Roy managed to swallow most of Ed's cum and lcked Ed clean before licking his lips and crawling out from under the table smiling.

Edward smiled lazily at him. "Now I'll never be able to go to work," he said.

Roy smirked, "now now, You wouldn't want that nice lady with the gun to catch you sitting on your kitchen chair naked would you?"

"True," Edward said, sighing. He stood up. "I guess I'll go get ready..."

"Aww alright," Roy smiled and picked up Ed's towel.

Edward went and got dressed after cleaning off, then went back to the kitchen. "What are you doing today?" he asked.

Roy had cleaned and put away the dishes. "Hmm...Probably going to look in to that girl, and end up doing Rina's paperwork. otherwise nothing, Why?"

"Just curious," Edward said, smiling at him.

"don't worry I'll come and torture you at the office." Roy smirked evilly, and then kissed Ed softly.

Edward smiled and kissed him back. "Good," he said, smiling.

"by the way, your going to be late" Roy smiled and tapped Ed on the nose with his finger.

"Oh well," Edward said, then kissed him again. "I'll see you later." He smiled and left.

Riza was waiting for Ed with her gun out and safty off. She fired off one round as Ed entered the office. All the bullets missing Ed by centimeters. "You are Late"

Edward glared at Riza. "Well, I have a reason," he said. "You don't have to shoot at me."

"It better be a good reason" Riza glared back at Ed, cocking her gun and reloading it.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Edward said, going into his office.

Havoc snickered and yelled, "Did you finnally get Laid, Boss?" as Riza twiched and followed Ed into his office.

Edward turned to Havoc. "For your information, yes, I did," he said, then closed the office door. He looked at Riza. "What?"

"There was an attack last night on a general." Riza frowned, " and don't say What, ask What do you need,"

Edward looked surprised. "Attack? What happened?"

"General Baringings was found dead, barely reqionizable in an alley. He was torn to pieces." Riza said simplely.

Edward took a deep breath. "Does anyone know who did it...?"

"No, sir, but there are now rumors going on about Homuculus because of the lack of weapon damage, It's as if the General was torn to pieces by force of the hands."

"The only homunculus I can think of is Roy, and he wouldn't..." Edward said quietly. "Obviously, there's more."

Riza nodded, "Yes, sir. The problem is that no one knows what they look like and the powers they can have. Does...Roy.. have any abilities?"

"We haven't discussed that," Edward said. "He's coming by later, I can ask him..."

Riza blinked, "He knows where your office is?"

"Yes," Edward said, looking at Riza. "Why?"

"I haven't seen anyone that looked like Roy near here...how has he been getting in here?" Riza asked.

Edward blinked. "Oh! His power... he can change his appearance. Sorry, I didn't even think..."

"That does make a lot of sense." Riza nodded.

"He's been in here as Rina before," Edward said, shrugging. "He can't really show up looking like Roy."

"He has, has he? That explains a lot." Riza got an evil look on her face. Then smiled at Ed, "That is true, it would start up a roit in H.Q."

"Anyway, I'm expecting him," Edward said. Then he sighed. "Can I talk to you about something...?"

"Sure thing," Riza looked at him.

Edward took a deep breath and looked at Riza. "Last night... I got kind of carried away... Well, both of us... Anyway, I ended up... sleeping with him. I don't know... I felt the need to tell someone..."

Riza blushed slightly and got some unwelcomed visions in her head. "And how do you feel right now?"

"Like I've betrayed Roy and slept with him at the same time," Edward said. "Look, when Roy was alive... By the time we were actually together... He died soon after. We didn't get to do anything together except go to war. I had all these plans in my head for what we'd do when we got back... I guess I'm sort of using Roy, the homunculus, to do my plans..."

"And how do you feel about the homuculus?" Riza asked,

Edward was quiet for a while. "He looks exactly like Roy and sometimes even acts like him," he said finally.

"Yes, but how do you feel when you see him?" Riza looked at Ed concernly.

"I miss the real Roy," Edward said quietly.

"We all do Edward. Sometimes it feels as if soemthings missing if I don't hear complants about paperwork coming out of this office, and then shooting at him when he acts like an idot. Sometimes, I even miss the old fan girls that would try to sneak into the office." Riza said sadly. "and what are you going to do with the Homuculus when you reach your goals? And are you hurting yourself by keeping him around?"

Edward nodded. "Probably," he said. "He's just like a human! He even acts like... he loves me, sometimes, though that's probably just Roy's feelings coming through... Sometimes it feels like Roy never died."

"That defentally doesn't sound like any of the homuculus that we have met in the past, now does it..." Riza said sadly. "Does he have any of Roy's memories?"

Edward nodded. "A few," he said. "Mostly of me and Hughes."

Riza smiled sadly, then nodded. "Ask him what he thinks of you or feels, if he acts as human as you say, you might like the responces."

Edward blushed lightly. "Okay," he said. He smiled. "Any work?"

"Yes, let me go get your paperwork." Riza smiled and turned to leave.

Edward nodded and worked on the paperwork that was already there.

Roy came around Ed's office, desigized as the cute redheaded secrutary from floor two. He entered Ed's office. "Hiya!" He smiled.

Edward looked up. "Roy?" he guessed.

He shifted to his normal form and smirked " correct,"

Edward smiled. "Hey," he said. "I have a question..."

Roy sat down in a chair that was close to Ed's desk and looked at him. "aright"

Edward leaned foeward onto his desk and sighed. "I was wondering... how you felt about me," he said quietly.

Roy was slightly surprized by the question, but smiled kindly, "I love you, you're the frist person to actually treat me kindly and like a human. You're a great person, even if you did judge me at first."

Edward smiled a little, blushing lightly. "Sorry about that," he said quietly. "I couldn't really... help it. With my past with the homunculi, they were all cruel and wanted me dead. It didn't help that you look like my dead lover, and all you did was bring back the memories of his death..."

"It's alright," Roy smiled at him.

"Anyway, I guess we should talk about business. Did you hear about the attack?"

"Yes down at Rina's office, she is communications. It does seem like a homuculus attack," Roy frowned.

"Do you know of any other homunculi?" Ed asked.

"No I don't, I don't even know who created me" Roy said sadly.

Edward sighed. "We're working on that," he said. "Maybe other homunculi will try and contact you."

"Why?" Roy asked.

Edward shrugged. "Are you coming home tonight?"

"Yes," Roy nodded and smiled.

"Good," Edward said, smiling back.

"Would you like me to see if I can find the other homuculus?" Roy asked looking at Ed.

Edward nodded. "That would be helpful," he said.

"Alright," Roy stood up, then lean over the desk give Ed a quick kiss, "see you later!" and then left.

Edward kissed him back. "Bye," he said, waving, then went back to his work.

Roy jumped from roof tops of the city looking around. He was determind to find these new Homuculus.

Greed was waiting with Lust on top of one of the buildings, looking around. "Someone's coming," he said, looking at her.

She smirked, "That must be the new Envy we've been hearing about."

"Wonder what he's like," Greed said, watching him."You mean you want to get into his pants." Lust grinned running a hand through her thick long brown hair, Greed smirked, looking at Lust. "Isn't that your job?"

"very funny...Wanna go meet him?" Lust looked at greed.

Greed nodded. "Let's go," he said, following Envy.

Roy stopped near the old church when he noticed someone following him. "Hello, sweetheart" Lust greeted him, smiling coldly.

Greed went over to him, smirking. "you're a good looking one, aren't you?" He grinned at Roy.

Roy frowned at Greed and glared at him, "Let me guess, your the two that killed that General." Lust smiled. "You're well informed. Yes, we are."

"We had no use for him once he completed his job," Greed said, smirking at Roy.

"And what job was that?" Roy growled at Greed as Lust smirked subductivly.

"He found us someone we needed," Greed said. "We were going to let him live... But he got annoying after a while."

Roy frowned, "Who did he help find?" Lust was busy looking Roy up and down.

"You should know better than anyone," Greed said.

Lust smiled, "We were looking for you, Envy dear.." Roy blinked and backed away from the two Homuculus. "me? Why?"

"There's someone who wants to see you," Greed said.

"Yes, Our Master wants you, you know. Ever since you escaped." Lust purred. Roy glared at the two, "Well I don't want to see this master of yours"

"You don't have much of a choice, Envy," Greed said.

"I refuse to go" Roy growled and started to take off through the rooftops again. Lust growled and started chasing after Roy.

Greed rolled his eyes and ran after him. "Damnit, I didn't intend for this to be a chase!"

Roy dove into a group of people and transformed into one of them. Lust sighed fustratedly, "Where the hell did he go?"

Greed growled. "We should give up for now," he said. "We'll get him later, though."

Lust nodd, "Alright, He's really slick, no wonder the master wants him"

Greed nodded. "Come on," he said, then walked off.

Roy sliped into Ed's appartment around 11 at night. He sighed, "Edward?"

Edward was asleep on the couch, but he woke up when Roy entered. He yawned. "Hey... I think dinner's cold..."

"I'm sorry, I was being followed for most of the day" Roy smiled appolgenticly at Ed.

"Followed? By who?" Ed asked, looking concerned.

" Other Homuculus." Roy said firmly. "They want me to meet some master"

"Master...?" Ed asked, frowning. "Do it."

"I don't know, they scare me..." Roy said saidly and sat down, leaning on the door he had entered though.

Edward went over to him, sitting down next to him. "I wouldn't really want to go either," he said. "But it could give us lots of information."

Roy noded, "Alright, But they did call me Envy...I wonder why..."

"Envy?" Edward looked surprised. "That's a homunculus name."

"yeah they called me that several times," Roy sighed,

"Well, you have the same powers as the original Envy," Edward said. "I killed him, so I guess you're the new Envy..."

"That's such a weird name," Roy sighed, "who'd want to named after an Emotion, that's like someone being named stupid"

Edward laughed. "They're named after the seven sins," he said. "The others were Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride and Wrath."

"So you want me to figure out how many new sins there are?" Roy looked at Ed.

Edward nodded. "it would be useful," he said. "If there are seven total, it can be dangerous..."

"Alright...But they are really freaky...I have a feeling I'm going to be hit on by that guy again tomorrow...Uggg..." Roy sighed.

"Again?" Ed asked, raising a brow. "Hit him upside the head for me, kay?" He grinned and kissed Roy's cheek.

"Okay" Roy smiled at Ed.

Edward smiled at him. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure," Roy stood up and looked at Ed.

Edward nodded and stood. "I'll heat it up," he said, going to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Roy sat at the table watching Edward.

Edward used alchemy to heat it up, the set a plate in front of Roy. "Here you go," he said. "It's just leftover chicken..."

Roy smiled at Ed and ate quickly.

Edward sat next to him, watching him. "Is it still good?"

"Yes," Roy finished the chicken off and took his plate out to the kitchen.

Edward smiled and followed him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Roy leaned in and kissed Ed. "Yes, I'm fine,"

Edward kissed him back, smiling. "If you're sure," he said.

"Go to bed, you must be tired, I think I'll stay up and read." Roy smiled at Ed.

"You could read in bed," Edward said.

"no, I don't want to disturb you," Roy smiled sweetly at Ed.

"I'm fine, I'm not tired, I just had a nap." He tugged on Roy's hand.

Roy laughed at Ed, "Alright" Roy picked up his book from the living room, and follows Ed into the bed room.

Edward sighed. "Actually, I should call Al," he said, sitting on the bed. He picked up the phone from the bedside, dialing his number.

Roy smiled and started to read.

Al answered the phone, "hello?"

Edward smiled. "Hey, Al," he said. "How was the train ride?"

"Horrible...Winry kept Yelling at random people..." Al sighed, "other wise pleasent.."

Edward laughed. "Things are going well here, too," he said. "We found some other homunculi... A general was killed... We're closer to figuring out who made Roy, too, I think."

"Really? that's great! well I don't mean that it's great that the general died"

Edward smiled. "How's Winry?" he asked.

"good good, getting crancker by the day but good..."

"It's okay, mabye she'll get better," Edward said.

"I hope so...my head hurts.."

Edward smiled. "I have to go," he said. "Call me tomorrow."

"alright, Love you!"

"Love you too," Edward said. "Bye!" He hung up and laid down, looking up at Roy

Roy smiled when he caught Ed watching him but continued to read, or at least try to.

Edward grinned and moved closer, slipping a hand around his waist and kissing his neck gently.

Roy smiled and looked at Ed, "I have a feeling you don't want me to read..."

"What gave you that idea?" Ed asked, looking up at him.

"It was either the hand that's trying to get in my shirt or the kiss to my neck." Roy smiled and kissed Ed.

Edward grinned and kissed him back, tugging on his shirt gently.

"see, told you so" Roy smirked and closed his book, setting it on the nightstand.

"Are you complaining?" Ed asked, laying his head on Roy's shoulder.

"Not at all" Roy smiled and kissed Ed's forehead.

Edward smiled and looked up at Roy. "Good," he said.

Roy wraped his arms around Ed and pressed his lips against ed's. He nibbled on Ed's bottom lip lightly, before slipping his tongue in to the blonde's mouth and brushing his tongue against Ed.

Edward moaned into the kiss, moving his tongue against Roy's. He shifted so he was sitting up more, pulling Roy closer.

Roy kissed down to Ed's neck, and sucked on it lightly. He nipped at the red mark then licked over it.

Edward laid back down on the bed, pulling Roy with him. He tilted his head back to give Roy more access. "Think you can top me?" he asked, grinning.

Roy smirked and kissed another part of Ed's neck and started to suck, nibbling every now and again, making several red marks on Ed's neck. "Hmmm I'm sure I can" Roy smirked and removed Ed's shirt, then kissed him passionately.

Edward moaned, arching into Roy's mouth, undoing the buttons on his shirt and pushing it off. "Roy..."

Roy smiled at Ed and made a trail of kisses down Ed's chest. He only paused to nip or suck places.

Edward panted, squirming. "Trying to drive me crazy?" he said huskily.

"Maybe..." Roy smirked and nibbled above Ed's belly button.

"Stoppit, that tickles," Edward said, giggling.

Roy smirked and nibbled some more.

Edward swatted at his head. "Come on, quit it," he said, still giggling.

Roy kissed Ed's stumach, and played with the buttons of Ed's pants.

"Need some help?" Ed asked, wiggling his hips.

Roy smiled. "Not at All." He slowly removed Ed's pants.

"Well, go faster, I'm going insane here," Edward panted.

Roy smirked, and removed Ed's boxers. "your really impatient."

"I'm 18," Edward said.

"ahh true" Roy smirked and licked Ed's cock. Before moving over Ed to get the lube out of Ed's night stand.

Edward whimpered quietly when Roy licked his cock, thrusting his hips up. "Never letting you top again," he threatened half-heartedly.

Roy smirked, "Would you like to roll over?" He took off his own pants off slowly. and opened the vile.

Edward rolled over eagerly, grinning at Roy. "Yes, I would."

Roy lubed up his fingers, and slowly slipped one finger into Ed's enterence.

Edward closed his eyes, relaxing slowly. "more," he whispered, gripping the sheets.

He sliped in a second finger and slowly started to move them.

Edward cried out when Roy hit his prostate, thrusting back against the fingers.

Roy smiled, and sliped into a third finger. He waited until Ed was comfortable. He Removed his fingers and lubed himself up. He then slowly entered Ed.

Edward shook his head. "Wait, stop," he whispered suddenly.

Roy stoped. "what's wrong?"

"Pull out," Edward said.

Roy pulled out of Edward and sat on the bed looking at Ed, worried.

Edward rolled over onto his back, looking at Roy. "Better," he said, smiling. "I want to see your face..." He held out his arms. "You can keep going now."

Roy smiled at Ed and kissed him before reentering him slowly.

Edward kissed him back, moving his arms around his neck as he thrust back against Roy.

He slowly began to thrust in and out of Ed. He kissed him softly every time he thrusted in.

Edward moaned as Roy hit his prostate, delirious with pleasure. "Oh, Roy... please..."

Roy smirked and started to move faster, Touching Ed's harden member lightly.

Edward cried out and thrust into Roy's hand, trying to get more friction. "Harder," he moaned.

Roy kissed Edward, pumping Edward in time with his thrusts.

Edward cried out and came in Roy's hand, then collapsed, panting hard.

Roy came soon after Edward, riding out the final pleasure, then pulled out slowly. He smiled and kissed Edward softly.

Edward kissed him back. "Better than reading?"

"Much better" Roy cuddled up next to Ed on the bed.

Edward smiled and fell asleep in Roy's arms.

Roy brushed some of Ed's hair behind his ear and smiled. He watched Ed sleeping through out the night, Only pretending to sleep when morning came.

Edward woke up, yawning and looked at Roy. "Pssst..."

"Hmmm?" Roy opened one eye to look at Ed.

"It's morning," he said.

Roy chuckled, "Yeah it is..." He kissed Ed softly.


	69. Thoughts

* * *

_Everything can be black and white for some,_

_Other's it's grey._

_They can see the good and bad,_

_But still be happy._

_Others won't handle this..._

* * *

I'm trying to get to a straight 70... heh. Who'd thing this in FMA? hehehehhe


	70. Normal

* * *

Edward looked around the room. From his brother, to the very bed he was sitting on.

Normal. or something like it.

It was a very nice change for the blonde.

He smiled and laid on his back on the bed.

Some days should be more like this, even if nothing got done with it.

* * *

Okay, this is 70. I hope you all liked the little randomness I've supplied here.

I really love you all.

Review, if you'd like. This is it. Complete.


End file.
